Barreras que se desmoronan
by Kikuta-Madaren
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te encontraras al desertor de la villa de la Hoja tirado en el suelo en una noche de lluvia? ¿Y si tuvieras que ocultarlo? Una historia de sentimientos confusos de dos vidas muy distintas, y personalidades muy... ¿diferentes?
1. Prologo

[b]PRÓLOGO[/b]

"Siento cómo me pesa el cuerpo... cómo sucumbo a la pesadez del cansancio... Solo unos metros más... y podré acabar con esta vida en la tranquilidad de mi antigua casa... Mi hogar. El hogar… de mi patética infancia"

Había caído varias veces al suelo por el camino, pero siempre volvía a levantarse para seguir caminando. Andar... al lugar que le vio nacer, un lugar maldito por el destino de su familia, un lugar maldito por el rencor y las ansias de venganza de los primeros miembros de aquel odiado clan.

El joven levantó la vista, con los ojos entrecerrados para que la continua lluvia no le dañara. Su propia vista se tornaba roja constantemente al mezclarse con su propia sangre, pero nada importaba, solo importaba llegar hasta allí, hasta su antigua casa. Quería morir donde todo había empezado, donde había visto, diez años atrás, a sus padres muertos.

Volvió a caer y, tendido sobre el suelo, empezó a retorcerse con la intención de ponerse a cuatro patas primero, para luego levantarse con sus últimas fuerzas y dar unos pasos más.

"Llegar donde no hay nada... es lo único que importa, lo único que todavía me deja caminar..."

No había ni un alma en la calle, había llegado en el momento exacto para no encontrarse con miradas curiosas, para que no vieran cómo el [i]traidor[/i] regresaba a la gran Konohagakure. Otra vez en el suelo, cuando ni siquiera había dado dos pasos. Se sentía derrotado, débil y... acabado.

Intentó por todos los medios arrastrarse por el suelo, para seguir avanzando, pero había hecho un largo viaje, y estaba exhausto, demasiado cansado y debilitado para seguir avanzando.

Su vista, nublada.

Sus músculos, agarrotados.

Su cuerpo, cubierto de sangre. La sangre de su propio hermano, su propia sangre...

Cierto, había derrotado a su hermano. Había podido vengar a su familia. Había conseguido su único propósito en la vida... Ahora solo le esperaba la muerte, por eso volvía a su casa. Porque quería morir en el sitio exacto para cerrar el círculo, para que la historia no se volviera a repetir.

[b]Oscuridad[/b]

"Hace años… cuando todavía era un patético niño… todo acabó para mí." Su respiración era agitada, pero seguía luchando por levantarse. "Pensé… que una vez te matara… podría estar en paz. Reconstruir…" empezó a toser, escupiendo sangre y mostrando una mueca con absoluto dolor por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, pasando sus límites, desde hacía semanas. "… mi clan, el Clan Uchiha. Pero… sé que la única forma de estar en paz, será ir al infierno…"

[b]Sangre[/b]

"Sé que no estarás, hermano… Tú me salvaste, aunque debiste haber acabado conmigo. Incluso… intentaste hacerme ver que la huída… era el camino hacia la luz. Itachi… tú eras el tonto."

[b]Sangre y muerte[/b]

"Mierda… tengo que cerrar el círculo... ¡tengo que seguir! ¡Tengo que conseguirlo, maldita sea!" Intentó moverse una vez más, gimiendo por el dolor y sin moverse ni un centímetro. "Si me ven... ¡no me dejarán en paz! ¡Solo quiero que me dejen tranquilo! ¡Que me dejen morir en paz!" Ante su patética impotencia, una mueca cubierta de sangre y barro fue lo que apareció en su cara, muy lejos de parecer la sonrisa de medio lado que caracterizaba al muchacho.

"Siempre estaré muy por debajo de ti... Itachi"

Un hilillo de sangre salió de la comisura de sus labios. ¿Ese era su fin? Bueno, cuando los aldeanos despertaran él ya no estaría con ellos...

Por lo menos se conformaba con eso.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, respirando cada vez más dificultosamente. Escuchando solo el incesante golpeteo de la lluvia en el suelo y sobre su cuerpo, sobre su cabeza, martilleándole.

Y de repente... un golpe sordo.

Pasos y lluvia.

Y luego... el traidor de la villa de la Hoja dejó de escuchar, y sucumbió a la total y completa oscuridad en la que siempre había estado encerrado.


	2. 01Herido

**Hola!! Bueno, voy a presentarme debidamente… ya que en mi anterior aparición, era la primera vez que posteaba como integrante de FF! ^^**

**Amy-sempai me dijo cómo tenía que hacer con los capis, pero no sabía como editarlo… así que aquí sabréis quién soy realmente, jeje**

**Puede que haya personas que me conozcan bajo otro pseudónimo, _Rurouni_, pero aquí ese ya estaba cogido ¬ ¬ así que decidí coger una mezcla de mis personajes favoritos de una saga de novela japonesa n.n**

**En fin, he empezado a escribir de nuevo este fic. De hecho… cuando publiqué el prólogo ya tenía hecho el primer capítulo, y tenía pensado esperar un poco más para tener algo de tiempo de empezar el siguiente, pero… no he podido resistir la tentación. De todas formas… no creáis que soy tan rápida escribiendo, jaja (Amy-sempai y Helenrh-sempai saben lo que me hablo…). La verdad es que el otro no me estaba gustando cómo me quedaba, por el mero hecho de que las personalidades cambiaban tan drásticamente que no parecían los personajes que creó Kishimoto-sama.**

**He vuelto a empezarlo, y tengo la historia bastante definida en mi cabeza, solo necesito inspiración y tiempo, y centrarla bien… por eso, os pediré paciencia a partir de este primer capítulo.**

**Si todo va bien… publicaré uno cada semana o cada dos semanas (a no ser que encuentre un rato de inspiración divina y escriba de una tirada un capítulo que me agrade). Me pongo un plazo relativamente largo por tres razones:**

**-Estoy en último año de Universidad, y me están maltratando ya… igual debería haber esperado a Febrero, pero las ganitas me pudieron.**

**-A parte, estoy trabajando para sacarme unos eurillos**

**-Estoy traduciendo un fic que Amy-sempai me pidió, y que como no cuelgue pronto capítulo me matarán los que lo siguen ^^''**

**A petición de Amy-sempai, lo subiré aquí también, si desean leerlo os avisaré con el próximo capítulo del nombre del fic.**

**En mi opinión… es fabuloso =3**

**Dejo de enrollarme tantísimo y os dejo ya leer el primer capítulo de "Barreras que se desmoronan"**

**No poseo la propiedad de Naruto, es propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 1. Herido**

Una joven corría como alma que llevaba el diablo de un lado para otro de la habitación. Sus movimientos eran torpes, y su cara, todo un poema.

Escuchó un jadeo, y se volvió por completo para ver cómo el hombre que estaba en el centro de la sala tosía, escupiendo pequeñas gotas de sangre que quedaban en la comisura de sus labios.

Estaba aterrada.

_Volvía de su entrenamiento por el atajo que cogía siempre, por el territorio maldito de Konohagakure, cuando lo vio. _

_En el suelo, tumbado boca abajo. _

_No respiraba, y su pulso era muy débil. Lo primero que pensó era que podía tratarse de un genjutsu, de una broma de mal gusto. Concentró chakra para salir del hechizo, pero no lo hizo. _

_Era… real._

_Se acercó corriendo hasta él, dándole la vuelta con esfuerzo. Cuando lo vio, pensó que se iba a desmayar... No podía ser otra persona, no. Solo había dos de aquella familia, como para no reconocerlo. Ahogó un grito, tapándose con las manos la boca, pero de repente tomó parte consciente como kunoichi que era._

_Masajeó su pecho con fuerza, con intención de hacerle respirar, pero todo era inútil. Sin dudar, puso sus dedos índice y corazón en el cuello del que estaba en el suelo, notando que su pulso era muy débil. _

_No pensó, solo actuó._

_Llevó su boca sobre la del joven y sopló con fuerza, quizá demasiada, pero no importaba mucho. Hinchó la tráquea del hombre y le pegó un golpe en el centro del pecho, intentando obligarle a respirar. Dos intentos después, el hombre empezó a toser sangre._

La mujer se llevó las manos a sus propios labios... Ni se había acordado de que todavía los tenía sucios. Aquello le había impactado considerablemente.

¡¿Cómo no impactarle?! ¡¡Tenía a Uchiha Sasuke en su casa!!

Pensaba que era un sueño... ¡Ella lo había encontrado! Y en ese momento estaba en su casa.

No sabía qué hacer... No podía dejarlo así, tenía que curarle. Sabía que estaba perdiendo sangre, pero todavía no salía del trance.

"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun se alegrará…" se dijo para sí tímidamente.

En ese momento, los ojos blancos de la joven se posaron en la figura del que estaba tendido en el suelo, arropado con mantas, pero todavía mojado y sangrando. "¿Por qué... ha venido así Uchiha-san? Él es... él es un... renegado"

Tembló de pies a cabeza, no había pensado que tenía a un fugitivo en su habitación... "Pero no... es como un... es como un hermano para Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun lo... aprecia..."

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver cómo el moreno empezaba a convulsionarse en un ataque de tos. La Hyuuga, como cuando lo encontró en la calle, se acercó hasta él y lo puso de medio lado, metiendo sus dedos en la boca del joven para cogerle la lengua y que no se atragantase. Aunque no era una ninja-médico, había leído lo suficiente como para saber qué hacer en según qué casos.

Al cabo de un rato, dejó de toser, respirando dificultosamente. Ella activó su Byackugan por primera vez, viendo lo leve que era el flujo de chakra por su cuerpo. Sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta de que ese hombre estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

Se levantó rápidamente, y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina, cogiendo un balde y unos trapos. Lo llenó de agua caliente y rehizo su camino hasta su habitación. Metió un paño al agua, mojándolo, para luego empezar a limpiar la sangre y el barro que estaba en el rostro del moreno.

Una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro, pero no despertó. Con su kekei genkai (línea sucesoria) vio que las heridas de la cabeza eran leves, pero tenía un corte profundo en el estómago. Por suerte, no había alcanzado ningún órgano vital.

Deshizo el nudo del cinto de la camisa, abriéndola para ver con terror cómo salía la sangre de allí. Era prácticamente negra, coagulada… "¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo…?" No se atrevió a seguir pensando, mojando de nuevo el trapo, manchando el agua de sangre, para empezar a limpiar la herida.

Ella solía hacerse daño muchas veces, curándose a sí misma, pero el olor metálico de la sangre la estaba embriagando. Sin embargo, continuó su labor sin escrúpulo alguno, como si su propia vida dependiera de ello.

Se dio cuenta de que la herida no era tan profunda como pensaba en un principio, pero estaba infectada. Llevaba días abierta, y se había mezclado mucho con la suciedad del cuerpo del hombre. Además, tenía que pensar en que el Uchiha habría perdido mucha sangre… su ropa se lo indicaba. ¿Cuánta sangre había perdido? ¿Cuántas veces habría caído al suelo? Pero la pregunta más importante que cruzaba su mente era…

**¿De dónde sacaba tanta fuerza para seguir caminando con semejante pérdida de sangre?**

La joven sabía que lo más importante era curar esa herida, desinfectarla y luego sellarla. Luego tendría que limpiar el cuerpo del hombre, y seguidamente, darle algún tipo de alimento.

Continuó limpiando lentamente cada parte de su abdomen, para poder ver mejor entre la sangre. Ni una sola mueca de pudor salió de su cara al ver la piel reblandecida por la putrefacción, ni el olor que desprendía la carne.

Era una kunoichi.

Y en esos momentos, pensaba como una kunoichi.

No pensaba… actuaba.

Fue hasta su mesita de noche y abrió el primer cajón. Cualquier mujer metería allí sus joyas, pero ella no. La Hyuuga no tenía joyas que guardar, solo un pequeño colgante que era de su madre, la única posesión que se había llevado al tener que marcharse de su casa. Ella tenía allí lo más preciado, sus ungüentos. Las medicinas que había aprendido a hacer de un cuaderno de su difunta madre.

Sacó un bote pequeño con el tape azul y volvió al lado del herido, empezando a aplicar una masa verde y viscosa sobre la herida, para que actuara de cataplasma.

Hizo lo mismo con el resto de heridas que vio por su cuerpo, para acabar con un suspiro, frotándose la frente con el dorso de su mano derecha.

* * *

Sus ojos se dirigieron, dudosos, hacia la persona que estaba en el futón tumbada. Llevaba una semana ahí, tumbado, inconsciente. Y los nervios de la Hyuuga iban en aumento.

"¿Qué… qué voy a hacer? ¿Por… por qué no despierta? ¿Por… por qué… tuve que recogerlo?"

Cierto.

Hyuuga Hinata, no había dicho todavía, tras una semana seguía teniendo a Uchiha Sasuke en su habitación. No había dicho que lo había visto tumbado en el suelo una semana antes, cuando volvía de su entrenamiento, y que había anticipado el salvarlo sin llevarlo al hospital.

Había actuado por cuenta propia, sin ocurrírsele pensar que lo hubieran atendido mejor especialistas… en ese momento no podía pensar en nada, él estaba a punto de morir, y ella solo había pensando en una cosa.

Salvarlo.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho después?

Simple. Después de estar toda la noche limpiándolo y curando una a una todas sus heridas, se había sentido muy cansada. Exhausta, quedándose dormida en el suelo. Al despertarse, el terror había ido tomando forma en su mente.

Si decía lo que había hecho… seguro le preguntarían por qué no lo había llevado directamente al hospital de Konohagakure.

A la chica le incomodaban las preguntas… Sentía verdadero terror a los interrogatorios. Por eso le había dado miedo contarlo, miedo a que le preguntaran y que le miraran mal, como lo hacía su padre. Ella… simplemente no quería defraudar a nadie más.

Por eso… Uchiha Sasuke seguía tumbado en su habitación. Durmiendo.

Y aquel sueño la estaba matando de ansiedad. Ella, lo único que quería era que despertara y se marchase de su casa. Se sentía incómoda con su sola presencia, saber que tenía que guardar ese secreto para que no le preguntaran, para que no le hicieran preguntas cuyas incoherentes respuestas ni siquiera sabía.

Durante toda esa semana, no había un solo momento en que no pensara en ese hombre. No había un solo segundo en que esa ansiedad disminuyera…

"Solo quiero que… despiertes y desaparezcas… Y todo sea… como… si nunca hubieras aparecido…"

Se levantó de golpe al ver cómo el moreno se enarcaba sobre su propio pecho. ¿Aquello era normal? Empezó a jadear, ante los ojos blancos que lo observaban con una mezcla entre miedo y ansiedad, pero al momento volvió a tranquilizar su respiración.

La joven se acercó a él, tocando con sus pálidos dedos su frente. Estaba muy caliente… seguramente tendría fiebre. Le puso un paño con agua fría para bajarla y lo miró.

"Si se lo digo… a Naruto-kun…" se sonrojó con solo pensar en su nombre, pero al momento empezaron a cristalizarse gotitas de dolor en sus ojos. "Él… Naruto-kun… no debo decírselo, no… no puedo defraudarle. No a él…"

Se dio la vuelta, e iba a levantarse cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Una mano le había agarrado la muñeca con demasiada fuerza, asustándola. Se volvió con temor, intentando alejarse de su agarre, pero solo se hizo más intenso, más doloroso.

Lo que vio al darse la vuelta la horrorizó, haciendo que abriera la boca, temblando por el miedo. Uchiha Sasuke la tenía agarrada por la muñeca, atrapándola también con sus ojos. Aquellos ojos negros habían desaparecido, transformándose en unos rojos con el símbolo del Mangekyou Sharingan.

Su voz sonó grave y gutural, ronca y rota, retumbando en los oídos de la mujer.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?

* * *

_En medio de la oscuridad y sin sentir absolutamente nada, notó un contacto frío con su cuerpo, en la parte superior. En cierto modo, era aliviante, en el sentido de que estaba notando algo._

_No sabía el tiempo que había estado sin sentir absolutamente nada._

_Ni frío ni calor…_

_Ni dolor…_

_Ni sufrimiento…_

_Simplemente, no sentía. No advertía ninguna reacción a su alrededor. Solo oscuridad. ¿Acaso aquello era el infierno? ¿No sentir nada? ¿Estar solo consigo mismo?_

_**¿Esa era su condena para la eternidad?**_

_Había sonreído al pensarlo… Sí, esa era la peor condena de todas que pudieran ponerle. Estar solo… como siempre había estado, desde que sucedió "todo lo malo"._

_Pero aquel contacto le había hecho despertar de su trance. Aquella sensación débil y fría le había hecho reaccionar, como si lo volviera loco._

_Quería volverlo a sentir, notar algo distinto… No permanecer en la completa oscuridad, en el absoluto vacío…_

_Por eso, a tientas, había empezado a caminar hacia donde pensaba que había algo, encontrándose con que no había nada. Era completamente… desesperante. Empezó a volverse loco en aquel sueño hasta que notó algo más._

_Humedad._

_¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué era como si de repente el ambiente estuviese mojado… cuando todo estaba seco y sin vida, sin luz… en completa oscuridad?_

_No lo entendía… pero eso solo podía significar algo. _

_**Quería**__ que significase algo._

_Empezó a moverse, de un lado para otro, corriendo, sintiéndose observado por unos ojos invisibles, como si lo estuvieran mirando desde la lejanía._

_**Desesperación.**_

_Su desesperación llegó hasta tal punto, que empezó a gritar contra aquel enemigo invisible, cayendo de rodillas y golpeando mientras gritaba una y otra vez a ese suelo inexistente._

_¿Podía ser que en realidad no hubiera vencido a su hermano? ¿Podía ser que este le hubiera encerrado en un genjutsu tan poderoso que parecía tan sumamente real?_

_No. La presencia de alguien aumentaba, y él siguió golpeando, con intención de que se acercara más, y más, y más… hasta llegar hasta él._

_Lo primero que vio fue una cabellera negra. Una figura femenina, que no lo miraba, sino que le daba la espalda. Su nívea piel resplandecía en aquella completa oscuridad._

_Volvió a gritar, intentando hacer que se volviera hacia él y le diera una explicación, pero no salía ningún sonido de sus labios. Empezó a correr hacia aquella silueta, al mismo tiempo que ella se alejaba, a paso lento, de él._

_Para que no llegara hasta ella._

_Con ira, activó su kekei genkai, para desplegar su poder y retenerla, pero todo era en vano. Sin embargo, la figura se había parado, y la oscuridad iba dando paso a una luz tenue, débil… pero al fin y al cabo…_

_**Luz.**_

_Corrió con fuerza y a pasos agigantados hasta la figura, hasta llegar hasta ella y pararse por completo. ¿Qué decir? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué le daba la espalda?_

_Le preguntó todas esas cosas, pero ni un sonido salió de sus labios, por mucho que intentara gritar, ni ella contestaba. Aquella figura femenina empezó a alejarse lentamente de nuevo, y a él solo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa._

_Con toda la rabia que tenía en su cuerpo, la agarró de la muñeca. Quizás demasiado fuerte, pero no le importaba en absoluto, solo quería respuestas._

_-¿Dónde demonios estoy?_

Vio los ojos horrorizados de la chica. Unos ojos completamente blancos, con el iris de un color blanco sucio… Solo había una familia que tuviera esos ojos, un clan importante como el suyo…

Pero había algo diferente en aquella mirada. ¿Dolor? No, no era dolor…

**Miedo.**

Era completo y oscuro miedo. Su boca corroboraba aquella afirmación, temblando. Iba a volver a repetirlo cuando notó que su mano caía inerte al suelo, y el dolor apareció en su cuerpo de manera inminente.

No sabía qué era aquello, pero no le gustaba nada. No podía mover la mano, era como si estuviera… insensibilizada.

¿Quién era ella?

¿Por qué estaba en su dimensión si no la conocía?

¿Qué le había hecho en la mano?

Cayó de nuevo sobre el futón, retorciéndose de dolor sobre su lado derecho, apretándose con la mano izquierda la herida de su estómago. Se había abierto, tiñendo las vendas de rojo.

El gemido que profirió el hombre dejó desconcertada a la mujer, que seguía mirando hacia el chico moviendo la boca pero sin decir nada. ¿Qué ocurría allí? ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera despertado con tanta fuerza?

"¿Cómo… cómo es posible… que haya tenido que… que cerrar sus puntos de chakra para poder liberarme de su agarre?"

Hyuuga Hinata vio cómo salía la sangre, e inmediatamente se levantó, volviendo a los pocos segundos con un cubo con agua, vendas nuevas y un kunai en la boca. Uchiha Sasuke seguía protegiéndose la parte herida.

-Quite… quite la… la mano…- dijo demasiado bajo la chica, pero lo suficiente para que el otro la escuchara, mirándola desafiante.

-Hyuuga, ¿dónde estoy?- no sabía quien era, pero solo una familia tenía aquellos ojos, solo podía ser uno de ellos.

-En… en mi ca… casa. Ahora… Uchiha-san, le… ruego que quite… la mano de ahí… si no quiere… quiere morir desangra… desangrado.- ante tal afirmación, los ojos del moreno aumentaron de tamaño considerablemente. ¿Acaso no estaba muerto? ¿Qué demonios significaba todo aquello?

-Déjame, no necesito tu ayuda.- la apartó de un manotazo, poseído todavía por la fuerza del Mangekyou Sharingan, pero en cuanto dejó de tocarla, el dolor lo torturó, como si miles de agujas se clavaran en cada célula de su cuerpo. Cayó de nuevo, escupiendo sangre.

-No… no me obli… obligue a… hacerlo por las… malas.- su voz sonaba tan suave, y tan intimidada, que lo menos que haría sería intimidarle.

-Hmpf.- resopló, con una mueca de dolor impresa en su cara.- Ni aun en mi estado podrías vencerme, Hyuuga.- gimió por el dolor, era más intenso que antes… y la oscuridad se iba abriendo paso en su mente… acechándolo cada vez más rápido, inundando su vista.

Aquel momento de debilidad fue aprovechado por la chica, que agarró el kunai y desgarró las vendas, sin importarle lo que el otro dijera o hiciese. Empezó a limpiar la herida con agua tibia, para luego abrir el mismo bote y empezar a aplicar el ungüento.

* * *

La oscuridad había vuelto… y con ella, la soledad.

-Itachi, deja de esconderte y muéstrate. ¡No seas cobarde!- gritó en medio de la nada el moreno, pero no halló respuesta en ningún lado.- Sé lo que estás intentando hacer… pero yo soy más fuerte. ¡Yo soy más fuerte!- repitió una segunda vez, más por convencerse a sí mismo que por convencer a su supuesto hermano.

La inexistencia de respuesta solo lo molestaba más…

Encima, estaba esa _aparición._ ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué intentaba _salvarle_? Si era cosa de su hermano no podía querer que le salvara alguien. Eso estaba claro.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

Nada, no había nada. Completo y oscuro silencio. Sin embargo… al momento empezó a sentir un quemazón en la parte derecha de su estómago. ¿Qué era eso?

De la nada, empezó a notar una herida en ese punto, y unas manos de piel blanca aplicando una masa verde encima, para taparla. Gimió de dolor al sentir cómo esas manos iban hasta su hombro y lo obligaban a sentarse, para luego, apoyándolo en el propio cuerpo de la que lo estaba curando, pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura, cubriéndola con vendas.

-¿Qué se supone… que es esto…?- susurró más para sí mismo. Notó que el cuerpo que lo mantenía erguido se tensaba, al notarlo de nuevo despierto, y temblaba ligeramente. Al momento, empezó a sentir cómo volvía a ponerlo en la posición inicial, tumbado en el suelo.

Sin decir nada, la mujer de antes desapareció, volviendo a los pocos segundos con otro futón. Lo puso en el suelo y se acercó a él, destapándolo y cogiéndolo de debajo de las axilas, para empezar a arrastrarlo a la nueva cama, limpia.

Volvió a salir de la habitación dejándole solo, y el cansancio y la fiebre hicieron que sus ojos empezaran a cerrarse. Su respiración se ralentizó, estabilizándose.

Se había quedado dormido.

* * *

"Dicen que cuando mueres, toda tu vida pasa por delante de tus ojos…" el joven moreno sonrió para sí mismo, irónico. "Pero nunca ha vuelto un no vivo para afirmarlo… Puede que sea el miedo a la muerte lo que te hace recordar toda tu vida, el querer que esos pensamientos no sean olvidados."

"**Por eso… cuando estuve al borde de la muerte… solo vi oscuridad"**

**NOTA DE Kikuta-Madaren**

**Bueno, como podéis ver… es un poco más amplio que el prólogo, jeje. Quería decíos que no todos los capítulos serán igual de largos, así como puede haber otros que se extiendan más. dependerá de mi grado de imaginación y… para qué negarlo, lo que quiera que salga, jijiji**

**REVIEWS REPORTS:**

**Shaapitaaa: **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!! No tenía todas conmigo pq era un poco oscuro pero… la verdad es que me gusta bastante que los capítulos tengan algo de oscuridad… espero que el próximo te guste incluso más ^^

**Baunyoko:** jeje, hombre… siendo un SasuHina todos esperamos que tengan un final feliz pero… ¿las cosas son siempre como lo pensamos? La mayoría de los cuentos acaban con final feliz… pero a mí me gusta más que expresen la cruda realidad… ¿será el caso?

**Layill:** me alegro que te haya parecido interesante n_n espero poder seguir viéndote por aquí!!

**Dark-Amy-Chan:** qué gusto verte!! La verdad es que en la primera que pensé para contárselo al volver a redactarlo fue a ti!! Me alegra que te haya gustado… Va a ser distinto a como lo empecé a hacer… lamento mucho el haber dejado el otro de lado, pero bueno, este lo he empezado con muchas ganas y espero poder plasmar lo que quiero en el papel ^^

Ahora ya estoy haciéndolo como si fuera un archivo normal de Word… y sí, subiré el FF de TORN en cuanto tenga un poqito de tiempo!! A principios de la próxima semana espero poder tenerlo actualizado en NU, que este último capítulo es muy extenso!!

**Hyugga:** me alegro que te haya gustado, a ver si te gusta también este!!

**En fin, si tenéis alguna sugerencia, reproche o cualquier otra cosa, me gustaría mucho que me lo dijerais… un buen consejo, aunque sea una crítica, siempre es constructiva.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y, en especial, a los que han posteado, es lo que verdaderamente incita a seguir escribiendo ^^**

**Un besito, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola!! Ya estoy de vuelta ^^_

_Bueno, lo primero agradecer a aquellos que han leído el capítulo primero y que me han dejado su apoyo por escrito. No sabéis lo mucho que aprecio esas palabras, me incitan a seguir escribiendo. _

_Cuando empecé a escribirlo, tenía mucha ilusión, y se vio un poco eclipsada al ver tan pocos comentarios =( _

inner: no sé de qué te quejas, tú cuando lees una historia pocas veces dejas un comentario!!

_¡Cállate!_

_En fin… es cierto, más de una vez leo historias y no dejo comentarios de apoyo al escritor, y en cierto modo, me siento mal por ello, porque a mí me gusta escribir, y sé lo que es que te digan "sigue así, es una buena historia" o te hagan alguna pregunta referente al capítulo que han leído… _

_En mi defensa (y espero que si alguien ha leído el capítulo y le ha gustado pero no ha posteado… le pase lo mismo que a mi) tengo que argumentar que mi tiempo es limitado, y en el piso donde vivo mientras estudio (soy de un pueblo y para ir a la Universidad estoy alquilada con unas compañeras) no tengo internet… así que cojo los capítulos en un Word y luego los leo en casa tranquila y cuando tengo tiempo._

_Por eso quiero creer que esta historia os está gustando, y aunque solo sea por los que posteen… voy a seguirla. _

_También quiero agradecer a los que han adjuntado mi historia a sus lecturas. Aunque no hayan dicho nada, supongo que no será porque quieren odiarme a muerte por cómo estoy escribiendo, así que muchas gracias a todos._

_Este capítulo es un poco lento… ya os lo advierto. Pero pronto empezará a tomar fluidez y a aparecer más personajes de la serie. Bueno, luego os diré una cosa más al final del capítulo, que a eso necesito que me contestéis los que me digan algo. Un besito, espero que os guste =3_

**CAPÍTULO 2: DESCONFIANZA**

"_Dicen que cuando mueres, toda tu vida pasa por delante de tus ojos…" el joven moreno sonrió para sí mismo, irónico. "Pero nunca ha vuelto un no vivo para afirmarlo… Puede que sea el miedo a la muerte lo que te hace recordar toda tu vida, el querer que esos pensamientos no sean olvidados."_

"_**Por eso… cuando estuve al borde de la muerte… solo vi oscuridad"**_

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos el moreno, estaba solo en casa. Intentó levantarse, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, costándole incluso respirar. Vio que estaba postrado en la cama, con un incesante palpitar en el lado derecho de su estómago.

Los recuerdos al ver la habitación en penumbra volvieron a su mente.

_La casa…_

_La chica…_

_La Hyuuga._

Había algo que no encajaba. De por sí, los Uchiha y los Hyuugas no se habían llevado nunca bien. Siempre había existido una gran rivalidad entre ambos clanes, puesto que el que había surgido segundo tenía más poder en la villa que el primero… por lo menos, cuando existía.

Sin embargo, lo más raro no era aquello, sino que todos los Hyuugas vivían juntos. ¿Significaba eso que estaba en el Hyuuga no dojo? Aquello no era posible…

"Los Hyuugas tienen guardias con su kekei genkai activado. Me verían…" pensó "Además, esa mujer no tenía el símbolo característico que tendrían los sirvientes".

Por lo que él sabía… solo la familia principal no estaba marcada por el _sello del pájaro enjaulado_.

**No podía fiarse de ella.**

De por sí, no se fiaría de nadie, mucho menos de un Hyuuga. Mucho menos… **de un Hyuuga de la familia principal.**

Frunció el ceño, molesto. Algo olía mal ahí…

En ese momento de sus cavilaciones, escuchó cómo el pomo de la puerta se abría, un chirrido de una puerta vieja al moverse, y un cierre suave. No escuchó más, como si los pasos fueran invisibles, pero de repente, un golpe seco y un gemido.

Se habían golpeado con algo.

Vio cómo se abría la puerta corredera un poco y pasaba la joven que había visto la última vez que estaba consciente. La Hyuuga… Sin siquiera mirarlo, fue al armario y cogió algo de ropa, para luego volver a desaparecer por la puerta con gran sigilo.

Escuchó voces en la otra habitación.

-Arigato gozaimasda, Hinata-chan.- aquella voz le sonaba. Era fuerte, llena de energía, muy diferente a la de la otra chica. Se debía llamar Hinata, entonces.

-No… no es na-nada, Sakura-san…- escuchó esa voz más quebrada, más sumisa. Como cuando… le curaba.

-[Espera un momento…]- pensó Sasuke (N/A: los pensamientos sin diálogo irán entrecomillados, cuando haya diálogos, para no cortarlo, lo pondré entre corchetes)- [¿Haruno… Sakura?]- se enormemente incomodó, recordando lo molesta que era cuando iban a la academia. ¿Desde cuándo eran… amigas?

-Te la devolveré mañana.

-Pu… puede que-quedár…quedársela… todo el tiempo que necesite.- logró escuchar a la otra.

-[¿Qué demonios…?]

-Si no te hubiera encontrado entrenando… ¡menos mal que vives a las afueras de la villa! Si me hubiera visto Naruto o alguno ya tendrían chiste para todo el mes.- un poco de silencio.- No sé cómo puede gustarte tanto la ropa ancha, Hinata-chan. ¡Casi es normal que tropieces! Me queda un poco grande, pero mejor esto a que llegue a casa con la camiseta y la falda abierta en canal (N/A: abierta en canal=rajada por la mitad, entera) Bueno, voy a ir a mi casa ya, se está haciendo tarde. ¿Vendrás al festival?

-Pu-Puede ser… to-todavía… no lo he pensado del todo.- pocas frases más, puramente de cortesía, se escucharon antes de que la casa volviera a sumirse en el más absoluto silencio.

En ese momento, la chica que había entrado antes, volvió a abrir la puerta de su habitación, y por primera vez, miró al joven que estaba tumbado en el centro de la sala. Dos reacciones completamente diferentes aparecieron en los habitantes de ese hogar.

Por un lado, el Uchiha seguía con el entrecejo fruncido, aunque más parecía una mueca por el dolor que verdaderamente enfado. Por parte de la joven Hyuuga, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, mientras temblaba levemente sobre su propio cuerpo, y bajaba la mirada instantáneamente.

"No… No me sien… siento a gusto… cuando me miran tan… fijamente" pensó la joven mientras desviaba la mirada. Nunca le había gustado ser objeto de examen, aunque con lo que era su padre… lo raro era que no se hubiera acostumbrado ya.

Apretó los puños mientras intentaba sacar el habla, abriendo la boca para volver a cerrarla al momento, debido a que ningún sonido salía de sus labios.

-Tengo hambre.- con aquella simple frase, bastó para que la chica diera un respingo.- ¿A qué esperas? Yo no puedo moverme. [¿Acaso no es obvio? Debería hacer algo, ya que por su culpa todavía estoy vivo]- le costaba hablar, tenía la boca seca… pero la miraba atento, viendo que seguía parada en el mismo lugar, con el rostro todavía más colorado que antes. Empezó a impacientarse, nunca había tenido que repetir algo dos veces- También tengo sed- con aquella última imposición, grave y ronca, la joven pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, saliendo de la habitación rápidamente y volviendo unos quince minutos después.

El Uchiha todavía parecía más irritado que antes. No solo le había salvado, sino que encima le hacía esperar. Él odiaba esperar, y aquella suma… resignación por parte de su compañera, le ponía todavía de más mal humor.

Miró con el ceño fruncido a la chica que estaba en ese momento sentada a su lado, dejando una bandeja con un cuenco de arroz blanco con verduras cocidas, un vaso y una jarra de agua. Al dejarla en el suelo, se apartó un poco y miró hacia abajo, esperando a que terminara de comer.

Intentó levantarse, pero sus fuerzas escaseaban y tan apenas podía mover los brazos sin fuerza, debido a la pérdida de sangre, sin poder mantenerse sobre ellos. La chica, después de esperar un poco, levantó la vista por debajo de su flequillo, comprobando que apenas se había movido, y su gesto era completamente extraño.

Por una parte, a la joven le daba miedo aquella mirada que tenía el chico, recordando la primera vez que había visto sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, con unas aspas enroscándose unas sobre otras. Pero por otra, su instinto por ayudar a la gente… hizo que involuntariamente se acercara un poco a él.

Cierto, involuntariamente… No quería acercarse al desertor, no quería tener nada que ver con él, para no seguir… cometiendo errores, como ella los llamaba, y que por eso defraudara a la gente que quería.

Pero hay veces que el instinto puede a la razón, y por eso mismo, había cogido la jarra de cristalina agua y se encontraba llenando el vaso, para luego acercarlo a los labios del moreno.

Todavía con la vista en el suelo, le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo un imperceptible gesto de sorpresa se acentuaba en los ojos del moreno, pero en seguida lo cambió a uno de molestia, y apartó su gesto de un manotazo, estampando el vaso contra el suelo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie, menos de un Hyuuga.- su voz, completamente rota por la falta de hidratación, no había perdido su fuerza. Sonó fuerte en los oídos de la chica de ojos blancos, que apartó la cara del ángulo de visión de Sasuke.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, se acercó a los restos de cristal, y una vez recogidos, salió de la habitación, dejándole solo.

* * *

En completa oscuridad, Uchiha Sasuke estaba tumbado sobre un futón con los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia la ventana con pasividad. Su mente, a rebosar de incesantes y molestos pensamientos, le impedía dormir.

Cerró los ojos una vez más, intentando dejar de pensar, cuando escuchó cómo la puerta se corría, y unos pasos silenciosos paraban a una distancia prudencial. Después de unos instantes, volvió a escuchar lo pasos y la respiración de la chica alejarse, y al momento de nuevo acercarse a su persona.

Una sombra, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, únicamente iluminada por la luna, se acercó hasta el joven y se arrodilló a su lado, para meter la punta de un paño en la jarra de agua, y seguidamente acercarlo sin dudar a los labios del chico.

Humedeció los labios del Uchiha, pensando que estaba dormido. Notó cómo el cuerpo se tensaba, y paró un momento, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no haberle despertado. Simplemente… no quería volver a enfrentarse a esos ojos rojos y a la ira que irradiaban.

**Le daba miedo.**

Al notar que no había cambio por parte del joven, volvió a humedecerlos, y cuando acabó, salió de la habitación, llevándose la comida con ella.

Una vez solo… abrió los ojos con… **confusión.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hyuuga Hinata entró a la habitación para coger algo de ropa, saliendo al poco tiempo sin dirigir una sola mirada a otra cosa que no fueran sus pies. El Uchiha la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué se suponía que era aquello? ¿Primero le dejaba con vida para luego matarlo de hambre?

En un principio, había sentido algo de confusión porque la joven le humedeciera los labios la noche anterior, pero que pasara auténticamente de él durante el día lo ponía de los nervios.

No podía ser otra cosa, tenía que estar bajo la técnica ilusoria de su hermano… o eso se repetía él una y otra vez, haciéndole sentir todavía más patético.

Escuchó la puerta de la entrada a la casa, y después… silencio otra vez.

Pasó por décima vez la lengua áspera sobre sus labios agrietados mientras miraba al techo con gesto ceñudo. Cuando volviera la Hyuuga, iban a hablar. De eso, estaba completamente seguro.

Como si por hablar de ella la invocara, escuchó un ruido procedente del exterior.

Una llave introduciéndose en la cerradura… pasos… y al poco tiempo abrió la puerta, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada hacia el joven, para bajarla al instante, avergonzada.

-Me… me alegro de.. de que es… esté despierto… U… Uchiha-san.- tartamudeó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. El chico miró cómo llevaba una bandeja hasta su lado.- Co… como no… quiere aceptar mi… mi ayuda… Le he traído esto…- dejó la bandeja al lado de su cara, para levantarse rápidamente y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Cuando había llegado hasta el final de la habitación, escuchó una voz.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- Hinata se tensó de forma considerable, encogiendo la cabeza entre los hombros, como si le asustara. No contestaba.- Te he hecho una pregunta.

-Yo… yo…

-Tú, tú… qué.- acusó él, molesto.

-¡Yo solo quiero que se vaya!- aquello lo dejó sorprendido, cosa que aprovechó la joven para salir de la habitación.

Al volver la vista a la bandeja, para ver que no podría comer aquella comida humeante y de buen olor, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

En la bandeja, había un tazón con un líquido denso, que seguramente sería algún tipo de puré, y también había dejado agua. Hasta ahí… todo era normal, y él no podría levantarse para comerlo, todavía estaba demasiado débil. Lo que era _raro_ por completo, era lo que había dejado en cada recipiente. Una especie de pajita, para que solo tuviera que sorber, estaba prácticamente a la altura de su boca.

Solo tendría que acercar la cabeza y aspirar, para ingerir el alimento.

Titubeó unos instantes, mirando con desconfianza los recipientes llenos de comida y agua. La garganta pareció secársele por completo, raspando al intentar pasar la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca por el olor y el hambre que tenía…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y acercó la cara hasta poder coger la pajita con los labios.

La transparente sustancia empezó a subir por el canal hasta llegar a sus labios y su boca, refrescándola, facilitándole cada vez más el acceso. Como si nuevas fuerzas le hubieran invadido, el joven empezó a sorber con más rapidez, para luego, al acabarse el líquido, pasar al otro con energías renovadas.

No dejó ni una gota…

Rato después, apareció la joven para llevarse la vajilla sucia. El Uchiha se sentía abochornado. No solo parecía haberle salvado la vida, sino que a pesar de que no quería, según ella, nada más que se fuera, le estaba ayudando.

Aquello no era normal…

Las personas, tal como él las había visto siempre, nunca ayudaban desinteresadamente. Siempre lo hacían por alguna cosa. Tenía que ser eso, ella esperaba algo a cambio. Al verla entrar, la abordó con aquella simple pregunta.

-Qué es lo que quieres- su voz ya no era tan áspera como las veces anteriores, y no la miraba directamente, sino que estaba mirando al techo. Mientras bajaba la vista, Hinata negó con la cabeza, cosa que él notó, aunque no la mirara directamente.- No me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces.

-No… no sé… de que me habla…- su voz era más bien un susurro, como si sus pensamientos escaparan de su mente.

-Claro que lo sabes.- sus ojos negros se pusieron sobre la joven, para ver su reacción con plena claridad, y saber si le mentía. Nunca fallaba con sus impresiones.- Dímelo.

-Yo… no…

-No vuelvas a decir que no sabes de qué hablo.- la cortó, tajante. La joven se estremeció. Aunque estaba tumbado en la cama, su voz era tan imponente como la de su padre.- Por qué estas haciendo esto. Qué es lo que quieres a cambio.- sus preguntas, más bien eran órdenes de respuesta. La Hyuuga sintió cómo el peso de su debilidad iba incrementándose a cada palabra, agobiándola, haciendo que le costara respirar… su pecho se movía espasmódicamente con cada letra que salía de los labios del inválido.

-No… no lo hago… No… no te voy a… pedir na… nada.

-No mientas.- aquello la sorprendió. El sonrojo que había mantenido desde que había entrado para recoger las cosas pareció esfumarse, dejando a la luz una nívea piel. Sus ojos empezaban a escocerle.

-Le… le digo la verdad… Uchiha-san…

-Entonces, si me dices la verdad, por qué demonios me hiciste volver.- la incomprensión llegó a sus ojos, y el joven lo notó al momento.- [Si es estúpida…] Estaba a punto de morir.

-Yo… yo solo… en ese… en ese momento…- los espasmos, provocados por el miedo, hicieron que su cuerpo temblara, como su voz, que se quebró en el último instante. Se dio la vuelta, para que él no la viera así, para que nadie viera lo débil e impotente que se sentía.

-Tengo sed.

* * *

Había estado llorando largo rato desde que escapó de su propia habitación. Sus sollozos habían sido tan suaves, que apenas eran perceptibles de no ser que alguien la viera directamente.

"Ha sido… como si…"

Recordó la figura imponente de Hyuuga Hiashi, y su cuerpo tembló mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, en vano.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Cuando se trataba de su padre, no podía nada más que temblar y sentir que todo se le venía encima.

El cielo se rompía a su alrededor y empezaba a pesarle sobre los hombros, haciéndole sentir chiquitita e insignificante a su lado. Por eso… ya no estaba viviendo en los dominios de su clan, por eso…

Casi podía decirse que su apellido perdía significado junto con su nombre.

Un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta, muriendo en sus labios cerrados por completo, mientras apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Se lo había prometido… a ella, no lloraría más…

"Siempre termino rompiendo mis promesas… oka-san"

_Una joven de ojos blancos y cabello negro estaba ante una lápida con flores marchitas y sin adorno alguno, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que nadie la visitaba. El rostro de la joven mostraba dolor y frustración, con la pequeña nariz y los ojos rojos por el llanto._

_-Oka-san… todo se hace muy difícil sin ti…- únicamente no tartamudeaba al hablar con su madre muerta. Una brisa de aire helado la recorrió de arriba abajo, haciendo que se encogiera entre sus ropas.- Oto-san… yo no he podido…- sus ojos volvieron a arrasarle por la lágrimas saladas.- yo no he podido cumplir sus expectativas…_

_Calló al suelo como una muñeca de trapo, sobre sus rodillas, con la frente prácticamente rozando la fría superficie de piedra. Sus pálidas manos, con los nudillos agrietados y cubiertos de sangre, abrieron sus heridas para teñirlos de un rojo más profundo._

_-No he llegado a pasar el examen, oka-san… Mi corazón…- su voz se quebró en un sollozo, y tembló convulsivamente al notar una mano en su hombro. Se volvió con la boca abierta, más por el miedo que por el dolor o la impresión, para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello rubio, sujeto en dos coletas bajas._

_-Hinata, tengo que hacerte el chequeo para ver si todo está bien. Has hecho un sobreesfuerzo demasiado grande, incluso si fueras un Jounnin te hubieras excedido….- quitó sus lágrimas con los dedos ásperos.- Hyuuga Neji está preocupado, me dijo que te encontraría aquí._

_-Tsunade-sama… yo… yo no… lo hice bien…_

_-Luchaste contra un renegado, por eso tu combate fue anulado y, por desgracia, no podemos evaluarte para ascender a Jounnin, pero para mí es como si ya lo fueras.- esbozó una sonrisa cálida, que no convenció en absoluto a la joven de ojos blancos. Por primera vez, veía la mentira a través de su técnica ocular._

_-No… no hace fal… falta que mienta… Tsunade-sama.- la joven se levantó a duras penas del suelo.- [Oka-san, dame fuerzas para no volver a defraudar a la gente que aprecio…]_

Con una mano en el pecho, y otra tapándose los ojos, cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo aquella noche.

**Dolor… era lo único que sentía su oscuro corazón.**

*** * ***

Al abrir los ojos, el moreno se encontró desubicado, confuso por su situación. Más… al hacérsele presente la habitación, y la chica que estaba a una distancia prudencial.

-¿Qué…?

-No…- le cortó ella, mirando a sus rodillas- no quería… despertarle… Uchiha-san. Demo… te… tengo que ir… a una… misión.

-[¿Acaso es kunoichi?]

-No… no durará más… más de dos días, pero…

-Ya te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda.- ella estrujó sus ropas bajo sus manos, apretadas en puños, para insuflarse fuerza y poder acabar.

-Le he… le he dejado comida… en la nevera… Solo…

-¿Acaso crees que ya puedo levantarme después de comer dos días?- sus ojos relampaguearon, volviéndose más rojizos, pero sin llegar a aparecer el Sharingan.- ¿Le has dicho a alguien que estoy aquí, verdad?- ella tragó saliva- Lo sabía, como las demás… ¿Para qué me trajiste de vuelta a este mundo? ¿Para que no me dejen en paz? Más estúpida no podías ser.

-No… no es…- volvió a tragar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.- ¡No se lo he dicho a nadie!- escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta, alterándose todavía más, abriendo los ojos por completo y mostrándole su cara más blanca de lo normal. Parecía… aterrada.- Ya… ya se lo dije… No quiero nada de usted, ni quiero… que se me relacione con usted.- se levantó.- Solo quería… decirle que un clon… que un clon de sombras… mío… le servirá la… comida mientras esté fuera.- se dio media vuelta, empezando a andar en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Escuchó sus pasos hacia la que debía ser la puerta de entrada, para abrirla con un crujido.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Ya era hora de que abrieras!- un par de segundos de silencio.- ¿Qué huele tan bien? ¿Preparaste el almuerzo?

-Sí, Kiba-kun…- la voz suave parecía tranquila al hablar con ese tal Kiba. Debía ser el Inuzuka, un individuo tan molesto como Naruto.- Ahora tenemos que irnos… Shino-kun ya debe estar esperándonos.

Y después de eso… **silencio.**

**Continuará…**

_Hasta aquí esta semana._

_A ver… la semana que viene voy a tener dos exámenes, así que no podré escribir nada porque quiero traducir un capítulo de TORN (CORAZÓN ROTO), fanfic que ya he empezado a subir aquí con el capítulo 1._

_Tengo traducidos hasta el capítulo 14, pero los iré subiendo uno cada dos semanas, para que me de algo de tiempo a traducir alguno más hasta que vaya al ritmo al que lo estoy subiendo en otro foro._

_Mi idea es subir un capítulo de mi propio fanfic una semana, y del otro a la semana siguiente, así que irán con un espacio de dos semanas por cada capítulo de cada historia._

_Cuando empecé a escribir, me gustaba mucho que la gente me ayudara con algunas ideas que tuvieran, porque hay veces que se te nublan los pensamientos, y sabes qué es lo que quieres poner… pero te faltan cosas, y la ayuda de otras personas hacen que veas todo más claro._

_Por eso… os iba a preguntar si queríais que pusiera, al final de cada capítulo, unas preguntas para encararlo mejor también a vuestras expectativas ^^_

_Un saludo, atte._

_Kikuta-Madaren (_Rurouni_ en )_


	4. ullo

**Saludos!!**

**Bueno, no me voy a entretener mucho porque… luego contesto a todos los reviews que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior y ya me extiendo bastante ahí… **

**Este capítulo tiene alguna parte graciosa, y luego otras pues… bastante serias. Solo espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo!**

**Si tenéis alguna idea de cómo puede continuar… serán bien recibidas!!**

**Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen…**

**CAPÍTULO 3: ORGULLO**

La joven de cabellos negro-azulado abrió la puerta de entrada a su casa. Olía a cerrado, y a enfermo… tendría que abrir las ventanas para airear su casa. Pero primero, tenía que ver si el Uchiha estaba mejor, para ver cuándo podría irse de allí.

Aquellos dos días había estado bastante inquieta. Bueno, en realidad había estado muy inquieta desde el día que lo encontró, desde que lo curó y comprendió que no podría decir nada en la villa sobre él, que tendría que ocultarlo para que no la acusaran de nada.

Su cuerpo había sufrido las consecuencias… Grandes ojeras, por dormir poco y mal, despertando en sudor en pesadillas en las que la acusaban de traidora por esconder a un renegado… pesadillas en las que ella era llevada ante el consejo, y su padre la miraba con ojos llenos de ira y repulsión…

Por eso, también había perdido mucho peso en tan solo una semana. Era como si no le entrara la comida, su estómago se había cerrado. Por eso… tenía que acabar lo antes posible con aquello, Uchiha Sasuke tenía que irse de su casa para que ella pudiera volver a hacer _vida normal_.

Una vez se quitó las sandalias Ninja, fue hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta. El clon de sombras había desaparecido, y un pútrido olor inundó su olfato con fuerza. Abrió los ojos considerablemente.

En el suelo, tumbado boca abajo, estaba Uchiha Sasuke. Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente, temeroso por lo que acababa de ver.

¿La habían descubierto?

¿Acaso significaba… que se la llevarían a la cárcel?

Escuchó la respiración forzada del moreno, y empezó a ver cómo intentaba medio incorporarse, sobre sus propios brazos. La joven casi brincó por el miedo.

La mirada del Uchiha la intimidó tanto o más que la primera vez.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada?- aquella pregunta la sacó de su propio temor, y se acercó a él corriendo. Se agachó, y el olor se intensificó. El moreno apartó la mirada, molesto.

-¡Oh!- comprendió todo. Ya no dijo nada más, sino que lo levantó del suelo, sin importarle la mancha que había a su alrededor, y lo llevó hasta el lavabo. Lo sentó en el inodoro, para abrir el agua caliente y que se empezara a llenar la bañera. El joven miraba al suelo, con el ceño fruncido, como si esperara a que ella dijera algo.- U… Uchiha-san… le… le traeré… toallas para… que se seq… seque.

-¿Acaso crees que me puedo bañar yo solo?- la miró con los ojos encendidos de ira. Parecía decir "soy patético, ¿no lo ves?". Hinata se sonrojó mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¿Ne… necesita…- la pregunta quedó colgando en el aire hasta que siguió.- Quiere… que lo bañe?- los ojos del moreno se abrieron de golpe, y por primera vez no supo qué decir.

-No… he querido decir eso.- la joven esperó a que siguiera hablando, mas nada salía de sus labios. Salió de la habitación un momento, para aparecer al momento con un par de toallas.

-A… avíseme… cu… cuando es… esté en… en la… bañera.- se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y el moreno la miró con cara realmente sorprendida hasta que perdió de vista su larga melena.

-Joder…- se sentía ridículo. Un maldito inválido que ni siquiera podía ir al baño él solo. Se sonrojó y frunció el ceño al recordar cómo se había caido aquella noche al suelo, después de dar cinco pasos. ¿Tan resentido estaba su cuerpo como para no poder ir al baño a orinar? Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tapándose los ojos mientras negaba una y otra vez. Se había orinado encima, y ella… **una Hyuuga**… lo había levantado y llevado hasta el baño. ¡Una Hyuuga! En la vida hubiera pensado que aquello podía suceder.- Maldita sea.- dijo con rabia, mientras empezaba a sacarse la camisa y se desabrochaba el cinturón para quitarse los pantalones.

¿Tan débil era? ¿Tan patético?

Se apoyó con ambas manos al borde de la bañera y notó temblar sus piernas cuando se levantó. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, a la vez que fruncía todavía más el ceño y se concentraba en cada uno de los movimientos. Levantó una pierna lentamente, mientras estabilizaba la otra un poco, lo suficiente como para poder meter un pie en la bañera y sentarse en el borde.

Al quitar una mano para ponerla al otro lado, su brazo tembló y el peso de su cuerpo fue hacia el interior de la bañera, cayendo dentro del agua, salpicando sin piedad hacia el suelo de la habitación.

Alguien golpeó levemente la puerta, y una voz se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿E… es… está bien… U… Uchiha-san?- como respuesta gruñó, enfadado consigo mismo por su falta de fuerza. ¿Qué esperaba? Solo había comido cinco días un maldito puré…- ¿Uchiha-san?

-Déjame en paz.- ya no tuvo respuesta, y poco después empezó a notar que la presencia se alejaba con un suspiro.- Maldita Hyuuga.

Cogió el jabón y empezó a bañarse…

La pregunta en ese momento era: **¿Cómo salir del baño?**

El Uchiha estaba sentado de nuevo en el inodoro. Tras grandes esfuerzos e intentos, había logrado salir de la bañera y se había sentado donde le había dejado la chica de ojos blancos.

El suelo estaba mojado, y no tenía mucha fuerza como para mantenerse en un sitio tan resbaladizo. Se había secado un poco y había puesto una toalla en torno a su cintura, pero en ese instante ya no sabía qué hacer.

No se iba a volver a poner la ropa mojada de su propia orina, y mucho menos iba a ponerse algo de la chica. ¡Él no llevaba ropa de mujer! Tampoco podía ir así por su casa, no cuando ella podía ser otra de sus locas fans, por mucho que lo ocultara bajo aquella especie de… suma timidez.

Tenía que hacer algo, pero… ¿el qué?

¿Pedirle ayuda? Ni pensarlo, Sasuke Uchiha nunca pedía ayuda.

-¿Uchiha… san?- escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Bufó, molesto.

-Qué quieres.- su respuesta se hizo un poco esperar.

-¿Ha… ha ter… terminado ya?

-No me cuesta tanto darme una ducha.- siseó entre dientes, cada vez más enfadado.

-Es… es por… es por la… ropa. Se… se me ha… olvidado de… dejarla… antes…

-[Perfecto… entonces sí que quería verme desnudo. Lo sabía, otra loca estúpida…]

-¿Pu… puedo… pasar?- la pregunta más bien tembló en sus labios, como si no estuviera del todo convencida. El moreno no contestaba.- Se… se la dejaré… en el suelo. Có… Cójala cuando… esté preparado.

-Espera. Dámela.- él no podía andar, no tenía estabilidad suficiente como para andar cuatro pasos sobre el suelo mojado. Ya le había costado sudar durante cinco minutos el salir de la bañera, como para poner un pie en territorio resbaladizo. Por supuesto, no iba a admitirlo… La joven abrió la puerta un poco, lo suficiente como para poder meter el brazo y tenderle una camiseta, unos pantalones y ropa interior sin asomar nada más de su propio cuerpo, sin mirar.- Qué se supone que estás haciendo…

-Da… darle la… ropa.

-¿Acaso tienes doce años?- bufó, todavía más molesto.- Entra, no verás nada que no hayas visto ya.

-Yo… etto… yo no…

-Te he dicho que entres, no me hagas esperar todo el día.- el brazo desapareció detrás de la puerta, y el moreno escuchó cómo la joven empezó a hablar consigo misma frases incoherentes, alguna tipo "Tranquila, Hinata… solo es para que se vaya… solo es para que se vaya…". ¿Solo es para que se vaya? Sasuke frunció el ceño.- He dicho que no me hagas esperar todo el día…- la puerta empezó a abrirse, y una joven con pelo negro-azulado entró en la habitación tapándose los ojos con una mano.

-¿Dón… dónde se la… dejo?- el moreno abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿De verdad se estaba tapando los ojos?

-Estoy en el inodoro.- aquella voz se adentró en sus oídos, y la joven empezó a dar pasos a tientas en su propio baño, pero sin agarrarse a ningún mueble. Gran error…- ¡Cuida!- Tarde.

-¡AH!- un chillido salió de los labios de la joven cuando se tropezó con la ropa sucia tirada en el suelo. ¿Resultado? Calló estrepitosamente, acabando de la forma más vergonzosa posible… con la cara entre las piernas abiertas de Sasuke, apoyada en la única toalla que cubría su cuerpo.

-Joder…- aquel siseo la hizo salir de la confusión, y un sonrojo apareció por toda su cara al instante. Intentó apartarse de él a toda prisa, levantando la cabeza demasiado rápido, pegándole en la barbilla al chico que estaba sentado. Se llevó la mano dolorida al cogote, mientras abría los ojos un poco, con pequeñas lágrimas cristalizadas en sus extremos. El sonrojo pasó a ser rojo carmesí. Le tiró la ropa a la cara y salió de la habitación corriendo, tropezándose otra vez en el camino hacia la salida, cerrando de un portazo.

* * *

La joven Hyuuga no sabía donde demonios meter la cabeza.

Sabía que tenía a Uchiha Sasuke en la habitación, sobre un futón limpio que había dejado después de limpiar el cuarto y abrir las ventanas para que se ventilara y desapareciera el olor a orina.

Sin embargo, Hinata no se atrevía a entrar…

Había pensado al principio que Sasuke se sentiría incómodo porque ella le hubiera encontrado así, tirado en el suelo y bañado en su propia orina, desde hacía bastantes horas. Pero… el que ella hubiera acabado con la cabeza entre sus piernas no hacía mas que ponerla extremadamente nerviosa.

¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara?

De acuerdo, no es que le mirara a la cara muy a menudo, mucho menos a los ojos. Aquello la intimidaba, pero sentía que había perdido todo el respeto que hubiera podido ganar en esa semana que llevaba viviendo en su casa por ese… _incidente_.

"Por Kami-sama… él… él estaba… ¡solo cubierto por una toalla!"

Podía ser el sueño de cualquier chica de la villa. Tener a Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre más atractivo de la villa, tan solo tapado con una toalla en su casa, en su cuarto de baño.

Exacto… podía ser el sueño de cualquier chica de la villa… excepto para ella. Ella, Hyuuga Hinata, ya tenía bastantes problemas, como para tener a una persona egoísta y orgullosa como Uchiha Sasuke en su casa.

Y ella había acabado con la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Sintió cómo el calor inundaba su cara a velocidades insospechadas, y cómo le empezaba a costar respirar. Aquello… no era bueno.

No. Él tenía que marcharse de allí.

Sí. Era la mejor solución.

Dio un paso hacia su habitación, volviendo a pararse en la puerta. Iba a coger el pomo cuando volvió a pensárselo mejor.

"No… no puedo mirarle a la cara…"

Volvió a retroceder sobre sus pasos, pasándose una mano delgada entre el pelo, pensando. ¿Qué haría cualquier otra persona en su lugar?

¿Shino-kun? Seguramente nada, entraría tan tranquilo y haría como si nada hubiera pasado. Él era demasiado tranquilo, no podía ponerlo como ejemplo.

¿Kiba-kun? Se imaginó a Kiba con la cabeza entre las piernas del moreno, y empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras una risilla asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

¿Naruto-kun? Sonrió con timidez, imaginándoselo acusador con el dedo, diciéndole "Teme, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo, dattebayoo?"

¿Haruno-san? Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Sabía lo que había sentido la chica por el moreno, lo que seguramente siguiera sintiendo por él… ¿Hubiera intentado seducirle? Mejor no pensar en nada que pudiera hacer todavía más difíciles aquella situación…

Movió la cabeza con fuerza, intentando apartar todas esas situaciones estúpidas que no la llevaban a ningún lado. No, no había nadie ni siquiera la mitad de tímida que ella como para que pudiera tomarla como ejemplo. Para que pudiera… imitarla.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, sonrojándose al instante y volviendo la mirada. Sasuke estaba apoyado en la puerta para sostenerse en pie. ¿Cuánto rato llevaba ahí?

-Qué demonios estabas haciendo.- el entrecejo estaba fruncido hasta el punto de parecer que tuviera una sola ceja.- Mejor no me lo digas, seguro que es una estupidez.- volvió a meterse en la habitación de la mujer.- Tengo hambre, y el baño está hecho un asco.

Y con eso dicho, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando a una sonrojada y sorprendida Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

Habían adornado las calles con motivos navideños. Después de todo… se acercaba el baile de invierno, y toda la Villa parecía contagiada de la magia de aquel evento.

La chica de ojos blancos miraba las calles con una sonrisa en sus labios, hasta que miró unas figuras que se alzaban, imponentes. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, haciendo que su mirada dejara de reflejar algo de vida.

De espaldas a ella estaban Hyuuga Hiashi, con su hermana pequeña a su derecha, y su primo mayor a su izquierda. Las tres figuras estaban erguidas y con pose digna. Hyuuga Hinata se sintió pequeña, aunque estaba a una distancia prudencial de lo que _había sido_ su familia, y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se encogiera, como si el meter un poco la cabeza entre sus hombros pudiera hacerla invisible.

Sin embargo, aquello solo pareció hacerse notar.

Las dos figuras a los lados de su padre se giraron. La de la derecha, movió levemente la cabeza, para seguidamente volver a mirar fugazmente hacia su padre y otra vez a su hermana mayor, como si esperara un gesto por su parte. La otra, se giró por completo, con una leve inclinación de la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Su primo… seguía considerándola como su superior. Unas palabras brotaron de sus labios sin llegar a producir sonido alguno, pero la joven pudo entenderlas perfectamente, leyendo sus labios. "Hinata-sama"

Sintió cómo empezaban a picarle los ojos, y cómo su visión se nublaba por una pequeña capa transparente de gotas saladas. Miró la figura de su padre, que no se había movido un ápice.

Dio la vuelta sobre sí misma, agachando la cabeza, sintiendo una incesante presión en sus sienes.

_Un Hyuuga nunca baja la cabeza._

_Un Hyuuga nunca muestra debilidad._

_Un Hyuuga siempre debe ser frío._

Las palabras, que tantas veces había pronunciado su padre, aparecieron en su mente como incesantes golpes. Ella no era, para nada, como un Hyuuga.

Ella, a la mínima, **agachaba la cabeza**

Ella **era débil**

Ella **no era fría**

Ella… **ya no era un Hyuuga.**

Empezó a correr hasta las afueras de la villa, hasta llegar a un riachuelo que había pasados los campos de entrenamiento. Se apoyó contra un árbol, intentando calmar su respiración sofocada, llevándose una mano al pecho, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos blancos.

"Él… ni siquiera ha sido capaz de mirarme…"

¿Tan despreciable le parecía? ¿Tan… poco digna le parecía como para ni siquiera mirarle a la cara?

Su cuerpo cayó sobre la hierba, cubierta de una pequeña capa de nieve, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Golpeó el suelo hasta que sintió cómo una sustancia caliente empezaba a cubrir sus manos.

Dolor… ella solo sentía dolor…

"Ni siquiera… consideraron que pudiera ser un miembro de la familia secundaria"

El dolor de la joven no era físico, podía soportarlo. El dolor que ocupaba su corazón era emocional, un dolor enorme que nada ni nadie podría calmar algún día. El dolor del rechazo de toda su familia, de que la echaran de su propia casa por el simple hecho de no poder llegar a ser una Jounnin.

Ni siquiera le habían puesto el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Solo la habían echado, como si fuera algo que pudiera tirarse a la basura porque se había roto.

* * *

Cuando volvió a casa, había oscurecido hacía ya bastante tiempo. El moreno estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del pequeño apartamento, con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya era hora de que vinieras.

-Yo… go… gomenasai, Uchiha-san.- la voz le tembló, aunque la joven tampoco hizo nada por evitar que le temblara. Le fallaban las fuerzas.

-¿No ibas a hacer la compra? ¿Dónde está?

-Se… se me ha… ol… olvidado.- Sasuke frunció todavía más el ceño. Primero le encontraba en la situación más humillante de su vida, luego acababa con la cabeza entre _sus_ piernas sin ningún motivo sexual aparente, luego se la encontraba poniendo un montón de caras raras en el salón de su casa… y desaparecía diciéndole a través de la puerta que iba a comprar, para volver sin nada que se pudiera comer sin una cuchara.

-Eres una idiota. ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar si solo has salido para comprar? Ah… ya sé, te habrás encontrado con alguna amiguita, habréis empezado a hablar de cualquier tontería, y se te habrá olvidado… ¿no?- ella no contestó ni lo miró, sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, y sus manos se apretaron más hasta hacer un puño completamente cerrado. La miró, reparando en sus manos. Estaban… ensangrentadas. El joven cambió su cara irónica a otra con el ceño fruncido, de nuevo.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- su voz no mostraba interés alguno, pero si alguien sabía que él estaba allí…

-Na… nada.

-No mientas. Qué. Ha. Pasado.

-Le… digo que… na… nada.

-Escúchame, Hyuuga. Yo también vivo aquí ahora, y aunque quiera irme tanto como tú quieres que me vaya, exijo saber qué demonios ha pasado.- unos golpes al otro lado de la puerta alertaron a los dos, que giraron sus caras hacia la salida de la casa. Los ojos de la joven solo mostraban miedo.

-Hinata-sama, ábrame, por favor.- aquella voz hizo temblar a la aludida.- Solo quiero hablar con usted.

-Neji-onisan…- se volvió hacia Sasuke con pánico en la mirada. Si lo encontraban ahí…- Ti… tiene que esconderse.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

-Si Neji-onisan le encuentra estoy perdida… No… No puede verle en… en mi casa.- lo agarró del brazo con más fuerza de la que el moreno pensaba que tenía, y lo arrastró hacia su habitación- Pon… ponga este… este sello en la puerta… Neji-onisan sino… le notará…- el Uchiha la agarró del brazo, para decirle antes de que ella se soltara.

-Luego me vas a explicar unas cuantas cosas…- y cerró la puerta tras él.

La joven intentó calmarse todo lo que pudo antes de ir hacia la puerta de entrada. Nunca había sido buena mintiendo, mucho menos con el genio Hyuuga, que parecía conocerla mejor que nadie en el mundo.

Caminó con paso rápido y silencioso y abrió la puerta, mirando a su primo. El joven de ojos blancos la miraba preocupado.

-Hinata-sama, ¿puedo pasar?- la joven se hizo a un lado, escrutando rápidamente toda la habitación. Parecía no haber nada delatador del joven. El chico de cabello lacio y castaño se sentó en el sofá, y ella a su lado.- Siento lo de antes.

-No… no sé a qué… te refieres, Neji-onisan…

-A todos se nos hace difícil no tenerla entre nosotros, Hinata-sama.- el Hyuuga apretó los puños con fuerza.- Todavía no… entiendo cómo pudo hacerle eso.

-No… no importa…

-¡Claro que importa!- se levantó, enfadado.- ¡Usted es su hija! Por mucho que Hiashi-sama tenga que mirar por los intereses del Clan… No puedo aceptarlo.

-Ne... Neji-onisan… de… de verdad, no importa… Yo… solo era… un estorbo.

-Hinata-sama, el Bouke protege al Souke. Yo hubiera podido protegerla…

-Oto-san… pen… pensaría que… era lo mejor… para todos.- agarró las manos de su primo, intentando calmarle.- Yo… estoy… estoy bien, Neji-onisan… Oto-san… Yo… nunca hu… hubiera podido… conseguirlo.- el silencio reinó durante unos minutos, cada uno mirando un punto fijo de la casa, sin mirarse, sin pronunciar palabra. ¿Cómo convencerla de que **sí era necesaria** en el clan? ¿Cómo convencerle de que ella comprendía que **era demasiado débil como para ser considerada** una Hyuuga? Hinata sabía por qué lo había hecho su padre, y lo entendía, pero eso no quería decir que no doliera.

-El festival de invierno no será lo mismo sin usted este año, Hinata-sama.- Neji volvió a mirarla con rostro serio, pero con los ojos brillantes, demostrando de corazón que era cierto.- ¿Irá? Si… si usted fuera… yo podría… intentar pasar un tiempo con usted. Si quiere.

-Neji-onisan…- apreció el gesto, pero al momento negó con la cabeza. Sabía lo duros que eran los Hyuugas con las tradiciones, y aquello hizo que una espina se retorciera en su corazón. "A las celebraciones hay que ir juntos, como una familia unida". En ese momento lo entendió. Ella no era una Hyuuga, había sido desterrada de su Clan… No podía aparecer por su lado, aunque quisiera.- Yo… creo que no podré ir… Ten… tengo cosas que hacer en casa…

-Entiendo.- el joven se levantó, y ella con él.- Si cambia de opinión… Dígaselo a Ten-Ten, ella podrá decírmelo a mí y quedaremos en algún lado.- salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta en silencio.

-Arigatoo, Neji-onisan…

* * *

En la penumbra, estaba tumbado mirando al techo un joven de ojos negros, opacos en aquella densa oscuridad. Un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios, aunque otros lo hubieran considerado más como un bufido de molestia.

Así era él, Uchiha Sasuke, la persona que menos mostraba de sí mismo. Quizás fuera porque se había cerrado en banda hacía mucho tiempo, quizás porque el odio lo había cegado de tal forma que ya resultaba imposible el intentar llevarlo de nuevo hacia la luz… o quizás porque él mismo ni se había planteado el cambiar las viejas costumbres que había ido adquiriendo durante los últimos diez años de su vida, desde la muerte de sus padres.

En su mente circulaban un sin fin de pensamientos, a cuál más penoso. Se había quedado aquella noche despierto con la intención de recapacitar, de intentar comprender un poco a la chica que estaría durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

-Estúpida Hyuuga…- susurró, echando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su costado izquierdo, liberando la herida que todavía no se había acabado de cerrar, la herida que le había hecho su hermano.

Ella no tenía ni la mitad de problemas que él, no tenía a su familia muerta, no era la _renegada_ de la villa, no tenía que soportar a las chicas…

Seguro que se quejaba por llamar cualquier tipo de atención.

Tenía un apartamento, tenía un trabajo, tenía comida suficiente como para sobrevivir… ¿Qué mas se podía pedir de la vida?

¿Amigos? Oh, no… no, no, no, no… Los "amigos" siempre traían problemas, en especial… si se trataba de un amigo femenino…

¿Amantes? Por dios, con el cuerpo que tenía podría conseguir a algún tipejo de mala muerte con quien desfogarse…

No, lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo. En cambio él… era un patético personaje en un mundo de risa que, después de haber matado a su hermano y haber ido a la villa para acabar donde su infierno empezó, había sido "rescatado" por la persona más irritante del planeta. Una persona que temblaba cuando él la miraba, que tartamudeaba sin cesar, que no podía decir una frase coherente sin pasarse la mano por el pelo o empezar a jugar con sus dedos índices…

No, su vida, comparada con la de la Hyuuga, era horrible. Aunque no supiera lo que le había pasado a ella, seguro que él la ganaba con creces en su tormento…

_La cena la había servido la joven en la mesa, una vez el moreno se había sentado para comer, ahora que ya podía comer por sí mismo._

"_Estupendo… otra vez puré". Pensó el de ojos negros, mientras cogía una cuchara y la metía lentamente para volver a sacarla y escurrir el líquido denso que había en el tazón._

_La chica, por su parte, cogió la cuchara y, lentamente, se llevó la primera a la boca, sin decir una sola palabra._

_-¿No piensas decir nada?_

_-¿Ugh?- respondió ella, levantando un poco la vista, para volver a quitarla rápidamente al notar cómo el joven la miraba._

_-Tenemos una conversación pendiente.- el Uchiha dejó la cuchara en el tazón sin siquiera probarlo. Sabía que estaba bueno, pero tenía que hacer algo antes, y no le gustaba dejar las cosas para después.- Ya me he dado cuenta de que es cierto que quieres que me vaya, con todas tus ganas.- la joven se sonrojó, apretando las manos debajo de la mesa. Inconscientemente, había dejado de comer.- Por eso, creo que deberías explicarme por qué lo hiciste._

_-¿El… el qué… hice?- Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, molesto. ¿Otra vez estaba tartamudeando?_

_-Sí, me recogiste del suelo y me trajiste a tu casa sin preguntar. ¿Acaso no pudiste pensar que yo no quería tu ayuda? ¿Que quería seguir ahí?_

_-No… no le… entiendo._

_-El qué no entiendes. El qué es tan sumamente difícil para tu cabezota dura de entender que quisiera morirme.- su voz se había elevado un par de tonos. Aquello le molestaba demasiado, ¿por qué demonios se había metido en sus asuntos?_

_-Yo… yo no…_

_-Tú no qué._

_-Yo no pen… pensaba que… que quisiera… sui… suicidarse.- acabó diciendo.- Gomen…_

_-Ahora por qué demonios estás pidiendo perdón. Ya lo has hecho, no hay vuelta atrás.- volvió a coger la cuchara honda, mirándola un momento para volver a dejarla.- ¿No sabes cocinar otra cosa?_

_-¿Có… cómo?- preguntó ella, mirándole por primera vez a los ojos._

_-Llevo comiendo puré tanto tiempo que ni me acuerdo a qué sabe el resto de la comida.- la joven se sonrojó ante aquel comentario. De acuerdo que ella hubiera estado haciendo puré, pero solo lo hacía para facilitarle comer._

_-Per… perdo…_

_-No vuelvas a pedirme perdón, solo que para otra vez no hagas puré, sé masticar.- comió unas cuantas cucharadas antes de volver a abrir la boca.- Otra cosa, a qué ha venido lo del Hyuuga. Y no me digas que no sabes de qué te hablo porque no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces, simplemente responde._

_-Pre… preferiría… no… hablar de… eso._

_-Deberías recordar que yo vivo aquí, por ahora. Tengo que saber lo que puede afectarme._

_-No… le afectará… Uchiha-san. De… demo… la casa… es mía.- y dicho eso, se había levantado de la mesa y había abandonado la cena, sin probar ni una sola cucharada de su plato. El joven volvió a mirar su ración, acabándola, mientras mascullaba:_

_-Malditos Hyuugas…_

**Continuará…**

_Bueno, y hasta aquí por esta semana!! Me he reído bastante escribiéndolo (no todo el capítulo, porque hubiera sido una insensible…), más que nada porque he intentado meterle algún toque de humor… no sé si me equivocaré o no, pero con lo serio que es Sasuke, y lo tímida que es Hinata… creo que poner algún… "chiste" de vez en cuando igual hace que se alivie un poco la tensión… jaja!_

_En el otro capitulo no contesté a ningún review, así que en este contestaré a todos ^^_

_Nos vemos!!!_

_**Dark Amy-chan:**__ muchas gracias por explicarme!! Pero con lo torpe que soy… hasta que no me haya instalado un poco aquí no sabré muy bien cómo va todo… jaja, estoy teniendo problemas hasta para poder poner autores o fanfics en la memoria de mi ficha!! De todas formas… creo que ya lo he conseguido, lo siguiente que tengo que averiguar es cómo demonios puedo dejar un comentario con esta ficha!! (lo sé, una penita soy… jeje) Espero que te guste la conti, y a ver si me ayudáis un poco porque prontito se empezará a poner bien Sasuke… a ver si me llega la inspiración para seguirlo!! Sí, TORN ya está empezado aquí… me alegra que lo hayas podido guardar ^^_

_**Inmis:**__ Muchas gracias!! Sí, ya he empezado a subirlo aquí también, y lo estoy releyendo porque a habido alguna vez que en NarutoUchiha se me han descuadrado cosas, e incluso porque después de traducirlo.. tengo tantas ganas por subirlo que ni lo releo y hay bastantes faltas… menos mal que sois tan buenas que ni me lo reprocháis!! Solo espero poder hacerlo mejor aquí ^^ Me alegro que te guste cómo escribo, más de una vez me han dicho que soy un poco oscura escribiendo pero… es que me encanta hacerlo así!! La vida tiene muchas dificultades y muchas veces no queda reflejado… pero bueno, como escuché una vez… "En los cuentos de hadas siempre hay un final feliz… pero en la vida real, un final es un nuevo comienzo"_

_Me encanta esa frase!!_

_**Airi-Hyuuga:**__ Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! Ojalá te guste, ya me dirás ^^_

_**Shaapithaa: **__jeje, siiii, todo en la vida es un camino difícil, pero bueno, a veces no todo es lo que pensamos… ¿no? Jeje, quiero decirte que todavía no ha entrado en fase Hyuuga Hiashi, la persona que más miedo le da a Hinata… A modo de confesión… a mí no me parece tan malo!! =)_

_**Angela-Hinata:**__ me alegro que te guste, y me alegro que pienses que es buena!! (no sabes cuanto… muchas gracias!!) Intentaré ir subiéndola poco a poco, sin desesperar yo pero tampoco para haceos desesperar a vosotros!! Espero seguir leyéndote ^^_

_**Hinata08byakugan:**__ muchas gracias por tu apoyo, aquí tienes la conti ^^_

_**Takane65: **__muchas gracias!! Sí, la verdad es que Sasuke es un poco… tonto, pero yo no sé si sería capaz de confiar en alguien si me hubiera pasado lo mismo que a él… Hinata es todo lo contrario, por eso me encanta!!_

_**Rin Tsuki:**__ me alegra que te guste ^^ a mi también me encanta esta pareja!! Son tan distintos y a la vez tan… ¿iguales?_

_**O.o-Uchiha Akari-o.O: **__jaja, ¿sí? A ver si no cambio el chip demasiado rápido… cuando lo empecé a escribir (por primera vez…) me emocioné tanto que hice que sus personalidades cambiaran demasiado rápido… y acabó por no gustarme. Siendo tan distintos creo que tiene que ser un amor lento… solo espero que esta vez no se me cruce el cable! Espero volver a leerte por aquí, y ya me dirás si te gustó el capi ^^_

_**Layill:**__ Sasuke es un poco malo por naturaleza… ya irá cambiando!! Jeje, todas las personas cambian, aunque sea un poquito! Los dos tienen cosas en común, lo que pasa es que están tan empeñados con odiarse a muerte que no dejan paso a ver lo que les une… ¿Lo verán algún día? Me alegra saber que te gusta, y espero que no se haga pesado el que describa escena a escena… pero creo que algunas cosas es importante que se plasmen con todos los detalles… si me paso me lo dices, ¿vale? Es una crítica muy constructiva para mí, y significaría mucho. De verdad, muchas gracias por el comment, espero volver a leerte!!_

_**Yue yuna: **__me alegro que te gustara! Aquí tienes la continuación, espero poder volver a leerte, significa mucho para mí ^^_

_**Aiko Amori:**__ ¿Me recomendaron? Eso es mucho más de lo que podría desear! Muchas gracias por decirlo, significa mucho ^^ No sé, creo que pensé en que volvería a casa porque es un poco morboso… y Sasuke tiene una mentalidad un tanto peculiar, jeje. Me alegro que te guste, solo espero no decepcionarte ^^_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado (y/o leído) no sabéis lo que significa para mí eso!! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Un beso!!_


	5. 4Festival de Invierno

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL FESTIVAL DE INVIERNO**

-Oe, Shino, ¿no has notado a Hinata un poco extraña últimamente?- le preguntó un joven que estaba tirado sobre la hierba, con la cabeza apoyada en el lomo de un perro gigante.

-¿Mm?- preguntó el otro, para decirle que especificara.

-Ya sabes… últimamente se le ve más ausente, más distante de nosotros, como si tuviera miedo a decir algo. En fin, somos sus amigos, con nosotros nunca ha sido tan cortada como con el resto.- el otro chico, apoyado en el árbol, se quedó en silencio unos segundos, meditando.- Encima está cambiando… No sé, tiene más ojeras, y está más… demacrada.

-Puede que sea por el Festival.- el Inuzuka se incorporó sobre sus propios brazos para verle mejor.- Solía ir con su familia.

-Pero antes no le gustaba nada… por lo de las reglas Hyuuga…

-Ahora ya no es considerada como Hyuuga.- el perro gimió, como si hubiera entendido la conversación y estuviera triste. Con razón dicen en ocasiones que es el mejor amigo del hombre.- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te echaran de tu propia casa? Por mucho que odies algunas tradiciones, el que te excluyan de ellas es muy duro.

-¡Eso es imperdonable! Son una tanda de…- calló al momento en que notó un olor distinto, fuerte y masculino. Se giró inmediatamente hacia donde venía aquel olor…

-Aburame, Inuzuka.- saludó el recién llegado. Parecía como si se hubiera tele trasportado.

-Neji… [Maldita sea, es como si no solamente tuvieran ojos que lo ven todo…]- pensó el castaño, molesto.

-¿Y Hinata-sama?- preguntó el Hyuuga, ignorando por completo el rostro ceñudo del chico perro.

-Ya se ha ido.- contestó con tranquilidad el Aburame.- Hemos acabado de entrenar hace un rato, y ella tenía que hacer cosas.

-Ya veo...- respondió asintiendo, serio. Empezó a darse media vuelta cuando la voz de Kiba lo retuvo.

-No tienes derecho a buscarla, Hyuuga.- había parado en seco, apretando los puños.- Ella ya **no está entre tu lista de deberes**.- casi había escupido esas palabras, con rabia. Después de todo, nunca había llegado a perdonar el daño que le hizo en la pelea que tuvieron en el examen Chuunin, por su culpa tenía el corazón débil, incapacitándola para algunas cosas de lo que verdaderamente era su sueño. No vio los rápidos movimientos del chico. En un segundo, su perro estaba delante de él, con los dientes afilados, gruñendo a modo de proteger a su amo.

-Mide tus palabras, Inuzuka.

-¿Quieres que le digamos algo?- el Aburame se había colocado al lado del perro silenciosamente, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta hasta que hizo esa pregunta.

-Solo quería saber si había reconsiderado mi propuesta.

-¿Qué propuesta?- preguntó el de las marcas rojizas en las mejillas, subiéndose al lomo del animal. Vio cómo el Hyuuga volvía a apretar los puños con más fuerza. **Un Hyuuga… nunca daba explicaciones a nadie ajeno al Clan**.

-Ir al Festival de Invierno, para ver los fuegos artificiales con ella, como todos los años.- la respuesta pilló desprevenidos a los dos jóvenes, haciendo que Kiba casi abriera la boca por la impresión.- No todos pensamos como Hiashi-sama.- empezó a caminar.

-¡No podrás estar con ella!- le gritó el Inuzuka.- ¡_Su padre_ no te lo permitirá!- Neji se volvió para mirarle, amenazante. Aquellos ojos le causaron escalofríos…

* * *

_Una adolescente, de unos catorce años, se miraba en un espejo. Llevaba puesto un kimono lavanda, con pequeñas flores que adornaban sus mangas en una gama de morados más oscuros. El símbolo del Ying y el Yang aparecía bordado sobre su pecho izquierdo._

_-¿Hinata-sama, está ya lista?- preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta. La voz sonaba lejana, como si fuera de alguien que había vivido mucho tiempo._

_-Ha… Hai!- respondió, intentando sonreír una última vez, para darse cuenta de que aunque su cara permanecía sonriente, sus ojos no irradiaban luz. Aquella noche… debía comportarse como un Hyuuga. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, mirando a la mujer de soslayo, que permanecía con la cabeza gacha haciendo una reverencia. Su corazón se encogió, angustiado… Tan mayor y guardando las viejas costumbres, a pesar de que llevaban la misma sangre por sus venas. Avanzó por el pasillo de madera hasta casi volver la esquina, donde seguramente estaría ya su padre. No se equivocaba.- Oto-san…- susurró, inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto._

_El hombre asintió, a modo de saludo y la miró de arriba abajo, para comprobar que no había nada en su aspecto que pudiera causar mala impresión. Sin decir nada, empezó a caminar, seguido de sus dos hijas y su sobrino. Y tras ellos, el Consejo del Clan y el resto de los miembros de la familia secundaria._

·

Una joven de cabello largo y lacio se incorporó de golpe, con la respiración agitada. Miró a su alrededor, intentando ubicarse. Suspiró…

Solo había sido un sueño.

Escuchó una respiración tranquila en la habitación de al lado. Uchiha Sasuke dormía en su cuarto, sin alterarse, completamente ajeno a sus inquietos pensamientos. La Hyuuga se levantó y caminó a tientas en la oscuridad hasta llegar a la pequeña cocina. Cogió un vaso de cristal y lo llenó de leche hasta llegar a la mitad.

Volvió a caminar hacia el salón, sin sueño y con los ojos vacíos.

"Era solo un sueño…"

Se apoyó en la pared sobre su hombro, mirando por la ventana con aire ausente. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día.

"La primera vez que Neji-oniisan se acercó a mí en una de esas reuniones"

Después de la pelea para acceder al nivel de Chuunin, Hyuuga Neji había sido bastante más suave con ella, pero siempre guardando las distancias propias por la diferencia de familias. Pero aquella noche, mientras todos veían como una familia los fuegos, ella se había alejado, tan invisible como siempre, a pesar de los sentidos extra sensoriales propios de su Clan.

Como siempre, se sentía diminuta.

No le habían dirigido la palabra en toda la noche, pero tampoco le habían permitido ir con sus compañeros de grupo a ver alguna animación de la feria, ni siquiera hablar con ellos.

Tenía ganas de llorar, y se había alejado para intentar calmarse y no recibir la mirada severa de su padre por su repentino cambio de humor. Después de todo… era como si el Clan Hyuuga careciera de sentimientos, excluyéndola a ella con desprecio, como si no fuera digno dirigirle la palabra por ser tan débil y mostrarlos tan claramente como el agua.

Entonces, su primo mayor puso la mano sobre su hombro, y el sollozo que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios fue callado por la sorpresa.

_-Debería verlos. Este año, los fuegos están siendo muy bonitos.- la niña de catorce años se volvió hacia él con los ojos llorosos, sorprendiéndole.- ¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama?_

_-Arigatõ, Neji-oniisan_

Y a partir de ese año, durante todos los demás hasta el de este año, había visto los fuegos con el simple apoyo de su primo mayor, que le ponía una mano en el hombro para que viera que no estaba sola.

"Este año… No veré los fuegos"

·

Una sombra apoyada en el marco de una puerta vio cómo una lágrima caía por la mejilla de la chica. Sin hacer ruido, cerró la puerta y volvió a meterse en la cama.

* * *

-Si pretendes no despertarme, no sigas intentándolo. Eres sumamente ruidosa.- abrió un ojo, enarcando la ceja, para mirar a la joven. Hinata estaba al lado de la mesa, con un papel entre los dedos, estirados como si estuvieran a punto de dejarlo caer sobre la superficie de madera.- Qué haces.- aunque era una pregunta, sonaba como una imposición de respuesta.

-Oh… Su… sumimasen, Uchi… Uchiha-san. Iba a… dejarle una… una nota…- sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente al sentir la mirada sobre todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Le ponía nerviosa que le miraran tan directamente.- Yo… no ven… no vendré a comer… Le he… dejado la comida… preparada.- Sasuke gruñó, a modo de asentimiento.- Bueno, etto… yo… yo me voy ya, sino… llegaré tarde.- empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y, cuando llegó hasta ella, se paró para decirle.- Oh, Sa… Uchiha-san, de… debería abrir…

-Las ventanas. Sí, lo sé, tu amigo el chucho podría olerme.- el rubor se extendió hasta el cuello. Asintió, todavía de espaldas, y salió de la habitación.- Como si no lo supiera…

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata llegó corriendo al campo de entrenamiento, donde sus dos compañeros la estaban esperando ya. Como siempre, se había retrasado.

-Tranquila Hinata, acabamos de llegar.- dijo suavemente un chico mientras se ajustaba las gafas a los ojos.

-Gomen… chicos.- susurró mientras intentaba tranquilizar su respiración agitada por la carrera.- Me… me dormí.- mintió. Se había levantado esa mañana temprano, después de sueños intranquilos sobre el festival que empezaría al día siguiente. Había estado haciendo comida variada, para que Uchiha Sasuke comiera algo sano. Era increíble que ya llevara 20 días en su casa, y ella todavía no se hubiera delatado por el miedo a ser descubierta.

-¿No has dormido bien?- le preguntó Kiba mientras acariciaba a su fiel compañero, mirando con gesto ceñudo las profundas ojeras de la chica.- Tienes la cara cansada.

-Sí… claro que sí, Kiba-kun. Es solo… que anoche tuve cosas que hacer, y me acosté un poco tarde. [En realidad no estoy diciendo algo que no sea verdad… Ayer estuve lavando la ropa de Uchiha-san y la mía…]- no pareció muy convencido, pero sonrió.

Estuvieron entrenando un rato largo las técnicas de taijutsu que habían aprendido hacía mucho tiempo en la academia, para luego empezar a luchar entre ellos, como si fueran enemigos.

Hacía dos meses aproximadamente, Hinata les había pedido que le ayudaran a entrenar para volver a presentarse al examen de Jounnin, sorprendiéndoles. El año anterior, cuando se había presentado con ellos, acabó muy malherida. Un siervo de Orochimaru se había infiltrado y había intentado matarla, para averiguar alguna de las técnicas ocultas de ese clan.

Su padre ni siquiera se había movido del asiento durante la pelea, mientras su hija recibía un golpe tras otro, hasta que habían anulado el combate. Cuando pararon de pelear, se había levantado del asiento, seguido de Hyuuga Hanabi y Hyuuga Neji, marchándose del lugar.

Ahora, casi medio año más tarde, Hinata intentaba prepararse para poder ascender a Jounnin y seguir en el mismo equipo que sus compañeros. Normalmente la ponían para misiones sencillas, pero se había vuelto más bien una Ninja de rastreo que acompañaba a los grupos, a modo de reconocimiento del lugar. Casi ningún grupo la dejaba intervenir en las batallas, y eso le hacía sentir completamente miserable.

Por eso, quería volver a presentarse, quería poder ser una kunoichi de verdad.

-Hinata.- la llamó Kiba después de entrenar durante unas horas. Ya debían ser las dos del medio día.- ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

-¿Mañana?- su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.- No… no lo sé… ¿No podéis entrenar?- aquella pregunta intencionada para intentar salir del tema relativo al festival los tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Eh? No, no es eso- dijo el Inuzuka sonriendo nerviosamente mientras su perro le ponía la cabeza para que le acariciara.- Por la noche.

-Ayer nos preguntamos si querrías venir al Festival con nosotros.- se explicó Shino, con calma.- Podríamos ir a cenar, y luego mirar algunos puestos. Hace mucho que no salimos como antes.

-Oh.- aquello era cierto. Desde que habían ascendido, no se veían tanto como antes, ya que ellos tenían misiones más largas. Seguían siendo amigos, todavía más desde que ella se había tenido que ir de su propia casa, un mes más tarde del examen. Pero era completamente cierto que hacía mucho que no salían a cenar los tres juntos.- Yo no… Yo no sé si voy a poder…

-Si te preocupa lo que digan esa panda de estirados puedes estar tranquila, Hinata, nosotros no les dejaremos que se acerquen a ti.- el Aburame lo miró de soslayo con el rostro fruncido por la mala boca de su compañero. En ocasiones, a Kiba más le valdría tener la bocaza cerrada. Cuando miró a su amiga, la vio sonriendo de medio lado, como una mueca de dolor mal disimulada.

-Lo que Kiba quería decir es que… siempre hemos querido ir los tres al Festival, juntos. Este año podría ser el primero de muchos.

-Ya… Ya lo había entendido…- titubeó la joven.- Demo… no sé si podré ir. Tengo… tengo que limpiar… la casa y…

-Oh, vamos, ¡Hinata! Eso lo puedes hacer en otro momento. ¡Vayamos juntos! Lo pasaremos bien.- dijo sonriéndole. Ella iba a volver a contestar cuando escucharon unos gritos procedentes de entre los árboles. De repente, una mancha negra y naranja fue lanzada a unos pocos metros del ellos. Miraron hacia donde había aparecido aquel misil y vieron aparecer a una joven de ojos verdes y cabello rosa andando a grandes zancadas, seguida de cerca por un chico de piel pálida y cabello negro, con una sonrisa en sus labios sin ser nada sincera.- ¿Qué demonios…?

-¡NARUTO! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso de mí!- avanzó hasta estar a unos pasos de él, dándose cuenta de los otros tres jóvenes.- Oh. Hola, chicos.

-Sa… Sakura-san…- dijo la chica, saludando brevemente con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Demo, ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Yo quiero poder conseguirte algo esta noche!- una venita apareció en la frente de la chica de ojos verdes.

-Que consigas algo para mí como amigo es una cosa, ¡pero que es para que no me sienta sola es otra completamente diferente!- le chilló mientras lo zarandeaba una y otra vez hacia delante y hacia atrás.- ¡Yo-no-necesito-que-nadie-tenga-compasión-de-mí!- terminó soltándolo, estampándolo contra el suelo de nuevo.

-Siempre lo mismo…- dijo el moreno, sonriendo al grupo sin sentirlo.- ¿Iréis mañana por la noche al Festival?

-Eso estábamos hablando ahora.- explicó Kiba, sonriendo.- ¿Verdad que sí iremos, Hinata?- el que estaba en el suelo, al escuchar ese nombre reaccionó.

-¿Hinata-chan? ¡Hinata-chan! Menos mal que estás aquí, esa loca acabará matándome.- le explicó mientras se colocaba a sus espaldas.- Siempre que le digo algo bonito y le demuestro lo mucho que le quiero acaba golpeándome…- la joven de ojos blancos sonrió forzadamente, haciendo que el Inuzuka frunciera el ceño.

-Oe, Naruto. Deja de hacer el idiota.- le gruñó.- Sakura, deberías ponerle un bozal para que se callara de vez en cuando.

-¿Un bozal yo? ¡Eso sería más adecuado para ti, chucho!- los dos jóvenes empezaron a discutir ruidosamente, como siempre que se encontraban. Sakura miró a la Hyuuga un momento antes de sonreír.

-Hinata, Shino, ¿iréis al Festival?

-Etto… no sé si… podré ir.- intentó excusarse, pero la otra chica no le dejó.

-¿No? sería agradable que vinierais con nosotros, Naruto se pone muy molesto cuando salimos como equipo. Venid con nosotros, ¿vale?

-[¿Ir al Festival… con Naruto-kun?]- sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado, y una sonrisa inundó sus labios.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encontró a Uchiha Sasuke durmiendo tranquilamente en uno de los sillones del salón. Todavía tenía aquella sonrisa boba en los labios, propio de una mujer enamorada… hasta que lo vio.

Temió hacer cualquier tipo de ruido que pudiese molestarlo o despertarlo. Parecía tan… tranquilo. "Bueno, no es que no parezca tranquilo cuando está despierto… Pero… dormido no intimida tanto…"

Como si sus pensamientos fueran directamente a la cabeza del joven, vio desde la puerta cómo el Uchiha esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado. Aquello la sorprendió, pero al momento sonrió levemente.

Se quitó las sandalias con cuidado de no molestarlo y caminó a paso lento hacia él. Mientras caminaba, pensó: "No sé qué es lo que ven todas las chicas de la villa en ti… Uchiha-san. Siempre eres tan… ¿frío? ¿Orgulloso? ¿Egocéntrico?- la joven suspiró.- ¿De verdad viniste para morir aquí?"

Había llegado hasta él.

Estaba a solo un paso de su persona.

Iba a extender la mano hacia él cuando de repente, se vio en el suelo, con la garganta apretada, casi hasta el punto de no poder respirar. Gimió, con lágrimas en los ojos por la sorpresa y el dolor.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sintió miedo. Un miedo terrible la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, haciendo que empezara a forcejear contra él, haciendo su agarre más fuerte.

Lo único que quería era apartar aquella mirada inyectada en sangre de sí misma.

·

Estaban uno en cada punta de la habitación.

La chica, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad, todavía completamente roja por la falta de oxígeno y por el terror. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, sin poder evitarlo.

El chico, la miraba apoyado en la pared, al lado de la ventana. Su rostro fruncido en una mueca de desagrado, y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-No debiste hacer eso.- lo primero que le decía desde que se había despertado, espetándolo con rabia.- Qué se supone que estabas haciendo.- Hyuuga Hinata seguía sin hablar, de espaldas a él y medio encorvada sobre sí misma. Los temblores seguían siendo incontrolables.

-[¿Qué…? Yo no… Yo solo… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por… qué me atacó? ¿Es que…?]- incluso su mente balbuceaba, mucho menos iba a poder pronunciar una palabra en aquel momento.

-Hyuuga, contesta. Qué se supone que estabas haciendo.- nada, ella no decía nada. Había empezado a sollozar. No la veía, pero notaba su respiración agitada, sus intentos por controlarse, cada vez menores. Parecía como si quisiera abrazarse a sí misma, y había puesto sus brazos en torno a su pecho, en torno a su corazón.- [Maldita sea, ¿es que no va a darme una maldita explicación? ¿Cómo se le ocurre aparecer de la nada y acercárseme tanto? Podía haberla matado. Podía haberla matado… y entonces toda Konoha sabría que yo había sido. Joder… ¿Es que no tiene nada en la cabeza?]- se acercó a ella con paso calmo, y la agarró del brazo con violencia.- Te he…

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- chilló Hinata. El brazo del moreno calló hacia abajo como un saco muerto, sin poder moverlo. Abrió los ojos, mirándola sin entender. Cuando vio sus ojos, comprobó que estaban llenos de venitas a su alrededor.

-[¿Se está protegiendo?]- confuso por lo que estaba viendo, fue a pedirle una explicación, dando un paso hacia delante, hacia ella. Cuando le había cerrado el tenketsu había retrocedido cinco pasos, alargando la distancia.

-No… No dé… ni un solo paso más. Está… está en mi campo… de adivinación.- como si fuera una orden de vida o muerte, Sasuke paró en seco.- Parece… que ya está mucho mejor… Quiero… quiero que se vaya… de mi casa.- aquella frase entrecortada hizo reaccionar al chico. Supo en ese mismo momento que le tenía miedo.

-Hyuuga, vamos a hablarlo.- intentó dar otro paso hacia ella, pero vio cómo ponía un brazo hacia delante, y el otro en su espalda.

-Si da… si da un solo… paso más… Pelearé… contra usted, y seré yo misma la que le lleve…- tragó saliva, intentando insuflarse valor, convenciéndose a sí misma.- ante la Hokage.- el chico rió socarronamente.

-¿Llevarme… ante la Hokage, tú? No lo harás.- dio otro paso hacia delante, más seguro, viendo que la joven activaba su línea sucesoria completamente. Ambos tensaron los músculos de su cuerpo.- Lo que sea.- dio media vuelta, andando otra vez hasta donde había estado apoyado. Abrió la ventana corredera y salió de allí. Hinata se dejó caer sobre sus propias piernas, y empezó a llorar.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Hyuuga Hinata entró a su apartamento, después de entrenar todo el día ella sola. Se desabrochó las sandalias Ninja y caminó con paso tembloroso hacia el lavabo.

Definitivamente, necesitaba un baño de agua caliente.

-Kiba-kun y Shino-kun vendrán a las ocho… Y yo no tengo ningún ánimo de ir…- suspiró mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente.- Solo quiero despertar de esta desagradable pesadilla…

·

Aquella mañana había ido al cementerio, a la tumba de su madre. Ni siquiera habían quitado la nieve de la losa.

Con sumo cuidado, empezó a apartar suavemente el pequeño manto que la cubría, para luego dejar un lirio blanco sobre ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a visitarla… Desde que el Uchiha había aparecido en su vida.

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar la noche anterior.

Sabía que no hubiera podido vencerle, pero por lo menos… había sido… _valiente._

"Oka-san… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?"

Sus ojos, llenos de tristeza, estaban clavados en el nombre de su difunta madre. La echaba de menos, más que a nada en el mundo. Ella… era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido, pero ya no estaba. ¿Por qué las buenas personas tenían que desaparecer?

Suspiró, agachándose hasta dejar su cara a solo unos centímetros de la lápida. Besó justo donde ponía "madre", para luego susurrar débilmente.

-Por fin lo hice. Ya vuelvo… a estar sola.- se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.- Así no podré defraudar a nadie…

* * *

Se miró al espejo, pero sin verse. Ante el espejo, había una figura delgada dentro de un kimono de color blanco roto, como sus ojos. Su rostro, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana, tenía los ojos vacíos.

Los labios de la joven se tornaron levemente hacia arriba, esbozando una tímida sonrisa sin nada de calidez. Después de todo…

_Ya no estaba en casa._

_Ya no iría al Festival de Invierno en familia._

¿Acaso aquello no debía hacerla feliz? ¿Por qué sentía cómo su pecho se oprimía? Cuando iba con su familia, se sentía diminuta e inexistente para todos, tan insignificante para el resto del mundo que ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Rodeada de gente… pero sintiéndose completamente sola.

Ahora iba a ir con sus amigos y compañeros de academia. Lo que siempre había estado deseando se iba a hacer realidad. Y, sin embargo, seguía sintiendo su corazón vacío.

¿Es que acaso **nadie** podría llenar el hueco que había dejado su madre al morir?

¿Es que acaso nunca iba a sentirse realmente… **amada**?

¿Es que nunca… iba a poder ser verdaderamente **feliz**?

Cierto que cuando estaba con sus amigos era feliz, pero… también era cierto que muchas veces se sentía como una carga, como algo de lo que tuvieran que hacerse cargo los que estaban a su alrededor.

En ese mismo instante, se dio cuenta de algo que jamás hubiera pensado.

"Soy una mala persona…"

Dio un respingo. Habían llamado a la puerta.

Volvió a sonreír tristemente una vez más, para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta. Se calzó y les abrió a sus amigos. Enseguida, el Inuzuka empezó a olisquear.

-¡Hinata-chan! Estás muy guapa. [Huele raro… Como si hubiera alguien más…]- dijo al ver cómo ella ponía una cara extraña al verle.- ¿Vamos? Sakura, Sai y Naruto nos estarán esperando ya.- la joven sonrió débilmente y asintió, empezando a andar con uno a cada lado. Anduvieron un poco, hasta llegar frente al Ichiraku, el punto de encuentro. Como no, Naruto estaba intentando convencer a Sakura de que debían cenar allí, mientras la joven negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, cada vez más molesta.- ¡Vosotros!- los tres jóvenes les miraron.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué tal?- saludó Sakura, intentando apartar al rubio, que le cogía la manga para decirle que le hiciera caso.- ¿Vamos? Naruto está poniéndose muy pesado con lo de que cenemos aquí… Estoy harta de comer tanto ramen.

-¿Cómo puedes estar harta del ramen, dattebayoo?- exclamó el Uzumaki, haciendo que todos se rieran. Miró a los presentes.- Ano… Hinata-chan.- se acercó a ella hasta estar a un solo paso de ella, que se había ruborizado por completo.- ¿Verdad que podríamos cenar aquí?- la Hyuuga intentó calmar su respiración y no desmayarse, cosa que casi siempre le pasaba cuando estaba en compañía del rubio.

-Etto… Yo…- el chico perro le dio un manotazo al Uzumaki, que se había acercado _demasiado _a su amiga. Todos sabían lo que la chica sentía por el joven. Bueno, todos no… el que debería saberlo no tenía ni idea.

-¡Oe! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Qué confianzas son esas?- se defendió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ugh?- empezó a reírse.- ¿Estás saliendo acaso con Hinata-chan, Kiba?- los dos, tanto Hinata como Kiba, se sonrojaron furiosamente. Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza, acallándolo.

-Tengamos la fiesta en paz, Naruto.- miró a la Hyuuga con una sonrisa en los labios.- Siempre es lo mismo… no se le puede sacar a ningún lado. Hinata, ¿qué tal si vamos a la feria ya? Seguro que encontramos algún puesto de comida tradicional.

-Hai… Yo… conozco… alguno.- contestó, dubitativa. Los presentes sonrieron, empezando a andar con ella, mientras que el Uzumaki mascullaba alguna frase incomprensible para el resto.

* * *

A una buena distancia de donde se celebraba el Festival de Invierno, cerca de un río a las afueras de la Villa, se encontraba un moreno de ojos negros como el carbón, con el ceño fruncido y mirada molesta, despellejando un conejo que había cazado para cenar esa noche.

"Tuve que haberlo visto antes… Lo sabía, es otra mujer estúpida que lo único que quería era acercarse a mí… Como las demás. Por mucho que diga y actúe, es como las demás mujeres… Esa timidez es solo una apariencia para ganarse a la gente."

Se había enfadado consigo mismo, por haber estado durante tanto tiempo en casa de esa… Hyuuga.

"Encima eso… Una Hyuuga. No… no podía ser de otro Clan, tenía que ser del Clan más parecido al mío… Debía haberme ido en cuanto pude empezar a caminar. Maldita sea…"

Gruñó, recordando que en realidad no se había ido por su propio pie, sino que se había ido porque ella, esa maldita Hyuuga, le había echado de su casa. ¡Encima había sido por su culpa!

Por su maldita culpa, obviamente. Si no le hubiera cogido cuando estaba en malas condiciones, no hubiera acabado viviendo con ella, y si no hubiera acabado viviendo con ella, no se hubiera acercado a él mientras dormía.

Por supuesto. Era culpa de la Hyuuga. ¿Cómo iba a saber él quién demonios era? ¿Y si hubiera sido un enemigo? Durante sus años de soledad y enfrentamiento continuo con todo lo que se encontraba, para ganar poder, muchas veces le habían asaltado durmiendo. Por eso siempre tenía un sueño intranquilo, para poder defenderse en caso de que le sorprendieran.

A Uchiha Sasuke… nadie debía acercársele mientras dormía. Era como firmar su sentencia de muerte.

"Menos mal que no la maté. Si lo hubiera hecho, me hubieran descubierto en seguida. Bastante me ha costado ya sortear a los Anbus que hay puestos por las salidas de la ciudad… Con tanta seguridad, voy a tener que esperar a que acabe el maldito Festival para poder irme de esta villa. Demonios… nunca debí regresar"

Activó su línea sucesoria para crear un genjutsu que lo hiciera invisible a él, y a la fogata que iba a hacer para asar al conejo. Nadie debía verlo, nadie debía saber donde estaba. Si lo supieran… no le dejarían en paz.

* * *

No sabía exactamente a ciencia cierta en qué momento había decidido ir a ver qué había por el Festival. Era cierto que si le descubrían, todo se habría acabado, pero no entendía qué era exactamente lo que llamaba a todo el mundo tanto la atención de esas festividades.

Él no había vuelto a pisar uno desde que habían muerto sus padres.

·

Subido en la copa de un árbol, entrecerró los ojos para ver a más distancia. Allí estaba todo el mundo de Konoha, viendo puestos de comida y de abalorios para la ropa, juegos… parecían felices.

Escuchó la risa estúpida de su antiguo compañero de grupo, seguida de la de Sakura. Con rapidez, dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenían aquellos sonidos. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Allí estaba, con ellos, la Hyuuga. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro de forma tímida. Naruto gritaba una y otra vez al Inuzuka para que atinara con las anillas para conseguir un peluche. El Aburame estaba al lado de la joven de ojos blancos, de manera protectora.

Se fijó más en la chica que le había recogido tiempo atrás. Vio que la sonrisa era forzada, y que sus ojos estaban completamente tristes, resignados. Siguió su mirada hasta encontrarse con su excompañero rubio, que estaba hablando con la molestia de pelo rosa.

"¿Acaso…?"

Desde el árbol, vio que cuando Naruto se acercó a ella, se sonrojó furiosamente. Apretó los puños inconscientemente. Se acordó. Esa chica de pelo negro y ojos blancos era la alumna más débil y patosa de su clase en la Academia. La niña… que siempre miraba desde detrás de un árbol al Uzumaki entrenando.

Nunca se fijó en ella. Sabía que era una Hyuuga, pero no le había dado importancia. El hecho de que no fuera un oponente que pudiera hacerle más fuerte, había hecho que simplemente la ignorara, como al resto de las chicas.

"No has cambiado nada desde que me fui de la villa"

Notó un cambio en los gestos de la muchacha. De repente, era como si se removiera incómoda ante algo que él no llegaba a comprender. Empezó a mirar alrededor de la chica, a una distancia relativamente cercana a ella.

"Hyuugas…"

Como si resultaran una amenaza tan latente para él como para ella, se escondió un poco más dentro del árbol. Sabía que era completamente inútil, si hubiera cualquier Hyuuga de esa familia con su línea sucesoria activada, lo encontrarían… Por mucho que se escondiese.

Volvió a mirar a la joven de ojos blancos, y se extrañó. Más aún cuando vio a Shino y Kiba delante de ella, el segundo con el ceño fruncido. Sus excompañeros de equipo parecían un tanto incómodos.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?"

Se preguntó el Uchiha. Aguzó el oído al ver cómo Hyuuga Hinata se encogía más al ver que se acercaban hacia ellos. Tenía miedo… De eso estaba completamente seguro, estaba actuando de la misma forma que con él cuando se habían encontrado por última vez en su casa.

-Levanta la cabeza.- aquella voz, incluso más imponente que la de su propio padre Uchiha Fugaku, se adentró en sus oídos, haciendo que frunciera el entrecejo.- Un Hyuuga **nunca** agacha la cabeza.- Sasuke comprobó que Shino, el más callado de los dos amigos de la chica, daba un paso a su izquierda, para acabar de ocultarla. Kiba estaba con los dientes y los puños apretados. ¿Aquello podía ser odio? ¿O solo era rabia?

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella!- gritó mientras le enseñaba los colmillos. El Uchiha vio cómo le habían crecido las uñas, transformando sus manos en garras.- No tienes derecho.

-Hinata, **te he dicho** que levantes la cabeza.- ordenó, pasando olímpicamente del Inuzuka. Sasuke, sin saber por qué, comenzó a sentir furia. Era exactamente lo mismo que le pasaba a él cuando su padre vivía. Abrió los ojos enormemente cuando vio el rostro de la joven. Se estaba mordiendo el labio, intentando no temblar ante aquella mirada. El moreno, subido en el árbol, vio los ojos del jefe del Clan Hyuuga. Casi le dieron escalofríos.

-O… Oto… san.- balbuceó en un susurro. El Hyuuga ni siquiera se inmutó. Sasuke miró alrededor. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Todos miraban la escena, ansiosos por saber lo que iba a pasar. La comitiva Hyuuga se mantenía tras su jefe, y las dos personas que estaban cubriendo sus flancos. Hyuuga Neji a su izquierda, y Hyuuga Hanabi a su derecha. Todos los presentes de ojos blancos, estaban erguidos, inmunes. Todos con la mirada fría y fija sobre la persona que estaba ante Hyuuga Hiashi. Hyuuga Hinata. Las siguientes palabras, estallaron en los oídos de todos como un relámpago.

-No debías haber venido. Tenías que haber pedido permiso para asistir con _La Familia_.- Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza. Las malditas reglas de los Clanes importantes. Siempre unidos, siempre felices… siempre apariencias. Desde su posición, vio cómo Kiba saltaba hacia él en un intento de atacarle. Neji se puso delante de su tío y lo cogió por el cuello al vuelo.- No hagas estupideces, niño.- Hinata empezó a temblar.

-¡¿Por qué ha venido, dattebayoo?! ¡Estábamos pasándolo muy bien hasta que has aparecido!- Sasuke posó sus ojos en el rubio, viendo cómo la Haruno le daba un codazo en las costillas para que se callara, pero él no hizo caso.- ¡¿No tuvo bastante con echarla de su propia casa?! ¿Cómo su propio padre le puede hacer eso a su hija?- chilló.

-Su… sumimasen… oto-san.- hizo una reverencia. Sasuke se quedó estático en aquel lugar. ¿Cómo era posible lo que estaba viendo? ¿Cómo era posible que no le hiciera frente cuando la había humillado delante de todo el pueblo?- Me… me iré… ahora.

Los murmullos empezaron en el mismo momento en que ella dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, pidiendo perdón a todo el mundo con forme se iba abriendo paso entre la muchedumbre. El Inuzuka iba a seguirla, pero Shino lo cogió por el brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora querrá estar sola.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata iba corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Había salido de la Villa de la Hoja, sin ver realmente nada a su alrededor. Una piedra allí, casas allá… Solamente quería correr y escapar.

Huir…

Hyuuga Hinata quería huir de aquel sitio, alejarse hasta donde nadie pudiese verla y llorar como una niña.

Paró en seco, sintiendo una presencia. No sabía donde estaba, y sus sentidos estaban un poco colapsados por todos sentimientos vividos no hacía mucho tiempo, pero algo sentía. Iba a actuar su Byakugan cuando vio delante suya la imponente figura de Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Qué…- empezó, intentando sacar valor para hacer la pregunta, sintiendo cómo le temblaban las piernas- qué haces… aquí?

-Hmpf.- un resoplido fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.- Bonita actuación hace un momento…- Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- ¿Siempre eres así de débil?- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar esas duras palabras. Se estremeció, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Uchiha.- Ya veo que sí.- el moreno se llevó una mano a la frente, como si estuviera pensando algo. La chica de ojos blancos lo miraba sin comprender.

-¿Por… qué…?- pero él la cortó.

-Eres patética.- dio media vuelta, empezando a andar en sentido contrario hacia donde estaba la chica.

-Ya… ya lo sé…- susurró, más para sí misma que para el otro. Sin embargo, este lo escuchó perfectamente, dejando de andar. El Uchiha gruñó, en cierto modo enfadado consigo mismo por saber que se arrepentiría al instante de hacerlo. Él nunca ayudaba a la gente, él… _odiaba_ ayudar a la gente.

-Hyuuga.- la joven levantó la cabeza como si tuviera un resorte activado.- Golpéame.

-¿Eh?- empezó a negar con la cabeza, confusa.

-Venga, no me hagas esperar todo el día. Gol-pé-a-me.

-De… de… demo… Yo…- en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, Sasuke estaba a solo dos centímetros de su cara. La joven se sonrojó furiosamente por su cercanía.

-Golpéame… o haré algo para que me golpees.- dijo mientras sonreía socarronamente. La chica abrió los ojos, entre sorprendida y asustada. ¿Qué había querido decir con que haría algo para que le golpeara? Con duda y miedo, empezó a levantar la mano. Con paso tembloroso, le golpeó suavemente, más como una caricia que una bofetada.- ¿Eso es un golpe? Joder…- se acercó a una roca grande, golpeándola con fuerza, partiéndola en dos. Volvió a acercarse a ella en cuestión de segundos.- Eso es un golpe. Ahora, hazlo.

-Pero… yo no… yo no quiero hacerle daño…- susurró débilmente, escondiéndose entre sus hombros.

-Si no me golpeas tú, te golpearé yo a ti.- Hinata abrió los ojos considerablemente. Cuando vio que él empezaba a levantar la mano hacia ella, solo pudo cerrarlos con fuerza, y esperar a recibir el golpe. Sin embargo, ese golpe nunca llegó hasta ella.- Me voy. Adiós, perdedora.- Hyuuga Hinata abrió los ojos, viendo cómo se marchaba murmurando cosas demasiado alto, como si quisiera que las escuchara.- Chica estúpida… no es capaz ni de defenderse… ¿Cómo pretende ser Ninja?... Qué estupidez… la matarían a la primera de cambio si fuera sola…- apretó los puños con fuerza, más enfadada consigo misma que con el de ojos negros.- ¿No es capaz de hacer algo bien?

-Qué ba… baka…- susurró la joven para sí, mucho más suave que el otro.- Como si él supiera lo que… lo que quiere en la… vida.- Sasuke recibió ese golpe bajo de mal humor. Se volvió hacia ella, enfadado.

-Te equivocas. Yo tenía muy claro lo que quería en mi vida, y tú te metiste donde no te llamaban.

-Eso… eso no era… una salida.- empezó a tartamudear ella al ver cómo se había acercado de nuevo hasta estar a solo unos pasos.

-¿Qué es mejor? ¿Tener pena de ti mismo como haces tú?- le cogió del mentón para levantarle la cara y que le mirase.- ¿Llorar todas las noches porque odias tu vida? ¿Ver a tu padre y dejar que te pisotee? Yo, en mi vida, siempre he hecho lo que he querido.

-¡Cállate!- gritó la chica, apartándolo de un empujón y llorando.

-Sabes, a mi no me das ninguna pena. Si no te esfuerzas tú misma por cambiar, no lo va a hacer nadie por ti. Por eso… siempre serás una perdedora.

-¡Tú no entiendes nada!- estalló ella. En toda su vida, había sido la resignada Hinata, la chica que apoquinaba con todo lo que le decían. Sin oponerse, sin rebelarse… la dulce y tierna, sumisa, Hinata… Esa noche, después del fuerte golpe de su padre, las palabras de Sasuke estallaron en su pecho con un sin fin de emociones.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo había empezado aquello, Sasuke se encontró con una joven de ojos blancos, llorando a moco tendido, golpeando su pecho con un poco de fuerza, pero no tanta como una persona realmente fuerte.

Notó cómo paraba de golpearle, sin fuerza y continuando el llanto, cada vez más débil… hasta que se dio cuenta de que la joven, se había quedado dormida en su pecho. Suspiró, resignado, y cogiéndola en brazos, avanzó por las calles solitarias de la Villa, de camino a casa de la joven.

NOTA AUTOR: este capi ha sido más largo… quería poner todo esto… encima no he tenido Internet en la ciudad… por eso no he podido actualizar nada antes!! El martes actualizaré "corazón roto" en narutouchiha. Muchas gracias por leer!! Espero que os haya gustado!! (en el cap siguiente contesto comentarios ^^)


	6. 6Reunión

CAPÍTULO 5: REUNIÓN

Se despertó de golpe, incorporándose sobre sí misma. Sentada sobre su futón, llevó una mano a su pecho para intentar calmar la respiración hasta volverla estable.

De repente, se había asustado en sueños, sin saber dónde estaba realmente, despertándose por ello. Cuando vio que empezaba a respirar de forma regular, suspiró, mirando a su alrededor.

Reconoció su habitación, ordenada como siempre, por donde se colaban los primeros rayos de sol. Había elegido ese piso por el único motivo de la habitación, porque dejaba entrar la luz desde el principio del día, como si aquello le diera fuerzas para levantarse.

La luz…

Miró sus ropas, viendo que todavía tenía puesto un kimono de fiesta. Las imágenes pasaron por su mente de forma rápida, recordándole el doloroso encuentro con su padre. ¿Por qué siempre era así? ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser de otra manera entre su progenitor y ella?

Sintió cómo se le encogía el pecho.

Pero al momento abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Ella no había ido a casa, ella había salido a las afueras de la ciudad. Había intentado huir, escaparse de todo aquello.

"Uchiha-san…"

Aquel apellido resonó en su mente. Sus palabras resonaron en sus oídos.

_-Sabes, a mi no me das ninguna pena. Si no te esfuerzas tú misma por cambiar, no lo va a hacer nadie por ti. Por eso… siempre serás una perdedora_

Eso no era nada que no supiera, Hyuuga Hinata se consideraba una perdedora, no tenía por qué recordárselo.

Empezó a atar cabos, confundiéndose a la vez que se sorprendía por lo que creía que había pasado. Es decir…

¿Podía ser que… después de que ella lo hubiera echado de su casa… él la había llevado anoche?

Se levantó del futón por completo, tambaleándose por levantarse tan rápido. Cuando se sintió estable y segura, con los pies apoyados en la madera del parquet, empezó a buscarlo con la mirada por la habitación.

No estaba.

Salió de su cuarto para empezar a mirar. Primero en los sofás… nada.

La cocina… Nada

Corrió hacia el baño, pero por alguna extraña razón, el presentimiento de que no iba a encontrárselo se hizo realidad.

Estaba sola en casa.

Le empezó a temblar el labio, mordiéndolo con fuerza para no empezar a sollozar por lo que aquello significaba.

"Soy una mala persona… Tengo… tengo que pedirle disculpas… Y agradecerle… que me trajera anoche"

Se dijo a sí misma, quitando el apoyo de la pared donde se había colocado. Corrió a su cuarto, y sin siquiera darse una ducha, se cambió de ropa cogiendo lo primero que vio en el armario, para luego salir por la ventana en busca del Uchiha.

·

"Maldita sea, soy un completo idiota"

Se regañaba Sasuke a sí mismo.

Él, que nunca ayudaba a la gente, había ayudado a una persona el día anterior, dos veces. Vale que la primera no hubiera surtido efecto, solo porque esa cría idiota fuera desesperadamente floja, desesperadamente… débil. Ni siquiera había podido golpearle.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba el hecho. Él… Uchiha Sasuke, la había ayudado.

¡2 veces! ¡Y a una Hyuuga!

Encima, a una Hyuuga. Empezó a maldecir por lo bajo mientras se ocultaba entre las hojas de un árbol al ver una persona pasar.

"Son todos demasiado confiados…"

Para ser una villa Ninja, no le había costado ningún esfuerzo sortear a las personas sin ser visto, pasando inadvertido. Recordó por qué se había ido tan tarde, volviendo a regañarse mentalmente.

"Estúpida Hyuuga"

_Después de dejarla en la cama, un joven de cabello y ojos negros miró el rostro ya tranquilo de la chica. _

_Le parecía increíble los cambios de humor que tenía aquella joven de unos minutos a otros. Hacía solo unos minutos, era un mar de nervios y no paraba de llorar. Incluso hasta el punto de quedarse dormida y seguir llorando._

_Y ahora… su rostro estaba tranquilo. Con las mejillas húmedas, pero tranquilo. Podía decirse que incluso rozaba la serenidad._

_¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto de un instante a otro?_

_Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apartó la mano inmediatamente del rostro de la chica, frunciendo el ceño. ¿A qué fin había hecho aquello?_

_Se levantó del suelo, enfadado consigo mismo._

_·_

"Mierda… incluso sequé su mejilla"

Ya estaba a las afueras de la villa de la Hoja. En los campos de entrenamiento. Unos cuantos pasos más… y sería libre.

* * *

Hinata corría de un lugar a otro, sin saber dónde buscar realmente. Seguramente se habría ido de la villa ya. Después de todo, nada le unía a aquel sitio. Sasuke había ido para morir allí, y ella había frustrado sus planes. ¿Para qué seguir en aquel sitio?

"Debo… pedirle disculpas"

Fue directa a los campos de entrenamiento. La primera razón, porque era la salida con menos seguridad de la Villa, quizás porque ahí iban los shinobis… La segunda razón, porque si le preguntaban podría mentir diciendo que iba a entrenar.

Ya en el bosque, pasado el primer campo, se paró para apoyarse en un árbol y recuperar el aliento. Llevaba corriendo ya bastante rato, sin saber hacia donde dirigirse, para luego decidir que ese sería el mejor sitio para encontrarle, pero sin tenerlas todas consigo.

Un crujido, y se puso alerta.

-¿U… Uchiha-san?- preguntó, con voz temblorosa, más como un susurro que como una voz, pero para los acentuados sentidos del chico, pronunciada con suficiente fuerza como para ser escuchada.

-[Idiota… ¿Y si es otra persona? ¿Qué vas a decir?]- bien sabía que no había nadie más por allí, en las celebraciones nunca iban a entrenar los Ninjas, él lo sabía muy bien desde que habían muerto sus padres, pero aquello no significaba que fuera algo completamente estúpido si no quería descubrirse a sí misma.

Desde su escondite, vio cómo empezaba a mirar hacia todos lados, intentando encontrarle sin resultado alguno. El Uchiha, al ver cómo ella empezaba a formar sellos, frunció el entrecejo, haciendo él otros completamente diferentes.

"Maldito Byakugan"

Al mismo tiempo que ella activaba su línea sucesoria completamente, él se ocultaba en un genjutsu. Según sabía, ella no podría verle si estaba dentro de su mente. Pero claro, nunca había luchado contra un Hyuuga con aquellas técnicas, tendría que arriesgarse.

Silencio.

Solo se escuchaba la suave brisa invernal que corría, meciendo las ramas de los árboles sin hojas. Ni un solo movimiento por parte de cualquiera de los dos. Con los sentidos alerta sobre la naturaleza, para ver si podían adivinar algo.

Hinata cerró los ojos, concentrándose todavía más. Tenía que estar por algún lado, no podía haber salido tan rápido… ¿O sí? ¿Tan bien estaba Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Sus dolores se habían suavizado tanto como para poder escaparse en solo unas horas?

Suspiró, resignada.

No había ni rastro de él en kilómetros a la redonda. Empezó a caminar con paso lento, para luego empezar a correr hacia el centro de la villa.

Unos ojos rojos la miraban desaparecer entre los árboles, siendo lo único que se veía de aquella persona en el tronco de un árbol…

* * *

(Toc, toc)

Llamaron a la puerta de la Godaime Hokage. Si había alguien que nunca descansaba en su trabajo, era la persona de más alto rango en la villa. Por eso, odiaba su trabajo. No podía salir y apostar, mucho menos beber… aunque eso no era algo que le importase.

¿Cuántas veces la habían despertado rodeada de botellas de sake?

Aquella vez no era el caso, estaba demasiado ocupada en ciertos asuntos de la villa.

-Adelante.- su voz, autoritaria, se hizo eco en la amplia habitación, abarrotada de papeles. La puerta se abrió y cerró al segundo, y dos sombras aparecieron ante ella, con una pierna hincada en el suelo, y la cabeza gacha, en señal de respeto.- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- estaba muy enfadada. La noche anterior había sido el Festival de Invierno, pero ella se había tenido que quedar allí encerrada, estudiando el caso de Uchiha Sasuke. Le habían perdido completamente la pista después de saber que, poco antes de matar a su hermano, había formado un grupo con ninjas renegados, y que se habían unido a Akatsuki.

-Hay noticias de Taka.- como si aquello fuera algo de gran interés, la mujer levantó la cabeza por primera vez, con el entrecejo fruncido, clara imagen de que debía seguir hablando.- Solo son rumores, pero algunos viajeros dicen que han visto a personas cubiertas con capas negras con nubes.

-Puede que sea Akatsuki, entonces.

-Los rumores dicen que van en grupo. Akatsuki solo va por parejas…

-Bueno, ¿por dónde están?

-Hay más…- dijo por primera vez el otro anbu que había entrado al despacho.- Solo hay tres. Uno enorme, otro con una espada, y otro con el cabello rojo y largo. Suponemos que es la mujer.

-¿Y Sasuke?

-No hay noticias sobre eso. Por eso hemos venido a informar en cuanto lo hemos sabido.- carraspeó, incómodo.- Parece ser que están a unos diez kilómetros al noroeste de Suna. No tienen rumbo fijo.

-¿Sasuke no está con ellos?- murmuró para sí la Quinta.- Es extraño, pero debemos hacer algo. Solo quedan dos bijuus, puede que vengan hacia aquí y que los rumores sean erróneos. No podemos fiarnos.

-¿Quiere que vayamos a rastrear?

-No. Hay demasiada inestabilidad aquí por la espera de un ataque de Akatsuki en busca de Naruto. A los Anbus os quiero aquí.- sus ojos brillaron con rabia.- Llama a Hyuuga Hiashi, dile que venga inmediatamente.

-Entendido.- dijeron los dos al unísono, desapareciendo de la habitación de un movimiento.

-El mejor equipo de rastreo incluye a tu hija, Hyuuga…

·

El jefe del clan más fuerte de la Villa de la Hoja estaba sentado en una silla ante la mesa de la Hokage. Apoyado en la pared, un joven de cabello revuelto, ocultando su cara bajo el cuello de su abrigo, mostrando únicamente unas gafas de sol redondas que ocultaban sus ojos, se mantenía en silencio.

Tsunade, con Sakura y Shizune a sus espaldas, frunció el ceño y miró con semblante serio al Hyuuga que estaba delante de ella.

-Hiashi, como me pediste, he de informarte de las misiones en las que toma parte tu hija.- el hombre, erguido en la silla, hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, esperando a que continuara.- Se le va a asignar una misión de rango B.- las mujeres que estaban a sus espaldas la miraron rápidamente, no tenían ni idea de nada. El Hyuuga solo frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata, una Chuunin, con una misión de rango B?

-Es una misión de rastreo. El equipo 8 es el que mejor funciona en ese tipo de misiones.

-El equipo 8 se desarmó al no superar, _uno de sus integrantes_, la prueba de acceso a nivel Jounnin.- argumentó él. El Aburame levantó la cabeza unos milímetros para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, pero nadie notó ese cambio.

-El equipo 8, en misiones de rastreo, está formado por **Hyuuga** Hinata también.- recalcó la mujer, a lo que el hombre soltó un bufido, pero no dijo nada.- Taka ha aparecido. Son rumores, pero dicen que Uchiha Sasuke no está entre ellos. La misión consiste en averiguar si es cierto o no, luego volverán dos de los miembros mientras uno se queda allí, vigilando sus movimientos, para buscar refuerzos.

-¿No pensará que voy a aceptar esa misión para mi hija?- la Hokage sonrió interiormente, sin dar muestra de cambio en su rostro.

-[Parece ser que Hyuuga Hiashi no es tan duro como aparenta…] No se trata de que aceptes o no por ella, ella es una kunoichi de la Hoja. Solo se te está informando para que lo sepas, tal como pediste cuando ocurrió lo del examen de acceso a Jounnin.- crujió sus nudillos con fuerza.- Solo tendrán que ver si Taka está viniendo hacia la villa, no van a tenderles una emboscada.

-¿Y si ellos se dan cuenta?- preguntó, volviendo a dejar su rostro completamente tranquilo. Había fruncido el ceño demasiado, mostrando su molestia.

-Por eso es necesaria tu hija, Hiashi-san. Las habilidades de Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba podrían verse a distancia. Teniendo en cuenta que llevan un rastreador con ellos que distingue chakras, necesitamos a una persona con el chakra tan sensible que pueda pasar inadvertido. Además, la visión ocular de tu hija haría que no tuvieran que acercarse.- el Hyuuga empezaba a ver lo que le estaba diciendo, cosa que fue completamente corroborada al escuchar sus siguientes palabras.- El Aburame e Inuzuka deberán seguirle el rastro a larga distancia, notando el chakra. Pero a una distancia prudencial, necesitaremos los ojos de tu hija para que no se acerquen demasiado a ellos y que así no los noten.

-Neji puede ir en su lugar.- su voz era neutra en ese momento, escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Neji es un Anbu. Los Anbus ahora son imprescindibles en la villa. Akatsuki podría atacar en cualquier momento y lo sabes, Hiashi-san.

-Puede ir cualquier otro Hyuu…

-Hiashi-sama.- lo interrumpió Shino, hablando por primera vez en la sala.- Nuestro equipo funciona mejor con Hinata que con cualquier otro miembro del clan Hyuuga. Además, puede estar tranquilo, nosotros la protegeremos con nuestra vida.

* * *

Un chico cabalgaba a lomos de un perro mucho más grande que uno normal. Con la lengua fuera, el animal paraba de vez en cuando para empezar a olisquear el ambiente, siguiendo un rastro. Cuando lo encontraba, comenzaba a correr de nuevo.

Siguieron así unos minutos, hasta encontrarse a una chica sentada sobre una piedra, con las piernas abrazadas y mirando a través de sus rodillas hacia el agua, que hacía ondas cuando ella ponía la punta de un palo sobre su superficie.

El Inuzuka sonrió con cariño al verla ahí. ¿Cómo no había pensado allí en un primer momento? Siempre acudía allí cuando quería estar sola. Era como… su lugar secreto.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado de no asustarla, bajándose de la espalda del animal, que se tumbó en el suelo con la boca abierta, sonriente y moviendo la cola.

La joven pegó un pequeño saltito cuando sintió la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro. Tan ensimismada estaba que ni se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado hasta ella. Sonrió al verlo.

-Hinata-chan, tenemos que ir a ver a la Hokage. Shino nos está esperando, tenemos una misión como equipo 8.- aquello sabía lo que significaba. Rastreo. Sonrió más ampliamente, le vendría bien pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su intento fallido de encontrar al Uchiha.

-Hai.- con un asentimiento de cabeza, cogió su mano y se levantó, sin percatarse de que Kiba se sonrojaba casi imperceptiblemente. La ayudó a montarse en las espaldas de Akamaru, para después subirse él de un salto. El perro, cuando sus dos pasajeros estaban bien agarrados a su espeso pelaje, empezó a correr endemoniadamente rápido y moviendo la cola, contento porque su amo fuera amigo de esa mujer.

Al llegar al edificio de la Hokage, volvió a tumbarse en el suelo para que bajaran, y se quedó esperando allí mientras los dos amigos subían por las escaleras, adentrándose en el lugar.

Shino estaba parado en la puerta, apoyado contra el marco y con aire ausente. Para su suerte, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Gracias a sus ropas, lograba ocultar cualquier tipo de sentimiento, aunque a veces le fallara la voz con Hinata.

-Shino-kun.- susurró la joven, haciendo que él levantara la cabeza y asintiera. Tocó a la puerta, y tras un 'Adelante', la abrieron y entraron en la habitación.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿nos ha mandado llamar?- preguntó el jefe de grupo, a pesar de saber ya los contenidos de la misión.

-Hai, tomad asiento.- solamente Hinata obedeció su mandato, porque solo había dos sillas y ninguno de los dos hombres se iba a sentar. La Godaime Hokage suspiró y les tendió unos papeles.- Ha habido noticias sobre Taka. Se rumorea que están a 4 días de aquí en dirección noroeste.

-[¿Ta… Taka? ¿Eso significa que…?]

-¿Vienen hacia la villa?- preguntó Kiba, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Aquellas palabras hicieron voltear la cabeza hacia la mujer. Su rostro serio le dio mala impresión.

-No lo sabemos. Ese es el problema. Solo son rumores, pero no sabemos sus intenciones…

-¿En… en qué… con… consiste la… misión? ¿Bus… buscar a… Sa… Sasuke?- el tartamudeo se hizo notablemente presente en su frase, a la vez que la voz le temblaba. Shino Aburame miró extrañado a su compañera. Solía tartamudear, pero solo tartamudeaba de esa manera cuando se sentía realmente incómoda.

-No solo eso, sino que tenéis que vigilar qué se proponen.- Tsunade había optado por ocultar la información de que Uchiha Sasuke podía ser que no estuviera con ellos. Era algo que quería que averiguaran, y el jefe del equipo ya lo sabía.- Una vez los encontréis, Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru volverán a la villa por refuerzos. Aburame Shino se quedará para mirar sus movimientos, para saber si piensan dirigirse a Konohagakure. En caso de que quieran venir hacia aquí, volverá en seguida, tendremos que estar en guardia.

-¿Pre… preten… de a… atacar… a… a Taka?

-No por el momento. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sean ninjas renegados. Nuestra prioridad es averiguar qué están haciendo [Y ver si en realidad Uchiha Sasuke está con ellos o no, si es que lo están buscando.]. Por eso os mando a vosotros, sois el mejor equipo de rastreo de toda la Villa. Ante cualquier movimiento en falso que den en nuestra dirección, tendréis que volver. Sino, permaneceréis allí hasta saber qué es lo que se traman.

-¡Bien! ¡Les patearemos el culo, Tsunade-sama!

-No.- miró con el ceño fruncido hacia el Inuzuka.- No quiero que peleen. Solo será una misión de reconocimiento.

-¡Pero…!

-Ni peros ni nada.- cortó, tajante, la mujer.- No cometas ninguna imprudencia, Kiba. Es una misión de rango B, no podéis ser descubiertos. Sois tres contra cuatro, no estáis en condiciones de enfrentaos a ellos. Si vienen hacia aquí, tendréis que pedir refuerzos mientras uno del equipo los vigila, para poder alertarnos.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser Shino?- se quejó el castaño.

-Porque él es el jefe de grupo.- con eso bastó para callar al joven, que empezó a refunfuñar pero ya no dijo nada más.

-¿Tenemos límite de tiempo?

-No. Si veis que no se dirigen hacia aquí, permaneced con ellos hasta saber hacia donde se dirigen para alertar a los demás. De todas formas, mandaremos refuerzos en cuanto tengamos vuestra primera misiva.

-¿Akamaru será el mensajero?

-Siempre lo ha sido. Y seguirá siéndolo. ¿Alguna pregunta?- negaron con la cabeza.- Bien, pues podéis iros.

·

Salieron por la puerta, perdiéndose entre la gente que circulaba por los pasillos. La Torre Hokage estaba en pleno bullicio y actividad del día. ¿Sería eso por aquella repentina noticia?

Hinata empezó a quedarse por atrás, metida en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios males.

¿Qué era lo que significaba aquello?

¿En verdad había estado cuidando y ocultando a un desertor? ¿A un enemigo?

¿Tan ciega había estado?

La culpa empezó a invadirla. Después de todo, ella había hecho que él se recuperara… ¿Qué pasaba si ahora que estaba bien pensaba ir a por Naruto-kun? Solo de pensar que ella había tenido algo que ver… le dolía el pecho.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Era acaso posible?

_Volvía de su entrenamiento por el atajo que cogía siempre, por el territorio maldito de Konohagakure, cuando lo vio. _

_En el suelo, tumbado boca abajo. _

_No respiraba, y su pulso era muy débil. Lo primero que pensó era que podía tratarse de un genjutsu, de una broma de mal gusto. Concentró chakra para salir del hechizo, pero no lo hizo. _

_Era… real._

_Se acercó corriendo hasta él, dándole la vuelta con esfuerzo. Cuando lo vio, pensó que se iba a desmayar... No podía ser otra persona, no. Solo había dos de aquella familia, como para no reconocerlo. Ahogó un grito, tapándose con las manos la boca, pero de repente tomó parte consciente como kunoichi que era._

_Masajeó su pecho con fuerza, con intención de hacerle respirar, pero todo era inútil. Sin dudar, puso sus dedos índice y corazón en el cuello del que estaba en el suelo, notando que su pulso era muy débil. _

_No pensó, solo actuó._

_Llevó su boca sobre la del joven y sopló con fuerza, quizá demasiada, pero no importaba mucho. Hinchó la tráquea del hombre y le pegó un golpe en el centro del pecho, intentando obligarle a respirar. Dos intentos después, el hombre empezó a toser sangre._

No, no era posible lo que estaba pensando.

Ella lo había recogido del suelo, estaba muy malherido. A punto de morir cuando lo encontró. Era completamente imposible que Uchiha Sasuke hubiera ido a la villa para llevarse a Naruto.

Era cierto que había escuchado que el desertor de su villa había formado un grupo para buscar a Itachi, y que se habían unido a Akatsuki. Pero… pero él había desaparecido. Él… él había ido a la villa para morir…

No podía ser cierto lo que había escuchado de los labios de Tsunade. Una cosa es que fuera rápido, y otra es que pudiera hacer un recorrido de cuatro días en unas solas horas. Sasuke… no tenía ese poder, ¿o sí?

Confusa por sus propios pensamientos, tropezó y calló al suelo, más no le importo para nada. Lo único que quería era llegar a una conclusión.

Se levantó, con la vista todavía perdida, y miró a su alrededor. Sus dos compañeros de grupo, y aún más, sus amigos, la estaban mirando, preocupados. La joven sonrió de medio lado, sin que algo de alegría llegara a sus ojos.

¿Qué es lo que significaba todo aquello?

**Enemigo.**

Solo podía tener ese significado. Si era… verdad todo lo que había dicho la Quinta, ella solo podía considerarlo su enemigo.

No comprendía qué era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, pero tenía que cumplir esa misión.

Después de todo… **era una kunoichi de la Hoja.**

_**Continuará…**_

_Notas de Madaren: lo primero, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído hasta ahora, aunque no dejen comentario. He visto a muchas personas que están poniendo que les sea avisado el momento en que continúe mi fic, así que aunque no dejen comentario, agradezco que lo lean (pero si dejan comentario mejor, no por tener la que más del mundo, no aspiro a tanto, pero me ayudan a mejorar y me animan a seguirlo)_

_Lo segundo… necesito vuestra ayuda. La verdad es que la idea central de este fic la tengo bastante clara, pero para escribirla… tengo alguna que otra laguna que, si me ayudan con vuestras ideas, pues significaría mucho para mí. Así que, sin tenéis alguna idea de cómo podría seguir el fic, las tomaré en cuenta e intentaré ponerlas todas y cada una._

_Y lo tercero y no menos importante… Hiashi no es tan malo como parece… bueno, esa es mi idea, aunque ahora sea una persona extorsionadora, quiero hacerlo mejor persona en mi fanfic. Poco a poco, y por ciertas circunstancias, se verá cómo va cambiando._

_Ahora sí, antes de despedirme, respuesta y agradecimientos a los que me dejaron un review ^^_

_**Amy-sempai**__: me alegro que te gustara mi anterior capítulo!!! n.n_

_todavía no he podido poner en práctica nuestra conversación... será para un poco más adelante, jejeje. pero de todas formas no voy a tomar todas las ideas... tengo pensado ya algo y a ver cómo sale!! te comentaré para saber tu opinión ^^_

_**Paola**__: jejejeje, a mi me pasó lo mismo al principio!! no me gustaba nada esta pareja, me parecía tan imposible... (no es que el naruhina me pareciera más posible, pero... como ella estaba enamorada de naruto y me gustaba tanto el personaje de hinata... =3 ) pero bueno, empecé a leer por equivocación una historia de sasuhina, y me llenó por completo!! ahora me resulta prácticamente imposible ponerla con otra persona, haga lo que haga kishimoto-dono. ^^_

_me alegro que te gustara mi historia, me gustaría leerte pronto y que me dieras tu opinión de este capítulo_

_**harukauzaki**_

_**hyuuga**__: gomenasaiiiii, mi sabe que es muy lenta escribiendo!!! pero es que muchas veces no me vienen las ideas!! se te ocurre algo para el siguiente capítulo???me ayudarían mucho e intentaría meter alguna cosina!! ^^_

_**zeldi-chan de hyuuga:**__ jejejejejje, es que no me puedo imaginar esa escena... creo que a Hinata en verdad le daría un infarto si apareciera entre las piernas de sasuke-kun n/////n_

_me alegro que te guste, nos leemos!!_

_**Mel17**_

_**marjugagu**_

_**Pamelix**__: vas a tener que esperar un poquito a que haya algo de sasuhina, jijiji. ya empecé una vez este fic y no pude resistirme a ponerlo pronto y luego me arrepenti, esta vez quiero hacerlo bien..._

_**layill:**__ aquí la conti!! ya se que me retrasé... soi lentorra (si se te ocurre alguna idea me la pones por aqui o por privado, se agradecen mucho!! y se intentarán poner si no se va mucho de la historia central, jiji) aunque te cueste creerlo... Hiashi-dono no estan malo, por lo menos es lo que quiero creer (e intentaré hacerlo mejor persona, es un secreto entre tu y yo ^^). a mi me pasa muchas veces con mi madre... y es pq no nos entendemos para nada ¬¬_

_ya iré poniendo, poco a poco, por qué actúa así Hiashi, a ver si logro hacer que no os enfadéis tanto con él u.u''_

_**Cami-shama**__: avanzará pooooco a poco, o esa es mi intención!! muchas veces tengo que borrar media página entera pq sino se acercarían demasiado... es lo que más me cuesta de esta historia, intentar hacer un amor lento!!! no sé lo que podré resistirme, jejeje._

_**sofitcard**__: jajaja, neji te encanta, no? jaja, deberías preocuparte más, por ahora... de Kiba, creo yo. Neji siente un afecto muy grande por su prima... pero podría confundirse con amor? o es que en realidad la quiere? sasuke es muy cerrado... y lo que queda, va a tener alguna vuelta que otra que los complique... lo que os preguntaré bastante, bastante más adelante es si querréis final feliz o triste... todo se puede hacer!!! y eso que todavía no lo he pensado, jaja_

_un besito!! espero leerte pronto!_

_**Cris_hope**_

_**Inmis**_

_**Okashira janet:**__ esa es mi intención... jaja, hacer a una Hinata flojucha y a un Sasuke snob xD, a ver si poco a poco los voy haciendo cambiar, aunque sea un poqinin!! tengo muchas ganas de seguir leyendo tu fic!! el último capi en el que Karin y Hinata se unen y discuten como niñas se me hizo tan cute!! No me acuerdo si te dejé un comentario, creo que no, pq lo vi estando en la universidad y guardé el capi en un pen... jaja, cualquier cosa con tal de leerlo lo antes posible!! bueno, por si actualizas antes de que escriba... me encantas!! seguiré leyendo en cuanto subas cap!!_

_**gesy**__: kiaaaa!!! no puedo creerme que me escriban en portugués!! *.*_

_te está gustando?? me alegro mucho mucho!! qué ilusión tu mensaje, hoy me dormiré feliz ^^_

_lo único que puedo decirte es que hiashi no es tan malo... como parece. a lo largo del fic se irán viendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, o eso espero poder hacer n.n_

_espero leerte prontito!! muchas gracias, en serio!! un beso desde españa!_

_**No olviden sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n**_

_**Gracias a todos los que hacen posible que este fanfic prosiga =)**_

_**Y si tienen ideas… ¡No duden en ponerlas!!**_


	7. 6 Asalto

Hinata estaba en su habitación, con una mochila ya llena de ropa y comida. Se había sentado en el suelo con la mirada fija en aquel objeto.

No.

Algo se escapaba de su entendimiento.

Frunció el ceño, molesta. Sabía que Uchiha Sasuke no podía haber llegado tan lejos como para reunirse con su equipo, pero entonces… ¿Por qué había ocultado información la Hokage?

¿Había estado equivocada todo ese tiempo?

Había visto a Uchiha Sasuke moribundo, y no había sido un genjutsu.

Había analizado su red de chakra cuando le había curado, y la recordaba perfectamente, igual a los tiempos en la Academia, aunque fuera mucho más fuerte.

"Entonces… ¿Qué…?"

Abrió los ojos de manera desorbitada, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, con miedo.

En la red de chakra no había ningún sello en el cuello.

"¿Es… estuve cuidando… a Uchiha… Itachi?"

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo había… podido pasar inadvertido ese detalle?

Dio un salto, incorporándose, al escuchar un leve toqueteo en la puerta.

Su respiración era agitada, demasiado. Se llevó una mano al pecho e intentó reducirla, hasta que fuera acompasada. Su mente, por contrario, pensaba a toda velocidad.

De lo que no había ninguna duda, era que el que había tenido en su casa era un Uchiha. Solamente los de esa familia tenían la red de chakra negra. Su padre se lo había explicado mucho tiempo atrás.

_-Hinata, cada Clan importante… tiene una red de chakra diferente, lo que les hace únicos respecto al resto de los shinobis.- una niña de unos seis años asintió, nerviosa, mientras lo anotaba mentalmente.- Los shinobis normales… tienen el chakra azul claro. El nuestro, es completamente blanco. La pureza de la raza Hyuuga._

_-Ha… Hai, oto-sama..._

_-Los Uchiha, lo tienen negro. Su primer ancestro, el que les dio la habilidad del Sharingan, era un demonio…_

_-¿Por… por eso ti… tienen ese… color?- le preguntó a su padre, mordiéndose el labio inferior, enfadada consigo misma por su tartamudeo. Apartó la mirada de la de su padre al ver su ceño fruncido._

_-No tartamudees, Hinata. Eres una Hyuuga._

_-Gomenasai… oto-sama.- susurró ella._

_·_

"Un demonio…"

Los pensamientos de la joven kunoichi derivaban una y otra vez sobre lo que le había enseñado su padre cuando todavía le daba clases. Saltando de árbol en árbol, no vio una rama que se interpuso en su camino, golpeándose el hombro, cayendo estrepitosamente hacia el suelo.

-¡Hinata-chan!- gritó su amigo. Akamaru corrió a su encuentro, haciendo que cayera encima de él en vez de sobre el suelo duro y rocoso. La joven se llevó una mano al hombro herido, sonriendo forzadamente.

-Arigatõ, Akamaru.- tras acariciar el espeso pelaje del animal, levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus compañeros.- Gomen… Es… estaba despistada…

* * *

Un joven de ojos negros miraba con el entrecejo fruncido hacia el frente, corriendo sin parar en zig-zag.

"Estúpida Hyuuga… Estúpido Inuzuka… Estúpido Aburame…"

¿Por qué demonios le estaban siguiendo? Todavía no estaba en plenas condiciones físicas, pero había tenido que disimular su rastro al haber sentido presencias Ninja.

Lo único bueno que tenía a su favor, era que su chakra todavía era reducido. El problema… era que se cansaba antes.

"Maldita herida"

Escupió al suelo, enfadado consigo mismo. Casi le costaba ya hasta tragar. Sentía la boca seca, áspera… pero no veía ningún río por allí cerca. Su cuerpo, ya cansado, se quejaba una y otra vez. A eso, tenía que añadirle un intenso dolor de cabeza…

"Si aún tuviera el sello…"

Chasqueó la lengua, cabreado. Cuando mató a su hermano, el sello desapareció. Había sido… **su regalo de despedida.** Él, _el gran Uchiha Itachi_, le había _liberado _de la maldición de Orochimaru.

¿Por qué no se metía en sus asuntos? ¿Por qué… todo el mundo siempre estaba molestándole?

Ahora que necesitaba poder recurrir a un chakra extra para poder escaparse, no lo tenía.

"¿No van a descansar nunca?"

* * *

Se habían detenido en mitad del bosque. Era una zona bastante frondosa, para ser resguardados del frío invernal.

-Hinata, ve a buscar algo de agua, por favor.- dijo Shino con tono calmado. Habían estado todo el día corriendo, y llevaban las cantimploras vacías.- Kiba, tú y Akamaru recoged alguna rama seca para poder encender una fogata.- la joven asintió, y el perro ladró como asentimiento.

-¿Y tú, Shino?

-Voy a asegurarme de que este lugar es seguro. Luego recogeré algo de comida para mañana, y cuando volváis montaremos la tienda.- con forme se iban alejando sus compañeros, una plaga de insectos empezó a esparcirse desde las mangas de su chaqueta y los bajos de su pantalón.

Sin que dijera nada, los millones de insectos empezaron a cubrir el pequeño manto de nieve mientras se escondían entre la maleza del lugar. Algunos se colaron entre el espeso pelaje del animal, así como entre las ropas de sus camaradas.

De esa forma, sabía en todo momento dónde estaban, si estaban seguros.

·

Poco tiempo después, todos llegaban al punto de encuentro al mismo tiempo. Hinata llevaba las cuatro cantimploras sujetas a sus brazos, mientras a Kiba apenas se le veía a través de las ramas. Shino llevaba varias hierbas en una mano, y unas cuantas manzanas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Bien, con esto ya tendremos suficiente para mañana.- dijo Kiba, mientras miraba a Hinata para que sacara la cena. La joven pareció entender, pues cogió su mochila dispuesta a abrirla.

-Primero montemos el campamento.- el gruñido del chico perro fue suficiente para mostrar su descontento, pero hizo lo que le decía su amigo.

* * *

Apenas había salido el sol cuando un chico abrió los ojos de golpe, mostrando un brillo invisible entre la oscuridad.

"¿Ya están en movimiento?"

Por algo los llamaban equipo de rastreo. Avanzando mientras los enemigos dormían, para averiguar su posición más certeramente sin ser notados…

El Uchiha se levantó, molesto. La noche anterior apenas había comido, y se sentía entumecido por el frío. No llevaba ropa de abrigo, y encima no había ninguna cueva por los alrededores.

Cogió un poco de nieve, llevándosela a la boca sin dudar. Por lo menos, así podría refrescarla de alguna manera. Empezó a correr, notando a sus perseguidores cada vez más cerca. Se había convencido la noche anterior de que los había dejado a una distancia bastante prudente, pero ellos debían haber estado acercándose mientras él descansaba.

"Maldita sea."

·

Hinata iba en la parte trasera del equipo, con su línea sucesoria activada. Sabía que no debían verla de esa manera, o empezarían a preguntarle por qué gastaba energías antes de lo esperado.

No había podido dormir bien aquella noche, pensando en los asuntos que había dejado a medias antes de partir.

"¿Por qué… no puedo sacarme… a ese Uchiha de la cabeza?"

Todo resultaba confuso, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Parecía que los últimos días en su vida nada estaba claro. Y aquello le frustraba enormemente. No llevaba una vida normal, sino que estaba llena de complicaciones.

-¡Parad!- ordenó Shino, y los tres shinobis quedaron estáticos en sus posiciones al instante, como un equipo.- Hinata.

-Hai!- ya sabía lo que significaba aquello.- Son siete. Están a medio kilómetro, pero vienen bastante rápido.

-¿Aliados?- preguntó Kiba, crujiendo sus nudillos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa. Quería pelear.

-No… Pero parecen fuertes.

-Adelántate.- Shino se había acercado hasta ella, pasándole el mapa.- Nosotros te seguiremos en unos minutos…

-Pero…- fue a quejarse ella, mas no acabó la frase.- De acuerdo.

·

"¿Por qué ahora solo hay una presencia? ¿La Hyuuga?"

Siguió avanzando, ocultándose en la copa de un árbol, donde no pudiera ser detectado fácilmente. Activó un genjutsu, como única medida de protección ante la técnica ocular de la de ojos blancos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la vio correr, seguida de tres ninjas que reían a carcajada limpia. Si no hubiera sido por el escándalo de aquellos estorbos, además de que la estaba esperando, no se hubiera percatado de cuándo había pasado la joven Hyuuga.

A solo unos metros de donde estaba el moreno, la joven paró, agachada como un felino.

Sus perseguidores pararon también, a una distancia relativamente prudente, riendo.

La chica de ojos blancos se irguió sobre sí misma, dándose la vuelta lentamente. Sasuke se quedó absorto mirando su rostro. El ceño fruncido, las venas sobre sus ojos, y la piel más pálida que había visto nunca. De no ser por las pestañas, se atrevería a decir que su piel se fusionaba con sus ojos.

El Uchiha notó el cambio de los shinobis, de sonrientes a enfadados.

-¡Yo pensaba que iba a ser una chica bonita!- exclamó uno, el más bajito.

-Yo también, así podríamos divertirnos un poco con ella…- el moreno, subido a la copa del árbol, frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se suponía que era aquello?

-Ya habéis oído al jefe. El de ojos raros, a por ese. Parece que hemos tenido bastante suerte…- Hinata soltó las correas que mantenían unida la mochila a su cuerpo, dejándola caer.

-¿Qué… qué es… lo que… que queréis?

-¡Encima tartamuda! ¡Qué antierótico!- otro de los tres lanzó una carcajada que hizo temblar a la morena, pero la mirada que les echó el que debía ser el jefe bastó para que se callaran.

-Ven con nosotros por las buenas, o te llevaremos por las malas.- la joven no se movió un ápice, y el jefe frunció el ceño.- Tú lo has querido.

Empezó a correr hacia ella a una velocidad asombrosa, pero la Hyuuga logró esquivar todos y cada uno de sus ataques. Como si se tratara de una serpiente, ninguno de los puños del presunto agresor logró rozarle.

En el último momento, Sasuke apretó los puños al ver cómo un gancho le golpeaba la tripa, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos.

"¿Tan lenta eres?"

La joven escupió un poco de sangre, pero volvió a erguirse sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho, bruja?!

-No… no podrás… mover e… ese brazo… en unas horas…- susurró mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de los labios con una manga.

Al ver la amenaza que aquella mujer representaba, los dos hombres que estaban tras su superior, corrieron hacia ella, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre aquella chica menuda, por haber osado en dañar a su jefe.

Aunque al principio esquivó los ataques de aquellos hombres fácilmente, empezó a cometer pequeños fallos. Le era mucho más complicado defenderse de dos oponentes a la vez que de uno, siendo que, como estaba advirtiendo Sasuke, no atacaba ni una sola vez, sino que solo se protegía de sus golpes, evitándolos.

"Imbécil"

Bajó del árbol de un salto, cayendo sobre uno de los contrincantes de la de ojos blancos. Sin mirarla siquiera, y sin dejar reaccionar a los luchadores, partió el cuello de uno de ellos y lo dejó caer inerte al suelo.

Antes de que los otros dos pudieran reaccionar, la katana había sido desenvainada y vuelta a envainar.

Dos cuerpos sin vida cayeron al suelo, con un golpe sordo.

-Por qué me seguís- exigió saber el Uchiha. La Hyuuga solo lo miraba con la boca abierta, sorprendida. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, más no contestó.- ¡Vamos, responde!

-U… U… Uchi…ha…- el terror empezaba a aparecer reflejado en su cara, y su tartamudeo no le dejaba decir otra cosa.

-Sí, ¿qué demonios es lo que quieres ahora?- se acercó a ella, cogiéndola de la chaqueta, zarandeándola bruscamente.- ¿Se lo has dicho a tus amigos, verdad?

-¿E… es… U… Uchi… Uchiha… Itachi…?- la morena agarró sus brazos con fuerza, para que dejara de sacudirla. El moreno paró en seco, completamente sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Us… usted no… no… tiene… el… el sello…- la soltó, confuso. ¿Cómo demonios sabía que su sello maldito había desaparecido?- De… demo… ust… usted es… un… Uchiha…

-No digas estupideces, **no me confundas** con _mi hermano_.- masticó aquellas palabras con odio. Si había algo que odiara más que lo compararan con él, era que le confundieran con ese traidor.

-Pe… pero…- más él la interrumpió.

-Cuando lo maté mi sello desapareció. Fue… _su regalo_.- la oscuridad y la rabia que había en sus ojos fue sustituida por otra cosa que no comprendió la Hyuuga. Aquel brillo… se escapó de sus ojos, ¿podría ser sarcasmo? ¿Tristeza? Aquel último lo desechó al instante, cuando él volvió a encararla con furia.- Por qué me seguís.

-¿Po… por qué me… me… salvó?

-No voy a contestar a tus preguntas cuando tú ni siquiera contestas a las mías.- la joven se ruborizó, apartando la mirada. Empezó a apretar su ropa con fuerza, insuflándose fuerzas.

-So… Son… órdenes… de… de Godaime Hokage-sama…- ante aquellas palabras, el de ojos negros se apartó de ella de un salto, dejando una distancia de unos metros. ¿Qué se suponía que le había dicho para que lo fueran a buscar? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido… confiar en aquella chica?- Pe… pero no… no le… seguimos a… a usted, Uchiha-san…

-A quién seguís entonces.- sus preguntas eran más bien imposiciones, y la Hyuuga se removió inquieta en su lugar.- No tengo todo el día.

-Us… usted no… no ha… contes… contestado a… mi pregunta.- el moreno frunció el entrecejo. La chica estaba temblando de miedo, y el tartamudeo solo lo hacía más notable… y sin embargo, tenía el valor de encararle.

-Tú vida por la mía.- los ojos blancos se abrieron con sorpresa, y levantó la vista para enfrentarse durante unas milésimas de segundo a aquellos ojos negros y oscuros, vacíos como la nada. ¿Por qué estaban tan… vacíos como los suyos?- Ya no te debo nada. Ahora contesta, a quiénes seguís si no es a mí.

-Oh… etto… Se… seguimos a… a su gru… grupo.- se pusieron alerta al escuchar una explosión a unos kilómetros de allí. Los compañeros de Hyuuga Hinata seguían luchando.- Te… Tengo que… irme…- caminó en dirección al moreno, hasta estar justo a su espalda, donde ya no pudiera verle a la cara.- Us… usted es… in… increíblemente… fuerte.

-Qué grupo.- su voz tembló imperceptiblemente, pero se recriminó por haber dejado que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda al escuchar aquel susurro.

-Ojala… fuera la… mitad de fuerte que…

-Te he preguntado que qué grupo, Hyuuga.- la joven tembló al sentir las fuertes manos del moreno en sus hombros, apretando hasta un punto que no llegaba a rozar el dolor, pero que le hacían sentirse expuesta a él. Se encogió, dando un paso al frente, haciendo que él la soltara.

-Ta… Taka. Te… tenemos que… ave… averiguar… sus intenciones…- la joven recogió su mochila.- Es… escuche… Sasuke-san… Yo… te… tengo que irme…- tragó con fuerza para darse valor.- Arigatõ por… lo de anoche... Y por… lo de hoy.

Dio un brinco, saltando a una rama. Desapareció entre los árboles, dejando a un confundido Uchiha Sasuke mirando el último sitio donde había estado la Hyuuga hablando con él.

·

A unos cinco kilómetros de allí, Aburame Shino frunció el ceño, sin comprender el motivo por el que el desertor de la villa de la Hoja había salvado el pellejo de su mejor amiga, sin comprender el por qué ella le había explicado su misión… sin comprender por qué se conocían aquellos dos.

* * *

Una joven corría con su kekei genkai (línea de sangre) activado. Veía cómo sus compañeros luchaban sin descanso contra aquellos cuatro oponentes, pero era evidente que necesitaban refuerzos.

Al llegar allí, el Inuzuka la miró sorprendido, y un golpe hizo que se estampara contra un árbol, partiéndolo por la mitad.

-¡Kiba!- gritó la joven, corriendo hacia él con el corazón compungido. ¿Cómo podía pasarle eso a su gran amigo? Era un gran luchador, y si ella no hubiera aparecido…

-Vaya, vaya… mirad a quién tenemos aquí.- al notar los pasos dirigirse hacia ella, la joven se volvió a encarar al que había vencido a uno de sus mejores amigos.- Muchachita… si no quieres que matemos a tus amigos… más te valdría venir con nosotros sin oponer resistencia.

-Hinata, ¡corre!- gritó el chico perro, mientras se ayudaba del tronco del árbol para levantarse. La joven, sin embargo, puso un brazo al frente, dispuesta a defenderse.

-¿El gatito tiene uñas? Vaya, vaya… Interesante.- Shino se colocó delante de Hinata.

-Hinata, ve a la villa a por refuerzos.

**Débil…**

-¡Hinata, corre!

**Inútil…**

-¿Por qué tiemblas, gatito? ¿Acaso te quitaron las uñas y no puedes atacar?

**Perdedora.**

-¡Byackugan!

·

-¡Atchiúus!- un estornudo hizo que los pájaros que se encontraban en los árboles más cercanos emprendieran el vuelo. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién había pronunciado su nombre? Sus pensamientos fueron sustituidos por la búsqueda de estabilidad.- ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Corrientes de chakra?

Empezó a correr hacia donde estaban peleando, donde había ido la Hyuuga momentos antes. ¿Para eso le había salvado el culo? ¿Para eso le había estado dando la charla con lo de que él quisiera suicidarse? ¿Qué era entonces lo que ella estaba haciendo?

Se paró a una distancia prudencial, creando un genjutsu para poder mirar sin ser visto.

"¿Ese es… el poder Hyuuga?"

Fue lo único que pasó por su mente. En el centro del campo de batalla, con dos compañeros heridos y atónitos, sentados en el suelo, estaba la joven a la que minutos antes le había salvado la vida.

En posición de combate, luchaba contra dos hombres en un cuerpo a cuerpo, anticipándose a sus movimientos, protegiéndose, y dañando única y exclusivamente cuando se dirigían a sus compañeros.

¿Cómo podía actuar tan imprudentemente?

¿Por qué no atacaba cuando iban directamente a por ella?

-¡Atacad solo a la muchacha!- la voz ronca, del que parecía ser el jefe, llamó la atención del moreno. Se había dado cuenta, igual que él.

Justo cuando uno de los golpes iba a darle de lleno a la chica, la mano del Aburame se cerró en torno al brazo, y una plaga de insectos salió de la manga de su chaqueta, cubriendo todo el brazo de su oponente.

-Ni se te ocurra… ponerle una mano encima.- su voz, ronca por el esfuerzo de proteger a su mejor amiga, resonó en los oídos del moreno. Le recordó a una frase de su madre, cuando todavía era un niño.

"_Siempre es más valioso tener el respeto… que la admiración de las personas."_

* * *

Tres ninjas y un perro de enormes dimensiones se acercaban a paso lento hacia su Villa.

Los dos hombres, semi apoyados en la mujer, que caminaba a duras penas. El animal, cojeando lastimosamente. Los guardianes de Konohagakure salieron a su encuentro al verlos cruzar la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó uno que llevaba una ramita colgando de la boca.

-Complicaciones…- masticó la palabra el jefe de grupo, asomando los ojos por encima de las gafas. Empezó a separarse de su compañera, al igual que el otro, subiéndose a lomos de su perro.- Iré a informar a la Hokage. Ir a descansar, mañana os diré cuándo volveremos a partir.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, Shino-kun?

-No será necesario… Ya has hecho bastante por nosotros, Hinata.

-Demo, yo…

-Estarás cansada. Te acompaño a casa.- Kiba sonrió de medio lado, ofreciéndole la mano para que se subiera a lomos del animal. La joven acabó asintiendo, con una sonrisa escasa en sus labios.

·

Se despidió de su compañero de grupo en la puerta de casa.

Metió la llave en la cerradura, sin ganas de pensar en nada, sin querer pensar en nada… Entró en su casa a oscuras, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin encender la luz siquiera. Se sabía aquel lugar de memoria.

Una vez sin sandalias ni elementos Ninja en su vestimenta, caminó a paso cansado por el pasillo, hasta llegar al pequeño salón.

Notó una presencia extraña, una respiración demasiado débil para un oído poco desarrollado, pero para ella, síntoma claro de una amenaza.

Encendió la luz, mirando hacia el sofá más pequeño de los que había allí. Un sillón de piel marrón oscuro, casi negro. Como había pensado, no estaba vacío.

-Te propongo un trato.

**Continuará…**

_Notas de Madaren__: juas, juas, juas, juas… soy cruel, lo sé. ¿Cómo se me ocurre dejarlo así? ¿Quiero que me matéis? Ja, ja, la respuesta es no, no quiero que me mate nadie… aunque parezca lo contrario._

_He tenido una serie de dificultades a la hora de escribir este capítulo… porque sabía más o menos lo que quería hacer, pero no encontraba las palabras (supongo que a más de una persona le habrá pasado lo mismo, jeje)_

_El próximo no tengo absolutamente ni idea de lo que va a pasar… bueno, solo el trato que quiere ofrecer cierta persona ^^ La pregunta es… ¿quién será?_

_Máaaas cosicas. He visto que mucha más gente posteó en este capi, me hizo muy feliz. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Y también a los que lo hayan leído._

_Acepto réplicas, enfados, jitomates (jajaja, me hace mucha gracia esa palabra, la leí hace poco en un fic y vamos, empecé a reírme como una niña pequeña… en España se dice tomatazos, o creo que se traduciría así, jeje), y sobre todo… PROPUESTAS!!!_

_Por cierto, si sois tan amables… me gustaría que contestaráis a una preguntita… ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar ahora que Shino sabe el secreto? ¿Dirá algo o no? Más o menos lo tengo medio pensado… pero prefiero que me ayudéis un poquito =)_

_Y por último, __contestación a los reviews__:_

_**Ayame2009:**__ me alegro que te guste cómo escribo ^^_

_en este capítulo he tenido complicaciones... principalmente porque las peleas no son mi fuerte. es muy difícil empezar a explicar giros y estocadas... jaja, ya ves que he sido muy poco... exhaustiva cuando han salido esas escenas, tendré que intentar mejorar eso para la próxima vez, jiji. Sasuke es mundo a parte... este chico va a darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto!! jaja_

_y con respecto a Naruto... me niego. Me cae mal por no saber abrir los ojos, que le ponen un caramelo delante y si no huele a ramen ni lo ve. Así que... en mi fic no va a saber abrir los ojos tampoco, jaja. _

_ya me contarás si este capítulo te ha gustado, ok? muchas gracias otra vez!!_

_**MaOkO**__: sí... a mí me resulta molesto tener que poner tantos puntos suspensivos... pero es que cuando veo los guiones muchas veces me confundo y digo, jo, esto es que acaba el diálogo o no? por eso uso lo otro..._

_Hiashi cambiará, lentamente a nuestros ojos porque no es personaje principal... pero a mí ese hombre me cae bien, por el simple hecho de que ningún hijo comprende a su padre, y porque ningún padre comprende a sus hijos, jaja._

_espero este capítulo también te guste, aunque las escenas de pelea... no son lo mío!!_

_**hyuuga**__: jaja, creo que es todavía un poco pronto para que luchen entre ellos... pero no niego que lo vayan a hacer en un futuro!! ahora cada uno está sumido en sus propios problemas y deliberaciones sobre si deben confiar o no en la otra persona... lo que no sé es el tiempo que sasuke va a poder permanecer oculto!!_

_**Selyna Kou**__: Je, je. No he dicho que no vayan a estar más tiempo juntos... Pero puede ser a ratos, ¿no? Actúan como niños que se enfadan, son tan graciosos!! Ojala me digas si te ha gustado este capi ^^_

_**paola**_

_**Mel17**__: me temo que sí, Hiashi quiere a su hija, aunque no se lo demuestre a nadie... O eso es lo que quiero pensar yo, jeje. Con lo que me dices de que tenga Sasuke y Hinata algo más especial... qué sería ese... especial para ti? jaja. Lo digo porque estoy intentando hacer un shonnen, lo que no sé es lo que voy a poder aguantarlo!! cuéntame esa situación que ves tú especial entre hinata y sasuke y si veo que puedo ponerla la pondré (ahora o más adelante sino ^^)_

_**angela-hinata:**__ tranquiii, a mí también se me olvida dejar reviews algunas veces!! Sobre todo cuando vas con prisas, verdad?_

_espero no haberte dejado con ansias en este capiii, solo un poquito nerviosa, jijiji. Muchas gracias!!_

_**sofitcard**__: jajajajajajaja, a mí es que los chicos con pelo largo... no me van mucho, pero la verdad es que Neji tiene "el factor" ("el factor", una amiga y yo lo definimos como lo que hace que te intereses en un chico). Y Kiba.. tómalo en cuenta, tendrá que ver un poco bastante dentro de unos capítulos... jujuju_

_hinata y sasuke son mentes muy complejas y difíciles de analizar... al pensar tan diferente... me encanta darle la vuelta a la rosquilla mucho!!_

_yo también soy bastante cursi... final feliz pero por un camino tormentoso, jeje._

_espero que este capi te haya gustado y que me des tu opinión, significa mucho ^^_

_**Amy-sempai**__: yo tampoco me recuerdo mucho con el nombre de Kikuta Madaren... estoy acostumbrada a _Rurouni_ =3 (pero estaba ya cogido.... ¬¬)_

_Taka... todavía no aparece, voy a seguir tus consejos y aprovecharme un poco de la situación... Ahora me voy a tomar unos diítas de descanso de pensar en este para poder traducir TORN cuando tenga un poco de tiempo y no crea que voy a suspender el jueves u_u_

_Por cierto... voy a amenazarte diciéndote que si no actualizas Destiny pronto me pondré en huelga (jijijijijijijiji, ya que yo no puedo cogerte por los pies...)_

_**Shadow-Hinata**__: Hola!! muchas gracias por tu apoyo! La verdad es que hay bastantes personas que escriben muy bien el sasuhina, a mí me enganchó esta pareja por las historias!! espero poder seguir leyéndote ^^_

_**okashira janet:**__ jijijiji, te adelantas a los acontecimientos!! Kiba me parece muy gracioso, y siempre he creído que estaba enamorado de Hinata, pasara lo que pasara... así que eso lo voy a aprobechar para poner celosin a Sasuke ^^ (y en una situación vergonzosa para Hinata, jiji)_

_A Taka lo veréis, pero más adelante... primero tienen que pasar algunas cosillas =)_

_**layill**__: jajajaja, no te has alejado nada más y nada menos que de lo que ha pasado!! o tienes una mente parecida a la mía...o pierdo facultades para dejar confusa por otro lado a la gente, jeje. aquí tienes el cap, espero sabe qué piensas para ver si es como lo que he pensado yo sobre... el trato ^^_

_**viicoviic:**__ (QUIERO CONTINUACIÓN DE PIRATAS!!!) yo también lo hubiera estrangulado... si fuera yo, le habría cruzado la cara tres o cuatro veces si me dice lo mismo que a Hinata (eso sí, después de derretirme ante semejante hombre...)_

_no sabes lo que me reí cuando leí lo de la cara de karin ante un gracias por dejarme en mi cama. jajajaja, cuando tenga que hacer una escena en la que aparezca ella voy a pedirte ayuda segurísimo!!!_

_**Angel de una Ala:**__ pues este capi no lo leas hasta que hayas escrito tu capi!!! porque quiero leerlo!! jiji, gracias por darme tu opinión, me gusta mucho como escribes y que te guste mi fic... es importante ^^ (x cierto... el otro día salieron las actas de un examen de inglés al que me presenté, tengo 98% A sobre 100%, así que voy a intentar traducir tu fic cuando acabe los exámenes, a ver si lo sé hacer bien ^^)_

_te leo en este capi?? a ver si puedes ayudarme contestando a mis dos preguntitas!! también se aceptan sugerencias =3_

_**gesy:**__ contiii puesta ^^ _

_me alegro que te haya gustado, ojalá pueda leerte en este también =)_

_**Luzz Malfoy**_

_**Celina Hyuuga**_

_**(anónimo...): VA DIRIGIDO AL QUE NO PUSO NOMBRE!!**__ te equivocas, tu review significa mucho para mí porque te tomaste la molestia de dejarlo, y porque defines muy bien las personalidades de mis protagonistas. ¿Verdad que deberían encerrarlos en una habitación solos para que hablen? jum!!Espero leerte de nuevo por aquí ^^_

_**Clan Hyuuga Uchiha**_

_**Luluu17:**__ jajajaj, bueno, pues ya tienes el capi!! Ya me dirás si este te ha gustado o no_

_**PARA TODOS: bueno, a mitad-finales de esta semana próxima subiré un nuevo capítulo de TORN, para el que quiera pasarse.**_

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews**_

_**Me ayudan a seguir escribiendo =)**_

_**Nos leemos! Un beso!!**_


	8. 7un voto de confianza

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, pero yo me divierto escribiendo sobre sus personajes.**

**CAPÍTULO 7: Un voto de confianza**

-Te propongo un trato.- la joven dejó caer su portakunais al suelo, al mismo tiempo que abría la boca, intentando balbucear algo, pero sin que llegara a salir algo que no fuera aire de sus labios. El chico sonrió de medio lado, y un brillo apareció en sus ojos oscuros.- Y lo mejor de todo… es que no puedes rechazarlo.

-¿Qu… qué… hace aquí… U… Uchi… Uchiha-san?- el nerviosismo hizo que tartamudeara hasta conseguir acabar aquella frase, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, intentando sacar valor de algún sitio… el que fuera.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Hyuuga.- la frialdad de su tono la hizo estremecer, pero no retrocedió ni bajó la cabeza por ello. Se consoló temblando en su sitio, adentrándose en sus ojos, comprobando que decía la verdad. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo miraba tan directamente, apartó sus ojos de él.

-¿Qué… qué es… lo que desea de… de mí?- el otro abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Es que no iba a negarse? ¿Tan pronto aceptaba? ¿Qué clase de kunoichi se suponía que era?- ¿U… Uchiha-san?

-Información.- los ojos blancos se abrieron con fuerza, volviendo a encararlo con la boca abierta. Iba a empezar a negar con la cabeza cuando él se le adelantó.- Dime por qué os manda la Hokage a por Taka.

-No… no lo… sé…

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? No mientas, Hyuuga, se te da muy mal. Por qué… os mandan ir tras Taka. [Son un grupo de rastreo, y no llevaban refuerzos… ¿En qué demonios están pensando? ¿Acaso creen que pueden contra Juugo si se le activa el sello? ¿Tan ilusa es la _gran_ Hokage?]

-Pe… pero es… es verdad… Nos… nos dijo que… de… debíamos averiguar… sus… sus… intenciones.- estaba mirando al suelo, y las ganas de llorar aumentaban. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? ¿Qué gran pecado había cometido en la otra vida para sentirse tan miserable en ese momento?

-¿Sus intenciones?- el joven enarcó una ceja. Se levantó del sillón de piel y se acercó a la joven. Hinata retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que su espalda quedó pegada a la pared. Sasuke puso la mano al lado de su cara, acercándose a ella, intimidándola.- Qué intenciones.

-Yo… yo… no lo… sé, Uchiha-san…

-¿Dijeron algo de mí?- le preguntó tras cogerle el mentón para que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Así sabría con total seguridad si mentía o no. La chica, temblorosa, negó. El Uchiha la soltó con brusquedad, volviendo a sentarse en el sillón, mirando un punto fijo, sin verlo realmente. Después de unos segundos, habló.- Bueno, quiero que me digas lo que averigüéis.

-¿No… no va… va a ir… con ellos?

-No. Y tampoco voy a ir en vuestro grupo para salvarte el culo, Hyuuga. Un shinobi debe saber valerse por sí mismo.- la joven apretó los puños, apartando la mirada con dolor.

-En… entonces… ¿Qué va…?

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿No crees que está claro?- contestó, sonriendo de medio lado, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara y volviera a mirar al suelo.

-No… no puede… quedarse aquí…

-¿Ah, no?- sonrió, acomodándose más en el sillón mientras enlazaba con tranquilidad los dedos, apoyando los codos en los posabrazos.- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle a _Godaime Hokage-sama_ que tienes a Uchiha Sasuke en tu casa… desde hace casi dos meses? ¿Es que quieres meterte en problemas?- vio cómo la joven se tensaba, y eso solo hizo que ensanchara su sonrisa.

-Eso… no es un trato.- susurró la joven, levantando los ojos, encarándolo.- Eso es chantaje.- su voz sonaba firme, y de sus ojos refulgía la furia. ¿Podría ser que el gatito tuviera uñas y colmillos?- Yo no… voy a encubrirle más.

-¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer, Hyuuga?- su voz sonaba divertida.

-No… no lo sé, pero no voy a permitírselo.- la determinación en la mirada blanca y opaca de la joven le impactó. Vio cómo daba media vuelta, y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.- No me importan las consecuencias…

-Espera.- como si fuera una orden y ella estuviera obligada a obedecerla, se detuvo con una mano en el pomo de la puerta de su apartamento. El otro frunció el ceño.- No eres muy inteligente, ¿verdad? ¿No crees que ganas bastante con el trato?

-Si… cree que yo deseo tenerlo en mi casa… está muy equivocado, Uchiha-san…- se dio la vuelta, mirándolo a los ojos con una molestia evidente.- A mí usted no me interesa.

-¿No te intereso?- el joven enarcó una ceja, pero en sus ojos refulgía un brillo malicioso, divertido.- ¿No dijiste en el bosque hace unas horas que era… "_increíblemente fuerte_"?- imitó la voz de la chica, con la sonrisa de medio lado todavía instalada en su cara.- ¿Y que… te gustaría _ser la mitad de fuerte que yo_?- las facciones de su cara pasaron de determinación a confusión, y la pálida piel pasó a ser de un rojo profundo.

-¿Qué… ti… tiene eso… que ver?

-Realmente eres lenta.- bufó.- Un trato se basa en un acuerdo entre dos partes, ¿no? Yo me quedo aquí, tú me das información… y a cambio… **te haré** más fuerte.- la duda de Hinata fue lo que le demostró que estaba interesada en él… en ese sentido. La tenía comiendo en la palma de su mano.

-No.- lo que parecía ser un susurró retumbó en la habitación como si lo hubiera gritado Naruto.- No quiero… depender de alguien… como tú.- el cuerpo del Uchiha se tensó, no esperaba aquella respuesta para nada. Su mente empezó a maquinar a toda velocidad, intentando encontrar la manera de convencerla… de que le… sedujera su trato.

-¿Depender de alguien como yo? En realidad…- apretó los puños por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Aunque sabía que era verdad, una parte de él se negaba a admitirlo.- el que más depende de la otra persona soy yo. ¿Quién me dice a mí… que no vas a ir ante la Hokage en cualquier momento? ¿O que no te van a descubrir? Creo… que el que más se está arriesgando soy yo. Tú… o te quedas igual… o ganas.

-No creo… que usted hiciera un trato… si se considerara perdedor.

-[¿Pero es que esta estúpida no va a aceptar nunca? Es cierto que yo jamás haría eso, es más… sé que gano con este trato. Tengo casa, me quito de encima a esas molestias que me siguen a todas partes… y como extra, aprendo a pelear contra la fuerza Hyuuga.]- sonrió de medio lado, con aires seductores.- **Tú compañía lo compensa**.- la joven abrió la boca para replicar, con la cara completamente roja. Finalmente volvió a cerrarla.

* * *

Aburame Shino caminaba por las calles de Konoha con aire ausente. Gracias a la oscuridad, a sus amplias ropas, y a que no había casi nadie por la calle… apenas se le notaba. Además, él era de carácter tranquilo, no era frecuente darse cuenta de dónde estaba hasta que pronunciaba palabra.

Su mente intentaba comprender lo que había pasado horas atrás.

En mitad de la pelea, había visto a través de sus insectos, algo completamente inexplicable. De la nada, había aparecido el Uchiha, había matado de una sola estocada a los oponentes de Hinata, y lo más raro de todo, es que habían hablado entre ellos… como si se conocieran.

¿Cómo era posible aquello? En fin, lo de conocerse lo entendía hasta cierto punto, habían estudiado juntos en la academia y aunque fuera un hola se habrían dicho, pero nunca habían llegado a ser… amigos, o él no lo sabía. Si además, a eso, le sumábamos que Uchiha Sasuke era un desertor… ¿Cómo era posible que Hinata hablara tan tranquila con él?

"No puedo hablarlo con Kiba, seguro se volvería loco… Pero Hinata… ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada?"

·

Andando sin pensar, había acabado en la puerta de la única mujer de su equipo. Hyuuga Hinata. Levantó la mano y llamó a la puerta.

Como si estuviera dentro de la casa, sus agudizados sentidos auditivos le transmitieron todo tipo de movimiento que se cocía allí dentro.

Silencio.

Un susurro por parte de la joven, diciéndole a alguien que se escondiera…

Una levísima carcajada masculina, socarrona, seguido de un susurro que decía _¿Aceptas entonces?_

Una prenda tirada hacia alguien, impactando directamente en la cara…

Pasos apresurados… Y tras un golpe contra algún mueble, una sonrojada Hinata abrió la puerta de su casa, intentando calmar la respiración.

-Oh, Shi… Shino-kun… ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? Etto… yo pensé que irías a… casa.

-¿Puedo pasar?- aquel tono, frío y distante, se metió en los huesos de la chica. Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Se hizo a un lado, dejándole pasar al salón, sentándose donde segundos antes estaba Sasuke. La Hyuuga se sentó en el sofá de al lado, esperando a que su amigo empezara.- Hinata… ¿no confías en tu grupo?- los ojos de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa, y no pudo evitar tragar sonoramente.

-No… no te… entiendo, Shino-kun…

-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros… Nunca diríamos nada.

-¿A qué… te refieres?- una gota de sudor frío recorrió su columna vertebral. Sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando su compañero de equipo.

-¿Por qué está Uchiha Sasuke en el armario de tu habitación?- aquella pregunta directa sorprendió de igual manera a los dos morenos. Hinata se ruborizó con fuerza, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin parar, mientras entrecruzaba sus manos con gesto nervioso, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- Uchiha, ni se te ocurra pensar en escapar… Sal.- la puerta corredera se abrió, y el moreno entró con paso tranquilo al salón.

-Shi… Shi… Shino-k…

-Solo quiero saber qué es todo esto, y por qué no debería reportar a la Godaime.

-¿Acaso quieres meter a tu amiguita en un lío, Aburame?- preguntó Sasuke con sorna.

-Más bien… parecería que fue un accidente.- aquella voz tranquila y fría hizo que el de ojos negros frunciera el entrecejo, atento. Con calma, se volvió hacia su amiga.- Hinata, ¿podrías… explicarme?

-Yo… yo…

-Me voy.- en menos de un segundo, Aburame Shino estaba a la altura del Uchiha, con su mano agarrando fuertemente el brazo del moreno de ojos negros.- Qué se supone que estás haciendo.

-Eres un desertor de la Villa de la Hoja. Como shinobi, no puedo dejarte escapar así por las buenas. Vas a estarte calladito ahí sentado mientras Hinata me explica por qué tengo que encubrirte.

-Eso no es asunto mío, ni me importa lo que ella tenga que contarte. Ya no me sirve de nada permanecer aquí, así que no hay nada que me retenga.

-Tu chakra es mucho más débil de lo que pensaba, Uchiha. La pelea contra tu hermano debió dejarte en pésimas condiciones.- el aludido frunció el entrecejo y achicó sus ojos.

-Tengo suficiente chakra como para vencerte, Aburame.

-Puede que a mí sí… y que a Hinata también, pero no tienes suficiente fuerza como para vencer a toda la villa. Así que siéntate, Sasuke, no cometas una locura.- la joven miraba desde su posición aquella pelea a sangre fría. Ni siquiera se habían puesto en posición de lucha, pero obviamente estaban midiendo sus fuerzas. Finalmente, su amigo de la infancia soltó el brazo del moreno y volvió a dirigirse hacia ella.- Hinata, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que pasa aquí?

-Shi… Shino-kun… no es lo que… parece.- el joven se sentó a una distancia prudencial de ambos chicos, una distancia que acortaría en apenas tiempo si tuviera que hacerlo. Sasuke se sentó al lado de Hinata, con aspecto tranquilo y calmado. Casi parecía aburrido.

-Sabes que confío plenamente en ti, Hinata, pero no entiendo lo que estás haciendo.

-Todo se… complicó. Yo no… yo no pensé que ayudarle… fuera a traerme tantos problemas.

-¿Ayudarle?- lanzó una rápida mirada hacia el moreno, que estaba con los brazos cruzados sin cambiar nada su semblante.

-Él… Yo volvía de entrenar… y entonces lo vi, en el suelo. Estaba… estaba a punto de morir. Yo no… yo no pensé… Solo lo cogí y lo traje a mi casa… para curarle.- el rubor había ido desapareciendo de su rostro, y cuando el Uchiha miró un segundo a la joven, se quedó absorto al ver la tristeza que irradiaban sus ojos. ¿Se sentía culpable por haberle salvado la vida?- Luego… luego tuve miedo.- el moreno vio cómo levantaba la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, que no perdía detalle de los gestos de ninguno de los dos jóvenes.- Tenía… miedo de que si lo sabían… me… me acusaran de traición.

-Hinata…

-¡No podía hacer nada, Shino-kun!- la chica tembló en su asiento. Verdaderamente estaba asustada.- Yo… yo ya he causado muchos… disgustos a mi Clan, como para… para ser una deshonra por ayudar a un traidor. Cuando… cuando me di cuenta… ¡Yo solo quería que se recuperara y se fuera!

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí, Hinata?

-Dos meses.- el Uchiha intervino con voz neutra. El Aburame giró el rostro para que viera que lo estaba mirando directamente, aun cuando sus ojos no se despegaban del cuerpo de su compañera de grupo. Le preocupaba verla en ese estado.

-¿Has estado… dos meses llevando esa carga tú sola?- recordó las palabras de Kiba, hacía ya un tiempo, diciendo que se le veía más desgastada, más nerviosa por todo. Él mismo había alegado que era por el examen a Jounnin, pero por lo que se veía era por algo mucho más duro. Miró al Uchiha directamente.- Por lo que veo ahora ya estás bien, no sé por qué sigues aquí.

-**Le debo la vida**.

-No sabía que Uchiha Sasuke se sintiera en deuda con alguien que no fuera él mismo.- le contestó con voz calmada.

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Es cierto, no sé absolutamente nada. Pero sé un poco inteligente. ¿Por qué alguien como tú querría permanecer aquí, tan expuesto a ser descubierto?- el moreno miró con recelo al joven que tenía ante él. Comprendió lo hábil que era analizando las cosas, tanto como si estuviera frente a Nara Shikamaru.- Si le debes la vida a Hinata, deberías ser consciente de que estando aquí, a su lado, lo único que haces es ponerla en peligro. Si cometes cualquier imprudencia, cualquier error… puedes ser descubierto, y ella quedaría como una traidora a la villa de la Hoja.

-Eso es algo que ninguno tenemos intención de que ocurra, Aburame.- apuntó Sasuke.- Entrometiendo tus narices en esto lo único que haces es poner en peligro a tu amiguita.

-¿Y cuáles son tus intenciones, Uchiha?- preguntó Shino, pasando de la última frase que había dicho el moreno.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, tengo una deuda pendiente.

-Hinata,- la joven levantó la cabeza como si tuviera un resorte en ella.- ¿estás de acuerdo con él?- el Uchiha enarcó una ceja, ¿le dejaba decidir a ella? ¿Acaso iba a ser tan fácil? ¿Qué demonios tenían en la cabeza aquella panda de shinobis?

-Yo…

-Hinata, si crees que estás haciendo lo correcto, no me interpondré. Pero quiero que sepas que nos tienes, tanto a Kiba como a mí, para lo que necesites. Si este sujeto te molesta… no dudes en decírmelo.

-Shino-kun…

-Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya. Pasado mañana saldremos de nuevo para la misión. Uchiha Sasuke, ni se te ocurra dar un paso en falso porque lo sabré.- no hacía falta ser muy avispado para ver esa amenaza de que iba a estar vigilándole a sol y a sombra. Como respuesta, el moreno lo miró con gesto aburrido, sin inmutarse.

·

-Entonces debo suponer que has aceptado mi propuesta.- dijo el moreno con gesto calmado a la joven. Aunque su compañero de equipo se había ido hacia ya algunas horas, ninguno de los dos se había movido de su posición.- Hyuuga.

-No… no he dicho… nada… sobre eso todavía…

-¿Por qué no le has dicho entonces a tu… compañero… porqué estaba aquí?

-Shino-kun… es muy bueno conmigo. Siempre lo ha sido…-el moreno vio cómo apretaba las manos con fuerza antes de continuar hablando.- Yo… yo solo quiero saber…- la joven levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, sonrojándose por su atrevimiento, pero tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos para saber si era cierto o no lo que decía.- ¿Se… siente en deuda conmigo?

-No. Supongo… que no.- la intensa mirada que le dirigió hizo que el rubor cubriera no solo sus mejillas, sino también sus orejas y su cuello.- Yo no te pedí en ningún momento ayuda.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

-¿Estoy aquí?- bufó.- Por varios motivos que no te incumben. No directamente, por lo que no tienes por qué saberlos.

-Creo que… si… se va a… quedar en… mi casa…- se estaba poniendo nerviosa, más al notar cómo le estaba mirando.- Merezco… saber…

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Qui… quieres matar… a Naruto-kun?- aquella pregunta le sorprendió. ¿Qué tenía Naruto que ver con que él se quedara en su casa?- Us… usted es… de Akatsuki… y ellos… ellos van… tras Naruto-kun…

-Primero, yo no soy de Akatsuki. Y segundo, ya te he dicho que lo que le pase al Dobe no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Por mí puede quedarse con su Bijuu dentro de él para lo que más le apetezca. Ya te lo dije, lo único que quería era encontrar paz en la muerte cuando maté a mi hermano para vengar a mi clan, **pero tú** te interpusiste.

-Go… gomen…

-Ahora por qué te disculpas.

-No tener… a tus seres… queridos… es duro, demo… no cre… creo que la muerte… sea una buena salida.

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes.- respondió él, las imágenes de aquella noche volvieron a su mente. El rechazo de su padre, sus palabras…- Y ya sabes lo que opino al respecto.

-U… Uchiha-san… usted no… es tan malo como quiere… aparentar.- la Hyuuga se levantó, caminando a paso tranquilo hacia su habitación.- Bu… buenas noches.

El moreno se quedó estático en el sofá, sin girar la cabeza ni siquiera para verla. ¿Eso era un sí?

* * *

Se despertó a tempranas horas de la mañana, ni siquiera había salido el sol. Sin embargo, una joven de ojos blancos no podía dormir por más tiempo.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos para restregarlas un poco, intentando hacer clara su visión. Cuando salió al salón, se encontró al moreno sentado en el sofá leyendo tranquilamente un libro de ella. Tenía una taza de café en una mano, todavía humeante. Vio cómo se la llevaba a los labios después de hablar.

-He hecho café.- aquellas simples palabras impactaron en la joven. ¿Había preparado el desayuno para los dos? Se dirigió hacia la cocina y vio la cafetera humeante. Todavía con la confusión pintada en su rostro, vertió el líquido negro en una taza, para luego coger el azúcar y echar un par de cucharadas para endulzar aquel sabor amargo.

-¿Lle… lleva mucho tiempo… despierto?

-Un rato.- vio cómo la Hyuuga asentía, sin decir nada.- No suelo dormir mucho.

-Hoy ten… tendré que ir al… hospital, para hacerme… un chequeo. Compraré comida para que… pueda comer mientras dure… la misión.

-Tu _amigo_ insinuó que fuera.- no sabía por qué le costaba pronunciar aquella palabra tan simple. Simplemente, no creía que estuviera entre su vocabulario sin decirlo con sorna, como si el significado de esa palabra fuera algo completamente absurdo.- Deberías decirle que Karin sabría que estoy con vosotros si os acercáis mucho, ella conoce mi chakra.

-¿Es un…?

-Rastreador.- dejó su taza sobre la mesa mientras la miraba a los ojos. Hinata, al notar aquella mirada oscura sobre ella, no pudo evitar apartar la suya.- La usaba para rastrear el chakra de… _Itachi_.- la oscuridad y la luz se encontraron en una mirada sorprendida. ¿Qué significaba aquel tono que había usado el Uchiha para llamar a su hermano? Había sido diferente a cuando lo llamaba "hermano", como si fuera muy lejano.

-Us… usted solo piensa… en los shinobis como… armas, ¿me equivoco?

-Somos armas.- volvió a llevarse el café a los labios, sorbiendo con calma.- Nos preparan desde niños para matar, para eliminar adversarios.

-Yo… creo… que más bien… nos entrenan para… proteger.

-¿Proteger?- aunque su voz era neutra, sus ojos mostraban un brillo extraño, un brillo que no pasó desapercibido por la Hyuuga.- Eres muy ingenua.

-Pu… puede ser.- contestó ella, sonriendo tristemente. Aquellas palabras se las había dicho su padre en numerosas ocasiones, pero la verdad era que para ella, el mundo Ninja se basaba en proteger a los débiles, para que no tuvieran que vivir con el miedo en sus vidas. Quizás por aquella razón siempre la habían considerado débil.

-Por qué ya no vives con tu Clan.- la pregunta la golpeó como un balde de agua fría. Apretó la taza entre sus manos, para luego llevarla, con gesto tembloroso, hacia sus labios. ¿Por qué ya no vivía con su familia? Sencillo…

-Yo… no soy… digna de llevar el apellido Hyuuga.- el Uchiha abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía admitirlo tan abiertamente?- Soy… un cero a la izquierda… en mi familia.- los ojos de la morena, blancos y sin vida, se encontraron con los oscuros.- El jefe del clan debe ser fuerte, y yo… no cumplo ese… requisito.

-¿Por no ser un Jounnin?

-Iee… Por… no ser capaz de… vencer ni a mi o-neesan ni a mi… o-niisan. Ellos… ellos son… mejores cand… candidatos para… la estirpe… Hyuuga.- aún con el tartamudeo presente, las palabras vacías resonaron por la habitación como si ya se las supiera de memoria, desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Desde cuando llevaba auto convenciéndose de aquello?

-Por eso quieres ser Jounnin.- aquel susurro fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero la joven contestó a eso sin pensar.

-No…- el moreno miraba su taza de café mientras ella hablaba.- Yo quiero… ser más fuerte para… poder proteger… a los que me… importan. Porque ese… es mi camino del Ninja.- ambos se quedaron en silencio. La joven estaba de pie, a unos pasos del chico, que seguía sentado sin levantar la cabeza. Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, mientras ambos morenos pensaban en el distinto significado de las mismas.

* * *

Un hombre ya entrado en años se despertó de un salto, sentándose en su propia cama. Sus ojos se abrieron en un rostro cubierto por sudor, un sudor frío que haría estremecer a cualquiera.

Las últimas palabras que recordaba de aquel sueño seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza.

"_Los Uchiha planean un golpe de estado contra Konoha. Si Uchiha Itachi falla en su misión de exterminio del Clan, Hyuuga y Uchiha se unirán en una sola familia para mantener la paz en la villa de la Hoja."_

Los ojos blancos se volvieron fríos y sin vida, y la respiración se calmó hasta volver a ser tranquila. Después de todo…

**Un Hyuuga nunca mostraba sus sentimientos.**

* * *

Shino se encontraba en la puerta del hospital de Konoha cuando vio a su compañera de equipo corriendo hacia él. Aunque la mayoría de la gente no notaba dónde estaba, ella era capaz de sentirlo sin ningún problema.

Sabía reconocer el chakra de un compañero, de un adversario… y medir su fuerza sin tan siquiera activar su poder ocular. Por supuesto, nadie sabía aquello, a excepción de sus compañeros.

Lo había descubierto tiempo atrás, cuando en una misión en la que la habían capturado y encerrado, ella se había guiado a través de sus sentidos para encontrarlos. Su búsqueda solía ser mucho más eficaz que la propiamente sensorial de los dos hombres, pero no habían hecho nunca un comentario al respecto.

Los tres lo sabían, pero lo mantenían en secreto para protegerla de algún modo. Después de todo, si lo decían seguramente le harían pasar por situaciones desagradables para la joven.

Hyuuga Hinata se acercó hasta él con una sonrisa vacía, ante lo que él ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Al final se queda?- la joven asintió, evitando mirarle a los ojos.- ¿Quieres contarme algo?

-Este… no es un buen lugar para hablar… de eso.

-Bien. Vayamos a ver si estamos en condiciones de partir mañana, y que nos den medicinas para posibles imprevistos.- ella volvió a asentir, siguiéndole entre las personas que empezaban a moverse en el agitado hospital.

·

No mucho después, los dos jóvenes estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol mientras esperaban a que Kiba y Akamaru se reunieran con ellos. El ambiente era tranquilo, sin presión, tal como lo había sido siempre.

-¿Y bien?- terminó por romper el hielo el más callado de los dos. Apoyó la cabeza en el tronco, sin mirar a su compañera todavía.

-Anoche… después de que te fueras… hablé con Uchiha-san.

-¿Crees que es peligroso?

-Iee… Creo que… no sabe cuál es su camino. Por… por eso… actúa a tientas.

-¿Cómo un ciego?- ella asintió.

-Me dijo… que te dijera que no debería venir… a la misión. Llevan… a un rastreador con ellos.- Shino enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por aquella información. Era algo que ya sabía, la Hokage se lo había dicho y había sido ese el motivo por el que tenían que llevar a Hinata, para poder observarlos desde la distancia. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué él diría algo así. Igual era para poder escaparse mientras ellos estaban fuera.

-¿Por qué te diría algo así?- lo mejor para él era ser cauto a la hora de hablar, tal como siempre había sido.

-No… no lo sé, pero… si ella… reconoce su chakra… Igual nos atacaban.

-Tiene sentido.- ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos instantes.- Hinata, ¿confías en él?

-No… No puedo afirmarlo con seguridad, pero… creo que si Naruto-kun y Sakura-san siguen esperando tan ciegamente a que él vuelva… debe ser por algo. Ellos… ellos confían en él, son… sus amigos, aunque él se niegue a verlo.- suspiró, mirándole directamente sin sonrojarse. Su rostro tenía un gesto sereno, tranquilo, a pesar de la opacidad de sus ojos.- Este tiempo… creo que lo he llegado a conocer un poco. A veces me da miedo… por lo frío que es, pero… creo que no es mala persona.

-Ten cuidado.- la chica sonrió con calma, y un brillito de luz asomó a su mirada. Su amigo sonrió para sus adentros. Hinata siempre sería así, tierna y amable, con todo el mundo. Puede que no hubiera nacido para ese mundo, pero donde hay oscuridad, tiene que haber algo de luz, un rayo de esperanza que pueda hacer a las personas cambiar, aunque sea solo un poco. Por eso, él la apreciaba, porque ella había sido para él más que una amiga, más que una hermana. A pesar de los golpes que le había dado la vida, cuando se sentía tranquila sonreía de aquella forma.

Eran pocas veces las que sonreía así, con ese brillo confiado y esperanzado en sus ojos, pero cuando lo hacía… era capaz de dar la fuerza necesaria para hacer cualquier cosa.

Por eso, si ella creía que el vengador, el demonio Uchiha Sasuke, no era mala persona, él esperaría a que dijera lo contrario. Eso sí, sin dejar que nada malo le pasara a su mejor amiga.

* * *

-Tiene mala cara, Hiashi-sama.- un joven de ojos blancos miraba con respeto al patriarca del clan, intentando averiguar qué era lo que pesaba sobre la conciencia del hombre.

-Me estoy haciendo viejo, Neji.- los ojos estaban fríos, pero el cansancio se mantenía presente en las ojeras. Llevaba ya una semana teniendo aquellas pesadillas, no presagiaba nada bueno. Había ocurrido hacía ya diez años, justo antes de que Sandaime diera la orden a un ANBU de catorce años para que matara a toda su familia.

-Hinata-sama volverá a salir de misión mañana. Regresaron anoche, hubo complicaciones en su misión.

-¿Complicaciones?

-Por lo visto les emboscaron, pero ninguno sufrió heridas graves. He estado esta mañana en el hospital, y Godaime Hokage-sama me ha dicho que volverán a salir mañana.

-No deberían mandar a un equipo de rastreo para ese tipo de misión. Poner a un chuunin en una misión de rango S es un suicidio contra el Ninja. Debería saberlo.

-¿Misión de rango S?- preguntó el ANBU.

-Tienen que averiguar las intenciones de Taka.

-¿No va a oponerse, Hiashi-sama?

-No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Mi hija fue excluida del Clan, así que no puedo tomar decisiones sobre sus misiones.- la indignación se hizo presente en el rostro ceñudo de su sobrino. Seguía sin aceptar aquella decisión que tomó medio año atrás, y sabía que no le perdonaría por aquello.

-No se debería mandar a un grupo de rastreo contra unos renegados, sino un grupo para apresarlos. ¿Por qué no mandan a un grupo ANBU?

-Akatsuki.- el jefe del clan se pasó el dedo índice y el pulgar por los ojos, para que descansaran de alguna forma.- No hagas ninguna locura, Neji.

-¡Usted fue el que hizo una locura desterrándola del Clan!- la voz sonó aguda por la furia.

-[¿Acaso tú desearías que tu hija llevara el sello del pájaro enjaulado?]- pensó, más nada salió de sus labios. Aquello era algo que jamás diría a nadie, excepto para recibir el perdón de su hija mayor, un perdón que sabía que no merecía.

Ohayo!!! ^^

¡Gomenasai por haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Agradecer a **naoko-sempai y a Amy-sempai** porque me ayudaron con algunas partes!!

Bueno, tengo un par de cositas por decir, así que seré bastante breve con esta nota.

Lo primero, muchas gracias para los que han leído y me siguen apoyando con este fic. Acepto sugerencias para continuarlo, aunque ya se me han ocurrido algunas ideas (después de mi segundo aviso pondré un par de frases que aparecerán en el próximo capítulo ^^)

Lo segundo, voy a cambiar mi modo de presentación del fic. El capítulo aparecerá, por supuesto, al principio. Sin embargo, los reviews voy a empezar a contestarlos por privado, poniendo aquí la respuesta para los que no tienen cuenta en FanFiction. Al final del capítulo pondré unas cuantas preguntas por si me quieren dar ideas contestándolas en su review.

Bien, dicho esto, adelanto del próximo capítulo:

"_-No consideres a nadie superior a ti, al margen del rango o posición que ocupe en la vida- una niña de ojos blancos miró a la mujer que estaba postrada en la cama. Su rostro cubierto en sudor, sus ojos apagados y sin vida, comiéndose la luz que siempre los había iluminado.- Como Hyuuga con derecho al liderazgo del Clan… Debes juzgar con lógica y razón, pero Hinata, no hagas comentarios sobre eso. Actúa consecuentemente, mi niña, y guíate por tu corazón…- los ojos se cerraron por última vez, con un suspiro tranquilo y amoroso. La pequeña, de solo cuatro años de edad, abrazó a su madre del cuello mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus sonrosadas mejillas."_

"_El que no está dispuesto a perderlo todo… no está preparado para ganar nada"_

Bueno, dicho esto, contesto por última vez a los review de todos por aquí ^^

**Pamelix:** me alegra saber que vas a continuar leyendo… sí, soi una auténtica penita porque tardo mucho en actualizar… Este capi ha tardado tanto porque se me fue la inspiración demasiado por culpa de que Shino se enterara! No sabía como expresarme, pero creo que al final no lo he hecho mal del todo. Para mi siguiente cap ya tengo ideas y las estoy anotando, así que igual la semana que viene hay ya continuación (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que después me voy a ir fuera unos días y no voy a poder acceder a mi ordenador!!)

Espero que te haya gustado y pueda seguir leyéndote ^^

**Amy-sempai:** me alegro que te gustara cómo quedó el capi ^^. Como puedes ver... Sasuke es un poco reacio a juntarse con Taka... ahora ya no los necesita! Shino es muy difícil de hacer... tan metódico, tan analítico... en cierto modo me recuerda un poco a Shikamaru, no sé si la habré cagado o no, jaja. Encima no me ha convencido mucho el que Hinata no contara todo... pero es que este capítulo es un poco... confiar a ciegas en los demás, para que se note que los shinobis, antes que otra cosa, son amigos entre ellos, o que se tienen cierto respeto.

Ya ves que no hago huelga... pero no te niego que me lo vuelva a pensar, jajaja (no creo... mis lectores me abandonarían y eso me pondría triste... =( )

Espero que te haya gustado y que me ayudes con el siguiente!! tus ideas me parecen fabulosas, como siempre!! ^^

**Naoko-sempai**: ya ves que aquí he dejado el capítulo un poco más cerrado... eso sí, con un poquito de intriga para que os pique la curiosidad! jijiji. Ahora me pondré a traducir TORN como una loca o me volveré a retrasar con la entrega... uff, esto de querer hacer tantas cosas a la vez es agotador!! sobre todo ahora, que llevo 8 horas de clase dadas... u.u'' me acabará explotando la cabeza!! menos mal que me he adelantado materia y mañana solo voy a tener que asistir a dos horitas!! ^^

**Selyna Kou:** me alegro que te gustara, y solo espero que este capítulo te guste también como el anterior... esperaré tu review!

**cari-sama:** ya... a mí también me dio tristeza que matara a Itachi... pero quería ser un poco fiel al manga. ¿Te gusta como escribo? Muchas gracias! Muchas veces me cuesta mucho encontrar las palabras, porque describir a personas que son tan distintas a ti... para encaminarlas hacia donde quieres se hace muy difícil! pero por lo menos se intenta! espero que te guste también este capi, esperaré tu review ^^

**Ayame2009:** yo es que con las peleas soy pésima... Hay muchos escritores que hacen que la estés viviendo, pero yo... lo que más pongo es que se movían armoniosamente! jajaja. sí que era él... intenté no hacerlo muy obvio pero... ¿quién iba a ser si no? Podía ser Shino, pero tenía pensado que apareciera un poco más tarde... para pillarlos con las manos en la masa, jejeje.

Hinata.. voy a intentar hacer que se vaya haciendo más fuerte de espíritu, ella es fuerte, pero no se valora en absoluto, es algo que tiene que cambiar! jiji. aquí la conti, perdón por el retraso u.u''

**hyuuga:** muchas gracias por tu review! aquí está la conti ^^

**gesy:** no, es que en el manga sale que, cuando sasuke mata a itachi, él como regalo le quita el sello maldito... por eso lo puse, como que hubiera una confusión entre ellos, pero no tengo intención de que Itachi siga vivo (a no ser que cambie de opinión... jaja)

en este capítulo no he puesto tanta intriga... pero me gusta mucho que se puedan pensar cosas por ese estilo!! te adelanto que no creo que haya un final cerrado... lo dejaré para que vosotros imaginéis (si puedo llegar a hacerlo, jeje)

**princesshina:** tus deseos se van a ver hechos realidad... como ahora van a tener que... "convivir" por así decirlo, tendrán que hablar más, y por supuesto... intentaré poner alguna escena graciosa para intentar apaciguar el ambiente... Eso y... alguna cosilla divertida en plan hentai, jijiji (es que me encantan... soi una pervertida con el sasuhina, jajajaja)

**layill:** en este capítulo me porté bien!!! no he sido tan mala con el final y lo he dejado más cerrado... pero créeme que eso sucederá poco!! me gusta dejar con la intriga para que me den ideas, jiji. sí, yo creo que Shino-kun es muy inteligente, tanto como Nara Shikamaru (de hecho, aquí he puesto una comparación, jeje) lo que pasa es que no habla tanto como el vago del Nara, jeje.

ya lo continué!! espero tener la continuación para principios de la semana que viene porque el miercoles me voy a londres y no haré nada hasta el lunes siguiente!! (o sea... me voy del 10 al 14, así que intentaré tenerla para antes del día 10!!)

**okashira janet**: jajajajaja, me ha hecho gracia eso de que no tartamudea más de dos veces por frase... a mí también me pone nerviosa poner tantos puntos suspensivos... (de hecho, escribo primero la frase entera y luego la voy cortando... sino me volvería loca!) Poco a poco irá tartamudeando menos, o eso espero!! Bueno, vuelvo a repetirte que me encantó tu capítulo de "Debe ser invierno", esperaré con ganitas la conti porque lo dejaste muy interesante!

**Mel17:** ya... yo pensaba lo mismo cuando escribí el capítulo. Shino aprecia a Hinata y además confía en ella, cosa que no hace todo el mundo ¬¬ por eso Shino me encanta! y Kiba también! lo que pasa es que Kiba es más estilo Naruto y sería un poco escandaloso... jejeje

**sofitcard**: jajajaj, ciertoooo, casi todos los personajes de Naruto tienen el factor!!

Uouuu, te acercaste demasiado a lo que iba a pedirle! Por supuesto, Sasuke no va a admitir ante la Hyuuga que le debe algo... jajaja, qué mono es *.*

en este capi también te dejé en ascuas!! jiji, me encanta saber vuestras deliberaciones, puedo usarlas a mi favor!!^^

corazón roto intentaré subirlo mañana... pero no prometo nada aún!!!

**Clan Hyuuga Uchiha**

**Celina Hyuuga:** Puedes llamarme Rurouni si lo prefieres, con los dos me siento identificada, pero casi me resulta más normal Rurouni, jeje, llevo más tiempo con ese nick ^^

Él supuestamente cuando llegaron a Konoha siguió con su camino... o eso era lo que todos pensaban!! jijiji. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado ^^

**Solo espero que el terremoto que ha habido en Chile no les haya afectado demasiado. Ojala estén todos bien. Desde España mando fuerzas y ánimo a los que lean esto. Un beso para todos, y gracias por leer.**

_No olviden dejar su review, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y me hacen feliz ^^_


	9. 8 Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, pero yo me divierto escribiendo sobre sus personajes.**

**CAPÍTULO 8: Recuerdos**

Lo que antes había sido una fogata, ahora eran solo unas brasas. El ambiente no era del todo agradable entre ellos, cosa que habían notado los tres. ¿Por qué? Aquella misión les había puesto nerviosos.

En la anterior salida había habido complicaciones, y eso solo había sido por no haber tenido suficiente cuidado, cosa que habían hecho en esta otra partida con mucho esmero. Estaban más tensos, más atentos, más puestos ante cualquier movimiento. El Aburame había ido dejando pequeñas manadas de insectos en puntos estratégicos, tanto como defensa como para un posible ataque si era necesario; el Inuzuka rastreaba con Akamaru todas las partes del bosque, para ver si había pasado alguien o algo antes, la frecuencia… toda precaución era poca. Y la Hyuuga activaba cada poco tiempo su línea sucesoria para ver la ubicación de los tres componentes del equipo Taka.

Todo seguía siendo correcto, e iban a echarse a dormir, con turnos explícitos de guardia.

Kiba bufó al ver a sus dos compañeros meterse en la misma tienda, para dormir. Estaba molesto, realmente molesto. Era como si algo fuera diferente entre ellos, por lo menos por parte de la chica. No había dicho nada, pero había visto que cada poco tiempo le lanzaba una fugaz mirada a Shino, una mirada que él no respondía. O al menos, eso parecía por su aspecto externo. Después de todo, no sabía nunca hacia dónde miraba bajo sus gafas.

Se frotó las manos, insuflándose algo de calor en aquel mes de enero. Estaba resultando inusitadamente frío. Volvió a bufar, mientras miraba con la vista perdida a las brasas de la fogata, pensando qué demonios estaba pasando allí, qué era lo que se le escapaba.

·

Hinata despertó de un sueño incómodo. Se desperezó y salió de la tienda, todavía con un poco de frío, arrebujándose bajo la capa para mantener el calor. Kiba se mantenía en su posición, tranquilo, con la cabeza de Akamaru a su lado mientras dormía.

Sonrió con un poco de envidia sana, una envidia por ver que él jamás podría sentirse solo, siempre lo acompañaría su fiel compañero. Pareció que el joven se dio cuenta, pues se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

-Todavía puedes dormir un poco más… no estoy cansado.- ella avanzó hasta él, sentándose a su lado, tendiéndole un poco de manta para que se tapara.

-No tengo sueño…- un tímido bostezo salió de sus labios, contradiciéndola. El joven sonrió de medio lado.- Ve a dormir, yo… seguiré la guardia.- Kiba asintió, quedándose un poco más a su lado, sentado, sintiendo la calma que desprendía su compañera. Le besó la frente de forma fraternal y se levantó, metiéndose en la tienda de campaña.

Hinata volvió a bostezar, más como si fuera un suspiro cansado. Se frotó los ojos y su mirada se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, escuchando la respiración relajada del perro y sus compañeros a unos metros de ella.

Con las piernas pegadas a su pecho, abrazándose a ellas, cogió un palo y empezó a tocar las cenizas que quedaban de la fogata. Su mente estaba lejos de allí, a unos kilómetros. Su casa… su nueva casa.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, recordando que tenía a Uchiha Sasuke allí, alimentándose de comida que había comprado ella, reponiéndose de su pelea con su hermano. Tenía miedo, le temía a él… a que pudiera estar haciendo algo incorrecto, pero… ¿Acaso no había decidido dejarle quedarse? Podría haberle dicho que no el interesaba el trato, que se fuera, que la dejara en paz, que se olvidara de ella, que para ella no significaba nada…

"_**Te haré más fuerte"**_

El recuerdo de aquellas palabras chocó en su cerebro. Él había dicho aquello pero… ¿Podía fiarse de él? Era un desertor, un traidor…

-Naruto-kun…

Sonrió tristemente, con la mirada vacía, sumida en una profunda tristeza. Ella lo había hecho por él, había salvado al Uchiha por él, para que pudiera volver a ver a su amigo. A su eterno rival, a su hermano. Sin embargo, ahora ahí estaba él, Uchiha Sasuke, en su casa, y Naruto no tenía ni idea de aquello.

La culpa era el peor de los sentimientos que le hacían tener pesadillas. Culpa por no hacer las cosas bien, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, por ser demasiado débil, por no poder cumplir las expectativas de su padre… Si su padre se enteraba de que el demonio Uchiha estaba en su casa, bajo su permiso, casi podía decir que preferiría que ella estuviera muerta para evitar la deshonra.

-Muerte…

El Uchiha había ido a buscar la muerte volviendo a Konoha y ella lo había impedido, pero y ella, ¿qué haría? ¿Tendría la fuerza suficiente para poder acabar con su vida para… no darle más disgustos a su padre?

Su corazón se encogió con miedo, temblando dentro de su pecho, mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero eso no quitaba que no doliera reconocerla.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido, tenso, al notar una presencia a unos metros de ella. Cogió un kunai de su sandalia y se levantó, alerta, en posición de defensa. Con su mano libre cogió unos cuantos shurikens entre sus dedos, sin moverse, activando su línea sucesoria.

En un segundo, su cuerpo se relajó, viendo cómo Sai se ponía frente a ella con una sonrisa poco sincera, una sonrisa amable que no reflejaba nada, falsa. Tan falsa como la que le devolvió ella, con la diferencia de que las mejillas del moreno estaban secas, y las de ella seguían humedecidas.

-Hinata-san…- volvió a sonreír después de hacer una pequeña reverencia.- ¿Qué tal va la misión?

-Sin… sin cambios.- recogió de nuevo sus armas, incorporándose tras dejar el cuchillo y sin mirarle directamente, siguió.- No… no se dirigen hacia ningún punto en concreto, es… es como si… buscaran algo.

-¿Puede que a Sasuke-kun?- Hinata se sorprendió. ¿Cómo sabía aquello? Todavía no habían hecho un informe ni reportado nada a la Hokage.

-¿Có… cómo sa… sabes… eso?- no solo tartamudeó, sino que le tembló la voz. ¿Acaso ya la habían descubierto? ¿Acaso ya sabían que el Uchiha estaba en su casa? ¿Acaso venía a por ella para encerrarla y que la juzgaran?

-Cuando volví con Yamato-san de la misión, sentimos tres presencias. Yamato-san dijo que parecían las del equipo Taka, pero yo le dije que era imposible… ellos eran cuatro.- Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad. Incluso pensaba que le costaba respirar. Intentó tranquilizarse mientras sus labios formaban una sola línea. El Ninja seguía contándole.- Cuando fuimos a la Villa y lo comunicamos, Tsunade-sama dijo que os había mandado por eso, porque habían llegado rumores de que Uchiha Sasuke no iba con Taka.- el miedo fue dando paso a la confusión en la Hyuuga. ¿Cómo? Aquello no era lo que les habían dicho a ellos.- Tsunade-sama dijo que fuera a buscaos para que volvierais a la Villa.

-Demo…

-Hay complicaciones. Estamos preparándonos para un ataque de Akatsuki, y necesitamos todas las fuerzas posibles.- sin dejarle continuar, y viendo cómo sus compañeros de equipo salían de la tienda, siguió hablando.- Vuestra misión queda anulada por el momento, necesitamos poner refuerzos de rastreo.

* * *

Al llegar a la Villa, vieron un hervidero de gente. Estaba todo en completo movimiento, preparándose para la guerra… para la guerra Ninja más grande que se hubiera visto antes. Sai les dijo que podían ir a casa a descansar y a dejar las cosas, que él iría a reportar a la Hokage y cuando le diera las nuevas órdenes, iría a comunicárselo.

Aquello les extrañó, y la Hyuuga sintió cómo se le encogía el pecho. ¿No tenían que hacer ningún reporte? No pintaba bien, aquello solo podía ser algo malo. Igual en verdad sí les habían descubierto.

¿Les habían?

No.

Si habían descubierto a alguien, era a ella y **solo a ella**.

Miró con disimulo a su compañero de grupo, que parecía imperturbable, y volvió a mirar al suelo mientras cerraba las manos en puños. Cuando el Aburame asintió y empezó a andar hacia su casa, lo siguieron los otros sin decir media palabra.

·

Al abrir la puerta de su apartamento, vio que todo estaba en orden. En calma, ningún mueble tirado por el suelo, ningún indicio de pelea… nada.

Tampoco estaba el Uchiha.

¿Se había entregado él mismo? ¿Se había ido? Empezó a ponerse nerviosa, y sus manos empezaron a sudar. Con paso dubitativo, empezó a andar por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, abriendo la puerta.

Nada, no había nadie en ningún lado.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró. Entonces debía ser cierto que se había ido de la casa. Cuando pensaba que empezaría a sentirse más tranquila, escuchó una puerta corredera moverse, de su armario. Se tensó por completo y se puso en posición de defensa.

-Hmpf.- el bufido del chico hizo que ella volviera a relajarse, en cierto modo.

-¿Q… Qué…?

-¿Puede entrar todo el mundo a tu apartamento? Deberías habérmelo dicho.- su tono era molesto, enfadado. Los ojos blancos solo mostraban confusión.- Ayer vino un Hyuuga, dejó esto para ti.- le tendió un pergamino abierto. ¿Acaso había leído algo que era para ella? No supo por qué, pero su mano actuó por cuenta propia, moviéndose sin control hacia el rostro del moreno.

-¡Ni… ni se te ocurra… leer mi correspondencia!- el Uchiha estaba impactado. La dulce y tierna niña le había pegado una bofetada. Se volvió hacia ella con los ojos pintados de rojo sangre, vibrantes, amenazantes. La joven se encogió, pero no apartó la vista. Sasuke la agarró de la chaqueta, elevándola un poco del suelo sin a penas darse cuenta.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo.- la soltó. Hinata caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Sus ojos blancos estaban completamente abiertos, llenos de pánico. Se le había olvidado incluso respirar… con una mano en el pecho, boqueó aire mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad. Escuchó un portazo, más no levantó la vista.

-U… Uchiha…- su voz temblaba, como su propio cuerpo. Las rodillas empezaron a ceder ante su peso, dejándose caer al suelo, como una muñeca de trapo.

·

Unas horas más tarde, en completa oscuridad, una joven de ojos blancos y cabello negro caminaba a tientas en una casa que ya se conocía de memoria.

Entró a la cocina, cerrando la puerta a su paso, y encendió la luz. Se sorprendió al ver un plato de arroz en la mesa. Al lado había un cuenco con salsa de setas y un vaso con agua. Se acercó hasta él, mirándolo.

Una voz a sus espaldas hizo que su cuerpo temblara.

-Estará frío.- el dueño de la voz grave y masculina hablaba con tono pausado, tranquilo.- Si hubieras salido a una hora prudente lo hubieras podido comer caliente.- al ver su mutismo y la tensión que desprendía su cuerpo, bufó, molestándose.- También puedes calentarlo.

Seguía sin recibir respuesta, y aquello le irritaba. ¿Por qué estaba hablando como un completo idiota con una estúpida que solo temblaba al escucharle? ¡La culpa había sido suya! ¡Suya y solo suya!

**Debía** haberle dicho que un Hyuuga tenía acceso a su apartamento. Así hubiera estado preparado y no se habría sentido tan estúpido cuando se había tenido que esconder a toda velocidad para que _ese_ fuera y le dejara esa estúpida carta.

Si se lo hubiera dicho, él ni siquiera se habría molestado en leerla. Pero no, no le había dicho nada, había sido tan inconsciente… ¿Y si era algo importante… para él? ¿Y si él debiera saber lo que ponía ahí? ¿Y si era relativo a él?

**Tampoco debía** haberle pegado. ¡Le había pegado! ¡Una chica! ¡A ÉL! ¡Al gran Uchiha Sasuke!

Cuando lo había hecho, se había quedado sin saber cómo reaccionar. Pero luego… luego la furia lo había inundado como nunca. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Por leer una tonta carta donde ponía que le ayudaría para el examen de acceso a Jounnin? ¿Por decirle que estaba preocupado por ella? ¡Tampoco es que pusiera algo interesante!

Se enfadó mentalmente consigo mismo por pensar en ese tipo de tonterías. Él no había tenido la culpa de que ella no le dijera nada, y mucho menos de que reaccionara así porque le había pegado.

Nunca antes… **Nunca, **le había pegado una chica.

"_Tampoco es que antes hubieras convivido de esta forma… con una mujer_"

Su conciencia habló por él mismo. Aquello era cierto. Nunca antes había vivido con una chica en una casa, no había vivido con una chica que temblara de miedo con solo mirarle, que tartamudeara cada dos segundos, intentando decir una palabra para que él la entendiera.

Aquello le irritaba.

Le molestaba incluso más que cuando tenía que esquivar a las absurdas fans que salían a su paso. Fuera donde fuese, había alguna chica que se le insinuaba, descarada y directamente, sin complejos.

"_Y no les hacías asco… hasta que conseguías lo que querías de ellas_"

Bufó, molesto consigo mismo. ¿Cómo iba a rechazarlas en ese sentido? Él tenía necesidades, como cualquier hombre. Una cosa era que quisiera vengar su Clan, que quisiera acabar con su hermano… Pero otra muy distinta es que no tuviera… **necesidades.** Era un hombre después de todo.

A esas chicas las entendía hasta cierto punto. Hasta el punto que él quería entenderlas, claro está. Luego ellas querían más, y más… y él, debía poner freno. A él no le interesaban para algo más que para una noche.

Escuchó un ruido que hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Se volvió con rapidez, mirando fijamente a la figura delgada que salía, adentrándose en la penumbra del salón. Sus ojos blancos, brillantes en la densa oscuridad, se encontraron con los negros.

-Vo… voy a… do… dormir, Uchiha-san. Le… le sacaré…

-Dormiré en el sofá.- escuchó una risa en el fondo de su cabeza, socarrona, y frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se volvieron fieros ante la mirada de la joven, que apartó sus ojos, rompiendo el contacto visual.

La joven asintió, y sin decir una palabra más se adentró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Sasuke bufó, tirándose sobre el sofá de piel y poniendo un brazo sobre su cara. La risa seguía dentro de su cabeza. Iba a ser una noche larga…

* * *

_Por primera vez en su vida, Hyuuga Hiashi, patriarca del Clan más importante de la Villa de la Hoja, se inclinó hacia el joven que estaba en pie a su lado, los dos delante del Hokage de Konoha._

_El joven, de ojos y cabello negros, ni siquiera se inmutó. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sobre unas profundas ojeras, producto de muchas noches de insomnio. Cuando los abrió, irradiaron una profunda tristeza sobre lo que iba a suceder en las horas siguientes._

"_Solo es un niño, pero actúa como un hombre… Es digno de ser llamado Ninja" pensó el adulto, volviendo a erguirse. Le sacaba dos cabezas al pequeño. Después de todo… solo tenía catorce años._

_-Uchiha Itachi, ¿sabes lo que significa lo que estás a punto de hacer?- preguntó el Sandaime, ante lo que el muchacho asintió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él. No hacía falta ser un Hyuuga para leer a través de esos ojos negros, para saber que aunque su rostro no mostrara nada, estaba aterrorizado._

_-Debes eliminarlos a todos.- una cuarta voz hizo que los presentes en aquella habitación volvieran su atención hacia el intruso. Un hombre, lleno de vendas por todo su cuerpo, caminó hasta ponerse al lado izquierdo del Hokage.- No puede quedar… ni uno.- aquella amenaza implícita de acabar con su propia vida no pareció surtir efecto en el joven, que contestó._

_-Desapareceré.- su voz era ronca, incluso para ser la de un niño de catorce años. ¿Tan concienciado estaba? ¿Tan bien sabía que, a partir de esa noche, sería un desertor? _

_-[¿Algún Hyuuga sería capaz de hacerlo en su lugar?]- se preguntó el patriarca, sin quitar su mirada del jefe de La Raíz, la arma más secreta de Konohagakure.- Entonces, a partir de aquí, lo que se firmó hace años entre las familias Hyuuga y Uchiha, se romperá._

_-Los Hyuugas y el honor…- susurró melosamente Danzou, irónico.- Tranquilo, sin ningún Uchiha, ese pergamino no tiene valor… Pero,- ante ese "pero", Hiashi se puso alerta, enfriando milimétricamente sus ojos blancos, gélidos, contra aquel hombre despreciable que se hacía llamar shinobi de la Hoja.- ¿con quién casarás entonces a la pequeña Hinata? Que yo sepa, no… cumple los requisitos para ser la líder del Clan._

_-Eso es asunto único y exclusivo del Clan Hyuuga.- su voz sonó más cortante de lo debido, producto de su rabia. Él no tenía ningún derecho, menos aún cuando había sido por él por lo que habían acordado con los Uchiha unir las dos familias, única y exclusivamente para poder controlar al Clan Uchiha._

_Esa había sido la razón que le habían dado para ordenarlo._

_Esa había sido la mentira, la tapadera._

_Hyuuga Hiashi había visto la mentira en sus ojos, en su tono de voz… lo único que quería aquel bastardo era un Kekei Genkai nuevo, una línea sucesoria mezclada. Danzou quería al niño que saliera de ese matrimonio, adentrarlo en la Raíz más profunda, para crear un guerrero._

_Su guerrero… su experimento._

_-Señores, no estamos aquí para discutir esos asuntos.- puso paz el Sandaime, más al ver cómo el de ojos blancos y cabello castaño había apretado los puños hasta llegar a poner sus nudillos de un intenso color blanco.- Itachi-kun, podemos buscar una solución alternativa…_

_-No.- se adelantó el joven ante cualquier réplica del otro anciano que estaba ante él.- Prefiero que solo vean a un traidor… a que acusen __**a toda mi familia**__.- el Hokage asintió, cerrando los ojos con pesadumbre. Se estaba haciendo viejo.- Creo que es mejor que me retire, y haga esto lo antes posible.- no se inclinó ni se dio la vuelta para irse, ni se despidió. Desapareció en una voluta de humo, cubriendo aquella sala de silencio mientras los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían por el horizonte._

Hyuuga Hiashi se despertó cubierto en sudor frío. Aquella tarde… aquella terrible tarde llevaba atormentándolo sin descanso todo un mes.

Se sentía incómodo, vacío consigo mismo.

**Culpable.**

Se estremeció al recordar la última vez que vio a Uchiha Itachi. Las imágenes eran tan nítidas como si las acabara de revivir en ese mismo instante.

_A la salida de la Villa oculta de la Hoja, un hombre de ojos blancos miró exactamente hacia el punto donde empezaba a vislumbrarse una persona._

_Cinco segundos después, aquella sombra en la noche apareció justo a medio metro ante él. Temblaba de pies a cabeza._

_-No he… no he podido.- los ojos blancos se abrieron, fieros, ante aquella afirmación llena de miedo. Empezó a caminar hacia la Villa para acabar el trabajo que había empezado el joven cuando este lo agarró. Se fijó entonces que estaba cubierto de sangre. Su rostro, sus ropas…- No he podido matarle __**a él**__…_

_-¿Tu padre?- el joven negó con la cabeza, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. El imponente hombre lo miró, esperando una respuesta. Vio con asombro cómo el shinobi se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y sollozaba._

_-Él no tenía ninguna culpa… él no… él no sabía nada…- una bombillita se encendió en la mente del Hyuuga.- Sasuke… Sasuke no debe saber nunca la verdad… __**Nunca**__.- lo miró a los ojos, negro contra blanco.- Por favor, Hiashi-dono, hable con el Hokage para que me perdone. No he… yo solo quería protegerlo._

_-¿Te ha visto?- su voz era fría, con tono neutro, pero el brillo de sus ojos le dijo a Itachi que era él mismo quien pensaba matarlo._

_-Sasuke solo es un niño, él no podía saber nada._

_-¿Te ha visto?- el agarre que tenía el Uchiha sobre su antebrazo se hizo más fuerte.- Escúchame Itachi, ahora tienes que salir de aquí. No has podido acabar la misión._

_-¡He matado a todos!_

_-No, tu hermano pequeño puede que no supiera nada, pero la misión le incluía a él. Si te ha visto, lo mejor es que acabe con su vida. ¿Acaso quieres que viva con odio hacia ti toda su vida?- el temblor de su cuerpo fue suficiente respuesta.- Ahora contéstame, ¿te ha visto?_

_-No. Él no… él no estaba en la mansión.- vio la mentira en sus ojos, una mentira tan evidente… Su único objetivo era salvarle. En verdad quería a su hermano pequeño._

"Eso fue… esa mentira fue lo mismo que hizo mi hermano por mí. Por eso… por eso no pude ir a los territorios Uchiha y acabar con ese pequeño. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que también me iba a equivocar en eso? Ahora es un renegado, una persona que atenta contra la integridad del mundo Shinobi… Si solo supiera… si solo…"

* * *

El equipo 8 corría bajo las órdenes de la Godaime-Hokage. Un ambu los seguía de cerca junto con su grupo de ataque. Después de todo, los estaban usando para rastrear posibles caminos de vía libre donde pudiera haber ninjas renegados, ninjas que siguieran al grupo Akatsuki.

Ante cualquier alarma de los tres chicos, pelearían hasta exterminarlos. Esa era la misión primordial.

Las zonas que se denominaran "inseguras", serían cubiertas por otros shinobis para defender la Villa.

Hinata miraba de vez en cuando hacia sus lados, incómoda. No había dormido bien aquella noche tampoco, y Shino lo sabía.

"Porque Shino sabe lo que pasa en mi casa…"

Ya no era un secreto, ya no era algo con lo que solo la culparan a ella. Había metido en medio a su amigo de la infancia, y se sentía culpable por ello. Si ella era descubierta, él no dudaría en defenderla, delatándose a él mismo.

Kiba bufó, molesto. Olía el miedo en su cuerpo. Rebosaba ese sentimiento, pero la pregunta era: ¿Por qué?

Habían salido de misión de espionaje varias veces, habían ido a reconocer zonas muy peligrosas también, y nunca la había visto así. No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero no iba a tardar mucho en averiguarlo.

De eso… **estaba completamente seguro**.

* * *

Tres jóvenes estaban a las afueras de la Villa de la Hoja, en una zona todavía no cubierta por shinobis, ni rastreada por el equipo 8.

Era un pequeño camino, cerca del Valle del Fin, tan inaccesible para los enemigos que los ninjas de la Hoja habían pensado que no era necesario cubrir.

"Estúpidos."

El moreno bufó, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a Aburame Shino sentarse sobre una roca con gesto calmo. ¿Qué hacía _él_ ahí? ¿Acaso estaba para _protegerla_? Era algo obvio, pero eso no significaba que le molestara menos.

Dirigió entonces su mirada hacia la chica, justo delante suyo. No temblaba, pero tenía apariencia desvalida. Después de todo, no descansaba tan apenas. Por un momento pensó en posponer el entrenamiento, pero luego volvió a pensarlo y dijo que no, que no era de su incumbencia lo que a ella le pasara.

Además, si era él quien decía que era mejor posponerlo para que descansara, ese Ninja experto en insectos sospecharía.

"Esto solo puede traerme dolor de cabeza…"

-Será mejor que empecéis, mañana empezaremos el rastreo temprano, y tenemos que dormir un poco.- Shino vio cómo el Uchiha fruncía el ceño, señal de descontento, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Hinata se rebulló en su lugar.

-No actives tu kekei genkai.- le exigió el moreno con voz grave, varonil. La joven se sobresaltó al escucharle.- No despilfarres tu chakra, solo quiero ver cómo luchas cuerpo a cuerpo.- ella asintió sin decir nada, lo que hizo que el moreno solo frunciera más el ceño. Bajo las gafas y el cuello de la chaqueta, Shino esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, se abalanzó contra ella en un ataque físico. Cinco zancadas y había acortado la distancia entre ellos, con su puño en alto, dispuesto a pegarle en pleno rostro.

La chica reaccionó justo en el último momento, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, esquivándolo a duras penas, sin darse tiempo para poder pensar en algún tipo de contraataque.

"Lenta"

Viró cuarenta y cinco grados sobre su propio cuerpo, para poder golpearla con el pie, pero ella volvió a esquivarlo, justo en el último segundo, cuando él pensaba ya era suya.

La Hyuuga había conseguido apartarse, y dirigió su puño contra el costado, justo en el ángulo perfecto. Sin ver sus puntos de chakra, era incapaz de aplicar la técnica del puño suave, pero por lo menos podría golpearlo.

Un calambre doloroso recorrió su mano, hasta llegar al codo, entumeciendo su brazo derecho durante un par de segundos.

Tiempo suficiente para que él cogiera su mano cerrada, justo en sus costillas, y la agarrara, abrazándola por la espalda y cogiendo un kunai de la propia bolsa de la chica, para poner el arma en su cuello.

-Estás muerta.- Shino se había levantado de la roca, quedándose estático ahí cuando notó el cambio de chakra. Como imaginó, el cuerpo de Hinata fue sustituido por un tronco.- [¿Cambiazo?]- gruñó, escuchando un sonido metálico silbar a poca distancia suya.

Se ladeó, esquivando el shuriken que volaba hacia él, mirando por el rabillo del ojo cómo se acercaban hacia él diez más.

Atrapó al vuelo cuatro, esquivando el resto, para lanzarlos en distintas direcciones en el mismo segundo.

"No sabe dónde está…" pensó el Aburame, volviendo a sentarse en la roca, con calma.

El de ojos negros miró a su alrededor, mientras intentaba rastrear el chakra de su oponente.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo sentirla?"

Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Nada. Era incapaz de sentir su chakra.

¿Había desaparecido?

Escuchó una risita apagada en la garganta de aquel espectador, haciendo que se enfureciera. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Le daría su merecido, de eso estaba seguro. Pero ahora no era el momento.

El susurro de las hojas de un matorral moverse hizo que, inmediatamente, lanzara un shuriken contra el arbusto, pero al momento supo que no estaría allí.

Era rápida, más de lo que él creía.

O igual podía tratarse de algún animal…

"_Aquí solo estamos los tres… NO hay animales"_

Habló una voz en su cabeza. Le irritó aquel tono burlón.

-Sal de una vez, no hemos venido para jugar al escondite.- dijo con voz clara, pero solo recibió silencio a cambio.

El viento sopló en su dirección, y cuando abrió los ojos, notó que era más rápido. Se acercaba a él…

Se dio la vuelta para defenderse y contraatacar, pero no había nadie. Frunció el ceño, formando una sola línea al ver una sombra a sus pies. Miró hacia arriba, viendo el cuerpo de la joven, delgado y fibroso, arremeter contra él en una poderosa patada.

Calló al suelo, pero estiró la mano y agarró la pierna de la muchacha por el tobillo cuando ella iba a volver a huir.

"Otra vez no"

Con una fuerza que sorprendió a la joven, Uchiha Sasuke, con el labio partido y sangrando, la arrastró hasta el suelo y la golpeó contra él, justo en el sitio en el que él mismo había estado tumbado.

Cuando la joven abrió sus ojos blancos, se encontró al Uchiha sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, sujetando sus brazos con sus manos, imposibilitándole hacer sellos para volver a hacer un cambiazo.

Al ver su posición, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, apartando la mirada de aquellos ojos, infinitamente oscuros.

·

Habían llegado a casa sin decir una sola palabra el uno al otro, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sasuke estaba confuso, demasiado confuso como para decir una palabra. ¿Tan fuerte era? Bueno, eso no era del todo desacertado. La chica tenía que ser fuerte si había conseguido llevarlo hasta él con peso muerto hasta su casa. No podía haberlo arrastrado, hubiera dejado un rastro de sangre, **su sangre**, hasta llegar a su casa. Sin embargo, tampoco pensaba que era tan sumamente rápida, y que tuviera… esa habilidad de esconder su chakra.

Podía ser cierto que fueran, después de todo, el mejor grupo de rastreo de toda Konoha. Al fin y al cabo, eran olfato, oído y vista. Tres ninjas especializados en sentir chakra, tres ninjas especializados en averiguar donde estaba el enemigo.

¿La había subestimado?

De eso estaba completamente seguro. La apariencia física de aquella chica era completamente opuesta a cómo peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo. Era sigilosa, una sombra… Le recordó la imagen de una niña espiando a su compañero hiperactivo tras un árbol.

La cabeza gacha, asomada detrás del árbol, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa vacía.

Siempre desapercibida.

"¿No era… casualidad?"

¿Desde cuando era capaz de ocultar su chakra de esa manera? ¿Desde cuando era capaz de… ser invisible para el enemigo? ¿Para todo el mundo?

El Uchiha resopló mientras la miraba de reojo, en el salón de la casa. Se habían sentado uno en cada sofá, lejos del otro, sin pronunciar palabra. En ese momento quería saber lo que estaba pensando la joven, pero sabía que ella no diría nada.

Por lo menos, a él.

Se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, intentando apaciguar el dolor vibrante de su labio. Todavía notaba el sabor ferroso de la sangre en su boca. Lo paladeó, tragando después y llevándose la mano al labio. Aquello pareció hacer salir a esa chica de mirada y rostro vacío de su ensimismamiento. Sintió cómo se giraba hacia él, con aire culpable, y se acercaba dudosa para… ¿Para qué?

-Estoy bien.- la mano blanca y suave de la joven se quedó suspendida en el aire mientras apartaba la mirada, al notar que los ojos negros se abrían. ¿Tan difícil le parecía poder sostenerle la mirada?

-De… Debería… poners… ponerse algo de hielo… O se seguirá hinchando.- consiguió decir al fin, retirando la mano completamente y poniéndola en su regazo. Sasuke siguió mirándola sin decir nada, haciendo que la Hyuuga empezara a ruborizarse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- el rubor se hizo más intenso, y la joven se levantó, dándole la espalda. Hinata no era capaz de pronunciar palabra, no después de haber acabado… bajo su cuerpo, totalmente paralizada, tanto por su agarre como por la vergüenza de estar bajo el cuerpo de un hombre. Bajo el cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke.- Bah, déjalo. Ve a dormir.

Tras un rato de silencio, cada uno en su lugar, sin moverse, Hyuuga Hinata empezó a andar hacia la cocina. Un par de minutos después salía con una toalla abullonada. El moreno vio cómo se acercaba lentamente hacia él, sin decir nada. La chica de ojos blancos le tendió la toalla, pero él no hizo nada, ante lo que la joven se sonrojó.

Sin decir palabra, Hinata se acercó más a él y lo miró a los ojos, diciéndole que debía ponérsela en el labio. Sasuke se sorprendió, pero aquel sentimiento no apareció reflejado en su rostro. Seguía aparentando aquel aburrimiento típico de él. Vio con su intensa mirada negra cómo ella, con las mejillas y orejas rojas, le colocaba el hielo sobre el labio.

Dudosa, pero sobre todo, avergonzada, cogió la mano del moreno y la colocó sobre la toalla, para que la sujetara. En cuanto lo hizo, apartó el contacto físico y visual, como si se sintiera completamente desnuda ante él. A unos pasos del chico, hizo una leve reverencia y tras un "Lo veré mañana, Uchiha-san" se metió tras la puerta.

* * *

Tres sombras eran cubiertas por el manto oscuro de la noche. Aquellos tres individuos caminaban en silencio hacia el mismo lugar que habían estado la noche anterior. Solo uno parecía cansado.

Una mujer.

Sus ojos, blancos como la luna, puros, estaban surcados por un velo que les quitaba la luz. La falta de sueño, el cansancio, escasa alimentación… se veía a través de su rostro en una mezcla de ojeras, una cara demacrada, y unos ojos opacos.

Sin embargo, corría al mismo ritmo que los dos hombres, sin rezagarse. Un moreno la miraba de vez en cuando bajo unas lentes oscuras, con el ceño fruncido, preocupado. Su amiga apenas dormía, apenas comía… solamente entrenaba.

Durante el día, de misión. Por la noche, luchaba contra el otro hombre que corría cerrando la comitiva.

Ya llevaban una semana así, y aunque no utilizaran el chakra para pelear, el esfuerzo físico hacía mella en la joven, además de que por esa razón, no podía recuperar totalmente el chakra que empleaba por el día.

Se estaba extralimitando.

Llegaron al mismo punto de todas las noches, donde Aburame Shino, se sentó en aquella piedra grande y relativamente cómoda donde lo había hecho la primera vez. Los dos oponentes estaban a unos metros el uno del otro, sin mirarse, sin pronunciar palabra.

Siempre era lo mismo desde que habían empezado el segundo día. Cuando a la luna dejaban de cubrirla las nubes, la pelea empezaba. Sin embargo, aquella noche sería distinta. Uchiha Sasuke lo había dicho la noche anterior.

"Mañana empezaremos a pelear con ninjutsus también. En el examen Jounnin no solamente emplearás la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, tengo que ver cómo te desenvuelves utilizando tu chakra."

Shino sabía que no estaba calibrando las fuerzas de Hinata, sino que estaba haciendo un genjutsu para que la emanación de chakra fuera uniforme. Sus insectos estaban excitados, corriendo por sus venas, ante aquel desprendimiento de chakra.

Nunca antes había visto la creación de un genjutsu, pero resultaba extremadamente atractiva. Y no solo eso, sino que su propio cuerpo le pedía absorber ese chakra, aunque no fuera a hacerlo.

Era una técnica sutil, y la fuerza que emplearan aquella noche quedaría dentro de esa… barrera que estaba poniendo el Uchiha. Aunque al principio había sido totalmente reacio a aquella técnica, pues si estaban dentro de su mente, en "otra dimensión" podría tomar control de sus propias acciones, Hinata lo había permitido.

Y en verdad parecía ser algo bueno, o sino jamás podrían luchar de aquella manera. No cuando el chakra blanco de la Hyuuga se desprendiera por el Juuken, o cuando hiciera su defensa absoluta. No solo su clan, sino los ANBU's apostados en los puntos estratégicos de la villa, podrían sentirlo.

·

Una gota de sudor resbaló desde la sien del moreno hasta su barbilla, perdiéndose en su cuello. Todavía le costaba manejar semejante fuente de chakra, estabilizándola y sopesándola para que no se rompiera si hubiera emanaciones fuertes.

Lo que antes no le costaba ningún esfuerzo, ahora seguía costándole recuperar el control.

Casi tres meses desde que había vuelto al mundo de los vivos, casi tres meses desde que aquella joven lo hubiera sacado de las puertas de la muerte…

Todavía era pronto, y lo sabía. Sin embargo, aquello no le hacía sentir más hombre.

Abrió los ojos, después de media hora de concentración. Su Sharingan, activado. Su cuerpo y rostro, sudoroso. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo podría luchar, pero lo haría con todas sus fuerzas.

La mitad de su mente estaba centrada en la barrera, mientras la otra mitad debería estar centrada única y exclusivamente en la cansada muchacha de pelo negro con reflejos azules.

La Hyuuga, al notar la mirada oscura, levantó la vista. Abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa mezclada con miedo al ver el Sharingan en su segunda fase. Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Activa tu Kekei Genkai, Hyuuga.- la joven asintió, y tras unos pocos sellos, unas venitas empezaron a aparecer alrededor de sus ojos. Aunque memorizara los sellos, sabía que no podría llegar a hacer él lo mismo, pero la forma milimétrica en que las venas oculares habían salido a la cara suave y de tersa piel lo impactaron. Nunca antes se había fijado de esa manera.

A partir de ese momento, él no podría tener puntos muertos, o acabaría destrozado por la Hyuuga. Pero si no se acercaba, no lo dañaría. Por lo menos… con _eso_.

-¿Cuál es tu elemento?- le preguntó con voz tranquila, mientras otra gota de sudor corría por su espina dorsal. La joven empezó a abrir la boca, pero cuando iba a pronunciar palabra su compañero la cortó.

-No creo que si estuvieras en un combate contra un enemigo, él accediera a decirte cuál es su elemento.- Sasuke frunció el ceño, mirando al Aburame sentado tranquilamente sobre la roca. Tenía razón.

-Si esto fuera un combate de verdad no pondría una barrera de chakra.- apuntó él, defendiéndose.

-Si esto fuera un combate real, podrías crear el genjutsu para intentar colarlo en tu juego.- aquel jaque mate solo recibió un gruñido por parte del Uchiha.

-Es… es el agua.- pronunció con voz clara la única mujer en aquel bosque. El joven de ojos negros vio cómo la chica se volvía hacia su compañero.- Shino-kun, Uchi… Uchiha-san debería saberlo para… para poder ayudarme.- una sonrisa torcida se formó en los labios del aludido. El Aburame miró un rato a su amiga, para luego mirar a través de sus gafas al otro joven. Aunque no vio sus ojos, sabía que eran amenazantes.

Y aquellos insectos dentro de él no hacían mas que vibrar por aquel chakra prohibido para ellos.

·

Llevaban media hora luchando, y Hinata tenía parte de la manga de su chaqueta quemada completamente, dejando ver un brazo delgado y con la piel resplandeciente por la luna.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba empapado por algún jutsu de agua que la joven había atinado contra él. Por lo menos, no había vuelto a perderla de vista.

Su mirada oscura estaba sobre su cara en todo momento, como un acto intimidante. Aunque parecía hacer dudar a la joven cuando atacaba, la chica esquivaba sus golpes con gracia y lanzaba algún ataque contra él.

Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta de dos cosas:

**Sus ataques eran débiles.**

**Dudaba al atacar.**

Y aquello… era el mayor peligro para cualquier Ninja. En un combate real, ella estaría bastante más dañada. Era el eslabón débil del equipo 8, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Sin embargo, se protegía mejor que nadie que había visto antes.

Su poder ocular le hacía anteponerse a los movimientos del contrario en los dos últimos segundos, como si leyera la mente. Sin embargo, parecía ser completamente contrario. No era algo que se adentrara en la mente, él siempre era capaz de percibir cuando intentaban sondearlo con un genjutsu, era más bien… físico. Sí, su poder era única y exclusivamente físico.

Además, ella había intentado acercarse a él, pero el Uchiha era más rápido, y sabía que no debía dejar que estuviera a menos de diez metros, al menos. En dos ocasiones durante aquella media hora, la joven se había puesto a girar en torno a su cuerpo para repeler sus bolas de fuego, incluso sus ataques eléctricos.

Pero también se había dado cuenta que después de hacer esa técnica, seguramente única de su clan, empezaba a boquear aire, como si le faltaran las fuerzas. Los insectos, cuando la joven hacía aquello, empezaban a removerse inquietos bajo las ropas del espectador, y aquello le incomodaba.

¿Cómo era capaz de poder soltar, una y otra vez, tanto chakra?

La miró, con la mitad del cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, respirando con la boca abierta, las gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro mientras algunos mechones y el flequillo se pegaban a su cara. Sabía que él no estaba en mejores condiciones, le costaba moverse más, sentía su cuerpo más pesado… pero todavía podía lanzar algún jutsu contra ella sin caer al suelo y destrozar la barrera.

Hyuuga Hinata, sin embargo, llevaba ya cinco minutos sin atacar, sin lanzar ningún tipo de ataque contra él. ¿Ya no tenía fuerzas?

Vio cómo ella levantaba la cabeza un poco, y bajo algunas hebras rebeldes de cabello empezaba lo miraba. Sus ojos se cruzaron, y ambos creyeron ver el siguiente movimiento del otro.

El joven se puso en posición defensiva, mientras la chica empezaba a correr hacia él con ambos brazos concentrando chakra. Ante aquel cambio, Sasuke supo que ella iba a intentar acometer algún tipo de ataque físico. Ya se había dado cuenta que era mucho mejor en taijutsu que a media distancia.

Empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego con su katon, pero ella las esquivó y siguió avanzando, cada vez reduciendo más y más rápido aquellos metros que los separaban.

A medio metro de él, la joven paró en seco, quedándose estática.

"_¿Dón… Dónde estoy?" Se preguntó una joven, viendo en ese mismo instante otro escenario completamente distinto al que recordaba la última vez que había tenido abiertos los ojos._

_Reconoció el lugar tras parpadear unas cuantas veces, abriendo sus obres blancas con sorpresa._

"_¿Genjutsu?"_

_Nadie contestó, pero entonces apareció una niñita corriendo por el pasillo de madera, típico de un dojo de buena familia. Una niña con el pelo negro, cortado a lo chico, la traspasó en un par de segundos y siguió avanzando como si no la hubiera visto._

_Parecía muy decidida para ir a algún sitio en concreto, y ella decidió seguirla. Era… era como si se viera a sí misma… cuando era niña._

_La pequeña llamó a una puerta situada a final de aquel pasillo, nada más volver la esquina, y abrió una puerta de bambú un poco para pasar dentro de la habitación sin hacer ruido, olvidándose cerrarla al entrar._

_Hinata, sin saber por qué aquella escena se le hacía vagamente familiar, la siguió hasta asomar la cabeza por la puerta. Lo que vio a continuación, la dejó helada._

_Una habitación blanca, únicamente amueblada con un futón en el centro. Una mujer echada sobre aquella superficie. Abrió los ojos con miedo en ellos, al ver el rostro de aquella mujer, pálido y demacrado, sudoroso, con un color muy poco sano. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero la joven de diecinueve años que estaba viendo aquellas imágenes sabía que serían blancos._

_Susurró al mismo tiempo que la niña de ocho años un "oka-san", para luego ver con dolor en su pecho cómo la mujer abría los ojos dificultosamente y esbozada una sonrisa sin vida._

_Los ojos llorosos de la mujer, completamente enfermos, hacían de su rostro el de un fantasma. Sin embargo, aquella pequeña parecía no asustarse con aquella imagen, ya que había sonreído al ver cómo su madre contestaba a su llamado._

_Se acercó a la mujer que estaba a las puertas de la muerte y le besó la mano con ternura, con la ternura que solamente un niño puede demostrarle a su madre._

_-Mi niña bonita… ¿Cómo está… tu hermanita Hanabi?_

_-Hanabi-oneesan está bien, oka-san. ¿Tú ya estás buena?- la mujer sonrió al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, dejando escapar una lágrima caer por su mejilla.- ¿Oka-san?_

_-Hinata-chan… acércate, mi niña.- la niña hizo lo que su madre le pedía.- Escúchame bien… hija. Esto es muy importante.- la pequeña asintió con gesto serio.- No consideres a nadie superior a ti, al margen del rango o posición que ocupe en la vida- la niña de ojos blancos miró a la mujer que estaba postrada en la cama. Su rostro cubierto en sudor, sus ojos apagados y sin vida, comiéndose la luz que siempre los había iluminado.- Como Hyuuga con derecho al liderazgo del Clan… Debes juzgar con lógica y razón, pero Hinata, no hagas comentarios sobre eso. Actúa consecuentemente, mi niña, y guíate por tu corazón…- aquellos ojos blancos se cerraron por última vez, con un suspiro tranquilo y amoroso. La pequeña, de solo siete años de edad, abrazó a su madre del cuello mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus sonrosadas mejillas._

_La Hinata de diecinueve años se echó hacia atrás al saber lo que iba a ocurrir entonces. Como esperaba, un hombre serio y mayor, su padre, entró en la habitación abriendo la puerta por completo, haciendo que la pequeña que estaba dentro diera un salto y lo mirara con ojos entre sorprendidos y asustados. Las palabras que se repetían muchas veces en sus pesadillas volvieron a sonar en su mente._

_-¡Hinata! ¡Te prohibí que entraras aquí!- sin dejar siquiera que contestar, aquel hombre de rostro ceñudo la agarró del brazo y la sacó fuera de la habitación de un empujón, diciéndoles a unas criadas de la casa que habían estado fuera en todo momento que se la llevaran a su habitación._

En cuestión de veinte segundos, Hyuuga Hinata había empezado a temblar sobre su propio cuerpo, incapaz de moverse.

Aburame Shino se levantó con prontitud de su lugar y empezó a caminar hacia ambos luchadores.

"_Basta… ¡Basta por favor!"_

Las imágenes de su infancia, de su adolescencia… iban pasando una tras otra por los ojos de la joven, que había empezado a llorar sin poder parar.

Uchiha Sasuke seguía removiendo en sus pensamientos, sacando todos y cada uno de los malos momentos que había intentado reprimir toda su vida.

Su padre hablando con Kurenai para que se la llevara a la Academia porque era incapaz de aprender el estilo Hyuuga…

Su pelea contra su primo Neji, en la que había intentado matarla…

Las continuas reprimendas de su padre por su tartamudeo, por su timidez, por su forma de actuar…

Las burlas de algunas compañeras…

Cuando no pudo ascender a Jounnin…

**Cuando… la echaron de su casa.**

"_¡Por favor, te lo suplico! ¡PARA YA!"_

Uchiha Sasuke cayó al suelo, confuso y perdido de dónde estaba. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha, que palpitaba fuertemente mientras el dolor se iba instalando en toda la cara.

Sacudió su cabeza a ambos lados, intentando ordenar sus ideas, intentando averiguar qué era lo que había pasado.

Vio al Aburame a un paso de él, mirándole con el puño en alto, dispuesto a seguir golpeándolo si fuera necesario, pero no, no era en absoluto necesario. En el suelo, empezó a girar la cabeza hacia la joven, que estaba acurrucada en el suelo en posición fetal, llorando y temblando como si fuera una hoja.

Por primera vez, Uchiha Sasuke se sintió miserable.

-Vete de aquí, Uchiha.- las palabras amenazadoras del compañero de la chica no lo asustaron, pero al ver cómo los insectos volvían a su dueño le hizo comprender que no había podido parar el genjutsu.

Había querido más, y más… Había visto una tras otra las desgracias de aquella chica que estaba temblando de miedo en el suelo. Se había cegado en aquellos recuerdos, queriendo saberlos todos, sin darse cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo a su contrincante.

En otro momento, aquello no le hubiera afectado, pero en este sí. Porque la chica que lo había salvado de la muerte había pasado por demasiadas desgracias, por todas y cada una de las desgracias por las que él había caído en el odio.

Por eso quería haber sabido más, por eso había intentado absorber todo su cerebro, saber por qué se aferraba a la vida, saber por qué ella era distinta a él…

Pero solo había visto a una **persona sola**, sin más apoyo que ella misma.

Aturdido, se levantó y empezó a caminar, para luego alejarse corriendo de aquel lugar. Quería pensar… quería poner sus pensamientos en orden…

Quería huir de ella.

Una frase de su antiguo maestro Orochimaru, resonó en su mente.

"Quien no está dispuesto a perderlo todo… no está preparado para ganar nada."

* * *

Un hombre se incorporó de la cama como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Sin saber donde estaba, respirando dificultosamente, llevó una mano a su pecho, notando que su corazón latía con intensidad.

La amargura llenaba su alma, pero era distinta a otras veces…

"Un mal presagio…"

Se concentró en sus pensamientos, en intentar recordar por qué se había despertado de aquella forma, pero no lograba recordar nada con coherencia.

Imágenes sueltas, como otras noches, difusas y borrosas… solo podían traer desgracia.

Se pasó la mano por los ojos, intentando aclararse mientras su corazón volvía a latir con intensidad.

"Hinata."

Su hija…

Su primogénita. Solo podía ser ella. Activó su línea sucesoria y la buscó en la casa, para luego recordar que no estaba allí. Miró más lejos, pero solo vio cuerpos durmiendo en sus camas… No, ninguno era su hija.

Con el corazón en un puño, siguió mirando, localizando la casa donde estaba su hija, casi en la otra punta de la Villa, a las afueras, pero no la encontró. Con congoja, miró en casa de sus compañeros de equipo, para ver si solo faltaba ella o es que solo habían salido ya de misión.

El que vivía más cerca de la joven era ese Aburame, así que se centró exclusivamente en él.

No. Tampoco estaba en su casa. ¿Aquello era bueno, cierto? Si él no estaba tampoco en su casa era porque habrían salido de misión…

Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no se iba aquel malestar de su pecho? ¿Por qué no remitía ese dolor incesante?

Se levantó de la cama y aun a sabiendas de que aquello solo daría de qué hablar, caminó hasta la habitación de su sobrino, justo a su izquierda. Llamó a la puerta y en cuestión de cinco segundos, un joven con ojos somnolientos lo miró, para luego ponerse completamente firme, avergonzado de sí mismo de haberlo recibido en esas condiciones.

-Hiashi-sama, ¿ocurre algo?- al escuchar aquellas palabras, Hyuuga Hiashi, patriarca del Clan, no supo exactamente qué responder. ¿Cómo… cómo decir aquello? Carraspeó, notando en ese momento la garganta sumamente seca.

-Neji, yo… No… no es nada importante, lo hablaremos mañana.- se dio media vuelta, arrepintiéndose por haber pronunciado aquellas palabras en vez de decirle que temía por la vida de su hija, en vez de decirle que fuera a por ella y que la llevara a su habitación para que él pudiera arroparla y cuidarla como no había hecho nunca en la vida.

Y sin embargo, no lo hizo. No se dio media vuelta de nuevo, no le dijo a Neji que fuera a buscarla, no le dijo nada con respecto a sus sentimientos, a sus temores…

Después de todo… **Un Hyuuga nunca mostraba sus sentimientos**.

* * *

Aburame Shino permaneció parado delante de su amiga durante unos minutos, observándola sin atreverse a acercarse a ella.

Tenía miedo de asustarla, de romperla… En ese momento, la pobre chica solo parecía una muñeca rota y desvalida.

"¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho ese bastardo?"

Si lo tuviera en ese momento delante suyo, le hubiera pegado una paliza, sin dudarlo, pero ahora no estaba, él lo había echado, y por primera vez, se había sorprendido al ver cómo el Demonio Uchiha le había hecho caso sin rechistar.

"¿Qué… es lo que ha pasado?"

La nueva pregunta, dudosa, se instaló en la mente del dueño de los insectos. En verdad, parecía más bien que había pasado algo entre ellos, porque los dos se habían visto afectados. Cada uno a su manera… pero afectados igualmente.

Se agachó y colocó una mano en el hombro de la joven, que siguió temblando como si no notara aquel calor, como si no notara el contacto, como si todavía siguiera en una realidad distinta a la que se encontraba en verdad.

La movió un poco, intentando hacerla reaccionar, pero la joven seguía ensimismada. Cuando la giró completamente, se quedó paralizado. Sus ojos… sus ojos lo dejaron estático. No brillaban, no brillaban ni tan siquiera por las lágrimas que los arrasaban.

-Hi… Hinata…- susurró, cogiéndola en brazos como si fuera una niña, acunándola contra su pecho con amor fraternal.

Siguieron así, en aquella posición, durante unos minutos, hasta que notó que la respiración de la Hyuuga se había normalizado, hasta que dejó de temblar. La apartó un poco de sí mismo y vio que se había quedado dormida.

Acomodándola en su pecho, la agarró con fuerza y empezó a andar camino a su casa. Pasaría allí la noche, y al día siguiente, cancelaría la misión hasta que ella se encontrara bien.

_Ohayo!!_

_Buenas! Ya sé que prometí este capítulo mucho antes, pero… he tenido serias dificultades… T.T_

_Primero por la narración, me ha costado miiiiiiiiiiiiiil y un años hacer una pelea que me gustara… además quería encauzarlo ya un poco hacia donde iba en un principio, porque se me estaba perdiendo bastante de mi idea inicial…_

_Segundo porque en mi familia ha habido algunas… complicaciones, más que nada por mi madre, que se altera cuando salimos de viaje y ahora mi hermano se ha ido a Brasil por negocios… y con esto de las inundaciones por las lluvias ha estado histérica._

_Y tercero… pereza, no me venía la inspiración y he estado bastante… vaga. ¡Siento que algunos hayan pensado que había muerto! Jeje, intentaré no retrasarme tanto la próxima vez, sorri de verdad!!_

_Bueno, el próximo capítulo más o menos está esbozado en mi mente, así que solo tengo que encontrar tiempo a partir del jueves para redactarlo ^^ (intentaré tenerlo para la semana próxima, pero ya sabéis como son mis promesas…. U.u'')_

_Muchos saluditos a todos!! Aquí las respuestas a los reviews de los que no tienen cuenta ^^_

_**shikon**__: jaja, la verdad es que me alegra que Sasuke te parezca en ocasiones un poco tonto... En mi opinión también se comporta en ocasiones como un estúpido, pero esa es su personalidad y por eso mismo no lo cambiaría por nada... jajaja. Creo que todavía no se han dado cuenta de que se van acercando... quizás porque están en una situación un tanto... complicada, pero la verdad es que sí, ella está dispuesta a sacarlo de la oscuridad, sino no le hubiera dado esa oportunidad... varias veces!! me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este te guste tanto o más... jeje, espero tu mensaje!_

_**Celina Hyuuga:**__ Hola!jaja, me han gustado mucho tus preguntas!! en verdad me han ayudado a formar un poco la trama en mi cabeza... gracias a eso puedo darme una idea de cómo poder seguir para ir atando cabos... porque aunque tenga una idea principal, nunca se llega a hacer hasta que te van ayudando de alguna manera, por eso... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Me encantaría contestar a tus preguntas... pero poco a poco se irán respondiendo a lo largo del fic... espero no hacerlo demasiado largo... por eso voy a intentar hacer los capítulos más largotes._

_Lo que sí te puedo decir es que no puedo traer a Itachi-sama de la muerte... me gustaría, pero va a hacer mejor papel desde donde está... ya te irás dando cuenta, va a tener bastante que ver con el manga, seguramente ya lo centre en el próximo capítulo si no se desvela! jeje (como estoy hablando tantisimooooo)_

_Siento mucho la espera y solo espero que este capítulo te guste también ^^_

_Un besito! nos leemos!_

_**princesshina:**__ todavía es un poco pronto para unas escenas hentai... pero no lo descarto en un futuro!! sobre todo por... las "necesidades" de Sasuke como hombre, no? jeje. _

_**SASUMI_UCHIHA:**__ te gustó?? me alegro mucho! perdona por haberme tardado tanto, pero como he dicho antes, he tenido algunas dificultades... espero no tardarme tanto la próxima vez!!_

_Me temo que sí... Hiashi-dono no tiene tan mal corazón como lo pintan siempre... por eso estoy intentándolo aquí!_

_jeje, por eso pienso que hacen tan buena pareja!! porque Sasuke-kun podría ponerla nerviosa de una forma... morbosa, jeje. Ya iremos haciendo entre todos un poco que olvide a Naruto... ¬¬_

_Voy a hacer continuación de Abandono porque me lo han pedido casi todas personas que han leído el shot... así que haré un desenlace pronto, estoy bastante inspirada, jaja._

_Nos leemos pronto espero!!! Un besitoooooo_

_Gracias por los comentarios y a los que leen mi historia, no olviden dejar su review!! Me alegran el día y me incitan a seguir escribiendo =)_


	10. 9Luz

_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-dono._

_**Advertencia:**__ contiene capítulos avanzados del manga de la pelea de Konoha con Akatsuki. A partir de este capítulo volverá a separarse, pero por si acaso no lo habéis visto… lo aviso, por si preferís esperar al anime._

CAPÍTULO 9: LUZ

Aburame Shino se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar un chillido. Empezaron a seguirle muchos más. Se levantó de un salto de la silla donde había caído rendido un par de horas atrás y soltó la mano de su amiga, acurrucada en la cama en posición fetal.

El rostro empapado de lágrimas hizo que se pusiera serio, dudando sobre si debía apartarse de ella solo unos metros o seguir en ese lugar y pasar del resto del mundo. Finalmente, el ruido metálico de armas Ninja chocar le hizo optar por lo primero.

Caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación y asomó solamente los ojos por la cortina, levemente corrida, viendo con preocupación la sangrienta escena. Se apartó corriendo de allí justo en el momento en que explotaban los cristales, poniéndose sobre el cuerpo de su amiga para cubrirla.

La guerra… había empezado.

No dudó al cogerla entre sus brazos y llevarla al espacioso armario de su habitación, justo después de revolver sus ropas por todo el cuarto y tirar algún mueble de la casa. No dudó en destrozar el orden de su apartamento para protegerla, para simular que habían destrozado su casa y que ella no estaba allí. Se metió en el armario con ella, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, sin querer abrirlos aunque ya estaba despierta.

-Hinata…- susurró, intentando llamar su atención, aunque sabía con certeza que no iba a contestarle.- Hinata, ha empezado la guerra.

Le dolía verla de aquella forma, acurrucada justo donde la había dejado, con la cara oculta entre sus piernas, bien sujetas por sus brazos. Acarició su cabello, esperando alguna respuesta, pero lo único que obtuvo fue que ella la escondiera más entre sus extremidades inferiores.

-No podremos estar mucho más en este lugar, Hinata… Vamos… vamos a tener que ir a luchar.- escuchó un gemido ahogado por su parte, sin miedo pero lleno de tristeza.- ¿Quieres que hablemos? ¿De lo que pasó ayer?

Vio con pesadumbre cómo el cuerpo de la joven ex heredera Hyuuga temblaba, pero ellos no tenían mucho tiempo. Si no les iban a buscar pronto para las tropas como soldados, lo harían los enemigos para matarlos.

-Hinata, escúchame. Kiba vendrá pronto…

-Blancos…- el susurro de la chica se hizo audible bajo aquel fondo lleno de gritos y cuerpos caer. El Aburame se acercó a ella lo más que pudo en aquel espacio reducido, intentando escuchar mejor.- Unos… ojos blancos…

-¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla?- le preguntó, pero ella volvió a contestar:

-Eran… eran blancos.

-¿De quién eran esos ojos blancos, Hinata?- pensaba que ya sabía la respuesta, sobre todo porque empezaba a asociar lo poco que sabía de genjutsu.

-Ella… Sus ojos… sus ojos eran blancos…- no tartamudeaba, se lo decía más a sí misma que a otra persona, como recordando, como intentando recordar alguna cosa, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar incontrolado de nuevo.

Aburame Shino se quedó mirándola, sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él en un acto protector, insuflándole calor… aunque fuera físico.

El hecho de que "los ojos fueran blancos" resultaba poco útil para pensar, a no ser que fueras un amigo de la joven como lo era él. Aquello, en la mente probabilística del Ninja, solo podía significar una cosa. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, suspirando al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos bajo las gafas, dándose cuenta de que la joven hablaba de su madre…

Sin embargo, le apesadumbraba el hecho de que Hyuuga Hinata temblara al recordarla a ella, a su madre. Para él, siempre había sido fácil intentar comprenderla cuando hablaba de ella con una sonrisa, cuando sus ojos brillaban al recordar cosas que había hecho con su madre. Después de todo, Hinata nunca les había contado que ella había visto cómo moría mientras le cogía la mano.

Se tensó en su lugar al sentir una presencia fuera, en la habitación. Ocultó su chakra y expandió una pequeña bandada de insectos para que ocultaran el chakra de su amiga, pero había algo con lo que no había contado.

La puerta del armario se abrió con un golpe seco, y el joven entrecerró los ojos bajo sus gafas, preparado para luchar contra aquel contrincante.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Exijo que me lo expliquéis inmediatamente!- el grito del Ninja fue acallado de una patada en la espinilla por parte del que estaba sentado en el fondo del armario.

-Métete y cierra la puerta, Kiba.- la orden, aunque fuera en un susurro, se impuso como una onda amenazante. Por lo menos, no iba con Akamaru en ese momento, no sabía cómo podrían esconderlo sin hacerse notar. El Inuzuka metió los pies en el armario y cerró la puerta, sin agacharse.- Baja.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?- susurró después de ponerse en cuclillas.- Han invadido Konoha, esos bastardos… han llegado antes de lo esperado.- olisqueó al notar una esencia rara en su compañera, aún no se había dado cuenta.- ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata? ¿Por qué está así?

-No hay tiempo para hablar de eso… Escúchame un momento, y no hagas preguntas que sepas que no voy a poder contestar.- añadió en el último momento, sabiendo cómo era su amigo.- Quédate con ella y protégela. No salgáis de aquí hasta que vuelva, es completamente necesario que hagas lo que te pido.

-Pero, ¿qué…?

-No puedo explicártelo ahora, tengo que hacer una cosa. Solo haz lo que te pido, por favor.- aquellas dos últimas palabras llegaron a lo más hondo del Inuzuka. Sabía que Shino era muy cordial, y que solía mantener las formas a la hora de hacer una petición, pero también sabía que no le pediría algo por favor nunca, a no ser que fuera imprescindible. Además, el tono que había usado… aunque había sido un susurro, había visto que se lo estaba suplicando.

Kiba asintió, y segundos después ocupaban posiciones contrarias mientras Hinata seguía en la misma posición, sin moverse un ápice siquiera. Justo antes de que Shino abriera la puerta para marcharse, susurró.

-No le preguntes nada de por qué está así… Solamente quédate a su lado, es lo que necesita.

Sin esperar respuesta, abrió y cerró la puerta, yéndose de aquel lugar con una velocidad propia de una sombra.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba escondido en el tronco de un árbol viejo. Había tenido problemas en su huída, corriendo de un lado para otro, sorteando Ninjas ocultando su chakra… Incluso había tenido que utilizar su Sharingan en un par de ocasiones, para alterar los pensamientos de algún shinobi que lo había visto…

O que pensaba haberlo visto, mejor dicho.

**Debía** escapar, **tenía** que escapar… más después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Aunque podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nada de lo que en verdad había ocurrido la noche anterior le importara, sabía que no sería así. Si solo hubiera estado la Hyuuga, hubiera podido borrar aquellas sensaciones de su mente tras haberla sondeado, pero con ese Aburame…

"_Sabes muy bien que no hubieras podido hacerlo… Hubieras seguido… y quizás la hubieras destrozado psíquicamente."_

Frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de su mente.

¿Hubiera pasado aquello? ¿Se habría cegado tanto sondeándola como para luego no poder deshacerlo?

"_Tenías verdaderas ansias de saber todas las desgracias de esa mujer…"_

-Cállate…

El susurro se perdió en el aire sin poder controlarlo, para reprenderse mentalmente después por haberlo hecho. Si hubiera habido alguien cerca… ya sería hombre muerto.

Él era un Uchiha, debía saber contenerse.

Siempre lo había hecho, así que ahora no era el momento de cambiar aquello.

Frunció más el ceño y miró por el pequeño agujero que había hecho en el tronco. No había nadie, ni sentía a nadie por su chakra. Estaba solo.

"Tengo que salir de aquí… Este es el mejor momento para volver a abandonar la villa, cuando nadie se de cuenta… cuando nadie esté demasiado alerta de que pueda estar por los alrededores…"

"_¿Y la Hyuuga? ¿No dirá nada?"_

"No… Está demasiado asustada de que la descubran, como para hacerlo ella misma."

"_Pero ella ahora puede considerarte su enemigo… y el Aburame puede llegar a convencerla de que te descubra. Podría decir que la sometiste a algún genjutsu… Después de todo, la consideran una chica débil."_

Gruñó ante aquella afirmación, frotándose el entrecejo, intentando pensar en alguna salida. Si en verdad pasaba aquello, los Hyuugas se pondrían a buscarle como locos, y aquellos ojos blancos que podían verlo todo no era algo bajo lo que quisiera estar.

"Ella está sola."

Aquello era cierto, ningún Hyuuga desobedecería la orden de su superior si le ordenaban alguna cosa. Aunque ese Neji… ese Hyuuga parecía quererla, la pregunta era ¿hasta qué punto la quería? ¿La querría hasta el punto de poner su vida en peligro por desobedecer las órdenes de Hyuuga Hiashi?

Frunció el ceño al recordar las imágenes que habían aparecido en la mente de la joven. Ese hombre era un bastardo, peor incluso que su padre.

-Sal.- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo…?"- Uchiha, no pienso repetirlo.- Sasuke pensó en escapar, pero al momento comprendió lo estúpido que se vería, así que rechazó aquello al instante.

-Qué.- preguntó, altivo, materializándose ante el otro hombre.

-¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer?

-No hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas ya conoces.

-¿Y Hinata?- le sorprendió aquella pregunta.- ¿Piensas dejarla así?- una risa socarrona se escuchó en lo más profundo de su mente.

-No me une nada a ella.- en un segundo, Aburame Shino perdió todo el acopio de paciencia que lo caracterizaba. Lo agarró por el cuello de la blusa y lo estampó contra el tronco del árbol. Pudo ver, con los ojos entrecerrados, el brillo de rabia que avispaba tras las gafas oscuras.

-_Bastardo_.- siseó. No fue la palabra, sino cómo la pronunció. Era verdadero desprecio.- Ella confió en ti.- y, por impensable que pareciera, lo soltó y se dio media vuelta, empezando a andar hacia la villa.- Te doy un día.

Aunque no dijo nada más, desapareciendo ante sus ojos, Uchiha Sasuke supo que podía haber añadido "Sino vuelves, seré yo mismo quien te destruya."

Kiba empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Nunca la había visto así, y aunque había empezado a susurrar palabras de apoyo, sin saber realmente qué decir, ella no había hecho ningún movimiento.

Se rascó la cabeza mientras acariciaba su hombro con ternura. Se sentía impotente, sudoroso, y confuso.

Impotente por no poder hacer nada por su amiga.

Sudoroso por los nervios que le carcomían por dentro, por no saber qué hacer, qué sentir… se sentía frustrado de que ella no le dijera nada, de que no confiara en él, pero tampoco sabía qué estaba pasando. Y aquello le ponía nervioso, todavía más.

Olió la rabia que inundaba a su amigo, justo antes de que abriera la puerta y se agachara, apoyando la mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata. Iba a decir algo cuando Shino lo interrumpió.

-Tenemos que huír.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero…?

-Hinata no puede luchar así, y nosotros la protegeremos. Vamos, te explicaré todo por el camino.- sin esperar a que su amigo volviera a protestar, acunó a la joven Hyuuga entre sus brazos y se levantó, abriendo la puerta. Frunció el ceño y tensó los labios, al notar una presencia en la habitación contigua, una presencia que no le agradaba en absoluto.

·

Tenía que encontrar a Hinata, eran órdenes de arriba.

Con el ceño fruncido, un hombre de ojos blancos corría entre los escombros a la velocidad de la luz. Se sentía confuso, pero a la vez, aliviado.

Parecía ser que por fin, por una vez, Hyuuga Hiashi había entrado en razón. Las imágenes volvían a su mente aquella mañana.

_-Hiashi-sama, ¿me ha mandado llamar?- el aludido hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, indicándole con la mano con movimientos airados que debía sentarse. Hizo lo que le ordenaba. Esperó con paciencia, una cosa que no abundaba en él, pero el jefe del Clan no decía nada. Carraspeó, esperando sin mover un músculo._

_-La guerra ha empezado.- comenzó, pero eso era algo que ya sabía. Lo habían llamado a las cinco de la madrugada para que fuera a la primera línea, como Anbu. Sin embargo, en medio de una lucha que ya casi estaba acabada, había sentido un pequeño pinchazo en su frente, justo donde tenía la marca del pájaro enjaulado, la marca con la que diferenciaban a la segunda rama de la familia principal. Sin planteárselo, había girado en un brusco movimiento la cabeza de su oponente, escuchando el crujido de su cuello al partirse, y había corrido en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga, justo al otro extremo de la Villa._

_Aunque fuera un Anbu, un Hyuuga tenía preferencia sobre su Clan antes que por su propia Villa. Y las órdenes directas de Hyuuga Hiashi debían ser obedecidas de inmediato. Por eso, en esos momentos estaba allí, esperando._

_-Nuestro Clan se fundamenta en la unión de las dos familias.- siguió él. ¿Hacia donde quería ir? ¿Por qué estaba dando tantos rodeos?- Pero eso es algo que ya sabes, Neji. Por algo eres un genio.- el miembro de la familia secundaria gruñó por la impaciencia. Hiashi debía ir al grano, aunque no le estaba permitido hablar hasta que él se lo dijera.- Incluso Hinata forma parte de esa familia.- abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante sus palabras, levantando la cabeza en vez de seguir mirando sus rodillas. Su tío no dijo nada ante su osadía, ni ante la sorpresa que inundaban sus ojos. El viejo Hyuuga se mantenía completamente imperturbable, sin alterar ni un solo músculo de su cara, frío y seco como siempre._

_-[Un Hyuuga nunca muestra sus sentimientos…]- se recriminó mentalmente el menor de la habitación, volviendo a su estado de serenidad y bajando la cabeza._

_-En tiempo de calma, es indiferente para el Clan que la familia esté dividida, pero en momentos de guerra, no.- Neji apretó los puños, iracundo. ¿Por qué demonios Hiashi estaba tomándose tanto tiempo en decirle lo que tenía que hacer?- Hinata es incapaz de defenderse por sí misma, y tu deber como miembro de la familia secundaria, como su escolta, es protegerla.- frunció el ceño ante aquella afirmación. Después de todo, era él quien había ordenado que dejara de hacerlo.- Ve por ella, y tráela a casa. Tu deber como Anbu es luchar, le asignaremos otro escolta._

La rabia volvió a invadirle, haciendo que apretara los puños y el paso.

Tenía que encontrarla, pero en vez de protegerla pondrían a otro. ¿Por qué entonces no mandaba a ese otro a buscarla?

"_Por algo eres un genio"_

Aquellas cinco palabras sonaron en su mente.

Claro, era por eso, porque él era un genio. Porque podría encontrarla más rápido que cualquier otro, exceptuando al propio Hiashi. ¿Por qué él no iba a buscarla?

Porque él la había abandonado a su suerte, porque ella le tenía miedo, porque ella no confiaba en él… Porque no confiaba en Hyuuga Hiashi, pero en Hyuuga Neji sí.

Activó su línea sucesoria, concentrándose únicamente en un chakra débil. Se sorprendió al verla escondida en el armario de su habitación, y pronto se acrecentó la rabia al notar dos presencias junto a ella.

Hombres.

"¿Y si…?"

Acalló sus pensamientos apretando los dientes y empezando a correr en dirección a la pequeña casa de su prima. Llegaría antes de que se propasaran, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Nadie, **nadie**, **haría daño a Hyuuga Hinata**.

·

-Entrégamela.- exigió el hombre de ojos blancos, con el gesto serio. Se había aliviado al ver que eran sus dos amigos, ¿pero qué demonios hacían en su armario? ¿Por qué su casa estaba en aquellas condiciones? No tenía tiempo para pensar, no quería tenerlo.

Aburame Shino, en vez de hacer lo que le había ordenado el primo de la chica que llevaba entre sus brazos, la apretó más contra él, en gesto defensivo. Inuzuka Kiba actuó de la misma forma, interponiéndose entre los dos, cubriendo con su cuerpo a la chica.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar, dame a Hinata-_sama_.- el apelativo que diferenciaba a la Hyuuga de él salió de sus labios de forma amenazante, imponiendo el respeto que le tenía, y las órdenes que le habían dado.

-Ni de coña.- dijo Kiba. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Shino, que asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la ventana.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, Aburame.- gruñó el Hyuuga.- Hasta ahora he aguantado que me miréis con desprecio, que os acerquéis a Hinata-sama sin ningún pudor, pero eso ha acabado. El propio Hiashi-sama ha ordenado que Hinata-sama vuelva a casa, y no pienso volver sin ella.- Shino se quedó en el marco de la ventana, sin moverse, mientras Kiba apretaba los puños con rabia.

-¿Creéis que podéis jugar con su vida como os venga en gana? ¿Todavía queréis que sufra más? Sois despreciables.

-No consentiré un segundo insulto a mi familia.- amenazó Neji, pero Kiba no se achantó, como esperaba que hiciera. Sus ojos irradiaban la rabia.

-¿Que no? ¡Os merecéis todos los insultos del mundo, pandilla de bastardos!- calló al suelo sintiendo la sangre correr por su barbilla, también el sabor ferroso de aquella sustancia recorrer sus labios. Desde el suelo, siguió despotricando.- ¡No solo os atrevéis a dejarla a un lado cuando casi la matan en el examen de Jounnin, sino que ahora queréis que vuelva para luego volver a tirarla a la basura! Pero claro, ¿qué voy a saber yo? ¿Qué es lo que debería pensar… si el que viene a buscarla es el que intentó matarla hace unos años?- Neji, preso de la rabia de escuchar aquello, desobedeció a su raciocinio y le propinó una patada en el estómago. No contento con aquello, se agachó hasta él y siguió golpeándolo, hasta que la poderosa mano de Shino agarró su brazo e impidió otro puñetazo.

Cuando Neji volvió la cabeza, Aburame Shino se quedó impactado. El iris blanco puro de los ojos del Hyuuga estaba completamente marcado por sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Sintió que recuperaba su cordura, y vio cómo el joven lo soltaba, volviendo a acercarse a Hinata, que seguía en la misma posición, como una muñeca rota. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la joven no había reaccionado de ninguna manera al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Hinata-sama?- preguntó, apartándose del chico tirado en el suelo, que se incorporaba lentamente por la paliza que acababa de recibir.

-¿Qué queréis de ella?- respondió Shino, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta. El Hyuuga supo que no se la entregarían a no ser que diera una explicación que les convenciera. Echando a un lado su orgullo, por su prima, empezó a hablar.

-Hiashi-sama últimamente se ha comportado de un modo extraño. Aunque… sigue mostrándose completamente ajeno a todo lo que le rodea, sus puntos vitales de chakra están alterados.- el Aburame asintió, esperando a que siguiera.- Anoche vino a mi habitación… Sé que quería decirme algo, pero después de levantarme, volvió a irse, sin decir nada. Esta mañana me ha ordenado que viniera a por ella, para ponerle protección.

-Ese cabrón está arrepentido de lo que hizo. Pues que se joda.- escupió Kiba, pero Neji, apretando los puños, pasó por alto ese comentario contra su superior.

-Iremos donde ella vaya. No pensamos dejarla sola.- el Inuzuka miró a su amigo sin comprender, ¿por qué se la entregaba? ¿Por qué **a ellos**? Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza por no enterarse de nada.

-Cuando entremos a la mansión Hyuuga no podréis pasar del recibidor, conocéis las normas.

-Iremos donde ella vaya.- repitió el Aburame, sin inmutarse. Su voz había sonado tan imponente como podría sonar la de Hyuuga Hiashi. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Para demostrárselo, agarró a Hinata entre sus brazos, cogiéndola como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Una imponente Hokage entraba a grandes zancadas en la mansión de los Hyuuga.

-¡HYUUGA HIASHI!- gritó, tirando a su paso a dos guardias que iban a bloquearle el acceso a la sala de reuniones. Ambas personas derribaron la puerta, mientras ella, cabreada, pasaba por encima de ellos de un salto y miraba como el hombre permanecía sentado con calma ante una mesa repleta de papeles.- ¿Se puede saber por qué Hyuuga Neji ha abandonado su posición?

-¿Quiere tomar asiento, Tsunade-sama?- preguntó con respeto, aunque sus ojos se mostraban tan opacos que parecían vacíos, sin sentimiento alguno de respeto que enseñaban sus palabras cordiales. Los ojos ambar relampaguearon de rabia. Ante su negativa silenciosa, el hombre se levantó, manteniendo los modales de un caballero educado con puños de hierro.- Se aclaró, cuando la declararon Godaime Hokage, que los asuntos del Clan Hyuuga se organizaban desde dentro, así como sus asuntos tenían prioridad.

-¡ESTAMOS EN GUERRA! ¡NO PODEMOS ESTAR PENDIENTES DE QUE NUESTROS GUERREROS SE VAN EN MITAD DE UNA LUCHA!

-Hyuuga Neji volverá a su posición inmediatamente, Tsunade-sama. Pero había un asunto de vital importancia que tenía que resolver antes.- la mujer apretó los puños. Aquel hombre siempre evitaba sus preguntas de una forma exasperante.

-¿Qué asunto tiene más importancia que proteger a la Villa?- el gesto del Hyuuga se endureció hasta parecer un hombre tallado en piedra. Su voz sonó ronca, monocorde, sin sentimiento. Tan fría como una daga de hielo que heló la sangre a la mujer.

-Mi hija.- sus ojos no mostraban ningún brillo especial, nada que lo delatara.- Hinata.- acabó, haciendo que la Hokage abriera la boca con asombro.

-¿Hi… Hinata?- el hombre asintió, mirándola con gesto serio.

-Ahora mismo llegarán, Hiashi-sama. Y no vienen solos.- en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había otro hombre en la habitación. Ni siquiera lo había sentido por la rabia que la inundaba. Miró en dirección al rincón entre las sombras donde había un hombre de rodillas y con los puños sobre ellas, cerrados, con calma. Las venas sobresaliendo por sus sienes.

-Bien, levántate, Koh. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- el hombre asintió, levantándose, colocándose como si fuera la propia sombra del jefe del clan.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Hiashi?- preguntó la mujer, pero aquel susurro fue acallado por los gritos de un hombre.

-¡No pueden pasar aquí! Neji-san, hágales entrar en razón.- el joven Hyuuga hizo su aparición en la habitación, hincando la rodilla en el suelo, haciendo una profunda reverencia hasta tocar el suelo con la frente, con su mano derecha hacia delante, la izquierda en la espalda. Tras él, entraba un hombre completamente oculto con Hinata entre sus brazos, y otro que se abría paso luchando contra los tres hombres que intentaban impedir que pasara, agarrando sus brazos y cintura.

-Hiashi-sama. Como me pidió, he traído a Hinata-sama de nuevo al dojo. Si me disculpáis…

-Puedes irte, Neji.- el joven se incorporó y realizó otra reverencia, tanto a él como a la mujer que estaba a su lado, pero no levantó la vista para mirarla. En un suspiro, el joven había desaparecido de su vista.- Aburame, ¿por qué sostienes a Hinata?- su voz sonaba fría y distante, sin sentimiento. Sin embargo, Shino no se acobardó ni contestó, sino que susurró a Hinata al oído unas palabras, unas palabras ante las cuales ella se rebulló incómoda, acercando su cara hacia el pecho del hombre.- Hinata, compórtate.

-[Dios mío, así se dirige a su hija… Aunque haya llamado a alguien por ella, es como… como si no le tuviera respeto alguno]- pensó la mujer, viendo la escena ya más calmada. De repente, se acordó de lo que había ido a hacer, y el ver a los dos shinobis, también sin proteger Konoha, hizo que se viera en la obligación de actuar. Avanzó hasta el shinobi y cogió a Hinata de sus brazos. Aunque al principio mostró resistencia, luego cedió ante la mujer, a sabiendas de que no la haría cambiar de opinión.

Tsunade la tumbó en el suelo y empezó a aplicar un chakra verde sobre su cuerpo, sin encontrar ninguna herida… nada. Cuando llegó a la cabeza empezó a sentir la ansiedad que inundaba a la joven, la inestabilidad.

Intentó ayudarla, aplicando calmante a través de su chakra, pero la joven apartó sus manos de un manotazo. Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba se agacharon, al ver la primera reacción física de su amiga.

La mujer los miró con reproche, inquiriéndoles que le contaran, pero ellos solo se dirigían a la joven.

-¿Hinata? ¿Hinata, estás bien?- preguntaban ambos, al mismo tiempo, uno tras otro… La joven abrió los ojos, unos ojos enrojecidos, sin brillo, haciendo estremecer a la médico. Era como mirar a su padre, solo que en ella, la delataban los demás rasgos de su rostro.

-S… sí.- tartamudeó, levantándose del suelo a duras penas. Miró a su padre por un segundo, para luego hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto. Se acercó hasta estar a un paso de él, y se arrodilló a sus pies.- Pa… dre, me ha mandado… llamar.- aunque no tartamudeó, todos notaron que su voz sonaba entrecortada, intimidada. Temblorosa.

-Hinata, como Ninja de la Hoja, debes cumplir tus obligaciones.- comenzó él, sin hacer comentario alguno sobre sus palabras, faltas de fuerza. Aquello mosqueó al Inuzuka, que ya esperaba saltar ante cualquier comentario del hombre, mientras que Shino solo frunció el ceño y siguió mirando la escena, adentrando la barbilla en el cuello de su chaqueta.- Sin embargo, como miembro del Clan Hyuuga, como parte de la familia principal, debes llevar un escolta.- la joven abrió los ojos, vacíos pero sorprendidos, mas no levantó la vista. Seguía esperando su reprimenda por no haber actuado como Hyuuga desde un principio.- Koh te acompañará, en lo que te mande la Godaime Hokage-sama.

Dicho aquello, miró a la mujer rubia, que observaba la escena con incredulidad.

¿Aquel que tenía delante era el Hyuuga Hiashi que ella conocía? ¿Qué ella recordaba? ¿Cuándo había sufrido aquel cambio?

Carraspeó al ver que la joven se levantaba y se daba la vuelta, todavía con la cabeza gacha pero la espalda erguida, seguida inmediatamente por el hombre que había permanecido imperturbable y ajeno a todo hasta entonces, justo detrás de Hyuuga Hiashi.

-Bien…- empezó la mujer. No sabía demasiado bien lo que debía decir a continuación. Aquello había escapado de sus manos completamente.- Como shinobis de Konoha, debéis ir a ayudar en todo lo que podáis para proteger a la Villa. Akatsuki ha hecho su aparición y no podemos permitirnos eso.

Su discurso no había sido seguro, mucho menos tan imponente como el de Hyuuga Hiashi, aunque no hubiera levantado la voz. Por primera vez, Tsunade sintió cómo le temblaban los huesos al ver la impresión que mostraba aquel hombre.

"Por algo es el jefe del Clan más importante de Konoha"

En una explanada desierta se materializaron seis presencias. El gran Gamabunta en el centro, con dos sapos a ambos lados, dos sobre su cabeza… y un hombre.

Un hombre rubio con gesto serio, muy diferente a como había sido toda su vida. Un rostro determinado, con el único objetivo de salvar a su pueblo pintado en sus ojos azules. Entre escombros, y con tierra y polvo a su alrededor, el joven frunció el ceño, intentando discernir su antigua Villa.

-¿Dónde estamos…?- preguntó. Su voz, grave, ya de un adulto. La determinación transformada en desconcierto por lo que veía a su alrededor, por no estar en el lugar que le vio crecer.

-¿Por qué no nos has traído a Konoha, Ma?- preguntó una pequeña rana, justo debajo de Uzumaki Naruto, el Ninja que había conseguido ascender de Chunnin a Sannin en un solo paso. La voz quebrada de la rana femenina retumbó entre los escombros que empezaban a sobresalir entre la polvareda, dejando ver las cinco cabezas de los Hokages de Konohagakure.

-Esto es… Konoha.- el rubio la miró desconfiado, para luego empezar a virar la cabeza a su alrededor, con intención de ver alguna cámara oculta, algo que le dijera que aquello era una broma.- Sé a quien culpar de esto…

Como si de repente, todo fuera claro ante esos ojos azules, enmarcados bajo la característica sannin anaranjada, refulgió una oleada de dolor y odio, todo al mismo tiempo. Frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor, buscando al culpable.

Al que había llevado la desgracia a su Villa.

Fue en ese momento en que buscaba que escuchó los alaridos de la gente. Su sufrimiento, sus quejas antes de dar por vencida su vida, de que expiraran su último aliento.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la Villa había sido destruida por completo. Quería gritar, quería golpear hasta hartarse a ese bastardo que se hacía llamar _Dios_.

Un grito en la lejanía, un grito que tanto él como el resto de los supervivientes escucharon.

"Pagarás por esto, ¡Pain!"

El grito de la mujer que dirigía la Villa, la Godaime Hokage. Era desgarrador, herido, como si su pecho se hubiera partido. Aquello bastó para que Naruto estallara y gritara, dando un salto hacia el frente.

Otro hombre saltó de la nada, como si hubiera aparecido, a unos veinte metros de distancia en aquella explanada donde no había absolutamente nada que no fueran escombros y muerte.

Pelirrojo, con los ojos teñidos de gris, y el rostro con profundas perforaciones.

-Esto facilita mi búsqueda.- susurró, diciéndolo lo bastante alto como para que todos los que estaban allí lo escucharan.

En la lejanía, una joven de cabello rosa giró la cara para ver qué estaba pasando, por qué después de la explosión no había continuado la guerra. ¿Eran vencedores? ¿Vencidos?

Lo único que aquella joven tenía en mente era que, mientras siguiera respirando, seguiría luchando. Como ella, todos ninjas de la Villa pensaban igual.

Al mirar hacia aquellas dos figuras, vislumbró una cabellera rubia, corta. Era un chico, pero aquel no podía ser el hombre que conocía, el hombre del que se había enamorado sin darse cuenta. Lo había extrañado, lo había echado tanto de menos aquel tiempo que llevaba entrenando en aquella dimensión… Escuchó los susurros de los que estaban cerca de ella.

-Naruto…

-Es… ¡Naruto!

Sin embargo, él no volvió la vista, no les dirigió ni una sola mirada. Ni a ella, ni a nadie. Únicamente miró al que había provocado todo aquello, al que había destrozado su pueblo en un solo ataque.

Vio una sombra en el cielo, una sombra que tapaba la luz del sol. Un Ninja. Cuando miró hacia arriba, se quedó impresionada, viendo cómo hacía una invocación en el aire, y delante del pelirrojo aparecían cinco hombres, desapareciendo el del cielo.

-Parece que han venido los seis…- dijo la rana que estaba todavía sobre la cabeza de Gamabunta.

Sin saber de dónde venía, una mujer rubia, con el dolor pintado en los ojos, se puso ante Naruto, tal como habían hecho los otros seis cuerpos ante Pain. Gamabunta, desde la distancia, susurró el nombre de aquella mujer.

-Tsunade…

-Yo soy la Quinta Hokage… Has destruido el tesoro de nuestro ancestros… sus sueños…- apretó los puños.- ¡Y pagarás con ello! Como Hokage, acabaré contigo, ¡aquí y ahora!- el hombre, aunque cubierto por seis, sonrió, amargo.

-Veo que entiendes un poco el verdadero dolor… pero eso no me interesa.- dicho aquello, una de sus extensiones empezó a correr hacia ella, con el brazo derecho extendido y sus armas sobresaliendo de su mano.

-He venido…- su sonrisa era diabólica, completamente malvada, como la de un demonio. Su velocidad parecía imparable, y justo cuando la mujer pensaba que iba a matarla, un estruendo le hizo volver a abrir los ojos, más aún cuando vio una mancha negra y naranja ante ella, pisando completamente a su agresor, muerto en el suelo. El Rasengan salía de su mano, desapareciendo levemente su resplandor.

-Por mí, ¿verdad?- sin volverse a mirar a la Godaime, Naruto prosiguió.- No necesito que la Hokage luche contra ellos. Vieja, vete a tomar un té.

-Naruto…- susurró la mujer, empezando a comprender su nueva fuerza.

-¡Gamakichi! ¡Llévate a la vieja a un lugar seguro!- grito el joven, haciendo caso omiso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La rana dio un paso hacia delante, gritando:

-¡Entendido!

-¡Vieja, déjamelo a mí! Y diles que no me ayuden. Será mucho más difícil protegerlos a todos mientras lucho.

-Vale, entonces llévate a Katsuyu. Sabe todo lo que averiguamos de Pain.- dicho aquello, la verdadera guerra, la verdadera pelea que determinaría la guerra iba a empezar.

La lucha seguía avanzando, sin tregua. Eliminando a los distintos Pains, esforzándose al máximo para poder acabar con el que había aparecido ante el Uzumaki en un principio.

Los ninjas estaban confusos, sin saber exactamente lo que ocurría. A las afueras de la Villa, en una parte no tan dañada, se encontraba Hinata, con gesto todavía ausente. Aquel ataque no solo había acabado con ninjas de la Hoja, sino también contra sus propios enemigos.

Un hombre que decía que traería la paz, pero que incluso mataba a sus propios hombres, no podía ser un Dios compasivo… No podía ser un Dios que entendiera a su pueblo.

No

Ese hombre era el propio demonio, no podría ser otra cosa.

Chouji preguntó qué estaba pasando, al mismo tiempo que Ino miraba hacia los dos Hyuugas. El más mayor de los dos, el escolta de Hyuuga Hinata, activó su línea sucesoria.

-Naruto está luchando…- Aburame Shino miró de soslayo hacia su amiga, viendo como ella abría los ojos, sorprendida, para luego activar su propia línea sucesoria, para poder verlo con sus propios ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese idiota se está haciendo el héroe? ¡No estamos en una situación de popularidad!- gritó la Yamanaka.

-Está destruyendo a los clones de Pain.- informó Koh, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.- Ha aprendido Sensutsu… Está en modo Sannin.- Kiba vio cómo su amiga empezaba a separarse de ellos. Iba a ir hacia el centro de la pelea, hacia la guerra.

-¡Hinata!- la joven paró al momento, como si la hubieran pillado en su travesura.- No debemos interferir, lo único que haremos será que Naruto pierda la concentración.- la aludida agachó la cabeza. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a su mejor amigo tan serio, tan realista. Sin embargo, ella solo podía pensar en una cosa.

-¡Pero Naruto está luchando solo! ¡Lo matarán!- iba a darse la vuelta para empezar a correr de nuevo cuando Koh le habló directamente.

-¡No, Hinata-sama!- la joven lo miró, con una mano en su pecho, producto del nuevo dolor que le atenazaba el pecho.- Si interfiere en la lucha, distraerá a Naruto-san. Será una carga para él, es mejor mantenernos al margen.

-Naruto-kun…- susurró la joven, mientras su cuerpo temblaba inconscientemente.

No quería perderlo a él también. No como a su madre. No a la única luz que le quedaba en la vida…

·

Se aterró al ver a través de los puntos de chakra cómo el chakra de Naruto se desvanecía.

Ya no podía sentirlo, y la joven de ojos blancos ahogó un quejido que quería abandonar su garganta.

No, no podía estar pasando aquello.

¡No!

¡Se negaba a creerlo! No podían haber capturado a Naruto, no podía estar sin chakra en los brazos del enemigo.

Todos los que se encontraban en su posición la miraron, intentando comprender por qué su rostro había cambiado de uno de sorpresa a la completa desesperación, al dolor de la pérdida.

Inuzuka Kiba apretó los puños. Era cierto que la joven antes no mostraba ninguna emoción, que parecía haberse perdido en una ensoñación oscura, pero verla de ese modo solo le hacía enfurecerse.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Por qué ella parecía que había perdido a alguien?

¿A quien? ¿Naruto? Eso no podía ser…

-Lo han cogido, y han deshecho su modo Sennin.- informó Koh, impersonalmente. Todas las miradas se enfocaron en él, mientras que la del Inuzuka y el Aburame seguían sobre la joven.

-¿Ya ha acabado?- preguntó la Yamanaka, asustada. Si tenían a Naruto…

-¡Oh!- susurró el Hyuuga, sorprendido y agradecido en cierto modo.- Naruto acaba de destruir a un Pain, al que lo tenía preso.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, deseosos de saber más.

-Parece ser que absorbió demasiado chakra natural, el chakra del sensutsu.- explicó.- Debe ser proporcional mantener ese chakra al poder que se obtiene con él… y ese Pain no estaba preparado para ello. Se ha convertido en una rana de piedra.

Mientras iba explicando lo que ocurría, aún sin escuchar lo que estaba pasando allí, era como si estuvieran dentro de la misma lucha. Podían envidiar esa característica, pero no lo hicieron. Por lo menos, podían saber cómo se estaba desenvolviendo la lucha.

-Van a hacer un genjutsu… Espera.- los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron, y su ceño se frunció. Hinata tembló en el sitio, por lo que estaba viendo al mismo tiempo que su guardia.

-¡No!- gritó la joven, y los ojos se centraron en ella, para luego volver a mirar a Koh. Sabían que ella no diría nada más…

-Acaban de matar a una rana legendaria, una que siempre acompañaba a Jiraya-sama.- los ojos de todos se abrieron con pavor. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-¡Naruto-kun!- chilló la joven de cabello negro, un grito lleno de dolor.

Uzumaki Naruto estaba tendido en el suelo, con los brazos amarrados al suelo por un palo de los que perforaban el cuerpo de Pain.

-Esto tendrá que valer para amansarte un poco… ¿No es así, Kyuubi?- susurró, con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. Unos ojos rojos aparecieron, únicamente visibles, entre las rocas entre los escombros, pero nadie notó aquel chakra tan sumamente débil. Nadie se fijó en aquel genjutsu que empezaba a inundar lentamente el lugar.

-¡¿QUIÉNES SOIS? ¿Qué demonios queréis?- gritó el rubio desde el suelo- ¿Por qué hacéis todo esto?

-¿Por qué?- el hombre frunció el ceño, todavía de pie ante él, imponente, poderoso. Era el hombre que había matado a Jiraya, el que había arrebatado la vida de Kakashi, el que había destruido por completo la Villa de la Hoja… Su nombre podía ser sinónimo de poder.- Las cosas tienden a ocurrir sin previo aviso. Y es justo después cuando entendemos por qué pasan.- su gesto era serio, e hincó una pierna en el suelo, acercándose a Naruto.- Dadas las circunstancias… Sí, supongo que puedo permitirme un momento para hacértelo entender. Mi meta es algo que ni siquiera Jiraya-sensei pudo conseguir. Como dije antes, deseo traer paz y justicia a este mundo.

-¿Paz? ¿Justicia? Que te jodan… Estás loco.- lo miró a los ojos.- ¿Y mi maestro? ¿Mi profesor? ¿Mis amigos? ¿Mi hogar?- la sangre empezó a correr entre sus manos al hundir sus dedos en la tierra.- Después de lo que has hecho, ¿sigues fingiendo que es **por la paz**?- los ojos rojos se entrecerraron. Su mente estaba nublada por los sentimientos que sentía en el aire, por los que se mezclaban en el genjutsu y se adentraban en su mente.

-¿Cuál es tu meta?- le preguntó Pain, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

-¡Patearte el culo! ¡Y traer la verdadera paz al mundo Ninja!- la misma sonrisa irónica que se mostró en la cara del Ninja, que empezó a incorporarse, se hubiera podido ver en la cara del Uchiha. En el mundo Ninja… jamás habría paz.

-Ya veo… una meta muy loable, y es solo una. Pero, ¿qué hay de mis amigos? ¿De mi hogar? Los ninjas de Konoha no sois los únicos que podéis hablar de paz y armonía. Especialmente, después de lo que le hicisteis a mi Villa… Lo mismo que he hecho yo con la vuestra.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar?

"Los Clanes, los pueblos… siempre luchan por poder. Y a mí me toca ser el traidor" pensaron aquellos ojos rojos en silencio.

-El país del fuego, la aldea de Konoha… Han crecido demasiado. Para defender y llevar a cabo sus intereses, tuvieron que empezar guerras con los países vecinos. De otra forma, sus ciudadanos hubieran muerto. Pero el principal frente de batalla de estos grandes países era mi diminuto país. Y la guerra lo llevó a la ruina.- metió la mano en sus bolsillos, adoptando una posición más cómoda para seguir hablando.- Tras incontables batallas, los grandes países consiguieron estabilidad, pero al mío no le quedó más que dolor.- su voz era grave y ronca.- Nuestras metas son idénticas. Yo trato de traer la misma paz que Jiraya-sensei deseaba. Somos iguales, ambos luchamos por conseguir aquello que creemos correcto. La justicia que he aplicado a Konoha, es la misma que intentas aplicar tú conmigo.- dirigió sus ojos hacia él.- Todos sufrimos el mismo dolor cuando perdemos algo. Tú y yo hemos sufrido el mismo dolor. Por eso, tú luchas por tu causa… yo por la mía. No somos más que hombres que luchan por la venganza que llaman _justicia_. Pero cuando llamamos **justicia** a nuestra **venganza**, solo alimenta más venganza… y forja las **primeras cadenas del odio**. Las personas son seres vivos que simplemente no pueden llegar a un acuerdo común… El mundo Ninja está controlado por el odio. ¿Cómo podrías tú acabar con ese odio insaciable y traer la verdadera paz?- Naruto tragó saliva, sintiendo la boca seca. No sabía qué contestar a eso.- Me gustaría oír tu respuesta.

-Yo… no lo sé.

-Yo lo sabía… Lo sé todavía. Formé Akatsuki para poder romper las cadenas del odio. Puedo hacerlo… Pero necesito al Kyuubi, necesito su poder. Con el poder de las nueve bestias, tendré más poder que el que tenía para destruir tu Villa, más poder que para destruir un país entero. Con la humanidad acobardada, reinará la paz, el mundo entero conocerá el verdadero dolor, y su miedo a este dolor les paralizará, impidiéndoles luchar…

-Eso no es paz… ¡Eso es una mentira!

-La gente no es tan lista como para averiguarlo, es la única forma de hacerlo.- levantó la barbilla, y sin mirarle prosiguió.- Habrá periodos de paz, y periodos de dolor. Cuando lo que llaman paz vaya sucumbiendo a las ansias de poder, utilizarán mi arma y se creará dolor, y volverá la paz por un tiempo. Ese… es mi único legado.

-¡Ero-sennin pensaba que la gente realmente sería capaz de unirse algún día! ¡Siempre tendrás esa carga!

-Tan solo palabras… No tienes ninguna posibilidad, ¿qué esperas hacer? Lo único que puedes hacer por esa causa es entregarme el poder del Kyuubi. Como dije… tu muerte es clave para la paz mundial.- sin esperar una respuesta, una barra negra empezó a salir de la manga de su capa, y la clavó en un hombro, rompiéndola y volviendo a clavar con forme crecía en el otro, y así con distintos puntos de su cuerpo. El chakra oscuro de Pain empezó a invadir el cuerpo de Naruto, mientras Sasuke veía impasible aquel acto. En cierto modo, tenía deseos de ayudar, pero lo rechazó inmediatamente, aquello no era de su incumbencia. Después de todo… él ya no era parte de la Villa, era un desertor, un traidor…

-¡Naruto! ¡No dejes que sus mentiras te afecten! ¡Diga lo que diga!- tragó saliva, mientras el joven empezaba a dirigir la mirada hacia la vieja rana.- ¡Eres el chico de la profecía! ¡Aquel que salvará al mundo! ¡No voy a dejar que pierdas contra él! Jiraya-chan y Pa sacrificaron sus vidas porque creían en ti. ¡Si te derrumbas ahora no te lo perdonaré nunca!

-Rana ruidosa…- el pelirrojo levantó la mano en dirección a la anciana legendaria, y sin mover sus pies un milímetro siquiera, Ma calló inconsciente al suelo.

-Hijo de…

-Volvamos a ti.- dijeron al unísono Naruto y Pain. Sin embargo, mientras Naruto abría los ojos por la sorpresa, Pain notaba una presencia a sus espaldas, y una sombra en el suelo que iba haciéndose más grande. Se acercaba a él.- Refuerzos…- susurró apartándose unos metros, derrapando en el suelo. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?

"_Te doy un día…"_

Aquellas cuatro palabras se repitieron en su mente. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Es que acaso quería morir? ¿Tan estúpida era? Si ni Naruto tenía una oportunidad, ella aún tenía menos. Además, ¿no estaba en malas condiciones? ¿No la había destrozado mentalmente?

¿Por qué entonces su mirada se mostraba tan tranquila?

¿Por qué parecía decidida? ¿Segura?

Las palabras que salieron de aquellos labios femeninos sorprendieron al Uchiha, todavía oculto en su propio genjutsu, invisible a todos, incluso para ella.

-No dejaré que le pongas un solo dedo encima a Naruto-kun.- su voz no tembló, no dudó. Mucho más segura que cualquiera de las veces que la había escuchado, como si estuviera en paz consigo misma, como si no fuera a dar la vuelta. Se adelantó unos pasos, solo para poder mirar esos ojos blancos, para descubrir si también se mostraban así.

Leyó dolor en ellos, pero no resignación, no leyó arrepentimiento, ni culpa.

Se sentía bien consigo misma por aquello, de eso Sasuke estaba completamente seguro.

Sin embargo, no mostraban aquella luz que había visto tantas veces mientras había estado con ella, como si supiera que sus actos, aunque respetados, nunca fueran a ser comprendidos, correspondidos.

¿Qué era lo que le movía hasta allí? Era la única pregunta que atenazaba la mente del moreno oculto.

-¿Por qué has venido? ¡Corre! ¡Huye! ¡Es demasiado fuerte para…!

-Lo sé… Pero…- paró un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas. El Uchiha escuchaba atento, intentando comprender, intentando ver sin volver a adentrarse en su mente. No quería volver a vivir aquello.- Es mi turno de ser egoísta…

-¿Qué cojones estás diciendo? ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? ¡Esto es muy peligroso!- por primera vez, Uchiha Sasuke estaba de acuerdo en algo con Naruto. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? ¿Egoísta?

-Estoy aquí porque es lo que quiero.- suspiró, dándole la espalda a Naruto, mirando a Pain mientras el aire ondeaba su pelo ante su cara y a sus espaldas.- Siempre lloraba y me rendía a la primera… Siempre me equivocaba… Hasta que tú, Naruto-kun… me enseñaste el camino correcto. Siempre he ido tras de ti, siempre deseando alcanzarte… algún día. Siempre soñando que podríamos caminar juntos… el uno al lado del otro.- Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin poder creerse que fuera por eso por lo que se aferraba a la vida de aquella manera.- Intentando llegar donde tú llegaras.- la joven apretó los puños, y el Uchiha pudo ver como el brillo de sus ojos relampagueaba, implacable. Por primera vez, veía feliz a esa mujer. Sin entenderlo, el corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho, y un frío que había intentado olvidar desde la muerte de sus padres empezó a invadir su cuerpo. El sudor frío hizo que se removiera, incómodo por la situación.- ¡Tú me cambiaste! ¡Tu sonrisa me salvó de mí misma!

-Hinata…- susurró el de ojos rojos, pero no llegó a oídos de nadie.

-No tengo miedo a morir si es para protegerte. Porque… te amo, Naruto-kun.

Diferentes sensaciones invadieron a todos los presentes allí.

Indiferencia… Pain

Sorpresa… Naruto.

Paz…Hinata.

Frío… Sasuke.

Sin esperar una respuesta que la hiciera dudar, la joven Hyuuga se lanzó corriendo contra su enemigo, contra el enemigo de la persona a la que amaba. El brazo izquierdo extendido, el derecho a la altura del pecho, para luego invertir sus posiciones y poder hacer el toque del puño suave.

"_Te doy un día_"

Sasuke vio cómo todo aquello iba pasando a cámara lenta, mientras su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué notaba aquel frío en su pecho? ¿Por qué su corazón había dejado de latir cuando ella había pronunciado aquellas palabras? ¿Por qué se sentía tentado a correr para pararla en aquel justo momento?

¿Era por lo que había dicho el Aburame? ¿Por lo que había visto en la mente de la joven? ¿Porque no la entendía? ¿Porque ella le había salvado la vida y se sentía en deuda?

¿Por la luz que había visto en sus ojos?

La joven llegó hasta su objetivo, y justo cuando iba a atacar, él la agarró del cuello y la estampó contra el suelo, dejándola inconsciente de un solo movimiento.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, furioso sin entender ni saber por qué, justo al mismo tiempo que Naruto gritaba el nombre de la Hyuuga.

¿Qué debía hacer? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué _**quería**_ hacer?

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

**Continuará…**

**·**

_**No me maten… jijiji n///n''**_

_**Sé que tienen derecho a odiarme por hacer esto y dejarlo justo en este momento… pero me siento incapaz de decidir lo que tiene que hacer Sasuke. Principalmente, porque tengo que pensar en dos alternativas y ver cuál se adecua mejor a mis futuros capítulos… Y también porque quiero saber lo que opináis vosotros ^^**_

_**A partir de aquí me voy a separar completamente del manga. Esta era mi última aportación, ya que Sasuke en realidad no está con Taka ni va tras el ocho colas… así que ya no seguiré bajo esa línea (sí por los personajes, pero no con la historia, jejeje)**_

_**Y una última cosa… Gomenasai, Amy-sempai. Sé que odias este capítulo en el manga y no iba a ponerlo pero… he tenido que hacerlo para el desarrollo futuro. ¿Me perdonas? Como recompensa… voy a escribir la continuación de Abandono, ya que me siento inspirada ahora mismo, jajaja**_

_**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta =)**_

_**Yael: me alegro que te guste… Sí, Sasuke a veces puede ser un poqito tonto, pero… ¿todos pueden cambiar, no?jejeje**_

_**Aiko uchiha: hola! Yo al principio tampoco era SasuHina… jejeje, pero bueno, las cosas cambian. Me alegro que te guste la historia! A ti que paring te gusta? =) espero poder leerte de nuevo pronto!**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**¿Merezco un review? =)**_


	11. Descubierto

_Sin esperar una respuesta que la hiciera dudar, la joven Hyuuga se lanzó corriendo contra su enemigo, contra el enemigo de la persona a la que amaba. El brazo izquierdo extendido, el derecho a la altura del pecho, para luego invertir sus posiciones y poder hacer el toque del puño suave._

"_Te doy un día"_

_Sasuke vio cómo todo aquello iba pasando a cámara lenta, mientras su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué notaba aquel frío en su pecho? ¿Por qué su corazón había dejado de latir cuando ella había pronunciado aquellas palabras? ¿Por qué se sentía tentado a correr para pararla en aquel justo momento?_

_¿Era por lo que había dicho el Aburame? ¿Por lo que había visto en la mente de la joven? ¿Porque no la entendía? ¿Porque ella le había salvado la vida y se sentía en deuda?_

_¿Por la luz que había visto en sus ojos?_

_La joven llegó hasta su objetivo, y justo cuando iba a atacar, él la agarró del cuello y la estampó contra el suelo, dejándola inconsciente de un solo movimiento._

_Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, furioso sin entender ni saber por qué, justo al mismo tiempo que Naruto gritaba el nombre de la Hyuuga._

_¿Qué debía hacer? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué __**quería**__ hacer?_

·

Por un momento, todo se mantuvo en silencio, escuchándose únicamente al viento correr por aquel lugar desolado. Todos los habitantes de la Villa de la Hoja se mantenían a la espera de cuál sería el próximo movimiento.

Todos seguían consternados al haber visto aquello.

Por primera vez, Hyuuga Hinata había sido la que iniciaba la pelea, en vez de rehuirla o quedarse al margen. Los que estaban más cerca, viendo todo con sus propios ojos entre los escombros, contuvieron el aliento al ver cómo el que se hacía llamar Dios se acercaba con paso lento hacia ella.

Sin embargo, a mitad de camino dejó de andar, escuchando un rugido animal. Se volvió con rapidez, para mirar a un Naruto envuelto en furia, con un chakra naranja saliendo de todos los poros de su piel.

Había roto los anclajes que lo mantenían preso, y seis colas de chakra se movían inquietas a sus espaldas. Volvió a gritar, cerrando los ojos y arqueando su espalda, elevándose en un salto y quedándose suspendido en el cielo, mientras rocas iban desprendiéndose del suelo para acudir a él, producto de su fuerza.

Aquella era la imagen del propio demonio, encendido por la cólera y el dolor… Cuando Uzumaki Naruto abrió los ojos, habían desaparecido aquellos ojos azul cielo, lleno de paz, para ser sustituidos por los rojos del demonio de las nueve colas.

Unos ojos de zorro, completamente rojos como la sangre.

Llenos de odio, llenos de venganza.

Todas las miradas se centraron en él, incluso unos ojos rojos que se habían mantenido ocultos hasta hacía unos segundos, casi delatándose. Uchiha Sasuke sentía cómo su corazón bombeaba con fuerza en su pecho, en su cabeza, y no escuchaba nada más.

Ni la voz de la venganza, ni la del sello maldito… nada. Un incesante "pom-pom" de su corazón, que se aceleraba cuando miró hacia abajo, hacia el suelo… hacia una mujer de tez pálida y cabello negro.

Aún dentro del genjutsu, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, a sabiendas de que nadie lo vería… y se la llevaría de aquel lugar. "Así estaremos en paz, Hyuuga" dijo para sí mismo.

Cogió el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, mientras su cuerpo iba desapareciendo a la vista del ojo humano, comiendo su chakra para que no fuera visible ni siquiera a los ojos que lo veían todo, dejando un clon en su lugar, justo al mismo tiempo que se la llevaba.

Habían desaparecido.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- gritó, exasperada, Yamanaka Ino. Desde hacía un buen rato, Koh había dejado de hablar, temblando en su sitio con los ojos desorbitados.

-Hinata… ¡Hinata no está!- chilló Chouji en ese momento, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en un punto vacío.

El pelo del Inuzuka se erizó, mientras su compañero gemía en un ladrido lastimero. Miró a su otro compañero de grupo, que estaba mirando hacia el horizonte, hacia el punto de batalla.

Notó la tensión que desprendía, una tensión que no entendía. No era como si él estuviera preocupado por lo que había pasado en la guerra, sino por alguna otra cosa. Algo que él desconocía todavía.

Sintió cómo los insectos se movían, enfebrecidos, dentro de su cuerpo. Estarían excitados por aquel movimiento de chakra, por sentir la comida que no podían probar. Manejar a esos bichos en un combate debía ser pura fuerza de voluntad de su portador, fuerza que los mantuviera presos cuando ellos querían ir hacia el enemigo y comérselo.

Auténticos caníbales.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, y volvió a sentir cómo todos se agolpaban contra aquel lugar donde le había tocado. El Inuzuka se sorprendió de que reaccionaran así, tan a la defensiva, aún cuando él era un amigo de su amo.

-Debemos ir por Hinata.- su voz era seria, como nunca lo había sido antes.- Naruto ha enloquecido, ahora ella está en la zona de peligro.- sin embargo, el Aburame no dijo nada. Vio cómo sus cejas se enarcaban bajo sus gafas redondas, pero sabía que no era por lo que le había dicho él, debía estar viendo… o sintiendo, a través de sus insectos, otra cosa.- Shino… Tenemos que ir a por Hinata.- masculló entre dientes, clavándole los dedos en el hombro.

Como si aquello lo sacara del trance, volvió su mirada oscura hacia su amigo.

Vio la preocupación, el desconsuelo de perder a alguien importante para él, y supo por qué sentía aquello. Había madurado, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Si hubiera pasado unos años atrás, ni siquiera le habría preguntado, hubiera ido a por ella gritando que mataría al que le había hecho daño.

Como él, su amor por ella había evolucionado. Un amor invisible y no correspondido, un amor del que él, Inuzuka Kiba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que sentía.

Seguramente se había convencido a sí mismo que sus sentimientos eran por los de una amiga, en vez de los de una mujer en la que pensaba como algo más. ¿Por qué? Sencillo. Para la mente analista del Aburame, era muy sencillo ver aquellas cosas. El hecho de estar siempre con ella hacía que no sintiera la necesidad de dar el siguiente paso, de abrirse paso a su corazón. Sabía que una parte ya le pertenecía, y que Hinata lo quería.

Pero si no se atrevía a dar un paso adelante, era porque conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de su amiga, su amor por Naruto.

Shino fue achicando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño cuando descubrió lo que había mantenido inquietos a sus insectos. No era el chakra de Naruto, aquello era fácil de controlar, era el chakra oscuro de una persona que no le agradaba.

"_Te doy un día_"

Recordó sus propias palabras, y se sorprendió de que hubieran tenido efecto. No se lo esperaba, no esperaba que el Uchiha fuera a volver. No quería hacerlo.

Para él, no había dejado de ser un traidor, a pesar de que Hinata confiara en él. Más aún, cuando le había hecho… aquello.

Volvió a sentir cómo apretaban su hombro con más fuerza, y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando por su lenguaje corporal, y eso podía olerlo y sentirlo su compañero de grupo, aún sin saber por dónde iban los tiros.

Giró la cabeza para volver a mirar hacia delante, y asintió, diciéndole que iban a por ella en un gesto mudo.

Ambos compañeros del equipo 8 empezaron a correr, dejando atrás a sus amigos, que gritaban que no hicieran una locura, que volvieran… Sin embargo, ellos no iban a escuchar a nadie que no fuera sus propios corazones.

La dejó en el suelo con cuidado, quitando el genjutsu que los había mantenido resguardados de los ojos de los demás. Sabía que no había nadie por aquella zona, que estaban completamente solos.

Y él estaba cansado.

Una gota de sudor empezó a correr por su cara desde la sien, perdiéndose en el cuello de su camisa, producto del esfuerzo. Frunció el ceño al verse tan débil todavía, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

La miró un momento, observando su nívea piel y el contraste que hacía con su cabello negro. Al ver que no se movía, se acercó hasta sus labios y puso la oreja, para ver si respiraba o no.

Seguía respirando, pero era un hálito muy débil. Colocó los dedos anular y corazón en la yugular de su cuello para notar su pulso, y vio que su corazón seguía latiendo. Si alguien lo hubiera visto, hubiera podido pensar que suspiraría aliviado, pero no lo hizo.

Se sentó a su lado, poniéndole la mano sobre la frente sudorosa, apartando su flequillo revuelto. Su piel era suave, como ella en sí misma. Sin una sola marca que resquebrajara aquel aspecto de muñeca de porcelana.

Por primera vez, se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era aquella mujer.

La movió un poco, lentamente, para despertarla. Susurró su nombre, Hinata, mientras seguía meciéndola de un hombro.

Era delgado y delicado, como todo en ella.

La vio hacer un mohín con las cejas, antes de empezar a parpadear varias veces, hasta abrir los ojos por completo.

-Estás a salvo.- su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba, más fría. Lejana, tras una barrera para que nadie se acercara a él.

-¿Na… Naruto-kun?- preguntó en un susurro entrecortado, haciendo que un pinchazo en el pecho le doliera al de ojos negros, pero se recuperó en seguida, velando sus ojos con frialdad.

-Está luchando.- entonces lo miró por primera vez, intentando enfocar su imagen para reconocerlo. Ella conocía esa voz, pero todavía veía un poco borroso a causa del impacto. Poco a poco, los marcados rasgos del Uchiha se afinaron hasta darle una forma definida, remarcando sus ojos negros en aquella piel blanca.- Hiciste una locura, Hyuuga.- al escuchar su apellido en los labios de Sasuke, se abrieron sus ojos por completo, llenos de terror. Las imágenes volvían a su mente, imparables.

-¡NO! ¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó, arrastrándose con los pies y los brazos hacia atrás. Vio el gesto de sorpresa en el moreno, durante un segundo, para luego endurecerlo hasta que pareció una escultura de mármol blanco. Se acercó hasta ella, cogiéndola por los hombros, apretándole más de lo debido, hasta darse cuenta de que le hacía daño por el gesto de dolor en su cara. Se apartó de ella con gesto brusco, dándole la espalda.

-Ahora estamos en paz.- la chica lo miró, entre asustada y confusa, sin saber lo que quería decir, lo único que recordaba…

-¿Dón… Dónde estamos?- le preguntó en un susurro.

-En un lugar seguro, baka.- ella siguió sin hablar.- Te metiste en la pelea aún sabiendo que no ibas a poder vencerle…- si se hubiera vuelto a mirarla, hubiera visto cómo cerraba los ojos con tristeza.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso querías que te mataran?

-Yo… tenía… que ayudarle.- susurró, sin tartamudear.

-¿Que tenías que ayudarle?- se volvió hacia ella, encarándola con gesto serio.- Lo único que hacías era buscar un pretexto para morir.- escupía las palabras con fiereza.- Tú, que me obligaste a seguir viviendo, solamente buscabas cómo cavar tu propia tumba. No tenías ningún derecho, ¿y dices que no eres egoísta?

-¡No! Yo no…- apretó los puños, intentando coger algo de valor.- ¡Yo no quería morir!

-¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¡Quería protegerle!- por segunda vez en cinco minutos, veía cómo Uchiha Sasuke se sorprendía por lo que decía.- Yo…- sus ojos volvieron a mostrar aquella tristeza que la caracterizaba, aquella tristeza velada en sus ojos, aunque el resto de los rasgos de su cara mostraran otra expresión, aquella tristeza que solo podía ver alguien que ha sufrido lo mismo.- Yo solo quería darle tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?- preguntó sarcástico el moreno.- ¿Acaso pensabas que con unos segundos podría vencer, estando como estaba? Hiciste una estupidez.

-¿Es que tú no la has hecho nunca?- le preguntó ella, con ojos fieros. Algo que jamás había visto en ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él, sorprendido. La mujer se calló, apartando la mirada. Sabía que no debía haber dicho nada, que eso no era asunto suyo, pero por primera vez se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos. No por lo que sabía que debía hacer, sino por lo que ella sentía que debía hacer.

-Cuando escapaste de la villa, cuando te uniste a Orochimaru… ¿No fue eso… una estupidez?- Sasuke sintió cómo la rabia lo invadía.

-No tienes ni idea.- las imágenes del pasado de la Hyuuga llegaron a su memoria otra vez, recordándole que ella había tenido la misma soledad que él.

-Tú elegiste…- empezó, con un susurro.- el camino de la oscuridad. Te… te condenaste a ti mismo al nombrarte vengador.

-¿Me condené? ¿Eso piensas?- volvió a mirarla, acercándose a ella y cogiéndola por los hombros.- Entonces, ¿por qué me dejaste vivir? Por qué no dejaste que se pudriera un alma tan sucia como la mía.- le preguntó, siseando las palabras. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, hasta tal punto que sus alientos se mezclaban.

-Podías… salvarte.- sus ojos chocaron. Blanco contra negro. Analizándose, buscando algún punto débil, pero ambos eran sinceros. Uchiha Sasuke se acercó unos milímetros más a ella, mientras sentía cómo su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho, desbocado. Hyuuga Hinata sentía cómo le temblaban las piernas, pero no por el miedo, sino por cómo había mantenido una conversación con él sin tartamudear.

Se sentía confusa, sin saber por qué le había dicho todas aquellas cosas a Uchiha Sasuke.

Al principio, ella lo había salvado porque Naruto se alegraría, pero con forme había pasado el tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que al que llamaban traidor, en realidad era una buena persona.

Ahora se lo había demostrado.

Sus ojos blancos se suavizaron, ya sin mostrar miedo, aunque seguía habiendo un brillo confuso, de no saber lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo. Más aún, al ver cómo los ojos de Sasuke brillaban por algún motivo que ella no comprendía.

Él lo sabía todo de ella, había hurgado entre sus pensamientos y había visto su pasado, pero la verdad era que Hinata no sabía nada de Sasuke, no lo entendía.

No sabía cómo interpretarle.

De repente, en aquel silencio en el que cada uno escuchaba a su propio corazón, oyeron una voz imponente. Ambos apartaron la mirada, rompiendo el contacto, para mirar a quien había dicho:

-¡Apártate de Hinata-sama, bastardo!

·

Como había pasado a primeras horas de la mañana, en mitad de una pelea, Hyuuga Neji sintió cómo algo no iba del todo bien. Ese segundo en el que se había desconcentrado, lo llevó a estamparse contra la rama de un árbol, partiéndola y tirándolo al suelo.

Ten-Ten corrió en su ayuda y le clavó un kunai a uno de sus enemigos en la traquea, ahogándolo en una muerte lenta. Fue hacia Neji con rapidez, preguntándole con los ojos si estaba bien, mientras lo cogía por los hombros.

El asintió, buscando a través de su kekei-genkai qué era lo que le había dado un mal augurio.

Vio entonces a Naruto, que se estaba transformando en el kyuubi, y un cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Se le abrió la boca al ver que era el de Hyuuga Hinata. Sin embargo, medio segundo más tarde la cerró y frunció el ceño. No… aquel no era el cuerpo de Hinata, su chakra no era blanco, sino azul, como el de un fuego fatuo.

Solamente había visto un chakra así en toda su vida.

-¡Uchiha!- ante la mirada anonadada de Ten-Ten, Lee y Gai, empezó a correr, alejándose del frente de batalla. Su equipo acabó con los enemigos en aquel momento de confusión y lo siguió con paso apresurado, mientras gritaban.

-¡Neji! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- pero él no los escuchaba, estaba demasiado concentrado buscando el verdadero cuerpo de su prima y no esa burda imitación.

Si alguien había hecho un clon de sombras, no podía engañar a un Hyuuga. Nunca lo engañaría, porque cada persona tenía un chakra distinto, y ellos eran los únicos que podían ver aquello.

La rabia iba creciendo en él, mostrándoselo a sus compañeros a cada paso que daba, más largo, más fuerte… dejando marcas en el suelo, como jamás había hecho. No le importaba dejar un rastro, solamente quería seguir hacia delante, pero la pregunta era: ¿adónde?

Se paró en la copa de un árbol, seguido por el resto de su equipo. Ten-Ten abrió la boca al ver, en lo alto del cielo, un zorro de seis colas apoyado en una bola gigante de piedra, que se mantenía en el aire en contra de la fuerza de la gravedad.

Sin embargo, Neji ni siquiera miró hacia arriba, sino que cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y buscar una esencia que reconocía demasiado bien. Diez segundos más tarde, la vio tumbada en el suelo, y a ese traidor sobre ella, con su cara peligrosamente cerca de su protegida.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, haciendo rechinar sus dientes, y empezó a saltar de copa en copa, fijo en aquella dirección.

Sus dos compañeros y su maestro se miraron un segundo, al ver que se desviaba de donde estaba discutiéndose la batalla final, para luego volver a seguirle, apresurados por la ventaja que les había cogido. Aunque Lee y Gai eran rápidos, si Neji se lo proponía no lograrían alcanzarle, por el único motivo de que el Hyuuga genio era capaz de volar si ponía chakra en las plantas de sus pies.

Desapareció entre la espesura del bosque y siguió corriendo, seguido por ellos. Lo vieron parar unos quince metros hacia delante, justo donde estaba el equipo de Shikamaru y Koh.

-¡Koh! ¿Por qué no estás con Hinata-sama?- le preguntó, agarrándole de los hombros. El otro se sonrojó avergonzado, pero luego lo apartó de un manotazo.

-¡Ni siquiera me escuchó! ¡Y yo no puedo moverme!- lo miró de arriba abajo, enfurecido por su ineptitud, y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía ambas piernas rotas.- Sé que no he hecho bien mi trabajo, no tienes por qué decírmelo.

-¡La que está en la batalla no es Hinata-sama!- todas las miradas se centraron en Neji, con sus respectivas bocas abiertas.- ¡¿No te has dado cuenta de que ese no es su chakra?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Shikamaru, empezando a entender por qué Neji estaba tan sumamente molesto.- ¿Ha desaparecido?

-¡No! ¡Hay un clon de sombras! Pero ese no es su chakra.

-¿Pueden ver el color del chakra de la gente, diferenciándolos?- le preguntó Ino a Chouji, que se encogió de hombros. La rubia de ojos azules miró hacia donde debían estar Shino y Kiba, pero se encontró el sitio vacío.- ¿Dónde están esos dos?- llamó la atención de los demás.- Igual han sido… sus compañeros de equipo.- acabó en un susurro, intimidada por la mirada fiera del Hyuuga, envuelta en un sin fin de venitas que le remarcaban los ojos blancos.

-Voy por Hinata-sama.- dijo con voz fría Neji.- Y la llevaré con Hiashi-sama.- con aquellas palabras, no había hecho falta que le dijera lo inepto que era, y que se ateniera a las consecuencias de haber hecho mal su trabajo.

Sin mirar a nadie más, empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, sabiendo muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía.

·

Aburame Shino había empezado a correr hasta que había desaparecido de la vista de todos los shinobis. Sin embargo, se había parado unos metros más adelante, y Kiba y su perro habían chocado contra él.

El Inuzuka se rascó la cabeza, e iba a preguntarle en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando hizo aquello cuando se quedó mirándolo con gesto serio.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no avanzas?- le preguntó.

-La que hay en la batalla no es Hinata.- contestó él. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, lo cortó.- Ella ahora está con Uchiha Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó él, para después soltar una larga risotada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba bromeando. Después de todo, ¿desde cuándo había hecho Shino una broma?- No lo puedes estar diciendo en serio. ¿Cómo…?

-Esta mañana, la has visto así por culpa del Uchiha.- Kiba apretó los puños hasta volver sus nudillos blancos. ¿Tan tranquilo lo decía?- Han estado entrenando todas las noches, y ayer quedó encerrada en un genjutsu.

-¡Lo mataré!- gritó, mientras miraba a Akamaru para que siguiera el rastro.

-¡Espera! Aunque te cueste creerlo, el Uchiha no tuvo lo culpa. Se fue a defender, y de repente ambos quedaron en trance. Cuando le pegué para sacarla del genjutsu, él parecía tan abrumado como ella.- lo miró con tranquilidad.- Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Esperas que me lo crea? ¡Ese bastardo dejó a Hinata en un estado deplorable! ¡Y sin siquiera dañarla físicamente! Además, ese tío esta loco, ¡no sé cómo demonios pudiste consentirlo!- le gritó, acercándose a él y pegándole un puñetazo en la cara. Shino ni intentó apartarse, dejando que le diera de lleno.

-No fui yo.- Kiba paró en seco, con el puño en alto, viendo los ojos oscuros de su amigo a través de los cristales rotos de sus gafas.- Fue Hinata.- al ver que no decía nada, que no hacía nada, siguió explicándole. Estaba en shock.- Yo me enteré por casualidad. La había notado rara, así que aparecí en su casa… Todo estaba en orden, pero ella estaba nerviosa. Hinata sabía que estaba escondiéndome algo, y que yo sospechaba de eso. Bastó que señalara en un segundo con la mirada dónde estaba.

-¿Estaba… con el Uchiha? ¿En su casa? ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a todo el mundo?- gritó, exasperado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la meneó a ambos lados, intentando comprender sin éxito.

-Se lo encontró a las puertas de la muerte, y creyó que hacía bien en salvarlo. Luego le entró el miedo, por el qué dirían. Seguramente, por la ira de su padre. Así que lo escondió.- Kiba abrió la boca y lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Llevará bastante tiempo, seguramente desde que mató a su hermano.- el Inuzuka contó con los dedos el tiempo, y abrió más los ojos, volviendo a mirar a su compañero.

-¿Desde… cuándo lo sabes?

-Una semana.- siguió antes de que él volviera a preguntarle o a estallar en un ataque de furia.- No te lo dije porque sabía cómo te pondrías.- Kiba lo miró, volviendo a cerrar la boca.- Kiba, esto es algo que ha hecho Hinata por su propia cuenta, debía ser ella quien te lo dijera.- suspiró.- Mira, yo también me sorprendí y me enfadé cuando me enteré, pero ese Uchiha la ha estado ayudando con su entrenamiento. Cuando le hizo aquello anoche, pensé en matarlo con mis propias manos, pero me sorprendió cómo lo vi. Estaba completamente descolocado.

-Esta mañana… cuando te fuiste fue…

-Coloqué unos insectos en él cuando se fue, para tenerlo vigilado por si acaso intentaba algo. No me fiaba del todo. Cuando vi que iba a escaparse de la villa, y viendo cómo estaba Hinata, fui a por él.- tragó saliva.- Por eso te dejé con ella. Pensaba que no me iba a hacer caso, que con todo este lío de la guerra se iría, a sabiendas de que yo no podría ir tras él, pero cuando estaba en la batalla, él se la ha llevado a un lugar seguro.- el Inuzuka abrió la boca de nuevo. Demasiada información de repente. Empezó a marearse.

-¿Quieres decirme…? ¿Estás queriendo decir que él la ayuda?

-Creo que se sentía en deuda con ella.- quería creerlo, se negaba a pensar que él pudiera sentir algo por su compañera de equipo.

-Pero es un traidor…

-Eso no puedo discutírtelo.- respondió.- No sé por qué está haciendo todo esto, pero Hinata confiaba en él, y la verdad es que Uchiha Sasuke la ha puesto en un lugar seguro.

-¿Sabes donde están?- Shino asintió.- Vamos.

En ese momento escucharon un cuerpo moverse a su lado a la velocidad del rayo. Una cabellera castaña recogida en una coleta baja corría sin parar. Unos segundos después, vieron tres figuras correr, intentando alcanzarle.

Ver que dos iban completamente vestidos de verde hicieron que fruncieran el ceño, más aún cuando Shino masculló entre dientes:

-Neji va hacia donde está Hinata.

-¡Joder!- maldijo Kiba, empezando a correr tras ellos.

-¡Apártate de Hinata-sama, bastardo!- los dos shinobis se volvieron hacia el que acababa de pronunciar esas palabras. La joven se sonrojó al ver a su primo mirándola en aquella posición con el entrecejo fruncido. Sin embargo, él no la miraba a ella, sino al que tenía al lado, que seguía sujetándola de los hombros.

Volvió a mirar a Sasuke, que lo observaba de la misma forma que su primo lo miraba a él. Su rostro, endemoniadamente perfecto, se había endurecido, como el agarre que tenía sobre sus brazos. No se atrevió a moverse, a sabiendas de que él no iba a soltarla.

Escuchó un grito ahogado y viró sus ojos blancos hacia allí, quedándose impactada por toda la gente que acababa de llegar. Su primo y su equipo, Shino y Kiba.

-¡Por la fuerza de la juventud! ¡Pero si es Uchiha Sasuke!- saltó Lee, abriendo la boca hasta casi la mitad de su cuerpo. Se volvió hacia su maestro.- Gai-sensei, ¿por qué está él aquí?- pero el hombre lo estaba mirando tan impactado como su alumno.

-Aléjate de ella.- bramó el Hyuuga de nuevo, haciendo que el chakra que desprendía moviera el aire que tenía a su alrededor.

-¿Y si no… qué?- contestó él, irguiéndose, pero manteniendo a Hinata cogida por un brazo. Kiba apretó los puños, pero paró de moverse cuando Shino le agarró del brazo. Al mirarlo a los ojos, vio que le quería decir: "Esta no es nuestra lucha"

-Te mataré.- aquellas dos palabras hicieron que la joven que estaba entre los dos pegara un brinco. Aquello no debía estar pasando, ¡nadie debía saber que Uchiha Sasuke estaba allí! Intentó soltarse de él, pero Sasuke no dejó que lo hiciera. Su agarre seguía siendo firme, pero era más suave que antes. En una fracción de segundo, el vengador apretó levemente su brazo, indicándole que debía estar preparada para lo que fuera a pasar, y cuando ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sus miradas se cruzaron. Segundos después, la espalda de la joven estaba apretada contra el pecho del moreno, y una afilada hoja de acero no rozaba su piel por milímetros.

-¿Tú crees?- Neji fue a dar un paso hacia delante, pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza, acercando un poco más el filo de su espada al cuello de Hinata. La joven tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos, y se había olvidado de respirar.

Shino volvió a agarrar a Kiba del brazo, y él lo miró acusador. ¡¿Por qué demonios no haces nada? Quería gritarle, pero al leer los labios del Aburame, sin que nada saliera de sus labios, se quedó helado.

_Genjutsu._

Cerró la boca y volvió a mirar al frente, a la Hinata desconcertada y al furioso Neji, que les estaba dando la espalda a todos. ¿Desde cuándo llevaban metidos en un genjutsu? ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta Shino?

Un insecto le mordió en la mano, y aquella sutileza le hizo comprender. Él lo sabía, desde el principio. Sus insectos le habían avisado, removiéndose, inquietos. Miró a Akamaru, que estaba tranquilo.

¡Incluso él se había dado cuenta!

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera, sino, tan tranquilo si Hinata estaba en peligro? Quiso pegarse, pero no hizo nada que mostrara que él también lo sabía. Miró otra vez a Neji, que estaba con los puños apretados.

¿El Hyuuga genio no se había dado cuenta?

Se fijó entonces que no tenía su técnica ocular activada. Y entonces, comprendió. Las palabras de Hinata, bastante tiempo atrás, volvieron a su mente:

-_Cuando tenemos activada nuestra línea sucesoria, podemos ver los movimientos del otro por cómo dispone su chakra. Actúa antes de que se mueva el cuerpo._

_-¿Siempre es así? ¿Con todo?- ella asintió.- ¿Y… podéis ver si estáis en un genjutsu?_

_-Hai… El genjutsu es una técnica en la que se emplea chakra a través del aire, atontando los sentidos… haciéndote ver cosas que no son en realidad. Todo lo que tiene chakra se ve a través de nuestra vista._

_-Entonces… ¿nunca se escapa nada?- ella asintió._

_-Sí, también puede fallar… Depende… de cómo sea el otro luchador, y de los sentimientos que nos llenan a nosotros mismos.- cerró los ojos.- Ahí se centra la disciplina del Clan Hyuuga, en poder controlar nuestros propios sentimientos, para que no nos cieguen._

En esos momentos, Hyuuga Neji estaba cegado por la ira y el odio, por la impotencia de no poder hacer absolutamente nada por su prima.

Y era por eso que no era capaz de verlo. Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaban Hinata y el Uchiha? ¿No eran los que estaban delante?

Frunció el ceño, mirando de nuevo al Uchiha. Vio cómo relampagueaban sus ojos negros, adquiriendo tonalidades rojizas cada vez más nítidas, hasta volverse completamente rojos. Las aspas crecieron hasta alcanzar el Mangekyou Sharingan.

El pelo de Akamaru se erizó, a la defensiva. Iba a empezar una pelea. Todos los cuerpos allí presentes se tensaron, mientras una sonrisa de medio lado aparecía en los ojos del moreno. En un par de segundos, todo se había vuelto un caos.

Sasuke, con la habilidad propia de un espadachín experimentado, le dio la vuelta al filo de su espada y rasgó con el genjutsu el cuello de Hinata, tirándola a unos metros de él, contra un árbol.

Neji se abalanzó sobre el Uchiha con odio, los puños al frente, dispuesto a cerrar sus puntos de chakra. Pero Sasuke había estado peleando contra aquel estilo de lucha, y conocía cómo esquivar aquellos ataques.

Shino y Kiba corrieron hacia su compañera de equipo, intentando reanimarla, mientras los otros tres compañeros de Neji se unían a la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra el traidor de la villa de la Hoja.

De los que estaban luchando, ninguno pensaba que Hyuuga Hinata seguía con vida. Los cuatro habían visto la sangre correr por su cuello, y ninguno hubiera pensado en que podría ser una distracción.

Ten-Ten clavó un kunai en la espalda de Sasuke, pero este se volvió una voluta de humo, para aparecer detrás de ella, y tirarla contra Lee, estampándolos contra una roca. En un giro, rozó a Neji de una patada, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para poder parar el puño de Gai, que se estalló contra su pecho, robándole el aire.

Hyuuga Neji, sin ver nada que no fuera una cabellera oscura con ojos rojos, se levantó y se sentó sobre él de un salto, golpeándole la cara una y otra vez, hasta que su maestro lo agarró de los brazos y lo levantó, abrazándolo para mantenerlo preso y que no lo matara.

Se resistió, pero no pudo deshacerse de ese abrazo de oso. Poco a poco, dejó de moverse y empezó a temblar, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos blancos.

La habían matado… Ese maldito bastardo no había dudado en matarla.

-¿Nii-san?- susurró ella, haciendo que él abriera los ojos y la mirara, sorprendido. No había ninguna marca roja en su cuello, ni sangre, ni nada por el estilo.- ¿Qué ha…?- se quedó impactado al ver cómo abría los ojos con terror al ver al Uchiha tendido en el suelo, con el labio y la nariz partidos, y una herida en la sien. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Kiba la cortó.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien? ¡Nos tenías preocupados!- la abrazó, susurrándole algo que el Hyuuga no llegó a escuchar. Sin embargo, ver aquella reacción le había hecho fruncir el entrecejo.

La aldea era todo un caos. No solo había sido prácticamente destruida, sino que la Hokage no despertaba, Uchiha Sasuke estaba recluido en una prisión provisional, a expensas de lo que dijeran los jefes de los Clanes de la Villa.

Sin embargo, todavía había que solucionar antes otros asuntos, como intentar adivinar la confusión que había creado las actuaciones del hombre que se hacía llamar Dios. En esos momentos, Hinata, Shino y Kiba iban por agua a algún río cercano.

-¿Por qué tiene que venir ÉL también?- bufó el Inuzuka, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a un Neji con el ceño fruncido.

-Oto-san dice que por motivos de seguridad…

-Yo creo que viene para husmear.

-¡Kiba-kun!- gritó suavemente Hinata, sonrojándose por la osadía de su amigo.

-Es verdad, Hinata. Tú, me… molestas.- el otro no contestó, pasando olímpicamente de sus comentarios, acercándose más a la Hyuuga.- Hace una semana ni siquiera les importaba lo que te pasara, y ahora…

-Sino hubiera sido por "ese" incidente, seguramente no tuvieras escolta, Hinata.- comentó tranquilamente el Aburame. La joven sintió cómo se le encogía el pecho. Sasuke estaba encerrado por su culpa, esperando a que decidieran qué hacer con él. Seguramente, por su culpa únicamente estaba esperando a que sentenciaran la forma en que moriría.

-Oto-san dijo…

-Los asuntos del Clan no les conciernen, Hinata-sama.- habló por primera vez el guardaespaldas, un susurro tranquilo y frío, letal. La de ojos blancos sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Desde hacía una semana, justo en el momento en que habían capturado a Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata no estaba a solas en ningún momento. La habían obligado a volver al complejo familiar y su padre le había dado una reprimenda por su actitud temeraria, imponiéndole que estaría en la mansión ya que parecía que no sabía cuándo debía meterse en una pelea y cuándo no.

Todo ese tiempo, había estado recibiendo lecciones del Consejo del Clan Hyuuga, volviendo a recordarle los principios de su familia. Habían empezado a entrenarla otra vez desde el principio en el estilo de lucha, un estilo de lucha muy diferente al suyo propio.

Era como si la hubieran encerrado en una jaula con barras de oro. Volvía a tener todo el lujo de vida que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, pero con muchas limitaciones… y sin libertad, absolutamente nada de libertad.

Aquella confianza que había estado adquiriendo poco a poco aquellos últimos meses, en compañía del que llamaban traidor, estaba siendo reprimida a pasos agigantados.

Cuando sus amigos se habían enterado, dos días más tarde a manos de Shikamaru, habían ido inmediatamente a la mansión, pero no les habían permitido verla. Hasta este día, no habían visto a Hinata, mucho menos habían podido hablar de lo que había pasado en realidad aquella mañana.

Ella lo único que quería era poder tumbarse con sus amigos y charlar de trivialidades, intentar olvidar todo lo que había estado ocurriéndole desde que había entrado Uchiha Sasuke en su vida.

Llevaba días pensándolo, mientras asentía con gesto ausente a sus profesores en todas y cada una de sus instrucciones. ¿De dónde había sacado aquel valor para poder declararse a Naruto? Siempre lo había amado, pero lo cierto era que nunca se había planteado cómo sería su vida si él correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Lo cierto es que tenía miedo. Lo veía como un imposible, como algo que jamás ocurriría, quizás porque sabía lo que en verdad sentía él hacia ella, quizás porque sabía sus sentimientos hacia una chica de ojos verdes con carácter dominante.

Puede que por eso nunca se había planteado decírselo, nunca había tenido el valor necesario para hacerlo. Se había conformado con mirarlo desde la distancia, en admirar su valor y sus principios, en seguir el mismo camino que él, pero siempre unos pasos por detrás, bajo la sombra y el rastro que él dejara…

Un montón de preguntas invadían su mente: ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde había sacado esa… fuerza oculta en su interior?

Seguramente lo había hecho porque quería ser egoísta una vez, y poder morir sin saber su respuesta, sin ver que él le negaría ese afecto que sentía ella por él, por ese rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa sincera. Seguramente… lo había hecho porque sabía que iba a morir en los segundos siguientes, que iba a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, y así podría descansar en paz.

Pero no, no había muerto, no habían salido las cosas como ella esperaba que pasaran. Lo cierto era que su situación había empeorado. Había perdido la poca libertad que había tenido los últimos meses, aquella libertad que había esperado toda su vida.

Poder ser ella misma, poder vivir tranquila… Sin tener que preocuparse por el qué diría su padre de ella, de no tener su mirada inquisidora sobre sus hombros… Llevaba toda esa semana despertándose en mitad de la noche, sudando y encogida entre unas mantas caras, sí, pero completamente faltas de calor, el calor de su alma que volvía a abandonarla.

Una noche se asustó, casi gritando el nombre de cierto moreno. Había soñado con el día de su muerte, demasiado real, demasiado claro… y le había asustado. El sentimiento de culpa, de saber que ella misma lo había condenado a pesar de que le había salvado en una ocasión…

La estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Porque había entendido una cosa mientras había convivido con él: que a pesar de ser una persona muy difícil, era un buen hombre.

¿Por qué había tenido que caer en la oscuridad de aquella forma? ¿Por qué las buenas personas tenían que sufrir? ¿Por qué tenía Kami que ponerles semejantes pruebas?

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al sentir la mano de su primo sobre su hombro. Había vuelto a quedarse con gesto ausente, con la mirada perdida, metida en sus propios pensamientos… Tanto que no sabía donde estaba en ese momento, recordando las imágenes nítidas en su mente de aquel sueño…

_Toda la población de Konohagakure estaba allí, frente a la piedra de los shinobis muertos tras la guerra. Ningún nombre había sido añadido, gracias a que Pain había dado su propia vida por resucitar a la gente masacrada en aquella guerra._

_El portador del Rinnegan había confiado en Naruto como lo habían hecho los ciudadanos de la aldea. Ninguno llegaba a entender cómo aquel solo joven podía llegar a cambiar a las personas, pero lo cierto era que podía hacerlo. Algo en su interior tenía esa habilidad._

_Todos menos el rubio estaban allí, incluido el traidor más reciente. Se erguía, orgulloso, aunque estaba atado de pies y manos por corrientes de chakra. La familia Nara lo mantenía apresado entre sus sombras, toda protección era poca. Incluso los ANBUS estaban apostados en distintos puntos a sus espaldas, con intención de atacar si fuera necesario._

_Un hombre vestido de Hokage no dejaba ver nada de su rostro, solo unas vendas que cubrían sus manos podían verse bajo aquella capa holgada. Hinata se mantenía al lado izquierdo de su padre, con la mirada de Hyuuga Neji en su espalda._

_La voz seca y rasposa del que era el nuevo Hokage habló:_

_-Por ser un shinobi, deberíamos darte la posibilidad de poder mantener tu honor, permitiéndote acabar con tu propia vida mediante la espada. Sin embargo, no podemos correr riesgos, teniendo en cuenta que eres un espadachín._

_El joven de cabello negro sonrió con egocentrismo, dando a entender que le daba completamente lo mismo. Sus ojos estaban sellados con una cinta negra, incapaz de ver nada para no meterlos en una de sus técnicas oculares._

_-¿Tienes algo que decir?- preguntó el hombre desenvainando el sable, irguiéndolo en lo que sería el juicio final del Uchiha. _

-Hinata-sama, se ha puesto pálida. Deberíamos volver al complejo, sus clases…- la joven asintió con los ojos vacíos, en un acto reflejo. No era capaz de entender por qué sentía esa angustia, esa desazón por ver que alguien que ansiaba la muerte no debía morir.

Un joven permanecía atado y con los ojos vendados, sentado en una mesa, ambas manos sobre ella, a bastante distancia la una de la otra. Una cicatriz en la frente de una brecha reciente, de prácticamente una semana, que empezaba a sanar.

Tenía un aspecto deplorable. El hermoso cabello negro estaba graso, pegado a su cabeza en una mezcla de sudor, tierra y sangre reseca. Su labio, hinchado, partido por la mitad, pero cicatrizando lentamente.

Había otra persona en aquella habitación en penumbras, un hombre mayor cubierto de cicatrices, sentado frente a él con gesto calmado. Su nombre, Ibiki.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más, Uchiha. ¿Por qué viniste a la aldea?- su voz era imponente, pero parecía que al traidor que tenía delante le traía sin cuidado.

-Se lo he repetido muchas veces ya. Vine a morir.- el más mayor golpeó la mesa con el puño, haciendo que el otro esbozara una sonrisa ufana. Tenía ganas de pegarle en la cara y borrarle aquella estúpida sonrisa de la boca.

-¿Por qué quieres morir entonces?

-No deberías preguntar a una persona que quiere morir por qué quiere hacerlo. Además, ¿no vais a matarme? ¿No soy el gran desertor?- para ser una persona callada, parecía que en esos momentos quería hablar, aunque fuera por fastidiar al interrogador.

-No te creo, Uchiha.

-Estás en tu derecho…- lo abofeteó, haciéndole callar. El labio volvió a partirse y notó el sabor ferroso de la sangre en su boca. Escupió al suelo, sonriendo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

-Ahora tendrás que limpiar… mi sucia sangre.- siseó, letal, volviendo a sonreír mientras una gota de sangre se escurría por su barbilla.- ¿Cuándo me vais a matar? Porque lo haréis, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué tenías que ver tú con Hyuuga Hinata?- cambió de tema, sin contestar a su pregunta. Volvían a empezar desde el principio, por décima vez.- ¡Contesta!

-Nada.

-¿Por qué te la llevaste de allí? ¿Qué querías de ella?- de nuevo, silencio. Los labios del moreno se habían vuelto una sola línea. Ibiki se sorprendía al ver que contestaba tonterías y de eso no decía absolutamente nada.- Contesta a la pregunta.

-¿A cuál?

-¿Por qué te llevaste a Hyuuga Hinata del combate contra Pein?

-Iba a morir.- fue escueto.

-¿Qué interés tenías en que sobreviviera?- volvió a preguntar, más calmado porque dijera algo.

-Igual así convencía a Kami para que no me llevara al infierno.- y volvió a sonreír, enseñando su perfecta dentadura blanca mezclada con la sangre de su labio inferior.

-¿Esperas que me lo crea?

-Ese no es mi problema.- y volvió a callarse. Ibiki miró hacia atrás, en dirección a una esquina de la habitación. Un joven de largo cabello castaño estaba apoyado en la pared, con su técnica ocular activada tras una máscara de ANBU. Vio cómo asentía.

-Entonces supongo que no te importará que ella sea interrogada.- el preso se mantuvo en silencio, sin alterar un solo músculo de su cara. Sin embargo, el joven de la máscara abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver cómo se le activaba su línea sucesoria bajo el antifaz negro. Tras diez segundos de completo silencio, volvieron a tornarse negros, y solo entonces pronunció una sola palabra.

-No.

-¿No… qué? ¿No te importa?- preguntó el Ninja, acercándose a él. Había notado un matiz en su voz, una tensión apenas visible, como si masticara aquel monosílabo.

-Haga lo que quiera.- Ibiki volvió a sentarse con calma. Había debido ser su imaginación, la voz monocorde y aburrida, con un tinte de orgullo engreído, había vuelto a escucharse.

-De acuerdo. Guardias, llévenlo de nuevo a su celda.- Sasuke no se resistió cuando lo cogieron por los brazos y las piernas con fuerza, para empezar a llevarlo hacia la que era su nueva… habitación de hotel.

En un lugar oscuro y sombrío, un grupo reducido de personas sentadas en una mesa circular esperaban a que alguien diera el primer paso.

La situación era crítica, por no decir algo peor. Acababan de salir de una guerra de la que, aunque siendo vencedores, habían perdido muchísimo. Toda la aldea estaba en caos, sin saber quién era el que aseguraba su seguridad.

El hecho de que la Godaime Hokage no despertara no ayudaba en absoluto. Todavía seguía dormida, con aspecto demacrado y envejecida de repente. Era cierto que había dado prácticamente su vida por aquella villa, pero era hora de que otro ocupara su sitio. Después de todo, su propia existencia pendía de un solo hilo, su fuerza de voluntad, y eso era algo en lo que nadie podía influir.

Sin embargo, necesitaban un líder, una persona que se ocupara de la burocracia y las misiones, ¿para qué sino ser una villa guerrera si no había nadie que estableciera las pautas? Con ningún Hokage se había mostrado un cambio radical en la organización ni las formas de vida, pero ahora era momento de un estricto orden.

Hyuuga Hiashi estaba allí, sentado con las manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa, sin decir una sola palabra. Su respiración era tan lenta que nadie hubiera sabido que estaba ahí, de no ser porque estaba ante los ojos de todos. Abrió los ojos blancos y fríos, mirando a cada uno de los jefes de los clanes de la Hoja. También estaban los profesores de los Jounnin, y en una hilera en una de las paredes, los superiores de los escuadrones ANBU.

El jefe del Clan más importante de la villa miró con arrogancia a la pareja de ancianos que estaba sentada ante él, que cuchicheaban entre ellos sin que nada se escuchara ni aunque estuvieran a su lado. Su cabeza se volvió como un resorte cuando escuchó a Hatake Kakashi carraspear.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué nos hemos reunido?- preguntó el Ninja copia.

-Es obvio.- dijo con voz clara uno de los ancianos, miembros principales de La Raíz.- Ha de elegirse un nuevo Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama todavía vive.- contrarrestó el Nara.

-Pero no sabemos hasta cuándo podrá aguantar su cuerpo.- la anciana se levantó.- No podemos dejar los asuntos de la Villa a una persona que está dormida. Moriríamos todos.- el Hyuuga frunció el ceño.- En situaciones desesperadas… necesitamos medidas desesperadas.

-¿Y qué es lo que propones?- la voz fuerte de una mujer se hizo escuchar. Los ojos blancos miraron a la mujer con marcas rojas en su cara, que acariciaba al perro que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Necesitamos a una persona fuerte, alguien… de confianza.- Kakashi enarcó una ceja mientras miraba con su único ojo a esa anciana.- Alguien que sepa qué es lo que ha pasado todos estos años en la villa.

-Alguien de la Raíz, supongo.- soltó el patriarca del Clan Aburame.

-Has acertado.- varios ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante la declaración tan abierta. Generalmente solían hacer las cosas desde abajo, sin que se notara que eran ellos los que planeaban asuntos de importancia. Bajo la sombra del Hokage, pero en este caso… no había ningún Hokage en funciones. Hiashi, por su parte, se mantuvo imperturbable, con la única diferencia en que tanto sus labios como sus cejas, ahora formaban una fina línea de descontento.- La Raíz siempre ha estado a disposición de la Hoja, siempre ha guiado sus principios por su bien, entrenando a miembros que después acababan en la élite ANBU, de un solo movimiento.- carraspeó, para hacerse sonar más fuerte todavía.- Pero aunque siempre ha trabajado bien, nunca le han dado oportunidad para que gobierne en los asuntos de la Villa.- el Hyuuga apretó los dedos contra sus manos hasta hacerse daño.- Si alguien tiene a otra persona que se adopte mejor al cargo, estamos dispuestos a ofrecer a nuestro candidato.- absolutamente nadie habló. Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala, donde solamente se escuchaban los jadeos del animal de la Inuzuka.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo.- sentenció el Ninja copia. Kutenai le secundó con un asentimiento.- Nuestra Hokage es y seguirá siendo, mientras respire, Tsunade-sama. Después de todo lo que ha hecho no podemos darle la espalda.

-Hatake está en lo cierto.- dijo la mujer de ojos rojos.

-¿Y quién irá entonces… a la reunión de Kages?- preguntó una voz entre las sombras. Hiashi frunció el ceño al escuchar aquella voz. Aquel tono… era exactamente el mismo que la última vez que lo había escuchado. La voz de una persona sin escrúpulos, de un individuo que no tenía en cuenta el honor ni los medios, solamente el resultado que él mismo creía que era bueno.

-Danzou.- siseó entre dientes.

-Perdonad que os haya hecho esperar… camaradas. Hiashi.- inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto, aunque sus ojos indicaban claramente burla hacia el hombre. El aludido ni siquiera lo miró.- Amigos, creo que mis ayudantes no se han expresado con… claridad.- sonrió hacia todos, hasta llegar hacia donde estaban los dos miembros de La Raíz, indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza a la anciana que se sentara.- En ningún momento, hemos pensado que la gran Godaime Hokage debería ser sustituida. Únicamente, habíamos creído necesario poner, como en otra ocasión, a un segundo Hokage al mando.- susurros de disconformidad se escucharon entre los profesores, pero no llegó a comentarse nada fuera del reducido grupo.- Cuando El Tercero vivía, creyó necesario poner a alguien más joven que él al mando también, para que pudiera establecer las… relaciones diplomáticas.- en ese momento, Hyuuga Hiashi clavó su mirada fría sobre él, viendo cómo lo miraba directamente.- Este momento es el indicado para volver a… hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué propones?

-La actual Hokage no puede hablar, mucho menos… desplazarse hasta La Roca para establecer las alianzas con las Villas que se están enfrentando a esta guerra que empezó Akatsuki. Sin esas alianzas, nos quedaremos solos. Un Kage no tomará en cuenta la decisión de un miembro del Consejo, sino que solo aceptará el voto de otro de su mismo rango. Eso es algo que… todos sabemos.- el líder del Clan Nara y Aburame empezaron a ver por dónde iban las verdaderas intenciones del hombre.- Lo único que creemos en La Raíz es que necesitamos a un miembro que sustituya, en nombre de toda Konoha, a la Godaime Hokage mientras ella se recupera.

-¿Y quién debería ser esa persona?- preguntó en voz alta la mujer del Clan Inuzuka.

-Yo podría hacerlo, si queréis, claro.- dijo con aparente serenidad. "Golpe de Estado", pensó el de ojos blancos.- Tengo experiencia en asuntos democráticos desde que El Tercero fue nombrado Hokage, y he vivido en esta villa lo suficiente como para saber cuidar sus intereses.

-No lo veo conveniente.- contrarrestó Kakashi.- Eres el líder de La Raíz, no deberías mezclar los asuntos del Interior con los del Exterior.

-¿Y quién haría el trabajo entonces? ¿Tú?- sonrió con sorna.- Digamos que no estamos en la mejor posición como para poner a alguien inexperto. Un profesor de Chuunin, hijo de un hombre que abandonó a su equipo a su suerte por seguir las normas… La Raíz siempre ha seguido los intereses de Konoha.- el hombre de cabello blanco apretó los puños para no lanzarse sobre él y golpearle.- Yo no soy una persona temperamental, y puedo asegurar un futuro para la Villa próspero. Con respecto al juicio de Uchiha Sasuke, no pretendo ser el que dictamine su sentencia, no quiero tener ese poder… Es algo que concierne a toda la Villa, por lo que debe hacerse por consenso en el Consejo. Pero conozco a la mayoría de los Kages, y sé cómo piensan.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna propuesta mejor?- preguntó el anciano, sentado justo delante de Danzou. Nadie habló.- Entonces, ¿hemos de suponer que nuestra propuesta es aceptada? El tiempo corre, compañeros, y estamos en una situación crítica.

Hinata se despertó de un salto y envuelta en sudor. Jadeaba, y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos. Había vuelto a tener ese sueño.

Un hombre, completamente vendado, esgrimía un sable sobre la cabeza de Uchiha Sasuke, esperando a que dijera sus últimas palabras, antes de quitarle la vida. La hoja afilada de la espada recorría su blanca garganta, haciendo brotar sangre de un cuello que separaba la cabeza del cuerpo, haciéndola rodar.

Ansiedad.

Esa era la palabra que describía su estado. Tenía miedo, un miedo atroz a lo que llevaba repitiéndose en sus sueños durante cuatro noches consecutivas. Quería al menos poder despedirse del moreno, y agradecerle lo que había hecho. Decirle que sí, que él había tenido razón.

Ella había **querido** morir. Había querido acabar con su vida para ser libre, para poder mirar atrás y ver que había sido feliz, que sus últimos meses los había pasado como siempre hubiera deseado. Ser una persona independiente, una persona que podía decidir lo que hacer… ser ella misma.

Quería agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella. Agradecerle por haberla entrenado, por haberla hecho más fuerte… porque aunque para él no hubiera sido un cambio significativo, ella había crecido como persona. Había madurado, y había cogido un poco de confianza gracias a él.

Quería decirle que merecía vivir y ser feliz, no encerrarse en aquel mundo oscuro, porque él le había demostrado que era una buena persona. Sí, difícil de tratar, pero buena persona. No el traidor que todos creían, no aquel demonio sin corazón… sino una persona de carne y hueso con sentimientos que habían sido encerrados bajo muchos candados, para que nadie pudiera volver a herirle.

Si algo había entendido aquella semana que había estado encerrada, era que no hace el cuerpo esclavo al hombre, sino su mente. Que si él se encerraba, como estaba haciendo ella en ese momento, no sería libre. Si él dejaba que se lo comieran, acabaría convirtiéndose en un esclavo, pero que mientras él tuviera sus ideales y fuera fiel a ellos, sería libre, por muchas restricciones que le impusieran.

Quería decírselo, pero no podría. No podría porque iban a matarlo, iban a degollarlo… Una muerte sin honor para un traidor, sin darse el lujo de permitir conocerlo. Pero, al menos, iba a cumplir su deseo, iba a poder morir en la Villa de la Hoja y cerrar el círculo, iba a poder morir donde quería…

Unos golpes en su puerta la asustaron, haciendo que girara la vista hacia la puerta, con su línea sucesoria activada.

"Hanabi"

No sabía en qué momento se le había activado, quizás por la tensión, por esa tensión que emanaba su cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo que sentía. Esa gratitud por una buena persona.

-Ne-chan… Ne-chan, sé que estás despierta, te estoy viendo… ¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó la pequeña. Un leve "Hai" se escuchó por su parte, y la puerta se abrió, entrando un cuerpo pequeño que se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en una esquina de su cama.- ¿Una pesadilla?- asintió.- Tranquila, estoy aquí.- la Hyuuga mayor sonrió. A pesar de la aparente rivalidad a la que se habían visto sometidas, cuando su padre la había echado de casa, Hanabi había mostrado su disconformidad. Después de todo, ella había pensado siempre que la entrenaban para poder protegerla, aunque ella misma no tuviera la marca del pájaro enjaulado en su frente.

-¿Qué pasa, Hanabi?

-No podía dormir… Escuché ruidos y vi a oto-san volver, así que fui a hablar un rato con él. Se le veía muy enfadado.- Hinata sonrió con ternura, Hanabi era la única que podía ver los sentimientos de su padre.- Le pregunté, pero él solo me contestó con evasivas… Luego entró Neji, y oto-san lo llamó, llevándoselo al Dojo.

-¿A… Neji-niisan?- la pequeña asintió.

-No pude evitar seguirlos… A cierta distancia, claro, no quería que me notaran.- una ráfaga de luz inundó sus ojos blancos, maliciosos.- Activé el kekei-genkai para poder leerles los labios.

-¡Hanabi!- la hermana mayor pareció escandalizada, pero tenía ganas de saber qué era lo que había podido averiguar.

-Hay… un nuevo Hokage, en funciones, claro está. Tsunade-sama recuperará su puesto cuando despierte… Pero lo más excitante de lo que hablaron fue de lo que se rumorea por toda la villa… El renegado.

-¿Sa… Sasuke?- la pequeña asintió, y Hinata notó cómo un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta.

-Ya han decidido la sentencia… Será ejecutado mañana a las doce, delante del monumento Ninja. Cualquiera de la Villa podrá ir a ver cómo se imparte justicia.

La joven Hyuuga de cabello negro sintió cómo se le congelaba el pecho.

Aquella mañana el cielo había despertado triste, cubriendo todo con un manto de nubes oscuras. No había sol, y la luz era muy escasa. Algunos hubieran podido pensar que se trataba de un mal augurio, otros… simplemente lo aceptaban como tal.

Sin embargo, todos tenían una cosa clara, iba a haber una ejecución.

La sentencia de Uchiha Sasuke había sido dictaminada.

Nadie en la Villa había osado hablar del asunto abiertamente, exceptuando a un joven rubio que, tras haberse enterado, había gritado sin parar y perseguido a su antiguo profesor para pedirle explicaciones. Después, le había chillado, delante de una congregación de gente numerosa, que por qué les había enseñado a tener el equipo unido si luego eran capaces de destruir a uno de sus miembros sin ningún pudor.

Su maestro lo había mirado largamente, para después seguir con su camino sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Ahora el medio día se acercaba peligrosamente, y la gente se apresuraba a ir al monumento de los caídos, el monumento donde todos los nombres de los ninjas que habían dado su vida por La Hoja aparecían.

Un minuto antes de la hora estipulada, todo el pueblo estaba allí congregado. Todos… menos tres personas, los antiguos integrantes del Equipo 7. Podía ser por respeto a su compañero, por no querer ver aquella muerte indigna, o simplemente… manifestaban su dolor al no aparecer.

Los Hyuuga estaban en primera línea. Y la sucesora al liderazgo del Clan tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, sin poder decir palabra, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Se había negado a ir, pero al final, su padre la había obligado. Todavía tenían mucho de qué hablar sobre lo que había pasado días antes, pero para eso habría tiempo. Como Clan importante, debían ir. Era algo estrictamente obligatorio para ellos, quisieran o no.

Por su parte, Hyuuga Hiashi no estaba contento. Todavía no aceptaba que Danzou se hubiera salido con la suya y, en cierto modo, se culpaba por aquello. Si él hubiera hablado, más de uno lo hubiera escuchado y apoyado, como siempre. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de sus intenciones para poder actuar con frialdad, pero al verlo de repente, la sangre había bullido iracunda por sus venas, incapacitándole para decir algo coherente.

La algarabía paró de pronto, y Hinata levantó la vista, queriendo equivocarse una vez más. Como a cámara lenta, los shinobis se abrieron paso entre la gente, dejando a un Uchiha Sasuke en el centro de la multitud, justo ante el monumento sagrado.

La joven de cabello negro notó cómo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, sin dejarla respirar, al ver el estado del que la había salvado. Aunque tenía los ojos vendados, podía ver los enormes moratones que hinchaban su pómulo y frente, el labio partido por la mitad, y una gota de sangre cayendo con parsimonia por su barbilla.

Escuchó un jadeo de Yamanaka Ino, y cuando se giró para mirarla, vio que estaba llorando con una mano en la boca. Ella quería hacer lo mismo, pero no podía… Porque ella no había sido amiga de Sasuke, porque ella ni siquiera se había interesado en él cuando estaba en la villa, porque a ella… no le debía unir nada al moreno.

Lo habían tirado como un saco de basura al suelo, y tras unos segundos, él mismo se había incorporado, arrodillándose ante los ojos blancos del clan Hyuuga, esbozando una sonrisa engreída, tan propia de él.

La morena sintió cómo recordaba aquella sonrisa después de un ataque suyo, o cuando lo había curado de un corte después de un entrenamiento completamente colorada… No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, no quería hacerlo.

Pero la realidad la golpeó con fuerza cuando entendió el verdadero significado de aquella sonrisa. ¿Y si no fuera engreída? ¿Y si solo fuera… una tapadera? Se vio tentada a activar su línea sucesoria para poder ver sus ojos, para ver si, de verdad, era la sonrisa amarga que se estaba imaginando.

No lo hizo. No la activó, sino que se quedó mirándolo con gesto ausente, con la mirada perdida entre las distintas tonalidades de colores de la cara del chico.

No era capaz de escuchar nada, solo su corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho, esperando, esperando volver a despertar de aquel maldito sueño que cada vez se hacía más real.

Volvieron a parar los murmullos, y la comitiva de ANBUS que habían tenido vigilado al Uchiha se levantaron de sus posiciones, sin bajar la guardia. Un hombre empezó a caminar hasta ponerse en mitad del gentío. Un hombre que bajo la capa blanca de Hokage, solamente dejaba ver su mano derecha, con la que empuñaba un sable.

La chica no pudo reprimir abrir sus labios, temblorosos, mientras miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos a esa mano llena de vendas.

Como en su sueño.

Nadie hablaba, todos esperaban qué diría aquel hombre, que no tardó mucho en comenzar:

-Amigos míos, estamos aquí hoy por una causa especial. Hoy se impartirá justicia… Este hombre ha sido acusado de desertor por deseo propio, de traición a la Villa al asociarse primero con Orochimaru, la persona que mató al Tercero, y después a Akatsuki, los que han traído la desgracia al mundo ninja. No será por oportunidades que le hemos dado de recapacitar sobre su error, todo por sus compañeros de equipo, que seguían confiando en él. Sin embargo, se ha negado a ser de nuevo un miembro de esta villa y cumplir por todos sus crímenes como lo haría un verdadero Ninja.- hizo una leve pausa, mirando a todos los presentes.- La traición ha sido enorme, por no decir descomunal. Y los daños que ha causado por lo que él llamaba venganza, han acabado en una desgracia. La pena de muerte ha sido la opción que se ha decidido en el Consejo de la Villa, por nuestra propia seguridad…- Hinata sentía un nudo en la garganta que la ahogaba, más al ver cómo la gente asentía y susurraba por lo bajo palabras de apoyo a esa propuesta. ¡Ninguno de ellos lo conocía! Miró a Ino, que había empezado a llorar… pero volvió a mirar al Hokage cuando este siguió hablando, en esos momentos al desertor.- Por ser un shinobi, deberíamos darte la posibilidad de poder mantener tu honor, permitiéndote acabar con tu propia vida mediante la espada. Sin embargo, no podemos correr riesgos, teniendo en cuenta que eres un espadachín.

El joven de cabello negro sonrió con egocentrismo, dando a entender que le daba completamente lo mismo. Sus ojos estaban sellados con una cinta negra, incapaz de ver nada para no meterlos en una de sus técnicas oculares.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?- preguntó el hombre desenvainando el sable, irguiéndolo en lo que sería el juicio final del Uchiha.

Él no dijo nada, manteniendo un porte orgulloso bajo un aspecto deplorable. La cabeza erguida, enseñándole el cuello para que lo cortara. Hinata sintió cómo empezaban a arderle los ojos.

Aspiró aire cuando vio el sable moverse a la velocidad de la luz hacia la garganta blanca del moreno, tal como había visto en sus sueños. Las mismas palabras, los mismos actos… Exactamente como lo había soñado ella una y otra vez.

Todos escucharon el filo de la hoja de acero cortar la carne y el hueso del cuello, el chapoteo de la sangre empezar a fluir con libertad por aquella abertura, el golpe seco de una cabeza caer al suelo, al lado de un cuerpo sin vida.

Hyuuga Hinata lloró por dentro al ver la cabeza dejar de rodar, al ver cómo se le caía la venda de aquellos ojos negros, enseñándole aquella mirada por última vez…

Una mirada que le demostró que la sonrisa era amarga, resignada… no la sonrisa ufana que todos creían haber visto.

El silencio era notable, a excepción de las palmaditas que Chouji le daba a su compañera rubia, que sollozaba sin parar apoyada en su hombro. Y entonces, ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba.

Una voluta de humo hizo desaparecer el cuerpo del moreno, enseñando a todos un cuervo degollado.

**Continuará…**

**Nota _Rurouni_/Kikuta-Madaren: Bueno, sé que me he retrasado mucho con esta entrega… espero que haya merecido la pena. Puedo decir muchas cosas a mi favor… pero tampoco quiero aburríos =P**

**En este capítulo creo que ya se van viendo un poco los sentimientos de cada uno, se van definiendo, aunque los siguientes capítulos acabarán de definirlos… o al menos eso espero.**

**He vuelto a desviarme de mi idea inicial, pero creo que está quedando mejor así… Mi intención no es que sea excesivamente largo el fic, puede que en 5 capítulos como mucho ya lo pueda acabar… Quiero atar unos cabos sueltos que tengo y ya darle el toque de gracia. Será el primer fan-fic largo que acabo =)**

**Puedo decir que colgaré capítulo pronto, pero no estoy del todo segura… Principalmente, porque trabajo 8 horas al día, y luego doy 4 de clase… el hecho de combinar trabajo, estudios y ocio hace que tenga un espacio muy reducido, pero intentaré seguirlo lo antes posible.**

**Acepto sugerencias. Es más, si alguien está dispuesto a darme ideas por privado, estoy dispuesta a dar un adelanto de lo que va a pasar, tengo la mitad del capítulo que viene pensado ya, jeje (no quiere decir que luego no decida cambiarlo…jajajaj)**

**Agradezco a todo el mundo que ha pasado por el fic y que ha esperado el capítulo, y a los que no me han abandonado después de tardar tanto… No agradezco solo a los que me dejan un comentario, he visto bastantes que lo añaden a favoritos y es algo que me hace muy dichosa, aunque no niego que me gustaría algún review =P**

**La pregunta es… ¿merezco alguno? =D**


	12. Explicaciones

_Hyuuga Hinata lloró por dentro al ver la cabeza dejar de rodar, al ver cómo se le caía la venda de aquellos ojos negros, enseñándole aquella mirada por última vez…_

_Una mirada que le demostró que la sonrisa era amarga, resignada… no la sonrisa ufana que todos creían haber visto._

_El silencio era notable, a excepción de las palmaditas que Chouji le daba a su compañera rubia, que sollozaba sin parar apoyada en su hombro. Y entonces, ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba._

_Una voluta de humo hizo desaparecer el cuerpo del moreno, enseñando a todos un cuervo degollado._

Capítulo 11: Explicaciones

Dos sombras descansaban bajo la copa de un árbol, tras un duro día de trabajo. Después de todo, tras aquella guerra estaban intentando recomponer lo que había sido su Villa natal.

Sus cuerpos estaban atenazados y sudorosos, pero por fin podían relajarse durante unos instantes. Un animal de gran tamaño volvió corriendo hasta ellos, para tumbarse al lado de su amo, que sonrió haciéndole una caricia en el cuello.

-Bien hecho, Akamaru.- el perro ladró, enseñando su lengua y lamiendo la mano de su amo.- Bueno, ya está, Shino.

-Así por lo menos podremos comunicarnos con ella.- susurró su compañero, que permanecía tapado con aquella enorme chaqueta marrón clara.

-¿Crees que no se darán cuenta? Ahora estarán con los ojos bien abiertos… Y nunca mejor dicho

-No eran unos insectos corrientes… Están entrenados para no ser notados por el chakra. Ni siquiera un Hyuuga podría verlos, no tienen absolutamente nada de chakra, y tampoco se alimentan de él. Son de los más antiguos de mi familia…- Kiba lo miró con una ceja alzada, no había día que no descubriera algo nuevo del clan Aburame.

-Oye, llevo días queriéndote preguntar algo… pero al final nunca encuentro el momento, siempre aparece alguien.- el otro lo miró, esperando a que siguiera.- ¿Has sabido algo más… de ese… sujeto?- negó con la cabeza.

-Fueron destruidos, ahora mismo… no sé nada de esa persona, pero… ellos lo notarán si se acerca.- su amigo asintió. Quería hacer dos cosas cuando lo viera, si es que lo volvía a ver. La primera, pegarle una patada en el culo, por idiota y por haber hecho que Hinata estuviera mal, y segunda, darle las gracias por haberla puesto a salvo durante la batalla.

Aunque aquello era algo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir delante de nadie más.

Mientras tanto, en alguna cueva no muy lejos de allí, un Uchiha Sasuke boqueaba con dificultad mientras se agarraba a la mohosa pared para mantener el equilibrio. Todavía no se había recuperado de la impresión de haberse visto transportado a otra dimensión y haber aparecido a unos kilómetros al norte, cerca del puente del Fin. Además, había caído mal, y sus costillas se habían vuelto a astillar, clavándose en sus pulmones.

Si seguía así, no duraría mucho tiempo con vida.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" se preguntaba una y otra vez, intentando pensar con claridad pero sin encontrar ningún significado coherente. En esos momentos, mataría por un buen trago de sake que le hiciera mantenerse cuerdo.

Se resbaló, cayendo al suelo de mala manera y gimiendo por el dolor, tosiendo un poco de sangre. Lo último que recordaba habían sido las palabras del que debía ser el nuevo Hokage, y después, nada.

Oscuridad.

Sonrió, sarcástico por las ironías de la vida. Volvía a vivir, a pesar de que había vuelto a estar a punto de descansar eternamente. Por segunda vez en su corta vida, había vuelto a burlar a la muerte.

Y lo peor de todo, pensaba una y otra vez, era que a su mente venían sin cesar las palabras de cierta morena de ojos blancos. "_Podías… podías salvarte_"

Él no quería salvarse, quería morir y que se llevaran su alma al infierno, quería poner fin a aquella vida de desgracias que había sido la suya. Poder decir adiós a todo, como había hecho su hermano, como habían hecho sus padres… pero no, el destino era injusto con él, se reía de él, el gran Uchiha Sasuke.

Poco a poco, cerró los ojos una vez más, helado por el frío y la humedad de aquel lugar, hasta caer dormido en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Unos ojos rojos aparecían en la negra oscuridad, con el Magnekyu Sharingan rotando lentamente, adormeciendo, hipnotizando a su víctima._

_-¿Quién eres?- gritaba en la oscuridad sin recibir respuesta. Una risa hueca y gutural era el único sonido, y aquellos ojos rojos...- ¿Itachi? ¡Sal de ahí!_

_Pero no había nada ni nadie, solo oscuridad…_

_Y unos ojos rojos como la sangre, tan oscuros como una noche sin estrellas, completamente desalmados…_

_-Tonto hermano pequeño…- susurraron entre las sombras, haciendo que la única persona visible girara sobre sí mismo, intentando encontrar la amenaza para enfrentarse a ella de frente, pero sin verla, sin oírla._

_El entorno cambió, transformándose lentamente en el lugar donde había luchado contra su hermano hasta matarlo. Un Sasuke cubierto en sangre luchaba por tenerse en pie, mientras miraba con odio y rencor a su hermano mayor, gritándole._

_-Hacemos aquello para lo que nos han entrenado, para lo que nos han criado… Para lo que hemos nacido.- escupió al suelo.- ¡Yo nací para matarte! ¿Por eso estoy aquí, verdad?_

_Y desapareció la imagen, volviendo a sucumbir en la eterna oscuridad que había sido su corazón. Aquella oscuridad en que se había sumergido cuando le arrebataron todo lo que quería, todo aquello por lo que luchaba, por lo que daría su vida…_

_Los ojos rojos lo miraron una vez más, hasta empezar a desvanecerse._

_-¡Itachi! ¡Sé que eres tú! ¡Sal y da la cara!_

_-Yo ya estoy muerto, Sasuke.- susurró una voz a sus espaldas. El aludido se dio la vuelta, fiero, para encontrarse con la última imagen que tenía de su hermano. Un hombre que aunque lloraba sangre y que estaba a las puertas de la muerte, sonreía.- Tú no viniste a este mundo para matarme, viniste para cambiar el destino de los Uchiha._

_-¿Quién eres y por qué utilizas el cuerpo de mi hermano?_

_-No importa quién sea, sino lo que tengo que decirte._

Hyuuga Hinata estaba sentada en una piedra del jardín de la mansión. Por increíble que pareciera, el dojo Hyuuga había podido resistir la ira de la guerra, manteniéndose en pie.

Con mirada ausente, miraba sin ver las flores que seguían viviendo contra el frío de los últimos días de enero. No escuchó las pisadas de su padre acercándose a ella, pero sintió ese aura fría y marmórea que era su presencia.

Sin pensarlo, como si se tratara de una autómata, se giró sobre su propio cuerpo, de rodillas, e hizo una reverencia de respeto hacia su progenitor.

-Oto-san…- susurró, mientras tocaba el suelo con la frente, sorprendiéndole porque se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Si aquello hubiera ocurrido hacía un año, la joven hubiera dado un respingo al escuchar su voz.

-Hinata, vamos al dojo.- la heredera Hyuuga se levantó, siguiendo sus órdenes sin decir una sola palabra, colocándose a sus espaldas y caminando con paso lento. Una vez dentro, el hombre volvió a hablar.- Sigo esperando una explicación por tu parte.- vio cómo su hija se sentaba sobre sus pies, arrodillada frente a él, y con la mirada fija en el suelo. Una mirada vacía como nunca había visto, como si no estuviera allí mentalmente, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en algún otro sitio, lejos de allí.- Hinata.

-No tengo ninguna explicación para darle, padre.- el pecho del hombre se encogió al escuchar su voz sin sentimiento, como un solo eco en aquella habitación, como si hablara un verdadero Hyuuga en vez de su tímida y cariñosa hija.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo había crecido, de cómo se había convertido en la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos. Para él, siempre había sido la niña de corazón blando, la niña que no podía hacer bien la técnica mortal del golpe gentil por su compasión hacia cualquier persona…

Una niña que parecía no ser de aquella familia.

Miró con resignación reprimida hacia su hija, dándose cuenta de cómo había cambiado sin que él pudiera notar esos cambios, de cómo ahora era capaz de poner una barrera, aunque fuera incluso más nostálgica que la anterior.

La diferencia entre la Hinata que conocía y la que ahora estaba frente a él, era que ahora no podía leer absolutamente nada en las expresiones de su rostro, y aquello… le asustaba.

-¿Por qué hiciste semejante locura, Hinata?- preguntó con voz rasposa, recordando el momento en que vio con sus propios ojos cómo, a kilómetros de distancia, su primogénita se lanzaba a una batalla perdida.

-No sé… de qué me habla, padre.- volvió a contestar, como una autómata. En esos momentos la hubiera abofeteado, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Por qué te metiste en medio de una batalla que no podías ganar?- volvió a preguntar, especificando. La joven de ojos blancos seguía mirando al suelo, mientras sentía cómo un nudo apretaba su garganta y no la dejaba respirar por momentos. Cerró los puños sobre sus piernas y cerró los ojos, tragando saliva para intentar decir alguna cosa coherente.

-Tenía que hacerlo.- susurró al final con voz quebrada, incapaz de decir más sin mostrar debilidad. Los dos miembros de la familia principal se mantuvieron en silencio, uno mirando a su hija, y la hija mirando al suelo. Por primera vez, Hinata miró a los ojos a su padre, enseñándole unos ojos fríos, propios de un Hyuuga.- La villa necesitaba tiempo.

Aquellas cuatro palabras chocaron contra el pecho del hombre como un puñetazo que le robaba el aire. Su hija había querido sacrificarse por darles tiempo a los demás, por darle tiempo a Naruto para recuperarse y así poder salvar al resto de la gente.

No había cambiado después de todo.

-Sabías que no ganarías.- no sonó como una pregunta, pero él mismo quería preguntárselo. Había sido una afirmación ante algo muy simple.- ¿Querías… morir?- creyó que no podría acabar la frase, aquellas dos palabras le había costado mucho decirlas.

-No tengo miedo… a la muerte, padre.- se quedó callada mirando sus rodillas, donde sus manos descansaban con tranquilidad.

Aunque había dicho que no tenía miedo a la muerte, sí lo tenía. Tenía un miedo atroz a morir, porque para ella, la muerte era solitaria, y no había otra cosa a la que le tuviera un terror mayor.

La soledad a la que se veía sumida una y otra vez, la marginación entre todos los miembros de un clan que, aunque en apariencias se vieran unidos, era la lucha entre escalafones y los complots internos para poder tener más poder dentro de la misma familia.

Aquella lucha que había hecho que tuviera que marcharse de un lugar que no consideraba su casa, porque no tenía nada de hogareño, simplemente… era un lugar donde personas vivían conjuntamente, pero sin cariño.

Y, sin embargo, ahora Hyuuga Hinata sabía que en caso de haber muerto lo hubiera hecho en paz, porque había más familias en aquella villa que se amaban, que mantenían lazos entre ellos y que no se sentían solos. Ella quería que lo que no había podido tener nunca ella misma, lo pudieran tener otros.

Porque al final de aquellos días, antes de que la muerte la acechara, había tenido un poco de calor familiar, aunque hubiera sido con la persona más fría del mundo. El tiempo que había pasado con Uchiha Sasuke, con sus amigos… había sido algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Quería conservarlo, quería guardar esos recuerdos en su mente y poder crear más… Pero ahora estaba de nuevo en la mansión, reclutada entre barrotes de oro y sin poder hablar, sin poder gritar… porque nadie la escucharía.

Uchiha Sasuke se despertó envuelto en un aura de oscuridad y rencor, como si su propio chakra reaccionara a sus sentimientos, lo había rodeado en un fuego fatuo color azul hielo.

No importaba el dolor, no importaban las heridas… para él solo importaba una cosa.

**Venganza**.

Ahora lo recordaba todo, en ese momento recordaba todo lo que había pasado justo antes de que el sable cortara su piel y huesos, y le arrebatara la vida.

Su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi, lo había salvado una vez más, utilizando uno de tantos poderes del Sharingan, para no poder morir ante las manos del que había dictaminado la sentencia contra toda su familia.

El mismo que había dado su vida por él, que había incumplido una misión por él… le había explicado absolutamente todo…

El golpe de estado fallido, el ascenso de Itachi para poder perpetrar la paz en la Villa de la Hoja, el amor por esa villa inmunda que se reía de la familia Uchiha sin razón… No solo habían obligado a su hermano a convertirse en desertor, ¡sino que lo habían hecho exigiéndole que asesinara primero a todos sus miembros!

No conformes con arruinarle la vida, separándole de lo que más quería en el mundo, le habían obligado a matar a los únicos con los que compartía vínculos. Aunque nunca pudo matar a una persona, y falló la misión.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke relampaguearon en la oscuridad de la caverna mientras se ponía en pie, alimentándose de su propio odio contra la villa de Konohagakure para recuperar unas fuerzas que creía perdidas.

Aquella sarta de mentirosos y traidores, aquella cuadrilla de personas hipócritas que se autoproclamaban ninjas con honor, eran peores que las ratas… En vez de haberlos encerrado por alta traición, decidieron masacrarlos a manos de su propio hijo, el orgullo de su familia.

Y no contentos con ello, habían decidido no decir ni una sola palabra al resto del pueblo para que no sucumbiera al pánico…

"¿Pánico?" se rió el joven desertor… ¿Quién había acudido en su ayuda cuando gritaba presa del pánico al ver cómo su hermano mataba a sus padres? ¿Quién lo había consolado por la muerte de su familia? ¿Quién le había explicado la verdad para que no odiara al único familiar que le quedaba con vida?

¡Nadie! Ni siquiera el gran Hokage, o el gran Hyuuga Hiashi lo habían hecho.

No… Lo habían dejado vivir y consumirse en la ira y el dolor, lo habían dejado a su suerte a pesar de que solo tenía ocho años cuando ocurrió la tragedia.

Y por ello, pagarían.

De eso estaba total y completamente seguro.

_-Hiashi-sama, vengo a informarle de lo ocurrido en los interrogatorios de Uchiha Sasuke.- el hombre asintió, esperando a que continuase.- No ha dicho absolutamente nada, tal como usted dijo. Se dedicó a decir una y otra vez que él quería morir y que le dejara en paz, pero no decía nada con sentido._

_-¿Y sobre mi hija?_

_-Ahora iba a decirle, señor… Cuando mencionó a Hinata-sama ocurrió algo muy extraño._

_-Te escucho._

_-Después de preguntarle una y otra vez sin que él dijera algo, le preguntaron si entonces le importaría que interrogaran a Hinata-sama.- paró un momento, sin saber cómo decir lo que venía a continuación._

_-¿Y bien?- exigió saber el patriarca del clan._

_-Se puso completamente serio y se tensó considerablemente. Casi se le paralizó el chakra, para luego empezar a fluir con demasiada rapidez.- ambos pensaron en lo mismo: __**preocupación**__.- Incluso se le activó su línea de sangre. Pero cuando habló sonó como siempre._

_-Está bien, Neji, puedes irte.- el joven asintió, retirándose._

Llevaba dos noches pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez, sin querer entenderlo. La respuesta a sus preguntas estaba clara en su mente, pero no quería creerlo, no podía hacerlo.

Llevaba demasiados años mentalizado para odiar a los Uchihas por lo que les habían hecho a su familia, demasiados años sabiendo que eran traidores de la más alta calaña, gente de la que nadie podía fiarse o tenderle una mano.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué aquel joven reaccionaba cuando su hija estaba metida de por medio?

Aunque no lo había hablado con su sobrino, sabía que ambos tenían las mismas preguntas en su cabeza. ¿Por qué lo hacía él? Y más importante, ¿qué había entre Hyuuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke?

No solo se la había llevado de la zona de guerra cuando ella estaba inconsciente, sino que en los interrogatorios la había excluido de cualquier culpa. Al principio, no negaba haber pensado que se la había llevado con algún fin oscuro de su línea sucesoria, pero con lo segundo… ya no sabía qué pensar.

Además, estaba también el hecho de que su hija parecía una persona completamente distinta, parecía… ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba. Y aquello lo asustaba.

Demasiado.

Volvió a girar sobre sí mismo en la cama, a sabiendas de que no iba a poder dormir otra noche, tan inquieto como estaba. Activó su kekei-genkai para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, y miró con lentitud la habitación de su primogénita.

Su respiración era estable, tranquila. Suspiró, resignado.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que la había visto sonreír con total despreocupación? No lo sabía.

¿Cuándo la había visto llevarle alguna cosa para mirarle con una sonrisa? No lo recordaba…

Aquellos años habían pasado, rápidos y cada vez más lejanos a su mente. Recuerdos de cuando él, Hikaru (N/A: supongamos que se llama así la madre de Hinata, no lo sé en realidad) y Hinata pasaban las tardes viendo las puestas de sol, abrazados como una familia unida.

Echaba de menos aquella época. Luego… las cosas se habían complicado, sobre todo cuando su esposa murió.

Sin darse cuenta, se había levantado y había ido hasta la habitación de su hija, entrando y sentándose a un lado de su cama para verla dormir. Acarició su cabello largo y sedoso, notando cómo su hija esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

¿Lo sentiría? No estaba seguro, pero deseaba que lo hiciera. Deseaba que volviera a ser todo como antes, sencillo y sin complicaciones. Anhelaba ver a su hija pequeña corriendo tras él para darle una flor que había cogido con su madre…

-¿Oto… san?- susurró, sacándole de sus recuerdos.- ¿Qué… qué pasa?- preguntó, sentándose ella también. El hombre se levantó, poniendo una distancia prudencial entre ellos, para que su propia hija no pudiera descubrir sus pensamientos.

-No pasa nada, Hinata… Descansa.- se dio la vuelta, para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando las palabras de su hija inundaron sus oídos.

-¿Estás bien, oto-san?- no, él no estaba bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba bien, pero era algo que no podía hablar con nadie. Después de todo, era el patriarca del clan más importante de la villa oculta de la Hoja, y por ello tenía que cargar con un peso que nadie más podía compartir… Pero, por otra parte, ahí estaba su hija mayor, su primogénita… la heredera del clan.

-Tiene derecho a saberlo… Tarde o temprano…- susurró, más para sí mismo que para ella. Quería protegerla, tenía que hacerlo, pero… la realidad era aquella. Hyuuga Hinata, la persona que estaba sentada a altas horas de la madrugada en aquella cama, frotándose los ojos para quitarse las legañas, era la futura líder del Clan Hyuuga.

-¿Padre?

-¿Te importa si hablamos, Hinata?- le preguntó con voz suave, un tono que Hinata ya no recordaba tan apenas, el tono que usaba cuando ella era una niña…

-Por… por supuesto que no, padre.

-Vamos a mi despacho.- susurró saliendo por la puerta. La joven se levantó, confusa por las palabras y el tono de su padre, y lo siguió hasta una pequeña habitación, próxima al dojo y a la sala de juntas del Clan. Aquel cuarto repleto de baúles con pergaminos viejos, amarillentos, que narraban todos y cada uno de los secretos Hyuuga.- Siéntate un momento.

La joven le hizo caso sin decir una sola palabra, esperando pacientemente a que su padre dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. En vez, empezó a buscar entre sus papeles algo, que encontró pasados unos minutos.

Aquel pergamino estaba amarillento y tenía los bordes un poco quemados, pero la joven no dijo nada.

-Ábrelo y lee, hija.- siguiendo sus órdenes, empezó, abriendo cada vez más los ojos con forme las palabras cobraban sentido en su cerebro, todavía un poco somnoliento.- Esto se firmó cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti, hace diecisiete años.

"La familia Hyuuga se comprometía a establecer vínculos matrimoniales con la familia Uchiha para poder tenerlos controlados, ya que nosotros sabíamos que iba a ser una hembra.- empezó a explicarle.- Los Hyuuga nos opusimos ante aquel enlace, pero amenazaron con quitarnos otra serie de derechos si no lo cumplíamos.

-¿Yo estaba…?

-Tu destino era ser la esposa de Uchiha Itachi.- suspiró, sentándose frente a ella y pasándose la mano por la cara, con aspecto cansado. Entonces Hinata se dio cuenta que su padre parecía haber envejecido varios años desde hacía solo unos días.- No sé hasta qué punto conoces la historia de la villa, pero la historia de los Hyuuga la conoces casi por completo. ¿Sabes… cómo nació la familia Uchiha?

-N-No…- tartamudeó inconscientemente, pero su padre ignoró aquello.

-Hace cuatro siglos, los Hyuuga se dedicaban a la medicina ninja por la técnica del puño suave para poder adormecer los puntos donde había una dolencia, insensibilizando el cuerpo para poder operar. Entonces no éramos luchadores, hija… Éramos una familia que erraba de un lugar para otro, a lo largo del mundo ninja, y no guardábamos respeto ni lealtad a ninguna villa.- la miró a los ojos.- Una mujer de la familia Hyuuga se enamoró de un hombre, o de un monstruo con aspecto humano.

"Aquel monstruo la hechizó hasta tal punto que abandonó las sendas del clan Hyuuga. Cuando nuestros ancestros se dieron cuenta, su honor había sido mancillado y engendraba al hijo de aquel monstruo… No les hubiera importado si él la amara y se hubiera casado con ella antes de cometer semejante injuria sobre nuestra familia, pero no lo hizo. Únicamente le interesaba su cuerpo y su poder…

-Por eso… se establecieron las normas para que un Hyuuga no se casara con alguien ajeno al Clan.- susurró la joven, recordando las lecciones que había dado desde niña.

-Sí. Aquella mujer cayó en la locura cuando ese monstruo la abandonó, y ella nos abandonó a nosotros. Le pedimos que abortara, pero no quiso hacerlo porque ella amaba aquello que llevaba en su vientre.

"Murió en el parto, y ese ser volvió para recuperar lo que era suyo, un bastardo… al que llamó Uchiha. Lo instruyó en las artes oscuras para hacerlo fuerte, mentalizándolo para que fuera un arma para matar y aniquilar aquello que no sucumbiera a su voluntad.

"Su poder demoníaco era tal, que sus ojos no capturaron la esencia del Byakugan, sino que se volvían rojos como la sangre cuando activaba su línea sucesoria, copiando los movimientos de su adversario hasta que sus propios ataques se volvían contra él.

"Nosotros, los Hyuuga, nos vimos obligados a aprender un arte de guerra para defendernos contra aquello, pues quería masacrar nuestro clan. Lo intentó una vez, y pudo destruir una gran parte de él, pero acabó marchándose durante largo tiempo.

"Por eso nos unimos a los Shinshen (N/A: creo que se escribe así… contra quien luchó Madara para formar la villa de la Hoja), para pedir protección y poder seguir viviendo en paz. Aquel Clan de guerreros se enfrentó a Uchiha Madara, y lo derrotó. En vez de expulsarlo, lo invitó a formar parte de su pueblo, siempre y cuando no se sublevara.

-¿Pero qué… tiene que ver eso con… mi matrimonio?- aquellas palabras le sonaban raras hasta a ella. Prometida desde antes de nacer… Nunca se hubiera imaginado aquello.

-Somos una familia antigua, y nuestros principios se han basado siempre en los errores del pasado para no cometerlos de nuevo. Nosotros nos ofendimos cuando nos obligaron a firmar un pacto de por vida en el que uno de nuestros miembros debía juntarse con uno de aquella familia, pero no pudimos negarnos por el bien de la Villa.- por primera vez apartó la vista de su hija para mirar a otro lado.- Era un sacrificio que teníamos que hacer por el bien de todos.

-¿El bien… de todos?

-Hinata, el Clan Uchiha nació de la unión entre un mortal y un demonio. Ese demonio marcó a aquella familia para sucumbir al desastre y la desgracia una y otra vez, corrompidos por la ira y el odio, adentrándose en la oscuridad que producen los celos y el rencor.- volvió a mirarla.- Nosotros intentamos separar nuestros sentimientos personales para poder hacer el bien, mientras que ellos siempre han caído en la oscuridad de sus corazones y en la venganza.- Hinata abrió los ojos, presa del pánico. ¿Su padre intentaba decirle que por eso Sasuke actuaba y actuaría así siempre? ¿Acaso pensaba que ella iba a hacer lo mismo que aquella mujer años atrás? ¿Que había caído rendida en las redes del gran traidor de Konohagakure?

-Padre, yo no…

-Firmamos ese tratado porque el Clan Uchiha empezaba a revelarse, y planeaba un golpe de Estado.- Hinata enmudeció.- En una reunión con el Tercer Hokage y Danzou, el jefe de La Raíz, decidimos que aquello era lo mejor, puesto que nuestras fuerzas estaban a la par con las de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, cinco años después las cosas cambiaron.- su hija guardó silencio, esperando a que su padre siguiera hablando. Parecía que no estaba allí con ella, sino muchos años atrás…

"Durante cinco años, las cosas estuvieron en calma después de ese tratado, tal como habíamos pensado que pasaría. Sin embargo, cuando Uchiha Itachi cumplió once, y llegó a ser nombrado ANBU, dijo que en su casa había movimiento.

"No creas que solo en esta casa el Consejo de Ancianos tiene poder, en el resto de Clanes importantes ocurre lo mismo, y aunque una persona sea el patriarca del Clan, tiene que acceder a algunos requisitos del resto del Consejo.

"Itachi explicó algunos de los planes de su familia, especulaciones que había escuchado por casualidad… y lo contó sin ningún reparo por el bien de la Villa. Él mismo se sacrificaba para que siguiera la paz, y no dieran un golpe de Estado.

"Tres años más tarde, hubo otra reunión de máxima urgencia, con el Tercer Hokage, el jefe de La Raíz, Uchiha Itachi, y yo mismo. Los preparativos estaban llegando a su fin, y las fuerzas de los Uchiha crecían sin parar, como su ambición al poder. Itachi explicó cómo su familia pensaba dar un golpe de estado al mes siguiente para gobernar sobre la Villa más fuerte de todo el País del Fuego.

-La tragedia de los Uchiha…- susurró ella, entendiendo lo que su padre quería decirle.

-Eso es… a Uchiha Itachi le fue encomendada la misión más difícil de toda su vida. Una misión con la que tendría que cargar el resto de su vida a sus espaldas, como desertor, como traidor a la villa… y nunca como salvador de la Nación Ninja.

-Le obligaron…

-A matar a toda su familia.- acabó su padre por ella misma la frase.- Yo fui el que lo esperó después de la masacre de la familia Uchiha para ayudarle a escapar durante unos kilómetros, borrando todas sus huellas y poniendo trampas para que pensaran que él era un traidor.- Hinata vio cómo a su padre se le humedecían los ojos.

…

Había vuelto a su habitación sin saber muy bien cómo. Quizás por inercia, quizás por automatismo. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder pensar con claridad.

Uchiha Itachi nunca había traicionado a la Villa, la había salvado de una dictadura llena de ansias de sangre y poder… Había perpetrado el orgullo ninja de la Villa oculta de la Hoja a expensas de su propia pena de muerte.

"Sasuke…" pensó la joven, sentada ya en la cama.

Él había sido otra víctima más, aunque no hubiera muerto. Su padre le había contado cómo Itachi le suplicó por su vida, para que siguiera vivo, y él lo había cumplido.

Pero nunca nadie se había preocupado de hacerle ver la realidad, nunca nadie le había dicho que su hermano había hecho algo bueno para todos, que había sido necesario… Le habían hecho creer que era un traidor para que no dijera lo contrario.

Le dieron arcadas por todo aquel asunto.

Podía entender un poco a Sasuke y su completa ceguera. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, podía entender el dolor que había sentido, el dolor que sentiría al enterarse de lo que había pasado.

Él… él debía saberlo. Debía saber que su hermano era un héroe, que en realidad no era la persona que él había creído que era, porque si de algo estaba segura era que Sasuke amaba a su hermano, que siempre lo había querido y respetado, incluso cuando lo mató.

Recordó en ese momento que Shino le había dejado unos insectos inmunes a la vista de los Hyuuga, y se apresuró para darles un mensaje. Cuando acabó, se metió entre las sábanas, esperando a que el sol saliera una vez más y volver a cumplir su función en aquella obra que era su vida.

Había pasado un día desde que se había enterado de todo aquello, un día desde que había descubierto una de las verdades más desagradables de Konohagakure, y la verdad, es que para la heredera Hyuuga eso había significado algo.

Siempre había escuchado que había que luchar por lo que se creía, pero nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces. Ni siquiera cuando se lanzó en la batalla contra Pain había estado tan segura como lo estaba en ese momento.

Quería ayudar a Sasuke, ayudarle como él la había ayudado a ella, con un poco de ayuda después de su padre.

_-Tu madre estuvo enferma durante el embarazo de Hanabi…- susurró su padre, cuando Hinata se había levantado ya para ir hacia su habitación.- Ella se oponía a lo que querían hacer con la familia Uchiha._

_-¿Qué querían hacer?_

_-Ella era como tú, compasiva y bondadosa con todo el mundo. Conocía a Mikoto, la esposa de Uchiha Fugaku, y cuando le conté lo que iba a pasar empezó a negar y a llorar, presa del disgusto._

_-Ella…_

_-Decía que las cosas no podían resolverse así, que debían desmantelarse sin llegar a la sangre, pero siempre era más fácil para todos ocultar lo que no quieren que vean los demás.- Hinata vio con sorpresa cómo una lágrima surcaba la mejilla de su padre.- Dejó de hablarme por no haber hecho nada al respecto, solo hablaba contigo para que te comunicaras conmigo, pero ella no me decía nunca nada._

_-Oto-san…- quiso acercarse a su padre y abrazarlo, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero sabía que él quería su espacio, más cuando se mostraba tan vulnerable, tan impropio del genio Hyuuga._

_-Por eso, cuando ella murió y estaba contigo, no pude mas que culparme a mí mismo por no haberle hecho caso, por haberla descuidado y dejar que su propio buen corazón acabara con ella… Porque no había hecho nada para cambiar las cosas.- miró a su hija.- No quería que pasara lo mismo contigo, Hinata. Puede que me equivocara también y te descuidara, que me mostrara más duro de lo que debía… Pero quería que fueras como ella, aunque te dijera que eras una persona débil, tu corazón siempre ha sido tan puro como el de ella._

_-Oto-san… Gracias.- el hombre sonrió amargamente, con ojos llorosos._

_-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Hinata._

La joven heredera sabía que su padre se había despedido de ella la noche anterior, lo estaba sintiendo en lo más profundo de su corazón, o al menos quería creer aquello.

No solo le había confiado secretos que no sabía nadie más de la villa, sino que le había dado, por primera vez en muchos años, algo de confianza para hacer lo que ella creía lo correcto.

Sonrió con nostalgia y cariño al recordar las palabras de su padre. "Me siento orgulloso de ti, Hinata". Aquellas seis palabras habían hecho que un nudo se posara en su garganta y sus ojos se hubieran llenado de lágrimas, unas lágrimas de felicidad.

Por primera vez, se veía reconocida por su padre, y por eso mismo quería hacer lo que llevaba en mente desde anoche, por él y por ella misma, y por toda la villa de la Hoja.

Quería encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke, y decirle que no estaba solo.

…

Empezó a correr entre los árboles, tras haber salido por la ventana de su habitación preparada para un largo viaje.

El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza el pecho, un rubor calentaba sus mejillas frente al frío, y sus pasos marchaban decididos hacia un camino que ni ella misma sabía donde acabaría.

Después de unos diez minutos corriendo, paró en seco, delante de tres sombras que le aguardaban donde siempre descansaban después de entrenar.

-Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Akamaru… me alegro de que hayáis venido…- sonrió la joven. Sus dos amigos la miraron con confusión, únicamente les había dicho: "Mañana a las tres A.M. Donde siempre"

-¿Por qué vas vestida… para una misión?- le preguntó Kiba, rascándose la cabeza.

-Necesito vuestra ayuda una vez más, chicos…- una sombra aguardó a una distancia prudencial, sin que nadie lo notara. A contraluz, un montón de venas se veían sobre sus mejillas y ojos.

-Cuenta con nosotros, Hinata.- contestó el más callado de los dos, sin preguntar nada. Sin embargo, el otro volvió a hablar.

-No podemos verte en un mes, ¿y ahora podemos vernos solo por la noche? Hinata, ¿qué demonios está pasando en tu casa?

-Voy… voy a escaparme de la Villa.- el silencio solo era cortado por el susurrar del viento.- No… no puedo contaos demasiado, pero tengo… tengo que encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke, tengo que decirle que…

-¿Qué?- casi chilló el Inuzuka.- Hinata, ¿estás loca? Ese tío burló las defensas ANBU y a toda la villa en su juicio final. Vale que te hubiera salvado para poder devolverte el favor que le hiciste tú al salvarle la vida primero, pero… ¿Por qué ibas a ir tú ahora tras él?- aquella sombra se sorprendió de las palabras que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso eran ciertas? ¿Era verdad entonces que había algo entre Hyuuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke? Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espina vertebral.

-Chicos, yo… yo tengo que hacerlo. No os voy a pedir que vengáis conmigo, solo… por favor, sois rastreadores… eliminad mis huellas, borrad mis pistas… Necesito algo de tiempo.- Inuzuka Kiba la miraba con la boca abierta, sin creérselo. Miró a su compañero, que seguía inmune.

-¿No le vas a decir nada?- volvió a mirarla.- Bueno, pues si no te dice nada él te lo diré yo. Hace un mes, cuando me enteré de todo esto, pensaba que estabas loca, ahora ya me he dado cuenta de que verdaderamente lo estás. Hinata, él es un desertor, un traidor que escapó de la villa cuando iban a ejecutarlo. Si hubiera sido inocente…

-¿Tú te hubieras dejado matar?- le preguntó Shino, cortándole.

-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun… Por favor, no discutáis.- como cuando era una niña, empezó a jugar con sus índices, intentando coger fuerzas.- Por favor, ayudadme. Sasuke está cometiendo un terrible error, necesito… necesito vuestra ayuda ahora, y la necesitaré más adelante.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Hinata? ¿Podemos saber algo ya?- la chica se mordió el labio, pero suspiró antes de resumir brevemente lo que la llevaba a cometer aquella locura tan impropia de ella.

-Madre de Dios…- susurró el joven con marcas en sus mejillas, sentándose en el suelo.

-¿Vas a intentar hacer que Uchiha Sasuke comprenda que no está solo?

-Todavía… todavía no sé lo que haré cuando lo tenga delante… No sé si él está al corriente de todo lo que me he enterado yo, pero… Chicos, de verdad creo que podría salvarse, es una buena persona. Es difícil de creer, lo sé, pero… confiad en mí.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vayamos contigo?- la joven negó con la cabeza.

-Es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola…

-De acuerdo.- dijo su amigo desde el suelo, levantándose de un salto y abrazándola por unos segundos.- Adelántate, nosotros te cubriremos las espaldas y eliminaremos cualquier pista que dejes, si es que dejas alguna.- acabó con una sonrisa en los labios.

La joven de cabello negro sonrió con gratitud, dándose la vuelta al instante y empezando a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. No activó su línea sucesoria para que no la notaran sus familiares, esperaría unos kilómetros más adelante para intentar enfocar el chakra azul de Uchiha Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, una sombra se encaminaba por el bosque hacia la villa, con la cabeza erguida y aire frío.

Estaba abandonando a su suerte a su propia hija y, sin embargo, él pensaba que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la dejaba volar con libertad y el corazón tranquilo. Por eso, y solamente por eso, aquel hombre sentía que hacía lo correcto, y que era una de las cosas de las que no se arrepentiría en el futuro.

**Continuará…**

**Notas _Rurouni_/Kikuta-Madaren: **

No sé si debería disculparme primero, ofrecer mi cabeza, o dar las gracias a todo aquel que votó mi historia en el concurso de "Mejor historia 2011"

Pero vamos, creo que lo bueno siempre va antes, así que… **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS**! Sigo sin creerme haber quedado de las primeras autoras como SasuHina… De hecho, no sabía ni que había entrado en concurso! Por eso estoy tan feliz *.*

Llegué a pensar un poco que algunos de mis lectores habían abandonado esta historia por dos motivos: soy una tardona sin remedio y/o estaba empeorando la trama o mi forma de escribir…

Por eso quería daos las gracias a todos los que leéis, dejáis un review y/o me votasteis en NU para quedar en segundo lugar!

Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente al FanClub SasuHina, y a todos aquellos que tomaron parte en la votación (me da igual que no fuera a mi favor, leerse fics enteros para votar, siendo tan largos, es abrumador y tiene mucho mérito!)

Segundo… **disculparme**. Sí, ya sé que no tengo excusa, que prometo cosas que luego no cumplo… así que quien quiera tirarme tomates está en su pleno derecho, yo le doy permiso porque esta vez no daré explicaciones al respecto (no quiero aburríos).

Y tercero… **¿quién quiere mi cabeza?** Bueno, que sepáis que este capítulo no iba a ser así en un primer momento… había decidido alargarlo y poner un sinfín de escapadas entre Sasuke y Hinata y que su amor fuera haciéndose más y más grande… pero luego, pensando en cómo lo quería haber hecho desde el principio, y para no hacer como en la mayoría de las series que se enrollan y al final acaban siendo una patata… pues en fin, al final ha quedado así…

No estoy del todo segura si este capítulo me ha quedado claro con lo que quería decir, así que si hay alguna duda (o critica, ya sabéis que estoy abierta al diálogo ^^) os ruego que me lo digáis, por privado o por review.

Y… comentaos que, seguramente acabe el fic con el próximo capítulo. Sé… que con el capítulo en que metí la escena de la guerra del manga me quedó un poco extraño pero… con el último creo que voy a hacer lo mismo. Por eso, que sepáis que tengo mis ideas escritas a mano en un cuadernillo y si alguien quiere tener un adelanto… me lo dice y así lo hablamos y me da ideas para intentar mejorarlo (lo he puesto muchas veces pero nunca me hacéis caso… algún día espero poder recibir ayuda vuestra!)

AVISO! Puede que sea el último capítulo, pero igual hay un epílogo corto después, eso será dependiendo de cómo me quede el próximo capi (si es que no se me hace muy pesado hasta a mí, jeje)

En fin, que me enrollo más que el chorizo… Si me dejáis un review me haréis la chica más feliz del mundo! =D

Un besito y mil gracias a todos vosotros, porque sin vosotros no sería posible que yo hiciera este tipo de cosas!


	13. Parte 1

**CAPÍTULO 12: El demonio Uchiha**

_Quien no está dispuesto a perderlo todo… No está preparado para ganar nada_

"Pocas personas son capaces de soportar el dolor, pero muchas menos son capaces de sentirse libres. Lo cierto es que las cadenas solo atan las manos, pero es la mente la que hace al hombre libre o esclavo."

Hyuuga Hinata repetía una y otra vez aquella frase que le había dicho su madre muchos años atrás, cuando tan solo era una niña. No había recordado quién se la había dicho hasta que, finalmente, unos ojos blancos y cálidos invadieron su mente.

"Oka-san…"

Aquel recuerdo… aquellas palabras tan simples, ahora cobraban un nuevo significado en su vida. Puede ser que Sasuke hubiera sido atado a una maldición, que su destino era sangriento, como había sido su pasado y su presente, pero era capaz de elegir permanecer en la oscuridad o dar pasos de ciego hacia la luz.

"_Hace mucho tiempo que cerré mis ojos"_

Un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo mientras corría, haciendo que se detuviera. ¿Acaso era cierto aquello? Entonces, ¿por qué ella sentía que no era verdad? ¿Por qué sentía que solo era alguien que había tomado malas decisiones?

Miró al cielo en aquella noche estrellada. Puede que hubiera visto eso porque en verdad quería pensar que no estaba sola, que había más gente como ella y que, como ella, quería luchar para sobrevivir.

"_¿Por qué no has dejado que me pudriera en el infierno?"_

Se lo había dicho cuando lo había encontrado… ¿Por qué quería volver a la tierra que le quitó todo para morir allí? ¿No era que quería seguir viviendo y hacer bien las cosas?

"No debo dudar… Tengo que encontrarle… y hacerle ver que no está solo."

Tropezó y cayó al suelo, reprimiendo un quejido en una mueca de dolor. Acarició su rodilla ensangrentada y aminoró los deseos de llorar apretando los puños. Naruto y Sakura habían intentado traerlo de vuelta innumerables veces y él nunca les había escuchado.

¿Por qué iba a escucharla… a ella?

Negando con la cabeza, activó su línea sucesoria, intentando ver a través de sus ojos extra-sensoriales. Sin embargo, no vio absolutamente nada a su alrededor…

Un joven de cabello rubio levantó la cabeza, derrotado, al notar una tercera presencia. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio desde hacía algunas horas, cuando se había enterado de que su excompañero de equipo, y al que consideraba como su propio hermano, iba a ser ejecutado tras intentar llevarse a Hyuuga Hinata durante la Gran Guerra Ninja.

Volvió a agachar la cabeza, tembloroso, al darse cuenta de que era su antiguo profesor. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que…?- sus palabras, entre sollozos, hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Su compañera de equipo, su mejor amiga… No sabía si lloraba su pérdida o simplemente no era capaz de entender, como él, por qué Uchiha Sasuke había ido a por la heredera del Clan Hyuuga.

No sabía qué sentía. No entendía lo que pasaba…

Por un lado, se negaba a creer que su hermano hubiera ido a por alguien tan puro como Hinata. Por otro, empezaba a pensar que igual él sí había caído en la oscuridad y nunca más podría salir a la superficie, tal como le había dicho Gaara.

Si así era, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era mejor que estuviera bajo tierra…

-Naruto, Sakura…- empezó el hombre de cabello blanco, pero ninguno contestó.- Sasuke ha escapado.- como si los dos tuvieran un resorte en la cabeza, la levantaron instantáneamente. Tenían los ojos completamente abiertos, rojos por el llanto, pero más que otra cosa… sorprendidos.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que salió de los labios del rubio, sin creerlo. El nudo que tenía en la boca del estómago se esfumó. Sin saber por qué, se sentía aliviado.

-Tenemos que hablar…- se fijó entonces en su antiguo profesor, el Ninja Copia, y le pareció ver cómo había envejecido considerablemente en las últimas horas. ¿Qué había pasado… para que pareciera tan viejo? Sin embargo, a pesar de su carácter bromista, no dijo nada al respecto, esperó a que él continuara.- Es… sobre Sasuke.

Tras varias horas de explicaciones, gritos y algún puñetazo a la pared por la impotencia que sentían, Uzumaki Naruto salió corriendo por la puerta sin escuchar a nada ni a nadie.

Había decidido ir al Dojo Hyuuga para preguntarle qué era cierto, hasta qué punto había estado Sasuke involucrado con ella, y hasta qué punto su familia había estado ligada a la familia Uchiha cuando la masacre se produjo.

Las dos personas que se habían quedado allí, iluminados tenuemente por los primeros rayos de sol, ni intentaron detenerlo. Cuando se le metía una cosa en la cabeza, era completamente imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Sakura suspiró, haciendo que Hatake Kakashi la mirara con una sonrisa amarga bajo la máscara.

-Sakura…

-¿Crees que hemos hecho bien, sensei?- hablaron al mismo tiempo.- Me refiero a… intentar… traerlo de vuelta.

-Si te soy sincero… No lo sé.- no se fijaron en las pequeñas gotas de tinta que había en el suelo, no notaron el aliento de una persona respirando al otro lado de la pared… Quizás era porque estaban demasiado metidos en sus pensamientos.

-Yo creí que con el tiempo lo olvidaría… que se me pasaría, que era un amor infantil…- volvió a sollozar de nuevo.- Pero por mucho que intente auto-convencerme de que él vendrá de nuevo, que todo volverá a ser como antes…

-No es fácil olvidar a las personas que quieres, Sakura.

-¡Pero él no es la misma persona, Kakashi! Él no… ¡él no es el Sasuke que conocí!

-¿Tú… crees?- la miró, como un padre miraría a su hija.- Desde niño, su única meta fue alcanzar el poder suficiente para matar a su hermano, el asesino de sus padres.

-Pero…

-Imagina que ahora te enteras, después de todo lo que has sufrido, después de todo lo que has pasado… que a tu propio hermano le ordenaron aquello, que él únicamente fue usado… como un arma.

-Sasuke no volverá…- gimió, apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.- Naruto ha… Naruto ha intentado traerlo de vuelta sin descanso sólo porque yo se lo pedí…- lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas.- Fui tan… egoísta…

-A veces, el amor nos hace ser egoístas…- le contestó el hombre, sin mirar a ningún punto en concreto.

-Kakashi-sensei.- le pidió atención.- Necesito ser egoísta una última vez…

Unos guardias con ojos blancos y ceño fruncido le cerraron el paso a Uzumaki Naruto, impidiéndole la entrada a la mansión Hyuuga.

-Por orden del consejo y Hyuuga Hiashi, nadie puede entrar en el Dojo.

-¡A la mierda con el protocolo! ¡¿Dónde está HINATA?- aquello pareció descolocarles, lo que Naruto aprovechó para colarse dentro de la casa. Parecía un completo caos… Los criados, de normal silenciosos y prácticamente invisibles, corrían de un lado para otro con las manos en la cabeza. Todo el mundo tenía activada la línea sucesoria, intentando ver… ¿El qué?

-Uzumaki Naruto.- un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al escuchar la voz marmórea y rasposa del líder del Clan Hyuuga. Se dio la vuelta e hizo una reverencia de respeto por inercia, para luego acordarse de por qué estaba allí.

-¿Dónde está Hinata? Tengo que hablar con ella.

-Ahora mismo no podrás hablar con mi hija.

-Escúcheme bien, porque solo lo diré una vez… No sé lo que pasó en el pasado ni por qué estuvisteis escondiendo la verdad sobre la familia Uchiha, pero quiero saber qué es lo que tuvieron Hinata y Sasuke y qué sabe de él. Así que… déjeme hablar con ella.- aquellas cuatro últimas palabras las había siseado como si el poder del demonio de nueve colas lo envolvía. En ese momento, todas las miradas del Dojo estaban puestas en aquellos dos hombres.

-Te repito que no podrás hablar con mi hija, y antes de que repliques, pequeño insolente, te diré por qué.- lo dejó con la boca abierta.- Mi hija se ha escapado.

-¿Qué?- su tono de voz parecía estrangulado, un par de tonos más agudos que su tono normal de voz.

-Hemos mandado un equipo de rastreo, pero mi hija es la mejor escondiendo su chakra. Si no quiere que la encontremos, no podremos encontrarla.

-Hiashi, me han dicho que… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- la voz imperiosa de la Hokage lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Tengo que irme.- y sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y saltó las murallas del complejo Hyuuga.

Corría sin saber muy bien hacia dónde. Había salido de la villa, sin abrigo a pesar del frío, pero no era capaz de sentir nada. Tenía que encontrarlos, tenía…

Paró en seco, al ver a un grupo de personas ante sus ojos.

Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Kiba, Rock Lee… Todos estaban allí.

-¡Hinata ha desaparecido!- aquello pareció sorprenderles, pero eso no impidió a su compañera de equipo acercarse hacia él.- ¿Qué… qué pasa?

-Naruto, en la aldea te necesitan.

-¿Qué? ¡No me jodas, Sakura! ¡Tengo que ir a por Sasuke! ¡Es ahora o nunca!

-¡No seas idiota!- le gritó ella, mirando al suelo.- ¡Deja de intentar hacerle volver! ¡ÉL NUNCA VOLVERÁ!- el joven rubio de ojos azules la miró.- Me he dado cuenta de que no tiene sentido que sigas intentándolo, ya no tiene sentido que lo hagas por mí, porque yo ya no quiero eso…

-Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿Te estás escuchando?

-Hace años te pedí que lo trajeras de vuelta.- las imágenes venían a su mente como si estuviera pasando en ese mismo momento.- Que mi vida sin la suya no tenía sentido, y tú lo has estado intentando sin descanso desde entonces, ¡solo porque me lo prometiste!- lo miró a los ojos.- Ahora te pido que, por favor, no lo traigas de vuelta. Se ha convertido en un criminal, ha matado a gente inocente… ¡Incluso intentó llevarse a Hinata!- Kiba apretó los puños desde su posición, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.- Naruto, eres perseguido por Akatsuki, y tu vida vale mucho más que la de Sasuke.

-Qué…

-Eres una persona muy querida por todos, yo soy solo una más de esas personas. Me he dado cuenta… de que la pérdida de Sasuke no podría compararse con la tuya.- todos los miraban, atónitos, ¿era acaso una declaración de amor?

-No entiendo… ¿Qué estás intentando decir?

-Naruto, te amo…- abrió la boca, mas nada salió de sus labios. Se había quedado completamente anonadado.- No sé en qué momento reemplacé a Sasuke por ti, pero lo cierto es que tú siempre has estado a mi lado, y él cada vez se ha ido alejando más y más de mí… Mientras que él rompía mi corazón con cada crimen que cometía, tú estabas a mi lado dándome fuerzas, animándome, protegiéndome… El tonto que conocí de niña acabó dando paso a un héroe. Y he abierto los ojos…

-¡No sigas diciendo tonterías, Sakura! Si esto es una broma, ¡NO TIENE NINGUNA GRACIA!

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué dices eso? Solo he cambiado a Sasuke por ti…- el rubio la tomó por los brazos y la miró a los ojos intensamente. Sus palabras la hicieron temblar:

-Odio a la gente que se miente a sí misma.

-Pero… ¡¿Pero qué dices, Naruto?- le acabó gritando, intentando esconder las ganas de llorar y golpearle. ¿Es que acaso no podía entender que ella lo único que quería era poder matarlo con sus propias manos? ¿Qué ella quería que él descansara en paz?- ¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE MIENTO SOBRE MIS SENTIMIENTOS?

-¡Pero es que creo que es mentira!

-Naruto, te lo voy a decir por última vez: La promesa ya no tiene sentido.

-¡Es que no es por la promesa!- apretó los puños, cogiendo fuerzas para encararla.- ¿Por qué crees que Sasuke está tan encenagado con la venganza? Yo… yo creo que ahora le entiendo.- la miró de nuevo a los ojos, apartándose un paso de ella.- Sasuke quería a su clan, a su familia. Ellos lo eran todo para él, por eso no puede perdonar…

-Pero ingresó en Akatsuki, ¿por qué no paró cuando mató a Itachi?- preguntó Inuzuka Kiba, cumpliendo un papel como si no supiera nada para encubrir a su amiga.

-En realidad, Itachi no…

-¡Naruto!- lo cortó Kakashi.

-Sakura, no es por la promesa… Pero voy a salvar a Sasuke.

-¡Haz lo que te dé la gana! ¡Como siempre!- gritó con voz aguda, dando media vuelta y marchándose. Kiba la siguió hasta que ella se volvió. Paró en seco, pensando que le golpearía, pero se la encontró con los ojos llorosos. No sabía si acercarse a ella o no para apoyarla, nunca había sido bueno en esas cosas, pero entonces ella habló.- Kiba, tengo que encontrar a Sasuke antes que Naruto. Eres un rastreador, ayúdame por favor.

-¿Qué pasa, zanahoria?- un hombre de piel y cabello azulado miró a su compañera, que había dejado de caminar, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-No puede… no puede ser él. Ese chakra…

-Karin, ¿dónde está Sasuke?- otro de pelo naranja dejó marchar a un zorro para acercarse a la chica pelirroja.- ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

-Antes… estaba segura, era muy débil, pero era la esencia de Sasuke. Ahora… se ha intensificado, pero ya no es igual. Es como si…

-¿Oscuridad?- preguntó el más bajito de los dos hombres mientras sacaba la lengua, chupándose los labios libidinosamente. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa… Batalla.

-El demonio Uchiha.- Karin miró a su compañero gigante, temblando ligeramente por su significado. Era lo que decía Orochimaru cuando se activaba el sello maldito. ¿No había desaparecido cuando había matado a Itachi? ¿Por qué volvía a sentir aquel chakra negro y frío de asesino?

-Es mucho más fuerte que la última vez, como si hubiera… enloquecido.- se miraron un segundo, para después empezar a correr siguiendo a la rastreadora.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a aquel páramo donde abría paso un lago. Karin fue directa hacia la cascada, atravesándola de un salto sin dudar. Suigetsu y Juugo la siguieron, adentrándose en aquel pequeño espacio.

Allí estaba, al fondo y de rodillas, temblando por la ira y el dolor.

Su cuerpo, ensangrentado.

Su ropa, desgarrada.

Su rostro… A pesar de las magulladuras, mostraba aquella frialdad heladora, aquellas facciones talladas en piedra, enmarcadas en un cabello negro cubierto de sangre y barro.

Y sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, mientras rotaba una espiral sin descanso hasta que poco a poco fue cogiendo nueva forma…

El Mangekyou Sharingan.

Permanecieron estáticos unos segundos, mirando con ojos sorprendidos el aura negra que envolvía a su antiguo jefe de grupo. Taka había sido forjada por él, por el ansia de escapar de las garras de Orochimaru, y lo habían seguido sin descanso. Una vez se deshizo por la pelea contra Itachi, habían seguido buscándolo, para continuar acatando sus órdenes.

Ellos eran soldados, y sabían muy bien a quién debían lealtad.

Suigetsu, el más intrépido de los tres, se acercó un par de pasos hasta el fondo de la mohosa caverna, para agacharse hasta ponerse a la altura de su antiguo líder. Cuando iba a levantar la mano para sacarlo de ese trance, un chillido se escuchó:

-¡NO!- en el momento en que Suigetsu fue a volver la cabeza hacia su compañera pelirroja para reírse de ella, notó cómo su espalda chocaba contra el suelo y se daba un duro golpe en la cabeza. La mano de Sasuke en su cuello, apretando hasta no dejarle respirar… Solo para matarlo.

La persona se convirtió en agua y apareció de pie al lado de Juugo de nuevo, tocándose el cuello para calmar el dolor.

-Parece que no está de buen humor.- dijo como un chiste, pero Karin lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Deberías tener cuidado.- le reprendió el más grande de los cuatro.- No sabemos hasta qué punto es estable, hasta qué punto nos reconoce…

-Karin.- su voz fría retumbó en la cueva, llamando la atención de los tres. Aunque rasposa, era tan autoritaria como siempre.- Necesito curarme.

-Sí.- se acercó hasta él, levantándose la manga de la camisa para tenderle el brazo. Sabía que estaba siendo usada, que era su única utilidad, pero sentir los dientes de Sasuke sobre su piel hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

No supo el tiempo que estuvo bebiendo de ella, absorbiendo su chakra para reponer el suyo y curar sus heridas, pero notó a Juugo que le decía que parara o acabaría dejándola inconsciente.

Con un gruñido, Uchiha Sasuke se apoyó contra la pared, sentado y mareado por el aumento de chakra en su sistema. Ya no le dolía el cuerpo, era increíble lo rápido que podía recuperarse a base de beber de ella.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó mientras crujía las vértebras de su cuello.

-Hemos… hemos venido por ti.- tartamudeó Karin, intimidada por su fuerza, por la maldad que sentía en el ambiente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era realmente el Sasuke que ella conocía?

-No deberíais estar aquí… Pensé que os había quedado claro que, una vez Itachi estuviera muerto, Taka dejaría de existir…- lo siseó con rabia. Era peligroso…

-¿Y podemos saber por qué ahora vuelves a estar de mal humor, Uchiha?- le preguntó Suigetsu, agarrando su arma por el mango.

-Karin.- le ordenó el antiguo líder.- Quiero que busques a un Kage.- el chico de dientes afilados sonrió, socarrón. Entonces sí iban a pelear…

-¿A quién?- preguntó, ilusionada por poder hacer algo por él.

-El nuevo Hokage de Konoha, Danzou.

Hinata miró a su alrededor, desorientada.

Había una corriente de chakra enorme a su alrededor, podía notarlo incluso sin su línea sucesoria. ¿Un genjutsu?

No, era algo peor… Su bello se había erizado, como si presintiera el peligro. No estaba asustada, era un instinto primario, de defensa, como una presa que sabe que su cazador anda cerca, pero no sabe dónde está.

Activó su Kekei Genkai esperando ver aquellas garras, aquellas zarpas que parecían envolverla, pero no había nada. No había corrientes de chakra, no había genjutsu que valiera la pena.

¿Acaso tenía sus habilidades bloqueadas? No, no sentía ira, ni dolor, ni miedo… ningún sentimiento que pudiera opacar sus sentidos.

Quería hacer el bien, lo necesitaba. Por Naruto, por la Villa de la Hoja, por su madre, por ella misma, por él… Tenía que hacerlo por el vengador, por el traidor, por el demonio Uchiha… Porque ella no había visto un demonio, sino un niño asustado que no sabía muy bien dónde tenía que ir, que solo esperaba que lo llevaran de un lado para otro, con una meta para poder ver el final y poder descansar en paz… Cuando lo cierto es que, con cada paso que estaba dando hacia esa meta que forjaba su mente, que forjaban comentarios mal dados… lo único que hacían era desorientarlo todavía más.

Un soplo de aire frío, hibernal, hizo que tiritara por aquella sensación desagradable, como si aquella garra quisiera acariciarla antes de darle el golpe mortal.

Si era cierto que antes de morir no podías sentir nada más que frío… Lo estaban consiguiendo, porque a pesar de que estaba sudorosa por la carrera, notaba una mano opresora y fría sobre su garganta.

A cada paso que daba, su corazón se encogía por dentro porque no sabía si lo que vería… sería capaz de aceptarlo.

"Sasuke, por una vez en tu vida… sé paciente"

Hacía un viento helado encima de aquel páramo en la espesura del bosque. En lo alto de un montículo estaba el viejo Danzou, esperándolos, como si ya supiera lo que iba a suceder a continuación…

Sus brazos seguían ocultos tras su ropa, pero había algo extraño en el ambiente… como si un poder mayor se hubiera desatado en aquel cuerpo viejo, un poder que Sasuke no recordaba haber sentido cuando fue la hora de su juicio final.

Pero lo cierto era que ni había llegado su hora en aquel momento, y en este mismo tampoco estaba predestinada su muerte. Su objetivo estaba a la vista, y su única meta era destruirlo, a él y a todos los que habían provocado la desgracia a su familia.

-Marchaos, esto no es cosa vuestra.- Suigetsu iba a replicar, como siempre, pero Juugo le tapó la boca con su enorme mano y le hizo retroceder. Karin corrió junto con ellos hasta ponerse en un lugar seguro, desde donde pudiera ver toda la pelea.

-Vaya, vaya… Qué casualidad, ¿no?- le preguntó Danzou, llevándose la mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo, soltando una cuerda que hacía una lazada en su manga.- Parece ser que por fin podré añadir tus ojos a mi colección…- la ira inundó el cuerpo de Sasuke, mostrándose como un halo negro que invadió su alrededor, mientras sus ojos adquirían el tono rojo sangre.

El demonio Uchiha había despertado.

Sin embargo, parecía que todavía conservaba algo de cordura.

-Y… ¿ese brazo?- preguntó, su voz afilada y letal.

-Cada ojo tiene su propia historia… Llevaría mucho tiempo explicarlas todas.- respondió el anciano con tranquilidad, como si no fuera algo de gran importancia para él.

-Quizás sea mejor así, solo habrías conseguido cabrearme aún más…- lo miró a los ojos por primera vez, levantando la barbilla con gesto ufano, como un asesino.- Voy a matarte, Danzou, pero antes quiero preguntarte una cosa.- sus ojos se enfriaron hasta parecer de un demonio en vez de los de un humano.- ¿Es cierto que los altos cargos de Konoha y tú ordenasteis a Itachi exterminar a todo nuestro Clan?

Sin contestar a su pregunta, el viejo Hokage, ansioso de poder, realizó una serie de signos de forma vertiginosamente rápida, para luego lanzarse a la carrera y llegar a su joven objetivo, intentando asestarle un golpe en la cadera.

Su oponente no se movió un ápice, más unas costillas surgidas de la nada impidieron el golpe. Una densa masa negra con forma de mano agarró a Danzou, apresándolo entre sus mortales garras, separándolo de su antigua presa.

El cazador había sido cazado… por el momento.

-¿Ese es Susano'o?

-¡CONTESTA!- exigió, apretando aquel puño de hierro sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que escupiera sangre.- Es tu última oportunidad…- Karin miraba con los ojos abiertos aquella escena. ¿Tanto había enloquecido? Miró a su lado, y vio a Juugo inmune a aquello, y a Suigetsu con una sonrisa ladina en los labios. ¿Cómo podía gustarle aquel espectáculo?

-¡Maldito seas, Itachi! ¿Tenías que explicárselo todo antes de morir?- abrió su único ojo, para mirarlo a la cara.- Eras realmente importante para él… Itachi quería que crecieras pensando que el Clan Uchiha era el orgullo de Konoha, se encargó de que nunca supieras la verdad…- volvió a escupir en un arranque de tos.- Desde que abandonó Konoha supo que moriría en tus manos… Mancilló su propio nombre, cambió tu amor por odio… y, aún así, murió con una sonrisa en la boca.- Sasuke recordó aquel momento, su hermano tocándole la frente con los ojos cerrados, llorando sangre, y una sonrisa sincera en los labios, como cuando volvía de entrenar, como cuando él era solo un niño que adoraba a su hermano mayor.- Te dejó el nombre de los Uchiha a ti y solo a ti, y mantuvo el secreto hasta el final…

-Entonces… ¡Es verdad!- Sasuke gritó, encolerizado, con otro arranque de odio apretó el puño mientras entre aquella densa masa que era su chakra se iba materializando un esqueleto completo. Susano'o, el arma prohibida de los Uchiha, el Dios de la muerte…

Hinata cayó al suelo mientras se apretaba la cabeza. Las imágenes que le había recordado Sasuke se entremezclaban con las que le había mostrado su hermano como último recuerdo antes de morir.

De rodillas, con la cabeza entre sus manos, vio con todo detalle la orden de la misión, la difícil decisión de Uchiha Itachi… Una decisión que mejor hubiera saldado con su propia vida.

El odio, el rencor… la oscuridad que invadía el corazón y la mente de Sasuke.

Y por primera vez, supo que tenía que levantarse y seguir caminando. Por eso mismo, a pesar del dolor de cabeza constante y las punzadas en las sienes, se irguió y empezó a correr hacia un punto ya definido.

Un lugar donde se estaba luchando una batalla que no tendría ni vencedores ni vencidos, solo dolor… Dolor y oscuridad.

-Ser un shinobi significa sacrificarse, cerrar los ojos a la luz y ocultarse en la oscuridad… Eso es lo que significa ser un ninja.- tragó saliva con dificultad, sin intentar escapar de aquella presión que lo estaba matando lentamente.- Itachi era como cualquier otro shinobi que ha pasado por este mundo… Esa es la cruda realidad. Pero fue **gracias a él** que se pudo mantener la paz en Konoha. Sin embargo, tú… **tú has renegado** de lo que Itachi creía, por eso… Nunca lo entenderás.- volvió a toser sangre.- Al contarte el secreto, Itachi traicionó a la aldea…- Sasuke no quiso seguir escuchando lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo.

Ni él ni ningún Uchiha debían lealtad a aquella aldea de cobardes que se ocultaban, mentían, y vanagloriaban a causa de la muerte de otros.

Gente inocente de su Clan había muerto, ni siquiera los habían juzgado…

Solo por eso… solo por eso apretó el puño de Susano'o hasta que lo que antes había sido carne y huesos se convirtió en una explosión de sangre que manchó su rostro y el paraje donde estaba.

-No vuelvas… a pronunciar el nombre de mi hermano.- una sombra apareció a sus espaldas, haciendo que Karin abriera la boca y quisiera soltar un chillido.

-De acuerdo, desde ahora hablarán nuestras miradas.

Karin lo miraba, anonadada como sus compañeros. ¡Debía haber muerto en ese mismo momento!

En cierto modo estaba frustrada, ¿estaban sus habilidades sobrenaturales colapsadas? Solo había percibido una fuente de chakra de Danzou… No era posible que fuera un kage bunshin, pero entonces… ¿Significaba que estaba dentro de un Genjutsu?

No, no podía serlo. A pesar de sentir cierto desequilibrio en el chakra de Sasuke, por el uso de Susano'o y por su cólera enfebrecida, el de Suigetsu, Juugo y el suyo propio estaban estables… No podía ser un genjutsu.

¿Qué tipo de jutsu era ese?

Tuvo que dejar a un lado sus reflexiones cuando unas rocas cayeron a su lado. Por fortuna, el hombre de la niebla la había agarrado del brazo y apartado de aquel lugar justo en el último momento. Si no… hubiera sido aplastada.

-¡AMATERASU!- gritó el jefe del antiguo equipo Taka, lanzando el fuego negro que volvía ciego a su emisor, haciéndole llorar sangre. Sin embargo, los tres que observaban la pelea vieron con asombro cómo aquel viejo no lo trataba de esquivar, sino que se enfrentaba a él con el brazo envuelto en ojos Uchiha.

Misteriosamente, lo había roto por completo y, sin perder un solo segundo, empezó a aspirar aire para luego escupir un sinfín de bolas de fuego contra Sasuke.

El Uchiha, apartándose de un salto, realizó un montón de sellos, completamente invisibles al ojo humano, y un águila fue invocada. Saltó sobre ella, poniéndose a salvo del peligro.

-Amaterasu… hacía mucho que no lo veía. Se nota que eres el hermano de Itachi.- el ojo crítico y analista de Karin vio, desde la distancia, cómo al actual Hokage de la Villa de la Hoja se le cerró un ojo del brazo.

-¡Te he dicho que no digas el nombre de mi hermano!- le chilló, encolerizándose. Sus ojos, rojos, de un verdadero loco.

-Hermanos… Aunque vuestros poderes sean los mismos, vuestros ojos son distintos.- parecía que estaba hablando más consigo mismo que con el demonio Uchiha.- La verdad es que Itachi no es suficientemente importante para ti, has caído en las garras del odio, pataleando como un niño… pensando en que ese sacrificio no significa nada.- Sasuke saltó desde su posición contra Danzou, empuñando su espada a la espalda. En un rápido movimiento, el más mayor de los dos fue descuartizado. Su brazo derecho cayó a un lado de Karin, que volvió a ver cómo un tercer ojo se cerraba… El primero cuando lo aplastó, el segundo cuando casi había sido envuelto en el fuego que nunca era capaz de apagarse… Ya iban tres.- No sirve de nada, Sasuke.- el aludido ni siquiera parpadeó ante aquella afirmación. Lo único que estaba consiguiendo era enfadarlo más.

En ese mismo momento, una bruma a su alrededor se convirtió en un sinfín de cuervos negros, que volaron del cuerpo de Sasuke hacia el de Danzou.

A tan solo un par de metros del anciano, aquellos cuervos se fundieron en una sola persona.

-No puede ser…

A varios kilómetros de allí, tres personas continuaban a las puertas de la Villa de la Hoja. Yamato levantó la cabeza al ver a Sai regresar, con aquella sonrisa falsa tan característica de él.

-Naruto, voy a decirte algo que Sakura no mencionó…- Kakashi lo observó con calma. ¿Entonces era él el que había estado escuchando su conversación a hurtadillas? No se extrañaba, era un miembro de la raíz, y tenía que ser sigiloso para no ser descubierto.

-Dilo, Sai.- contestó Yamato ante el silencio de todos.

-Por lo que he aprendido, creo que puedo entender por qué actuó así.

-Sai…- el Uzumaki había fruncido el ceño, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Konoha va a deshacerse de Sasuke, Sakura quiere hacerse cargo de ello.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿A ELLA LE PARECE BIEN? ¡SAKURA AMA A SASUKE! ¡JAMÁS HARÍA…!

-Sasuke solo está pagándolo con el resto del mundo.- lo cortó su nuevo compañero de equipo.- Dejarle vivir solo serviría para provocar una guerra, y Sakura tampoco es idiota… Entiende la situación en que nos ha puesto a todos.

-Entonces… ¿por qué no me dijo la verdad?

-No es algo fácil de decir.- contestó Kakashi por el resto.- Sabiendo, además, cuánto te afectaría.- Naruto apretó los puños.

-Pero aún así…

-Olvidarse de Sasuke y elegirte a ti fue la forma que Sakura usó… para intentar liberarte de tu promesa. No pudo decirte la verdad cuando te negaste a abandonarle.- le explicó Sai.

-¿Y qué va a hacer ahora?- había levantado la cabeza para mirar a quien podía darle respuestas.

-Sakura planea matar a Sasuke.- contestó su antiguo profesor a sus espaldas.

-Exacto, lo escuché en una conversación por error…- siguió Sai mirando sin vergüenza ni arrepentimiento a Kakashi.

-¿Pero cómo…? Ella lo ama.- dijo el joven rubio más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-Es porque le quiere, que no quiere que se hunda más aún… Es porque lo quiere, que va a rescatarle del camino que está siguiendo ahora, aunque sea matándolo con sus propias manos.

El cuerpo de un muerto frente a uno de los que le ordenaron acabar con todo aquello que amaba.

Itachi, llorando sangre, se acercó medio paso más hasta Danzou, y susurró, letal:

-Muere…- el amaterasu envolvió el cuerpo del viejo, y en la mente de Uchiha Sasuke, el actual Hokage de Konoha habló con voz clara.

-Me sorprende que consiguieras atraparme en un genjutsu, y aún así…- el traidor, que iba a atacarle por la espalda, quedó completamente paralizado a solo un centímetro de su objetivo, sin llegar a rozarlo.- Tu poder no es nada comparado al Tsukiyomi de Itachi, que podía alterar la percepción del tiempo a su antojo.- se da la vuelta, mirándolo con tranquilidad.- Tu poder está tan lejos del suyo como lo está el cielo de la tierra.- Karin, sin escuchar lo que le decían sus compañeros, se lanzó contra el enemigo de Sasuke para ayudarlo, bloqueada de una patada y lanzada de nuevo con sus otros dos compañeros.

Una sombra oculta entre los árboles acababa de llegar al páramo, con los ojos completamente abiertos y boqueando aire por la carrera. Su presencia es completamente inexistente para los que están allí, mirando el final de su jefe de equipo mientras el que ordenó la masacre Uchiha seguiría vivo.

-No tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo… ¿Por qué, Itachi? ¿Por qué decidiste salvar a este patético crío? Mírale… mira en qué se ha convertido, Itachi… Él es… tu único error.- Danzou arrancó la espada del Uchiha de entre sus manos y colocó el filo rozando su cuello. La Hyuuga, todavía oculta, se tapó la boca con la mano al recordar la última vez que había visto aquello. Lo que diferenciaba aquella escena de la de ahora era en que Sasuke no estaba arrodillado, y además podía ver su rostro cubierto de sangre y con la mandíbula apretada.- Él no pudo matar a su hermano pequeño. Aún llorando su propia sangre, eliminó sus sentimientos y exterminó a todos sus iguales para así salvar a la aldea…- susurraba cada palabra con deleite, a sabiendas de que estaba alimentando la ira de alguien que no podía hacer nada contra su voluntad.- Pero no pudo matarte… ¿Eres capaz de entender el por qué?

-[Para él, la vida de Sasuke… era más importante que la aldea]- pensó la Hyuuga, comprendiendo al momento sus palabras. Aunque había estado solo en la vida, había tenido lo que a ella siempre le negaron. El amor de su familia. Puede que fuera un amor casi enfermizo, pero ese mismo amor era el que lo había salvado una y otra vez de una muerte segura. No pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que era irónico que alguien que intentara encontrar la paz interior a través de la venganza, tuviera la gran suerte de haber sido una persona tan querida.

Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, fueron cortados cuando vio que una mano gigante y negra apartó de un manotazo al Hokage de Konoha.

Era la primera vez que lo veía, pero le resultó aterrador. Con una espada en una mano, y una ballesta en la otra, preparado para disparar cuando su dueño y señor lo ordenara.

Notó también la inquietud en el chakra de la joven rastreadora, como si no lo reconociera, como si le diera miedo… Al volver a mirar al Uchiha, vio cómo la corriente había aumentado, negra por completo. Contempló cómo parecía crecer su poder con forme aumentaba su odio mientras una gota de sudor frío inundaba su espalda.

Sasuke, ajeno a las miradas que no fueran los ojos del Sharingan del brazo de Danzou, ordenó a Susano'o a que lanzara una flecha contra su oponente, y este último, al ver que no iba a darle tiempo a esquivarla, hizo una serie de sellos que no había hecho hasta el momento.

¿Guardaba otro as en la manga?

Un torrente de árboles y raíces surgieron del suelo y las montañas, como si se tratara de un jutsu de una persona con el elemento madera en sus genes.

No podía ser de nadie más que de…

-Orochimaru debió implantar en Danzou células del primer Hokage, aumentando así el poder físico…- observó Juugo sin apartar la vista.- Después de todo, los dos son de Konoha, ¿no?

El Uchiha no esperó y volvió a lanzar otra flecha, atravesándolo por completo justo después de que realizara tres sellos más… Tres sellos que no pasaron desapercibidos para Hinata y Karin.

Ambas se habían dado cuenta, gracias a su línea sucesoria, que tras hacer aquellos sellos, el chakra de Danzou cambiaba drásticamente, incrementándose. Sin embargo, ¿hasta qué punto era el cuerpo capaz de aguantar aquello? Era como si con cada ojo que se cerrara, para no perder chakra, liberaba un montón de energía con la otra técnica.

Lo que ninguna de las dos sabía era cuál era más resistente, cuál predominaba… y las consecuencias que tendría para el que las hacía.

-La flecha no ha llegado a tiempo.- Karin se adelantó con su comentario al espectáculo de ver cómo una voluta de humo aparecía donde estaba la flecha de Sasuke, y el verdadero Danzou aparecía a su lado, completamente inmune. Sin embargo, se fijó en que el hombre volvía a levantar el brazo para tocarse el izquierdo, donde tenía una herida superficial, como si le molestara. Vio cómo bajaba la cabeza y la pelirroja contó cómo otro ojo se había cerrado.

Tras una dura batalla donde la suspicacia y la estrategia prevalecía sobre la fuerza bruta, parecía que todo iba a llegar a su fin. Sasuke boqueaba aire entre toses donde escupía su propia sangre. El anciano no estaba en mejores condiciones, con la ropa desgarrada y rasguños por todo su cuerpo. Le costaba respirar, y se encorvaba para hacerlo con mayor facilidad.

Después de todo, habían consumido la mayor parte de su energía vital, su chakra. Invocaciones, trucos y tretas oculares que gastaban una enorme fuente de energía. Era todo o nada.

-[Tener el control completo sobre mi propia realidad… La ilusión definitiva solo puede aplicarse sobre uno mismo, y después, los ojos de quien use Izanagi perderán toda su luz… y se cerrarán para siempre]- pensó Danzou, recordándose a sí mismo que tardaría en volver a poder utilizar todo su poder.

-Así que cuando se cierren los diez ojos de tu brazo tu técnica acabará, ¿no?- aquella pregunta, segura de sí misma, sorprendió a Danzou.

-¿Acaso conoces el secreto de Izanagi?- preguntó, aunque más bien era un pensamiento.

-Ahora sí.- y con una sonrisa demoníaca se lanzó contra él para hacerle utilizar todo su chakra y cerrar el último ojo abierto.

-¡Insensato! ¡Eres un crío inútil!- gritó Danzou, preparándose para la batalla final. Solo quedaría ese movimiento.

-¡Sasuke, no! ¡Tienes que luchar a distancia!- chilló Karin, intentándolo hacer entrar en razón, pero Suigetsu y Juugo la hicieron callar con una mirada. Si Sasuke actuaba así, era por algo.

-[No, debe enfrentarse a la fuerza y hacerle utilizar su poder, para debilitarlo y acelerar el proceso del cierre de ese ojo…]- pensó Hinata desde su posición, activando su línea sucesoria.

Vio la corriente de chakra en el ambiente, y se sorprendió al ver ocurrir todo aquello demasiado rápido.

Seguridad por el triunfo adelantado del viejo Hokage de la Villa de la Hoja.

Sed de venganza que sería saciada parcialmente por el traidor del Clan Uchiha.

Dos armas empuñadas… Una sable con vaina larga, típica de la katana japonesa, frente a un cuchillo corto. Envueltos cada uno en una técnica distinta. Rayo contra fuego.

El sonido del acero cortando carne hasta clavarse en las entrañas de los oponentes, y la sangre salpicando el suelo.

Danzou sonrió.

-Te has apresurado demasiado, uno de los ojos sigue abierto… Ve y reúnete con Itachi, y escucha lo que tiene que decirte. He… ganado…- aquel cansancio no era normal, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del dolor. Se tarda unos segundos en ser consciente del dolor que el acero marca en la carne al rasgarla y romper los órganos internos. Unos segundos en los que puedes creer en la victoria… cuando en realidad has sido derrotado.- Maldito cabrón…- susurró cuando vio su ojo en la forma definitiva del Mangekyou.

-Danzou tenía razón en decir que el Tsukiyomi de Sasuke y el de Itachi eran muy distintos. Sasuke nunca pudo controlar el tiempo como su hermano, pero se encargó de perfeccionar un genjutsu débil y de poca duración para hacer creer, en cuestión de segundos, lo que el tiempo le negaba.- dijo Juugo en un susurro a su compañero Suigetsu. Karin hacía tiempo que se había adelantado al frente de batalla, primero para intentar salvar a Sasuke, luego para intentar informarle de sus estudios sobre las técnicas de su oponente… Técnicas que él mismo ya había adivinado.

-Tú serás el único que se reúna con Itachi…- lo miró desde arriba, el derrotado Hokage había caído al suelo, inundándolo de sangre.- Esta es una pelea de ojos, no subestimes nunca… a un Uchiha.- sintió cómo iba a caer, pero Karin salió a su ayuda, tendiéndole el brazo y poniéndoselo en la boca, ante los ojos atónitos de Hinata, que observó cómo lo mordía y empezaba a insuflarse el chakra de la chica en su propio sistema. ¿Aquel era su poder?

Se movió en silencio al notar el cambio de chakra en Danzou. Aquello no había acabado… aunque no había visto que realizara los sellos necesarios para volver a desatar las células de elemento madera, parecía como si ese mismo poder tomara voluntad propia, haciendo que su portador se incorporara mientras un árbol gigante aparecía de nuevo.

Ese poder estaba desatado, como si no fuera capaz de detenerlo, y acabó arrancándose el brazo para sobrevivir. ¿Era el precio de tener el poder del primer Hokage de Konoha? ¿Un poder ajeno al propio podía llegar a dañar tanto al cuerpo? ¿Era ese el precio por conseguir poder?

Vio cómo Sasuke se volvía con el raikiri saliendo de la punta de sus dedos, lanzándolo contra el antiguo moribundo, pero este se apartó dando media vuelta sobre su cuerpo, corriendo hasta ponerse a sus espaldas y cogiendo a la chica pelirroja como rehén.

En la guerra… todo era válido.

-No puedes usar más tus ojos, Sasuke… eres un inútil. Deberías entender que todavía tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, y mis heridas son demasiado profundas como para utilizar a Shushui de nuevo contra ti. Esto tiene que acabar ahora.

-No puedo creer que hayas cogido un rehén… después de tu charla de autosacrificio.

-No se trata de mi propia vida. Lo que me preocupa es Konoha, el mundo ninja… Soy el único que puede cambiarlo, por eso tengo que sobrevivir… Yo soy el único… que puede cambiar este mundo.- apretó el brazo alrededor del cuello de la joven.- Esta chica será el sacrificio por la paz…

-Sasuke… ayúdame…

-Karin, no te muevas…- sin dudar, utilizó el raikiri de nuevo, contra Danzou, contra Karin… atravesándola sin dudar para perforar el corazón de una sola estocada, a pesar de que ella misma podría morir por esa misma razón.- Hermano, es él el que cae…

**Continuará…**

**Hola chicos! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza… solo espero tener acabado del todo el capítulo para el jueves, porque el viernes me voy a la playa cuatro días =)**

**Sino… será ya para la semana que viene, pero como ya está todo pensado y medio escrito… espero que sea más rápido.**

**No sabía muy bien por dónde cortar este capítulo (dije que sería el último y así será), porque va a estar dividido en dos partes. Esta es la primera, y la segunda ya será el final del fic… Quizás haya un epílogo, porque sino igual queréis matarme por cómo he pensado que acabará… pero bueno, os lo preguntaré en el próximo capi.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, tanto por comentarios, tanto por los que me leen sin decir nada o ponen esta historia como favorita. Me hace muy feliz.**

**Solo espero que este capítulo y el próximo (o los dos próximos) os gusten, esperaré vuestras opiniones con ansias! =)**

**Un besito a todos! Nos leemos!**


	14. 13 y epílogo

**CAPÍTULO 13: CAMINOS**

Hinata sintió cómo le faltaba el aire al ver lo que había pasado ante sus ojos.

"Hermano, él es el que cae…"

Aunque solamente había sido un susurro, aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como si se las hubiera dicho al oído. Sintió nauseas, y el sabor amargo de la bilis le cerró la garganta, mientras su estómago se encogía por su significado.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso se trataba de otro sueño? ¿Otra pesadilla?

¿Había estado tan ciega desde el principio? Uchiha Sasuke le había dicho que no quería su ayuda, que quería haberse muerto y podrido en el infierno, que ella era la culpable de todo… ¿Era todo su culpa? ¿Acaso se había confundido al confiar en él?

No tenía sentido… Él… él la había ayudado, ¡la había salvado de Pain! Si lo que veían sus ojos era cierto, ¿por qué la había salvado? ¿Por qué a ella sí y a su antigua compañera no? ¿Por qué a ella sí y a la que le había cuidado y curado en la pelea no?

¿Cómo podía no haber parpadeado siquiera al lanzar el raikiri que podría matarla? ¿Cómo podía haber sonreído sin más al hacerlo?

El vómito subía por su garganta, pero cerró la boca con fuerza, apretando las mandíbulas hasta el punto de rozar el dolor, con las manos sellando sus labios. Cuando un hilillo de bilis recorrió sus delgados dedos blancos, tragó con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía.

No. No podía ser tan débil, él… el traidor la había ayudado a ser más fuerte.

"Un Hyuuga no muestra sus sentimientos". Las palabras de su padre se hicieron un hueco en su cabeza, junto con las que siempre había dicho su primo: "Cada persona tenemos un destino, y eso **nadie** puede cambiarlo"

Naruto lo había intentado… Lo había intentado sin ningún resultado durante años. Desde que se marchó con Orochimaru, cuando lo mató, cuando fue en busca de su hermano… Y nunca habían conseguido nada.

Había sido la oveja negra del rebaño… Perdida, descarriada, y que no sabía volver… O igual nunca quiso hacerlo.

Una gota de sudor cayó por su mejilla hasta perderse en el cuello de la chaqueta blanca. Si ella no se hubiera interpuesto, si no hubiera hecho nada…

_-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Vas a ir tras él?- Kiba siempre había sido el más impulsivo de sus dos compañeros de grupo. No había recibido nada bien la noticia._

_-Tengo que convencerle. Debo decirle lo que pasó de verdad, si él supiera que su hermano…_

_-¡Está loco, Hinata! ¡Loco! ¿No crees que si le cuentas que tu padre tuvo algo que ver no querrá tu cabeza también como venganza? ¡Mató a su propio hermano! ¡A la sangre de su sangre!_

_-Kiba, pienso que…_

_-¡Pues no pienses tanto, Shino!_

_-¡Callaos los dos!- sintió cómo los colores le subían a las mejillas, ardiendo.- Esto… esto es cosa mía.- los miró a los ojos.- Cuando era pequeña… no entendía por qué Neji-oniisan pasó de quererme a mostrarse frío, e… incluso a querer dañarme.- sus ojos blancos habían perdido parte de la luz que los inundaba siempre.- No sabía por qué me odiaba, por qué… no me quería. Sólo sabía que su padre había dado la vida por mí, porque era su deber protegerme. Neji-oniisan pensaba que lo habían matado, no que él se había ofrecido voluntario, porque era su deber y él quería cumplir ese… ese honor._

_-Hinata…- empezó Shino, pero ella lo cortó._

_-Muchas veces me he preguntado si no hubiera sido… mejor para mi Clan y mi Villa que no hubiera muerto, que se me hubieran llevado a mí en vez de a él…- no vio cómo ellos abrían los ojos con sorpresa.- Soy una Hyuuga, la que se supone que debe tomar las riendas de un Clan que me echó de mi propia casa. He sido la vergüenza de mi familia desde siempre…- levantó la vista del suelo y los enfrentó, con los ojos tan fríos como los del mismísimo Hyuuga Hiashi.- Quiero devolverle a la Villa de la Hoja lo que me dio. La paz que encontré en sus aldeanos, en sus familias, en mis amigos… Mientras él no sepa la verdad, no podrá abrir los ojos de nuevo. Estará tan cegado por la ira y el odio como mi primo estuvo conmigo._

Aquellas palabras las había dicho completamente convencida. Se lo debía a la Villa, a los compañeros que tanto la habían apoyado, a sus amigos, a Naruto… pero sobre todo a él, porque nadie merecía estar solo durante tanto tiempo, porque nadie merecía pasar por un infierno como aquel…

Porque Hyuuga Hinata había conocido al Uchiha Sasuke amable y leal, que no la había delatado cuando tuvo oportunidad.

"¿Qué hubiera ganado él haciéndolo, de todas formas?" Le susurró una voz en su cabeza. "Estaba destinado a morir, ¿quién iba a creer al traidor de Konohagakure?"

Negó con la cabeza. No podía creer aquello. No podía pensar de esa manera. Él no hubiera ganado nada, pero ella lo hubiera perdido todo, y si él era una persona sin corazón… No le hubiera preocupado en absoluto lo que pudiera ser de ella, y lo hubiera dicho.

"_**Hace tiempo que cerré mis ojos"**_

"_**Hermano, él es el que cae…"**_

·

Haruno Sakura corría sin parar, con gotas de sudor perlando su frente y músculos.

"Si miro atrás, estaré perdida"

No podía cambiar de opinión, era una kunoichi de la Hoja, y sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

"Sasuke no cambió, por mucho que lo hemos intentado, él no ha dado su brazo a torcer ni una sola vez… Por mucho que lo hemos seguido, siempre ha seguido su propio camino, sin importarle nada ni nadie."

No podía mirar atrás, o estaría perdida. Dudaría, y no podía permitírselo. Tenía que endurecer su corazón, que sus manos actuaran rápido y fríamente. Que su corazón no la traicionara, o sería su perdición.

Corrió y corrió hasta escuchar una explosión, seguida de un montón de ramas creciendo a una velocidad pasmosa. Daba gracias al cielo porque la pelea fuera tan sumamente ruidosa, ya que había dejado a Inuzuka Kiba atrás, tras golpearlo en la cabeza para que no interfiriera con su plan.

Vio que se había desviado un poco, pero tenía tiempo. Mientras siguieran haciendo ruido, los encontraría, y una vez allí…

Apretó el puño con fuerza, envuelto en un guante de cuero, mientras tensaba la mandíbula, conteniendo las lágrimas que se concentraban en sus ojos.

_-Sasuke-kun, he hecho onigiri para comer, ¿quieres?_

_-Hmpf.- el niño de doce años no llevaba bentou, pero siempre rechazaba su comida. Por muchos días que compartieran, la situación era la misma. Se sentaba con ellos, con un zumo en la mano, y bebía ausente, mirando sin ver._

_-¡Sakura-chan!- gritaba el Uzumaki, intentando llamar su atención.- ¡Yo compartiré mi ramen contigo!_

_-¡Naruto baka!- contestaba ella, dándose la vuelta sin hacerle caso._

¿Cuántas veces había rechazado ella el cariño de Naruto? ¿Cuántas veces la había despreciado Sasuke?

No podía creerlo, ¿cómo podía haber estado tan cegada por un amor enfermizo? ¿Cómo podía haber recordado únicamente lo que ella quería ver realmente en Uchiha Sasuke?

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, recordando su primera misión. Casi habían muerto, y Sasuke había salvado a Naruto. El examen Chuunin, donde el moreno quedó paralizado con Orochimaru y fue el idiota del rubio en salvarlos… Y, de repente, dejaron de ser equipo en el momento en que Uchiha Sasuke dejó totalmente derrotado a Uzumaki Naruto en el Valle del Fin.

-No puedo mirar atrás… No puedo o no podré hacerlo. ¡Él nunca miró atrás! ¡Nunca pensó en nosotros!- gritó, aplicando chakra a la suela de sus pies para correr más rápido.

·-·

Hyuuga Hinata asomó la cabeza entre las piedras, observando de nuevo. No veía rastro de Suigetsu o Juugo, debían haber salido disparados ante la última explosión de chakra de Danzou, cuando había perdido su brazo derecho.

El paisaje era completamente desolador… No solo por los árboles que habían sido arrancados del suelo, las rocas que habían salido disparadas por cada embestida… No.

Miró con tristeza al hombre que pensaba que traería la paz al mundo shinobi. Bocabajo, tirado en el suelo cual despojo, envuelto en un charco de sangre. Su propia sangre.

Su ropa rasgada, su brazo inerte a unos metros, con los ojos cerrados, ciegos para siempre.

"Puede que no usara el método adecuado… pero todos buscamos lo mismo." Pensó la joven, juntando las palmas a modo de oración para velar su muerte. Era un hombre respetable, aunque actuara de forma equivocada.

Observó también a la mujer pelirroja, arrastrándose por el suelo hacia su antiguo líder. Su paso era lento, acelerando su muerte por la pérdida de sangre. Se centró en sus ojos, brillantes. No eran enfermizos, propios de un moribundo, sino brillantes como el de un enamorado, de una persona que lo daría todo por otra.

Sintió cómo se le congelaba el pecho al ver que Sasuke acortaba la distancia mientras concentraba chakra en su mano derecha, dispuesto a paralizarle el corazón y acabar con la poca vida que le quedaba.

Se levantó de su escondite, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que evitar que otra persona muriera, que la justicia se hiciera de la forma correcta, no así. Como shinobi, tenía derecho a una muerte digna, a que un jurado decidiera su destino.

-¡Sasuke!- la Hyuuga se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz conocida, girándose hacia ella. Su Byackugan seguía viendo que la pelirroja no dejaba de mirar al moreno. Se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando algo, cualquier cosa de él hacia ella. Una lágrima solitaria se quedó retenida en sus ojos cuando comprendió que lo único que quería era que él la mirara con aprobación.

-Sakura…- susurró, letal. Se había dado la vuelta, con la mano ya preparada para darle el toque de gracia a su antigua compañera, la mujer que le había dado la victoria. Él seguía llorando sangre, pero no hacía nada por apartarla de su cara.

-[No… no se parece nada al antiguo Sasuke-kun…]- pensó la joven kunoichi, intentando que sus emociones no llegaran a su cara. Tenía que interpretar el mejor papel de su vida, para así poder llevarlo a la tumba.

-¿Qué quieres, Sakura?- ante aquella pregunta, tanto Hinata como Karin enfocaron su mirada hacia la recién llegada. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Quién era ella?

-¡He abandonado La Hoja para irme contigo!

-[¿Qué es este… dolor?]- Hyuuga Hinata se llevó una mano al corazón mientras boqueaba aire. Le costaba respirar, y sintió cómo le temblaban las piernas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le… afectaban aquellas palabras? Vio como la ayudante de Tsunade-sama acortaba la distancia con Sasuke.

-¿Por qué ibas a quererte unir a mí?- se llevó la mano derecha a la vaina de la espada, girándose hacia la Haruno y dándole la espalda a Karin.- ¿Qué pretendes?

-¡No hay ningún motivo oculto! ¡Créeme!- Hinata vio la mentira reflejada en sus ojos, igual que la vería Sasuke.- Desde que te fuiste de la aldea he estado arrepintiéndome de no haberme ido contigo… ¡Haré todo lo que tú quieras! ¡No quiero seguir con estos remordimientos!- Uchiha Sasuke no había apartado sus ojos negros de ella. No había sonreído, no había mostrado ninguna emoción… Haruno Sakura notó cómo una gota de sudor frío bajaba corriendo por su espalda. Rezó para que no le temblaran las piernas.

-¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que pienso hacer?- siseó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Cumpliré cualquier orden que me des!- gritó ella, desesperada.

-¿Incluso destruir Konoha?- no había sarcasmo en la pregunta, y más que una pregunta había sonado como una afirmación. El traidor vio cómo su antigua compañera abría un milímetro más los ojos.

Hinata había dejado de escuchar y ver. Su mente se había bloqueado. ¿Acaso él… lo sabía? Apretó los puños a la vez que se mordía los labios, con tanta fuerza que notó el sabor ferroso de su sangre en la lengua.

-¿Estás segura de que **quieres traicionar a tu villa por mí**?

-Sí… Si eso es lo que quieres que haga.- Sasuke sonrió por dentro, pero no lo demostró. Aquella pequeña bastarda intentaba acabar con él. ¿Acaso pensaba que había algo que podía escapar al Sharingan?

-Bien. Entonces… demuéstramelo.- se apartó un paso de Karin y la señaló con el dedo, autoritario.- ¡Mátala! ¡Y aceptaré tu propuesta!- Sakura lo miró apretando los dientes, ¿qué le estaba pidiendo?

-¿Qui… quién es?- tartamudeó.

-Una integrante de mi equipo, Taka.- esbozó media sonrisa, dejándole ver a Hinata que se sentía incómodo.- Como puedes ver, ya no me sirve para nada. –paró un par de segundos.- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿tú eres una Ninja Médico, verdad Sakura? Perfecto, así podrás ocupar su lugar.

-[Qué cruel e inhumano… No se parece a nada al Sasuke que conocía]- pensó la joven mientras se acercaba a ellos lentamente. Sin embargo, tendría que haberse dado cuenta que su rostro estaba tenso, igual que sus músculos… y para el sensible oído de Sasuke, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, por la adrenalina de lo que planeaba hacer. Hyuuga Hinata se levantó en su posición de nuevo, apoyando un pie en la roca. No podía creer que iba a pasar lo que pensaba que iba a pasar.

-¿Y bien? ¿No eres capaz de hacerlo, Sakura?

-[Ella ahora no importa, está demasiado débil… Si sólo consigo apuñalar a Sasuke… por fin acabará todo esto de una vez]- no se dio cuenta que debía mostrar más seguridad, no se dio cuenta de que él ya sabía sus intenciones. No se dio cuenta…

-No… no lo hagas… Sasuke- jadeó la mujer tendida en el suelo.

-¡NO!- gritó Hinata, apartando su mano de una patada.

Sakura se había dado la vuelta y miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos la escena. ¿Cuándo había aparecido la Hyuuga? ¿Cómo era que no la había notado? Y lo más importante, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

Le debía la vida, pero estaba demasiado impactada por lo que había estado a punto de hacer la persona a la que había prometido unirse.

..Hinata.- escupió las palabras con odio puro.

-No puedo hacerlo, Sasuke… Sabes que no puedo hacerlo.- la joven de ojos verdes miró a la morena sin entender. ¿Eran ciertos los rumores que había habido en la Villa? ¿Era cierto entonces que Hinata había protegido a Sasuke?

-En verdad quieres morir, ¿eh?- irguió su cuerpo, levantando la cabeza y la miró, altivo.- Te lo dije una vez, ya… estamos en paz.

-No puedo permitir que destruyas la aldea, Sasuke.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, Hyuuga? ¿Acaso puedes detenerme?

·-·-·

Naruto jadeó. Notaba el peso de la batalla, la sangre corriendo de sus heridas, siempre hacia abajo, intentando debilitarlo. Pero no podía parar. Se impulsó contra un árbol y siguió corriendo. Esquivando. Sorteando las ramas y piedras.

No los veía todavía, pero sabía que estaba cerca. Sus nuevos poderes, gracias a su entrenamiento como sannin, le dejaban concentrarse en el chakra de sus compañeros, y conocía muy bien el de Sakura.

No quería creer lo que estaba pasando, se negaba a hacerlo. Ella amaba a Sasuke, siempre lo había amado, por mucho que él intentara cambiar las cosas acercándose a ella. Apretó los puños con fuerza, recordando aquel momento egoísta en que había querido creer con toda su alma las palabras de la chica de ojos verdes.

"Me dijo que me amaba"

La verdad dolía más… Amaba a Sasuke. Lo amaba con todo su corazón, y por eso se veía en la obligación de matarlo y liberarlo de su carga. ¿Por qué quería hacerlo ella sola? ¿Acaso no eran compañeros? ¿Acaso no eran amigos?

Los amigos se ayudaban unos a otros, se apoyaban… Y Haruno Sakura quería hacer lo más importante de su vida sola.

_Es porque le quiere, que no quiere que se hunda más aún. Es porque le quiere, que va a rescatarle del camino que está siguiendo ahora, aunque sea matándolo con sus propias manos._

"¡NO!" Tenía que haber otra salida… **Siempre** había otra salida.

Solo un kilómetro, y llegaría donde estaban. Debía salvarlo.

No. **Tenía** que salvarlo… Después de todo, para él eran hermanos. No había diferencia entre Sasuke y él. Los dos habían sido traicionados por la Villa, les habían ocultado información. A Sasuke le habían ocultado que la muerte de sus padres era justificada, a él le habían negado el derecho a saber que sus padres dieron la vida por protegerla.

Los habían dado de lado a ambos. Al Uchiha por ser el hijo de un traidor, porque siempre se había creído que si ha habido sangre de traidores en la familia, todos serían iguales. A él le habían vuelto la espalda por el miedo al demonio que llevaba en su interior.

No habían conocido el cariño, o lo habían olvidado… Habían intentado hacerse un hueco en el mundo, a empujones y patadas, para ser reconocidos. La única diferencia era que Naruto lo hacía con los vivos, y Sasuke con los muertos.

-¡NO!- Uzumaki Naruto paró en seco al ver a Sakura a punto de ser golpeada por un puño lleno de chakra, por la espalda. No iba a darle tiempo, pero una mancha blanca y negra había aparecido entre ambos, pegándole una patada a la mano del Uchiha, desviándolo de su camino.

..Hinata.- vio a su hermano cubierto de sangre, con la cara tensa y llena de rabia, de odio puro. El pelo lacio de la Hyuuga caía como una manta sobre su espalda, moviéndose con cada caricia del viento.

-No puedo hacerlo, Sasuke.- los miró sin ver, como si se tratara de una película en la que no podía hacer nada. Sus pies estaban completamente pegados al suelo. Era como… si volviera a suceder lo que había pasado con la lucha de Pain.

-En verdad quieres morir, ¿eh? Te lo dije una vez, ya… estamos en paz.

-No puedo permitir que destruyas la aldea, Sasuke.- su voz era serena, sin tartamudeos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, Hyuuga? ¿Acaso puedes detenerme?- vio cómo la chica esbozaba una sonrisa triste, resignada. Los cinco allí presentes sabían que Hyuuga Hinata no era rival para Uchiha Sasuke.

-Igual que sabes que no puedo detenerte, sabes que tengo que intentar pararte.- las lágrimas se condensaron en sus ojos blancos, sin vida. Lloraba por él, no lo hacía para él.- He visto la pelea contra Danzou, sé lo que pasó…

-¡No, Hyuuga! ¡Tú no sabes nada!- tanto la Haruno como el Uzumaki abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al ver el dolor que había escupido con aquellas últimas cuatro palabras. ¿Acaso eran tan cercanos? ¿Cómo si no Sasuke dejaría ver sus propios sentimientos a través de sus ojos y su voz? ¿Cómo podía su cara mostrar algún rastro de expresión cuando con ellos siempre se comportaba tan pétreamente?- Esa… gente a la que tú intentas proteger me destrozó la vida. A mi familia. A mí. Todos ellos deberían morir por sus crímenes.

-Lo sé.- su respuesta había sido tan simple que lo había dejado boquiabierto, incapaz de reaccionar.- Mi padre también tuvo culpa.- su voz era un eco, sin sentimiento, como si no fuera ella quien lo decía.- Se había hecho un trato entre las dos familias para que los dos primogénitos contrajeran matrimonio, y así poder tener control sobre la familia Uchiha.- sonrió, como una muñeca rota.- Yo sería el sacrificio de mi Clan, y tu hermano el vuestro, para mantener la paz en la Villa de la Hoja.- sin darse cuenta, Hinata dio un paso al frente, acercándose al moreno. No se apartó.- El Clan Uchiha adelantó el golpe de estado para tomar control sobre la villa, cuando nosotros aún no habíamos cumplido los ocho años, y tu hermano informó.

Era su deber como shinobi de la Hoja, aunque estaba traicionando a la sangre de su sangre.- otro paso, mientras ella mantenía la mirada fija en aquellos ojos negros, sin darse cuenta de las otras tres personas que estaban allí, con ellos.- Se hizo un consejo, y decidieron que tu hermano fuera el arma.- no tenía sentido que intentara decorarlo, él ya le había demostrado que sabía lo que había pasado. Hinata solo iba a confirmarlo.

Le pidieron que volviera a traicionar a tu familia, y que los masacrara. Que los matara uno a uno y que desapareciera, convirtiéndose en un traidor a la Villa, cuando lo único que había hecho era salvarla.

-¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo?- Uchiha Sasuke no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella lo sabía, y aún con todo estaba allí. Sabía lo que le habían obligado a hacer a Itachi, lo que le habían ocultado a él, y se había atrevido a decírselo a la cara.

Había sido una mentirosa todo ese tiempo.

Había dejado que él confiara en ella, que su corazón se ablandara y quisiera… incluso protegerla, y ahora lo abofeteaba con la verdad. Sus ojos blancos y sin vida se lo decían. Esa voz monocorde, propia de un Hyuuga, mezclada con unos ojos que aún arrasados en lágrimas de dolor, no le decían nada.

"_El hombre que está ciego puede ser porque no quiere ver…"_

Las palabras de su hermano, antes de morir llorando sangre. Se había vuelto débil por esa mujer, esa maldita mujer que le había engañado desde el principio. Casi había conseguido lo que no habían hecho Naruto y Sakura.

-No, si lo hubiera sabido te lo habría dicho.

-¡MIENTES! ¡MIENTES COMO TODOS!- le escupió en la cara, a modo de desprecio. La joven no se quitó la saliva- ¡Mientras todos en la Villa vivían felices y sin saber nada del asunto, yo lloraba la muerte de mis padres! ¡Mientras ellos me daban la espalda, yo odiaba a mi hermano por pensar que era un traidor!- su voz era ronca, rota por el dolor más que por la ira- ¡Mientras tú y los otros sabíais todo, a mí me mintieron y me dejaron creer que mi hermano lo había hecho por poder! ¡CUANDO ERA JUSTAMENTE LO CONTRARIO!

Pero tú has sido la peor… Has actuado como una serpiente, desde el principio. Me salvaste cuando no te pedí ayuda, cuando quería morir… Me hiciste creer que querías ayudarme, cuando lo único que querías era que siguiera sin saber, que siguiera pensando que la culpa era de mi familia en vez de Konoha.

Si hubieran querido hacer justicia, hubieran hecho un juicio y les hubieran puesto una condena a los cabecillas, ¡NO TENÍAN QUE HABER MATADO A PERSONAS INOCENTES DE MI CLAN!- Hinata no podía contradecir aquello, era cierto. Deberían haber hecho un juicio y haberlos apresado, no haber eliminado el problema como si fueran niños. "Cuando un niño ve un obstáculo, lo rodea o lo destruye, pero un señor debe saber que, en ocasiones, las palabras deben ir por encima de las espadas". Su madre se lo había dicho una vez. No lo había entendido entonces, pero ahora veía la sabiduría de sus palabras. Quería decirle que no lo había sabido hasta hacía unas horas, que había escapado de su casa en plena noche para decírselo, porque creía que merecía saber. Sin embargo, sabía desde lo más profundo de su corazón que él no la creería, estaba demasiado cegado por el odio y la rabia, por el dolor, por la frustración de no haber podido hacer nada, por haber sido una marioneta más en aquel mundo de guerra… Y eso le dolía. Su corazón estaba desgarrándose por él.

-Viste… viste mi pasado. Te adentraste en mi mente y pudiste conocer la parte… más oscura de mi vida.- sonrió, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.- Soy una persona igual de egoísta que tú, que sólo quiere que alguien la mire y la reconozca.- Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿lo estaba reconociendo? ¿Le estaba dando la razón? No supo por qué, pero contuvo el aliento mientras su corazón martilleaba en sus oídos.

Mi tío me salvó de la muerte cuando tenía cuatro años de edad. Me raptaron, para arrancarme los ojos y averiguar los secretos del Byackugan. Mi… mi padre puso a todos sus hombres en marcha para buscarme, y capturaron a una persona importante del otro Clan, no recuerdo ahora quién era.- sus ojos blancos brillaron por el dolor.- Había que hacer un cambio de rehenes, pero los Hyuuga sabían que exigirían a alguien del Clan, a alguien importante… a cambio de mi propia vida. Después de todo… yo era la futura líder del Clan Hyuuga.

Como pensaban, exigieron la vida de mi padre, por haber matado a sus hombres y haber capturado a uno de sus consejeros.- recordó las palabras de su primo, en el examen Chuunin.- Pero nunca la tuvieron. El padre de Neji-oniisan era el gemelo de mi padre, y la marca del pájaro enjaulado desaparece en el momento de la muerte. Él se sacrificó por mí, por mi Clan…- se estaba ahogando en su llanto, en la culpa.- Siempre he pensado que fue un error, que yo era la que debería haber muerto.

Toda mi vida, he sido una carga para mi familia. Demasiado confiada, demasiado gentil, demasiado… débil. Siempre han estado protegiéndome, echándome a un lado por no ser útil.- lo miró a los ojos, mostrándole la verdad.- Soy la vergüenza de mi Clan, y mi última deshonra consistió en esconderte. Me espera la muerte cuando esto acabe, mi padre no permitirá que siga siendo esta lastra, no después de lo que he hecho.

¿Qué hago entonces aquí, Sasuke? ¿Por qué vengo y te lo cuento todo? ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerlo si quisiera traicionarte desde el principio? Creo… que ni yo misma lo sé. Puede que sí quiera morir, puede que quiera que mi padre no vea el deshonor que supone que yo respire… Pero si quisiera eso, te hubiera entregado cuando te encontré hace tres meses, medio muerto.- Sasuke no dijo nada, sino que siguió mirándola.

Estaba confuso. Una parte de él, la parte oscura y vengativa, le gritaba que no la creyera, que era todo otra sucia mentira… Pero había otra voz, pequeñita y que casi no podía escuchar por mucho que lo intentara, que le pedía a gritos que la creyera.

Necesitaba creerla.

Había estado tanto tiempo solo… Desde la masacre, había puesto un muro tras otro con los demás. Demasiado dolor, demasiado miedo… ¿Cuántas veces se había despertado en mitad de la noche, gritando y llorando, al ver la muerte de sus familiares? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con que su madre fuera hasta él y lo abrazara? ¿Que su padre lo regañara por haber hecho un ninjutsu mal? ¿Que lo comparara con su hermano?

Esos meses que había pasado con ella, había conocido de nuevo el valor de la convivencia, la confianza… Se había sentido protegido por ella mientras lo cuidaba sin pedir nada a cambio, y había querido devolvérselo… sin entender por qué.

Por eso la había ayudado a entrenar, por eso la había salvado cuando había estado a punto de morir, por eso la estaba escuchando ahora en vez de matarla… Por eso mismo, quería creerla con todas sus fuerzas.

-[¿Dónde estabas tú cuando la ansiedad me ahogaba, cuando cada pensamiento provocaba arcadas y temblaba cada poro de mi piel sin que nadie me abrazara y me dijera "Tranquilo, todo irá bien…"? No estuviste allí, Hinata, no viste mi mitad triste ni mis despistes, no fuiste muro contra los embistes del desprecio, del cansancio, del prejuicio…]

-Creo que te tengo envidia, Sasuke.- era como si estuvieran solos, como si Karin, Sakura y Naruto no estuvieran allí con ellos.- No lo creo, lo sé… Te tengo envidia.- sonrió con melancolía y dolor, como si dejara de verlo y se adentrara en sus propios recuerdos. Por un instante, el Uchiha sintió deseos de activar el Sharingan y así adentrarse en su mente, para poder ver también lo que estaba pensando.- Una vez me dijo mi padre: "Que conozcas mi pasado no significa que tengas que cargar con el dolor de mis recuerdos"

Aunque para ti haya tenido una vida fácil por haber tenido a mi familia a mi lado, yo creo que no ha sido así. Te envidio porque tú sabías que los tuyos te habían querido, y a mí los míos me han despreciado toda mi existencia.

Por mi culpa, murió mi tío, y Neji-oniisan me odió hasta tal punto que quiso matarme. Por mi culpa, murió mi madre, y mi padre me ha despreciado desde entonces. Siempre he sido una persona que no confiaba en sí misma, y que no tenía el valor para intentar acercarse a otros… Me he visto obligada a mirar desde las sombras cómo crecían los demás, mientras yo me quedaba estancada, sola y sin ningún apoyo. Soñaba en ser otra persona, mirándola desde detrás de un árbol, sin que esa persona me notara, sin que esa persona… se diera cuenta de que existía.

Los primeros amigos que tuve fueron mis compañeros de equipo. Para los demás era la hija débil de Hyuuga Hiashi, el estorbo, la deshonra del Clan. Con mis compañeros empecé a ver otra vez lo que era sentirse querido, sentirse apoyado… Yo sabía que seguía siendo una carga. Nos retrasábamos en las misiones por mi culpa, acababan heridos por protegerme a mí…- se quitó el rastro de lágrimas de las mejillas.

Te tengo envidia porque no eres capaz de ver que no estuviste solo, que eras una persona amada por muchos… Tus padres, que siempre hablaban bien de ti en las reuniones; el equipo siete, que no se rindió ni una sola vez en su intento de encontrarte y traerte de vuelta; Ino y los demás, que fueron a ver la sentencia de la Hoja sobre ti y no pararon de llorar hasta que despareciste; Taka, que te ha seguido y apoyado en todas las decisiones que has tomado… que te ha buscado hasta cuando te escapaste para venir a Konoha y morir; el Tercero, que quiso protegerte hasta que fueras lo suficientemente mayor como para entender lo que había hecho tu hermano; Uchiha Itachi, tu hermano, que no fue capaz de acabar una misión porque para él tu vida era más importante que la Villa…

Si a mí me hubieran querido la mitad que a ti te ha querido una sola persona… sería alguien feliz.- imparables, lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos blancos y brillantes.

Uchiha Sasuke no la hubiera creído si no hubiera visto todos sus recuerdos, toda su culpa. No la hubiera creído si no hubiera vivido con ella y hubiera sabido lo servicial que podía ser, la amabilidad con la que trataba a todas las personas por muy mal que se portaran con ella…

Sin embargo, si todo lo que ella había dicho era cierto, ¿qué le quedaba a él? No le quedaba nada. El vacío de su pecho no se había llenado con la muerte de su hermano, ni con la de Danzou… El sabor amargo de la victoria no había sido suficiente para él, por eso quería creer que encontraría la paz cuando destruyera la villa de aquellos miserables que le habían destrozado la existencia.

¿Dónde estaría ella cuando su futuro se tiñera en negro y llorara recordando los triunfos que celebraba entonces? No lo sabía, pero sabía que le odiaría y seguiría estando solo, mirando al pasado… ¿Estaría contento con aquello? ¿Estaría contento por haberlo dado todo y no recibir nada a cambio?

Tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber qué era lo que ella quería que hiciera… Quería volver a sentir su mano cálida, volver a mirarla con una sonrisa sarcástica cuando ella se sorprendiera porque había hecho la cena, volver a escuchar su voz enfadada porque él le echaba algo en cara… No quería volver a ser un niño que hace algo mal para llamar la atención de los demás.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer entonces? ¿Entregarme? ¿Resignarme y morir? ¿Que los demás sigan viéndome como un traidor por no saber la verdad? Que en el caso de que me dejaran quedarme, ¿me den la espalda por miedo? ¿Por repulsión? Dime Hinata, ¡DIME! ¿QUÉ ES, SEGÚN TÚ, LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER?- Sakura se quedó sin respiración al ver, por primera vez, al Sasuke derrotado, al Sasuke que no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo que quería hacer… Naruto y ella habían intentado ayudarlo, pero nunca había pensado que una persona pudiera guardar tanto dolor en su corazón y cerrarlo para que nadie lo viera.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, veía expresiones en su rostro, no aquella máscara inamovible que no mostraba nada… Sus ojos negros vibraban de dolor, de confusión… De no saber qué era lo correcto.

Hyuuga Hinata había abierto los ojos por todos, lo había comprendido… y lo aceptaba.

Haruno Sakura se sintió culpable, se sintió mal por no haber podido entender a su compañero, por haberse fijado en su apariencia y haberse enamorado de aquella aura oscura y de misterio que siempre lo envolvía de niño. Sus continuos rechazos, y su rivalidad con Ino, no le habían dejado ver más allá de la coraza de aquel niño asustado y confuso, cegado por el dolor de la pérdida.

Habían tenido que pasar años, y una tercera persona, que le descubriera todo aquello.

Uzumaki Naruto vio el silencio de la Hyuuga y sonrió. Aunque le había dicho que lo amaba, acababa de ver cómo sus palabras eran erróneas. Hinata quería a Sasuke, y él confiaba en ella tan desesperadamente como no había confiado en otra persona en su vida. Sonrió y se acercó hasta el que consideraba su hermano, cogiéndolo por los hombros para que lo mirara a él en vez de a la joven de ojos blancos.

Notó los seis pares de ojos que estaban puestos en su espalda, pero no les hizo caso. Quería tener unas palabras de despedida con el que había sido su amigo, y ahora consideraba un hermano…

-Tienes que huir.- sonrió de nuevo. No aquella sonrisa gatuna que siempre enseñaba a todo el mundo, sino una sonrisa sincera y llena de afecto.- Tienes que escapar, Sasuke. Encontrar un lugar seguro para darme tiempo…

-Naruto…- susurró Sakura, pero él pareció no escucharla.

-Intercederemos por ti. El equipo siete, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Hinata… Hubo muchos que no estuvieron de acuerdo con la sentencia, pero necesitamos tiempo para que La Vieja comprenda.- dejó de agarrarlo y se apartó medio paso.- Por eso necesito que marches ahora, para ir a buscarte una última vez y que vengas conmigo a la Villa… A casa.

-Konoha nunca será mi hogar, baka.- respondió secamente, pero sólo consiguió que Naruto sonriera más. Lo había llamado como cuando estaban en el mismo equipo, y eso para él significaba mucho. Marcaba la diferencia.

Vio cómo el Uchiha miraba por encima de su hombro hacia donde estaba Hinata, que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. La contempló unos instantes, como si esperara a que ella dijera algo, lo que fuera, pero ninguno dijo nada, y ella no lo miró a los ojos.

Sin decir nada más, desapareció de su vista.

.

.

.

**EPÍLOGO (lo pongo ya para no retrasarme en actualizar… y par que no me maten n.n)**

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata había salido al jardín para observar las flores, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Ko. Desde que había vuelto a la Villa, su escolta había ocupado su lugar sin abandonarla. Desde que había vuelto, no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra.

"Hogar…" pensó, aunque no lo sentía como tal. Echaba de menos su pequeña casa, sentir esa libertad de no sentirse observada… Pero la habían encerrado en una jaula, bajo la mirada inquisidora de todo su Clan.

_-Konoha nunca será mi hogar, baka_

Las palabras de Uchiha Sasuke resonaron en su mente, como un eco. Ni siquiera se habían despedido. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, no eran amigos… pero una parte de ella había querido que lo hubiera hecho.

Los últimos meses habían sido una auténtica locura. Al mirar atrás, veía cómo había cometido una infracción tras otra. Había mentido a la aldea, a sus amigos, a su familia… los había puesto en peligro sin ningún motivo. Después de todo, Uchiha Sasuke aparecía en el libro Bingo.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que, si hubiera vuelto a pasar, habría hecho lo mismo.

"No merecía lo que le pasó… Nadie merece que le hagan eso". Sonrió con pesar y metió la mano en la tierra, arrancando una hierba que había crecido demasiado y que ya podría utilizar para sus ungüentos medicinales. Mirando el lado positivo, podía volver a plantar, ya que en su piso no tenía espacio para un jardín médico…

Notó la mirada seria de su primo en su nuca, pero no se volvió hacia él. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de hacerlo. Desde que había vuelto, él se había acercado todos los días, esperando a que ella le contara algo, para después interrogarla. Pero ella no podía sacar el habla.

No había sido nunca una buena mentirosa, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir delante de Sasuke, y asumiría las consecuencias de sus actos imprudentes.

-Hinata-sama.- aquello era nuevo, había sido él el que inició la conversación. Se volvió hacia él, y el joven frunció el ceño al ver su rostro pálido y ojeroso.- ¿Quiere ir a dar un paseo?- asintió, por inercia. Era algo que hacía todos los días.

Se levantaba, desayunaba y salía al jardín. Comía y daba un paseo. Cenaba y se iba a dormir. Una rutina impuesta desde su llegada a casa.

Habían caminado durante mucho tiempo cuando Hyuuga Neji miró a Ko para que se fuera. El hombre asintió y desapareció de su vista. Solo en ese momento, se volvió hacia su prima y la abrazó. Solo duró unos segundos, pero fueron más que suficientes para que a Hinata le entraran ganas de llorar.

-Perdóneme, Hinata-sama.- quería decirle que no, que estaba bien, sonreírle… pero se quedó mirándolo sin hacer nada, sin decir nada.- ¿Puedo preguntarle qué pasó?

El Hyuuga vio cómo su prima perdía la luz de los ojos, y quedaba ausente. Era lo mismo cada vez que mencionaban al Uchiha o preguntaban sobre la pelea contra Danzou. Se perdía en sus propios pensamientos y no decía nada.

·-·

El joven atravesó a un conejo con un palo y lo puso sobre las brasas de lo que había sido un fuego. Se quedó mirando las cenizas carbonizadas, pensativo.

Toda su vida había estado equivocado. Había buscado poder para matar a un hermano que, en vez de traidor, había sido un héroe. Había querido destruir a todos aquellos que habían tenido paz cuando él sólo había tenido desgracia…

Y en unos meses habían derrumbado las creencias que se habían agarrado a él por años.

Sonrió de medio lado.

-Hyuuga Hinata…- había sido el detonante. Había sido la bomba que había puesto su vida patas arriba. Por ella estaba viviendo, y por ella estaba escondido…- ¿Qué habrás hecho ahora?

Frunció el ceño. No entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto por lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer, ni por qué tenían tanta fuerza sus palabras.

Recordó la última conversación que habían tenido, la que había hecho que todo su mundo desmoronara.

_Mi padre no consentirá esta última deshonra._

-·-

Hyuuga Hiashi había vuelto a posponer el interrogatorio de Tsunade a la futura líder del Clan. Su última excusa había sido que estaba poniéndose al día con el papeleo de la familia y que por eso mismo, hasta que no acabara, no podría reunirse con ella.

Hasta a él mismo le parecía absurda esa excusa.

"Pensé que se marcharía… Y sin embargo, aquí _**está**_."

Suspiró, activando su kekei genkai para mirarla en el jardín. Aunque su cuerpo estuviera en el Dojo, su mente casi nunca estaba con ella. Sintió el mismo frío que cuando murió su mujer. La dulce niña se cerró y no se relacionó con nadie en meses y, a partir de ahí, cada frase que decía era un balbuceo, tartamudeos incomprensibles.

¿Volvería a hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué no se había ido tras el Uchiha?

"Parece ser que ha comprendido demasiado bien los principios Hyuuga"

Como cualquier miembro del Clan, estaba traicionándose a sí misma para hacer lo correcto. Y por eso mismo a él le tocaba hacer de padre y darle tiempo para que hiciera lo correcto **para ella**.

No hacía falta ser un experto para ver cómo se le oscurecían los ojos cuando nombraban al Uchiha, o simplemente le preguntaban por la última vez que lo vio.

A pesar de que nunca le había gustado esa familia, a excepción del joven Itachi, parecía ser que su hija se había enamorado de su hermano pequeño. ¿Cómo si no iba a defenderlo y ocultarlo?

Sonrió con pesar al darse cuenta de que, por esa misma regla de tres, los sentimientos de su hija eran correspondidos… Los dos habían actuado desinteresadamente el uno con el otro, y ninguno de los dos era capaz de abrir los ojos y notarlo.

Se levantó de la mesa, dejando los papeles retrasados, y fue a ver a su primogénita. Cuando llegó hasta ella, Hinata se dio media vuelta e hizo la reverencia de respeto a su padre. Sin decir nada, el Hyuuga miró a Ko, que salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Hinata?- le preguntó con tono severo, aunque asomaba una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. La joven levantó la cabeza como si tuviera un resorte, y se sonrojó al ver su gesto.- Tarde o temprano, no tendré más remedio que decirle a la Quinta que puedes ir a verla.

-Oto-san, yo…

-¿Serás capaz de contestar a todo lo que ella te pregunte?- vio como bajaba la vista, ocultando los ojos bajo su flequillo.- ¿Eres capaz de contármelo a mí, tu padre?- al ver que no levantaba la vista, y que se mordía el labio mientras apretaba los puños, supo que no lo diría.- Ya veo…- se sentó a su lado y miró las flores.- ¿Eres feliz aquí?

-Padre…- lo miró un segundo, sin entender el cambio de tema.- Yo quiero…

-¿Eres feliz, Hinata?

-S…sí.- tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Más que cuando vivías en tu antiguo piso?- no la miraba, y ella lo sabía. Su tono de voz también era más calmado, como si ella volviera a tener cinco años y su máxima preocupación fuera que no hubiera rollitos de canela para merendar.

-Oto-san…

-Responde a mi pregunta.- su voz se endureció un poco.

-Es… es dis… distinto.- no entendía lo que le decía, pero ante su silencio, pensó que lo mejor era intentar explicarse.- Allí… allí no me observaban todo el tiempo.

-¿Te sientes amenazada?- la pregunta era sencilla, pero la respuesta podía traer muchas consecuencias.

-No.- se apresuró a contestar.- Es… es solo que…

-Como tu madre, no te gusta ser el centro de atención.- suspiró, con una sonrisa en sus ojos que no se reflejaba en su rostro.- Me la recuerdas muchas veces, Hinata. A veces pienso que ella está aquí, y luego me doy cuenta de que eres tú…- la miró, y su hija vio lo envejecido que estaba su padre.- La única diferencia es que tú no me regañas nunca…

·-·

_La única diferencia es que tú no me regañas nunca._

Aquellas palabras le arrancaron una sonrisa en medio de la noche. Llevaba dos días sin dormir, pensando en lo que había pasado. Uchiha Sasuke, su primo, su padre… Si él supiera la verdad… Recordó cuando se enfadó por primera vez con el moreno, la forma en que le había gritado e incluso abofeteado…

Si la hubiera visto, su padre se hubiera reído.

Se acurrucó en la cama, recordando los momentos embarazosos, las veces en que le había sacado una sonrisa, o incluso la había hecho llorar. Había tenido miedo, se había sentido confusa… pero en el fondo, sabía que se había conocido a sí misma con él.

Recordó tres semanas antes, justo la noche en que había decidido contarle todo a Sasuke. Ni siquiera había pensado en las consecuencias. En lo que podía haber hecho después, si quedarse o… ¿irse con él?

Sonrió, sonrojada. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero una parte de ella había querido escapar. Dejar atrás todo, y empezar.

_**No te gusta ser el centro de atención.**_

_**¿Eres feliz aquí, Hinata?**_

_**La única diferencia es que tú no me regañas nunca.**_

¿Acaso su padre…? La realidad la impactó. Activó su línea sucesoria y miró a su alrededor. Ko había desaparecido de su puerta, sabía que Neji estaba en una misión y tardaría unos días en volver, Hanabi dormía plácidamente, ajena a todo…

Se quedó helada al ver a su padre, con el Byackugan activado, mirándola directamente. Pero lo que más la impactó fue ver su sonrisa sincera, cómo lo desactivaba, y se echaba a dormir.

-Oto-san…- susurró.

Y una vez más, hizo algo imprudente.

-·-·-

Un moreno corría en mitad de la noche por el bosque. Como alma que llevaba el diablo, había estado corriendo sin descanso dos días, con una sola frase en su cabeza.

**Mi padre nunca consentiría esta deshonra.**

Cuando llegara ante ella, ya pensaría cómo explicarle aquella estupidez… Pero en ese momento nada importaba. Tenía que llegar antes.

Escuchó el crujido de una rama y, por acto reflejo, se escondió. Había sido cuidadoso y había ido por sitios poco transitados, para que nadie lo notara. Había ocultado su chakra y puesto trampas cuando paraba y daba una cabezada.

Contuvo el aliento mientras juraba para que esa persona pasara rápido y pudiera emprender la marcha de nuevo, pero notó que paraba.

-¡Byackugan!- había sido solo un susurro, pero había bastado para que reconociera la voz. Asomó la cabeza de su escondite justo en el momento que ella se giraba para verlo de frente.

No hablaron, sólo se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos… hasta que Hinata apartó la vista, sonrojada, arrancándole una sonrisa egocéntrica al moreno.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hyuuga?- la joven levantó la vista de nuevo, abriendo la boca sin decir nada.- Te he hecho una pregunta.

-Es… es peligroso para ti estar… tan cerca de la villa.- él ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Crees que no puedo protegerme?- vio como ella también sonreía.

-¿Qué… haces aquí?- estuvo tentado a apartar la vista, avergonzado porque no sabía cómo explicarse, pero mantuvo su expresión sin alterarla.

-Lo he preguntado antes.- al ver como ella se sonrojaba más, no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada.- ¿Ya me echas de menos?- lo miró, roja como la grana y con los mofletes hinchados por la rabia. Sin embargo, él quería su respuesta positiva.- Si no es así, será mejor que me vaya.- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, alejándose de ella. Escuchó su susurro.

-Baka…- sonrió abiertamente al escucharla correr tras él hasta alcanzarlo y coger suavemente su camisa.- Te fuiste sin despedirte…

-Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver.- contestó sin darse la vuelta. Un hormigueo corrió por su estómago. Se sentía… ¿aliviado?- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Volver?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, Sasuke?- estuvieron varios minutos así, callados, ella apoyada en su espalda, agarrando la camisa con las dos manos, como si evitara que así se escapara. Al no escuchar respuesta, lo soltó, sintiéndose una tonta.

-No lo sé.- acabó diciendo. Se dio la vuelta y le cogió la barbilla para que lo mirara.- Solo… pensé que no debías cargar con toda la culpa de lo que hice.- miró sus labios, rojos y carnosos, y sintió deseos de morderlos.

-¿Ibas… ibas a volver?- preguntó ella, estupefacta. Inconscientemente lamió sus labios, haciendo que él se acercara un poco más.- ¿Por… qué?- y desde el momento en que hizo la pregunta, supo que Sasuke no podría contestarla. Aquello suponía abrirse, y Hinata sabía que no estaba preparado, igual que ella no estaba preparada para decirle que quería irse con él.

-Hinata, ¿vendrías conmigo hasta que Naruto…?- ella sonrió sin que él acabara la frase, haciendo que él también lograra sonreír.

-Pero… ¿cómo… cómo sabremos que Naruto…?- Hyuuga Hinata vio cómo un trozo de su capa se desprendía de él y aparecía un cuervo negro. Sacó un trozo de pergamino y lo ató a su pata.

-Cuando él lo suelte, vendrá directo a mí.- el pájaro emprendió el vuelo.- Vamos, tendremos que irnos rápido.

-S… sí.- contestó ella, roja. Habían dado dos pasos cuando Sasuke paró.

Hinata vio cómo se daba la vuelta, y justo cuando iba a preguntar qué pasaba, se acercó a ella y le robó su primer beso. Fue casto, un roce de labios, pero la dejó sin aliento.

Cuando abrió los ojos, los ojos oscuros de Sasuke la miraban, divertido, y sin decir nada, le cogió la mano y empezó a correr, perdiéndose en medio de la oscuridad.

**-FIN -**

**Nota _Rurouni_:**** Bueno chicos, después de mil años, parece que he conseguido acabar el fic y que quede a mi gusto (y espero que al vuestro también).**

**Quería agradeceos todos los comentarios que he recibido, los links como historia favorita e incluso autor favorito. Sin vosotros, esto no tendría sentido… también quería agradecer a los que han estado conmigo de principio a fin, por su eterna paciencia conmigo y mis "espaciadas" actualizaciones, e incido en el ESPACIADAS.**

**Sinceramente, creo que debería centrarme en escribir únicamente one-shot o historias cortas, porque hacer finales de historias que sé que están gustando… me pone nerviosa destrozar el relato entero por el final solamente.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y, como siempre, acepto críticas y todo tipo de comentarios (menos si os metéis con la pareja… ¬¬)**

**Se aceptan también ideas para poder escribir un nuevo fic, o en su defecto, una historia corta =3**

**Nos leemos pronto! **


	15. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hi. La verdad es que siento que no será de mucha ayuda esto, pero debo sumarme a la causa, ya que encuentro que es super injusto que nos borren exelentes historias solo porque se desea aplicar censura.

**A continuación, está la carta abierta en inglés y luego de ésta, la traducción al español:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

**Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica.** No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. **Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.**

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sitio por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fics que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son **NUESTRAS** y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, l**os moderadores de fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa**. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores **están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema**(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Istharneko

SaBaKu-No-MeNnY

DarkAmy-chan

Kikuta-Madaren


End file.
